Le Gardien et son domaine
by Avethanis
Summary: Désirant la paix, il a fuit le monde sorcier. Maintenant, des années plus tard, une petite fille et deux détraqueurs viennent bouleverser son isolement. Maintenant qu'il est retrouvé, il doit faire face à son passé tout en protégeant ceux dont il est responsable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

**Doooonc, une nouvelle histoire, yup. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir -" ****Harry Potter et l'école Draugur**** reste la principale cependant, et celle la sera de l'ordre de un chapitre par semaine (car de un je ne peux pas gérer deux chapitre par jour et deux car je ne sais pas ou je vais exactement avec celle la)**

**J'espère quelle vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un homme était assis près d'une cheminée, le feu brûlant doucement, et seul le craquement du bois se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir, suivit du pas léger d'un homme s'approchant. Il attendit, peu importe l'heure, tout le monde pouvait venir lui parler. Tant qu'on ne lui parlait pas du monde sorcier.

\- Gardien, fit la voix de l'homme, le village voisin se fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs, on n'intervient pas ?

Le gardien ne répondit pas, continuant à fixer le feu sans bouger. Une part de lui voulait réagir, aller chercher sa baguette rangé dans un coffre, et allait défendre le village. Encore une fois, les Détraqueurs échappaient au monde sorcier, encore une fois, il maudit tous ces fonctionnaires du ministère et leurs courtes mémoires. Il les avait mis en garde contre ces créatures qui étaient incontrôlable, mais il n'avait jamais été écouté, et encore une fois, il avait eu raison.

Il voulait tellement y aller, mais il ne pouvait pas. Plus maintenant, il avait cessé de se battre pour un monde envers lequel il ne croyait plus. Il avait son Domaine et ses habitants à protéger, un paradis qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il savait que si le ministère de la magie venait à apprendre son existence, il cherchera à le contrôler, et ce de la pire manière possible. Ajoutant qu'ils apprendraient qu'il réside ici, il n'aurait jamais la paix qu'il avait finalement réussit à obtenir. Non, pour protéger et rester caché, il devait ne rien faire.

Il attendit que son visiteur s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas être impoli envers le vampire, mais il savait que s'il parlait, il craquerait. Dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer, il craqua. Il envoya son verre contre un mur, le brisant et répandant son contenu, tout en hurlant sa frustration. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitré et regarda en direction du village, même s'il pouvait à peine l'apercevoir. Il essaya d'enlever de sa tête les cris, la peur et l'incompréhension des habitants. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il savait que sa nuit ne serait pas tranquille

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait quitté ce monde, lasse de ce battre à la place d'une population qui se laissait faire, et qui refusait tout changement. Il avait beaucoup sacrifié pour tuer Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres qui voulait sa mort et de tous ceux dont le sang n'était pas pur. L'homme eu un reniflement dédaigneux, sachant que le sang de toutes les espèces qu'il avait croisé avait le même sang, et qu'aucun ne rendait plus fort que les autres. Non, la puissance venait de la personne et de son affinité avec la magie, et le sang n'y était absolument pour rien.

Une seconde fois, la porte s'ouvrit, et du coin de l'œil, il vit que c'était à nouveau le vampire. Réprimant l'envie de soupirer, il attendit la raison de son retour, espérant secrètement que quelqu'un avait agi, que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, avait réussi à sauver des villageois, que pour une fois, la menace avait été traitée.

\- Le village est tombé, dit le vampire d'une voix morne, personne n'est venu le sauver.

Le gardien serra le poing de colère et d'impuissance, et pleura silencieusement pour tous ceux qui étaient mort à cause de l'incompétence de certaines personnes. Il avait prévenu que ces créatures étaient dangereuses, qu'il fallait les détruire avant qu'elles ne les trahissent une nouvelle fois, ils avaient les moyens de le faire avec des patronus puissant et des sortilèges de lumière, car c'est créature n'aimait pas être confronté à ce qui était contre leur nature, peur et ombre. Ainsi les confronter à du bonheur et de la lumière les détruisait rapidement et efficacement. Mais non on l'avait pris pour un fou, et il avait été ignoré, encore une fois. Ces créatures devaient être détruites, car c'était des horreurs qui ne méritaient pas d'exister.

Son domaine accueillait pourtant bien des espèces, toutes différentes, certaines paisible d'autre dangereuse, grande ou petite, tout le monde était accepter. Bien sûr, même si des conflits éclataient de temps à autre, ce n'était jamais rien, car il était intransigeant la dessus, c'était un refuge, un lieu de paix, et tant que cela est respecté, tout le monde est invité à entrer, excepté les sorciers, et les détraqueurs.

Il y avait des exceptions bien sûr, certains sorciers connaissait son existence et pouvait venir, même s'ils respectaient généralement son isolement et son domaine, reconnaissant qu'ils étaient les intrus. Enfin, sauf une bien sûr, pensa-t-il en souriant, qui était parfaitement à l'aise et était apprécié par tous, même ceux qui disaient le contraire.

Une petite lumière attira son attention, et vit par la fenêtre une fée qui se dirigeait droit vers lui à toute vitesse. Rapidement, il ouvrit la vitre, et mis sa main en coupe, afin de permettre à la petite créature de se poser. Il aimait la présence des fées, elles le détendaient avec leurs natures paisible et joyeuse. Il ne comptait plus les nombres d'heures passées en leurs présences, à parler avec elles, les regarder ou même les aider. Elles l'avaient aidé quand il était arrivées, détruit et brisé, elles l'avaient guidé et aidé alors qu'il était perdu, et il en sera toujours reconnaissant.

Cependant, la jeune fée ne se posa pas, et se tint devant son visage, et Harry vit une expression de peur sur son visage, chose qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seul fois, quand un chat avait réussi à entrer dans le domaine et tenter de les manger.

\- Gardien ! Vite ! Une petite fille est entrée dans le domaine, deux esprits perdus à ses trousses ! La barrière les as détruit, mais elle est dans le domaine des changeurs de formes ! c'est la Grande Lune cette nuit !

L'homme jura, et d'un regard, fit signe qu'il avait compris. Il posa doucement la fée sur le dessus de la cheminée et d'un geste mécanique enfila sa longue veste en cuir et appela silencieusement son balai. D'un regard, il invita le vampire à le suivre et ensemble ils foncèrent vers le nord, les hurlements des loups garous se faisant entendre, la chasse avait commencé, et ils sentaient pour la première fois une proie humaine, il fallait faire vite.

Une chauve-souris le dépassa rapidement, son balais était plus adapter pour une balade que pour une course, et savait que le vampire était partis en reconnaissance et continua à avancer, guettant la direction d'où pourrait venir son ami. Il arriva rapidement, et s'assurant que le gardien l'avait bien vu, fit demi-tour et fonça vers la petite fille que le vampire avait réussi à localiser.

Cette dernière courait, jetant de temps à autre des regards par-dessus son épaule, guettant ses poursuivants qui, effectivement, gagnait du terrain sur elle. Le gardien plongea et zigzagua entre les arbres, et même si ce fut bref, il eut en tête les nombreuse parties de Quidditch qu'il avait faite, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour cela. Accélérant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il réussit à attraper la petite fille blonde qui s'évanoui de choc en sentant quelque chose la saisir, juste avant qu'une paire de griffe taillade le dos de l'enfant.

Remontant en piqué, il reprit le chemin de sa maison, portant dans ses bras une enfant. C'était son premier contact avec un enfant humaine depuis des années, et même ses derniers amies, qui eux avaient des enfants, restait discret sur le sujet et n'en parlaient pas ou peu.

Rentrant rapidement, il l'installa dans son lit, de toute façon, il y avait peu de chance qu'il dorme cette nuit-là. Il remit du feu dans la cheminée et s'installa confortable devant, surveillant tranquillement la petite fille. Même si elle ne lui faisait plus mal comme autrefois, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front lui gratta. Pour lui qui n'était pas particulièrement superstitieux en temps normal, considérait cela comme un signe. La petite fille venait de mettre fin à son isolement du monde sorcier, mais il était qui il était, et il savait qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonner d'avoir laissé une enfant mourir alors qu'il était juste à côté.

Il soupira, et ce demanda qui allaient venir le lendemain, et combien de temps cela prendra à la communauté sorcière de découvrir que Harry Potter, l'Élu, était retrouvé. Non, la paix venait de s'achever, et il allait devoir faire face à son passé, même s'il ne le voulait pas.


	2. Rencontre au Portail

L'homme regardait ses hommes s'activer tout autour de lui. La presse allait être sur eux, et même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il était heureux que ce ne soit pas une communauté sorcière à être touché. Si cela avait été le cas, il frissonnait en pensant aux conséquences. Non, dans leur malheur, ils avaient de la chance. Il regarda un de ses jeunes aurors venir vers lui, venant surement faire son rapport.

\- Monsieur Weasley, nous avons terminé

\- Que peux-tu me dire ? demanda Ronald Weasley, s'attendant au pire.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun survivant, enfin, personne ayant pu garder son âme. Tout le village a subi le baiser du détraqueurs. Les équipes d'Oubliator se sont mis au travail. Pour les moldues, l'explication est une fuite de gaz mortel, pour collait à l'histoire, l'équipe tue tous les corps sans âme. C'est horrible, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solutions, le secret doit être préservé et entretenu.

Ron soupira. Après la mort de Voldemort, les sorciers étaient devenus encore plus craintifs et paranoïaque, si bien que l'isolement entre le monde sorcier et moldue se faisait de plus en plus fort. Une loi était d'ailleurs débattue pour enlever les sorciers de première génération à leurs familles, puis d'oublier ces derniers. Mais les problèmes que posait cette proposition de loi étaient trop nombreux pour être facile à appliquer. Ou loger ces enfants devenus orphelins, accepterons-t-ils la situation ou mènerons une rébellion ? Qui s'en occupera ? Le côté sang pur du Magengamot refusait purement et simplement de dépenser une noise pour des premiers sangs, et le coté de la lumière n'avait tout simplement pas les ressources pour cela. Non, le monde sorcier sombrait de plus en plus, et aujourd'hui en était la preuve, l'attaque été passé inaperçu, et quand ils avaient été avertis, c'était beaucoup trop tard. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté son meilleur ami quand il avait proposé de frapper fort et de tout reconstruire. Bon sang ! il avait eu raison, mais il était partis, dépité de la direction que prenait le peuple, se contentant de reprendre leurs vies comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Maintenant, il avait perdu un ami, et le monde sorcier n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est s'enfoncer de plus en plus.

\- Ca va Ron ? Demanda une voix près de lui.

Se tournant, il vit sa femme et mère de ces deux enfants le regardait avec tristesse. Elle regardait comme lui le village en ruine avec tristesse et colère, et il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Harry Potter, leur frère par tout sauf le sang, avait toujours eu raison, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux détraqueurs. Ils avaient trahies le ministère deux fois jusqu'à présent, qu'est ce qui les empêchait de recommencer plus tard, mais sans suivre personne avait-il dit, de leurs propres initiatives. Et devant eux était la preuve de ses craintes, craintes qu'ils avaient ignorés et oubliés jusqu'à présent.

Ils étaient maintenant Chef du département des Aurors, et Chef de la régularisation des créatures magiques. Lui était monté au pouvoir par sa notoriété acquise pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, et elle avait fait de même, essayant de changer peu à peu les interdictions des créatures magiques, même si elle avait du mal, les sorciers devenant encore plus méfiants, et ce n'est que de justesse qu'elle avait arrêté deux guerres contre les gobelins de commencer. Aujourd'hui, elle s'arrachait les cheveux, sachant qu'elle allait se faire massacrer dans les journaux pour la désolation qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

\- Tu as des informations à me donner ? Demanda Ron, ses yeux retournant vers les ruines.

\- Nous avons interrogés les détraqueurs. Enfin, plus analyser leurs souvenirs, tu sais qu'ils parlent en images plutôt qu'en mot. Il n'y a aucune explication derrière cette attaque, ils avaient fin, et ils sont partis se nourrir. Comme ce n'est pas un acte de magie très visible, j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas déclenché les alertes de ton département n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et là est le problème, entre le moment où nous avons reçu l'alerte d'Azkaban, que nous nous mettions à leurs poursuites, il était trop tard. Que fais-t-on maintenant Mione ?

\- Pour l'instant nous les avons renvoyés à la prison mais…il y a un problème.

\- Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas quelques choses de pire s'il te plait, fit Ron se tournant vers elle, essayant d'imaginer ce qui pourrait être pire.

\- Deux détraqueurs manquent à l'appel, et si tu l'ignore, la mémoire des détraqueurs est collective, tous partageant la même mémoire. Il en ressort que deux d'entre eux ont poursuivi une petite fille, et qu'ils ont simplement été détruit.

\- Détruit !? Fit Ron choqué. Rien ne peux détruire un détraqueur sauf tu sais qui, et au dernière nouvelles, il n'est toujours pas réapparu, comment c'est possible Hermione ? Les moldues en sont responsables ?

\- Calme-toi Ron, répondit Hermione, son cœur se serrant à la mention de leur frère. Non ce n'est pas lui, d'après les images, elle à traverser un mur végétal, et quand ils ont voulu la suivre, ils ont été désintégré, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je venais justement te parler de cela.

\- Il n'y a aucune demeure sorcière connue présente dans les parages, dit Ron réfléchissant rapidement, ayant analysé les informations de la zone avant de venir, afin de savoir si une famille sorcière aurait pu être dans les parages. Mettons nous ne route, ils sont partis vers ou ?

\- Le Sud

\- Alors allons-y, Dawson ! Mills ! venez avec moi ! Brandon ! tu prends les rennes ici !

Ils marchèrent vers le sud, suivant la trace laissé par les détraqueurs, à savoir de la nature morte qu'ils avaient créé en se déplaçant. Ils finirent par arriver devant une épaisse ligne d'arbre formant une barrière naturelle à l'œil. Seulement, ils sentaient la magie se dégageait des arbres, et ils se mirent à la longer, jusqu'à atteindre ce qui ressemblait à un portail, fait lui aussi en bois, et semblait être une partie intégrante des arbres qui l'entourait, et aucune ouverture n'était visible.

Alors qu'Hermione s'approchait pour analyser le portail, un visage sortie au centre de ce dernier, rapidement suivi d'un buste et de mains. Hermione eu le souffle coupé, voyant pour la première fois une dryade. Ces dernières avaient depuis longtemps disparu, si bien que beaucoup pensait qu'elles étaient maintenant une espèce éteinte. Hermione avait étudié le sujet, car un classeur leur était dédié dans son bureau, mais n'avait trouvé aucune information utile, que ce soit sur leur mode de vie, habitation ou naissance.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, fit la créature en le regardant tour à tour, ce lieu vous est interdit, aucun sorcier non invité par le Gardien n'a le droit d'entrer.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? Demanda Hermione, à la fois curieuse et méfiante, ce souvenant que Ron avait dit que personne de magique ne résidait dans les parages.

\- Il s'agit du Domaine, fit une voix derrière la dryade, un lieu interdit à tous les sorciers, hormis le Gardien et ceux qu'il juge digne.

S'inclinant sur le côté, ils virent un homme assez grand, vêtu d'un long costume noir, et d'une ombrelle noir se dirigeait lentement vers eux. Ils se mirent aussitôt en garde, reconnaissant à sa pâleur et sa protection contre le soleil qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. La situation devenait alarmante, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant conscience qu'un vampire vivait ici, chacun d'entre eux était fiché, comme tous les loups garous, vélannes, gobelins et autres espèces magique.

\- Vampire, siffla Ron dangereusement. J'exige de savoir ce que tu fais ici, en tant qu'espèce dangereuse, tu dois signaler ta localisation au ministère de la magie. Pour information, nous sommes en droit de confisquer ton domaine pour avoir transgresser la loi.

\- Vous pourriez Mr…peu importe fit le Vampire, coupant Ron alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Mais ce n'est pas mon domaine, je suis juste le majordome de ce lieu, enfin, c'est le rôle que j'occupe en ce moment. Pour votre information, ce lieu est hors du contrôle du ministère de la magie. Maintenant, comment avez trouvé le Domaine ? et que voulez-vous ?

\- Nous avons suivis la trace de deux détraqueurs qui poursuivait une jeune moldue, dit Hermione, stoppant Ron qui voulait parler, mais elle était plus calme, et la colère n'aiderait pas. Nous souhaiterons savoir comment vous avez détruit ces derniers, et récupérer la petite fille, afin d'effacer ses souvenirs et la remettre dans le monde moldue.

\- Pour ce qui est des âmes perdus, comme nous les appelons, ils ont été détruits par les barrières qui entourent le Domaine, empêchant toutes créatures nuisible d'entrer. Pour ce qui est de l'enfant, elle se repose actuellement, les barrières ont accepté de s'ouvrir pour elle, donc elle est maintenant sous notre responsabilité jusqu'à ce que le Gardien en décide autrement.

\- Qui est ce gardien ? Ordonna Ron, en ayant marre de ne pas être écouté.

\- Le Gardien est le Gardien, sans son autorisation direct, aucun sorcier ne peux entrer, sur ce, fit le Vampire en s'inclinant, je me dois de vous quitter, bonne journée.

Sur ces mots il s'en alla, comme la dryade qui disparut comme elle était venu, laissant quatre sorciers sur le choc, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour la première fois, ils étaient ignorés, et même pire, interdit de pénétrer dans un endroit. Un examen rapide montra qu'il était dangereux d'essayer de passer en force, et de l'expression du visage de Ron, il allait revenir. Hermione aussi, un vampire libre de ses mouvements dans une zone non contrôlé par le ministère faisait craindre le pire. Si le premier allait revenir se venger de l'humiliation, la deuxième était voulait prendre le contrôle de cet endroit. Elle avait rapidement compris ce que disait le vampire, derrière ces barrières, vivait un grand nombre de créatures magiques, dont plusieurs devait être ceux qui disparaissait de sa liste de surveillance. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce domaine, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle ne l'aimait pas.


	3. L'Arrivée du Gardien

Le vampire rentra dans la chambre du gardien avec qu'une envie, ressortir. Il se demandait encore pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur son ami. Il était arrivé ici il y a des années, amené par un gobelin, et pas n'importe lequel, le Seigneur Ragnok, Roi des profondeurs de Gringotts et d'Angleterre. Il avait aidé à endormir le garçon qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et l'avait installé dans un lit, comme était la tradition et loi dans le domaine. Peu importe qui vient, que ce soit le fils de ton ennemi, d'une race dont la haine était présente depuis des millénaires, ou même un humain, tous ceux qui se réfugié ici se voyait accorder respect et aide, et avait accès aux soins qui étaient nécessaires. Libre à eux de rester ou de partir ensuite, tant qu'ils respectaient la paix de ceux qui réside dans Le Domaine.

Harry Potter n'était pas différent, et le vampire, un des résidents les plus anciens, avait joué ce rôle d'aide, et avait endormie le garçon qui ne demandait qu'à dormir. Il s'était installé dans un fauteuil en face du gobelin, qui lui expliqua la situation, et de la présence du sauveur. Le vampire écouta, analysa, accepta. Et un cri le fit ce redresser, en proie à un cauchemar violent, le garçon criait et gesticulait dans son lit, et seulement la présence de fée que le vampire appela permis au garçon de ce calmer. Les fées avait ce pouvoir de paix que personnes, sauf peut-être les licornes, ne pouvait égaler. Elles c'était installées tout autour du lit, une dizaine, et avait veillé sur le jeune Potter, tout en le regardant avec curiosité, babillant dans leurs langue qui sonnait comme un concert de clochette pour quelqu'un qui avait son esprit fermé. Elles étaient nombreuses à vivre sur le Domaine, et étaient d'une aide précieuse en chaque occasion, et un signe de paix incontestable, ne s'installant jamais dans des lieux habitaient par la colère, haine, ou tout autre sentiment mauvais.

Il y avait bien sur des disputes, différents, ou même tension de temps à autres, c'était évident, tant de races différentes au même endroit crée forcément ce genre de désagrément, mais la règle de paix était vénéré, et immuable. Le vampire pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seul main le nombre de personne à avoir été banni du Domaine, car c'était un endroit sacré, un paradis, et pour chaque race, ce lieu était un sanctuaire qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre sans crainte.

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui des personnes voulaient briser cette paix. Des humains. Pour la plupart des races, que ce soit vampire, loup garou, gobelin, elfe pour n'en citer que quelques une, c'étaient les humains qu'ils fuyaient, mettant toujours plus de contraintes, d'interdiction, d'humiliation, dénigrement, c'était leurs fléaux. Il était étonnant que sans la présence d'humain, les loups garou et vampire pouvaient être cordial entre eux. Pas amis certes, mais aimable et tolérant oui. Tout avait changé avec l'arrivé de Harry Potter, ce dernier acceptant tout le monde, demandant seulement de l'ignorer, qu'il avait eu sa part de guerre. Il avait surpris le vampire quand, en se réveillant, il avait accepté un verre d'eau que lui tendait une elfe de maison, et lui avait interdit de l'appeler autre chose que Harry, qu'il n'était le maître de personne. L'elfe, qui avait réussi à fuir une famille violente, avait fondu en larmes devant ses paroles, n'en ayant jamais reçu de la part d'un humain. En s'agenouillant devant elle, un geste qui avait réduit à silence les fées et surpris encore plus le vampire, il avait raconté une histoire. L'histoire d'un ami, un ami qui avait voulu le protéger de la pire manière qui soit, un ami qui l'avait aidé à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, un ami qui l'avait sauvé et qui en était mort, un ami qui était un elfe de maison, le premier elfe de maison libre, un elfe de maison qui s'appelait Dobby.

L'histoire avait fait pleurer l'elfe, les fées avait tenu un silence respectueux en hommage à l'elfe de maison, et le vampire lui-même avait baissé la tête par respect. Une chose rare c'était passé, une chose qui était resté à jamais gravé dans l'esprit du vampire, un nouveau Gardien était né. Seule les fées avait ce droit, le droit de nommer un gardien, et en quelques instants, juste en écoutant l'humain raconté une histoire, elles avaient fait leurs choix. Le garçon avait brillait, les fées virevoltaient autour de lui répandant de la magie sur lui, et était apparu une fine chaîne autour de son cou. Attaché à cette dernière tenait un médaillon rond, ou était gravé en son centre un arbre au milieu de bois de cerf, l'emblème du Domaine. Le garçon avait caressé doucement le symbole, murmurant un nom puissant, Cornedrue. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins du nom du Grand Cerf, le gardien des bois du Domaine, mort il y a un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année.

Quand le vampire avait demandé comment il connaissait ce nom, deux yeux verts émeraude c'étaient tourné vers lui, s'apercevant seulement de la présence du vampire dans la pièce. Doucement, le garçon l'informa qu'il s'agissait du nom que son père avait quand il se transformait en cerf. Pour le vampire, il s'agissait là d'un signe. Le Grand Cerf était mort peu après sa rencontre avec un dénommé James Potter, venu rencontrer le lieu qu'un de ses ancêtres avait créé. Maintenant, le fis de cet homme était là ramenant l'esprit de Cornedrue à la maison. Il y avait un nouveau Gardien, et maintenant, encore plus que jamais, le lieu allait grandir et développer des défenses plus forte, car c'était le rôle du Gardien, un protecteur, un médiateur quand il le fallait, un sauveur pour ceux qui recherchent une vie paisible.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le Gardien était en proie à son passé, un qu'il n'avait jamais abordé depuis qu'il avait trouvé la paix, un qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pour se consacrer pleinement sur le domaine, acceptant et aimant la paix qu'il avait trouvé dans ce lieu. Le vampire ne voulait pas briser l'image qu'il voyait devant lui, Harry était installé au piano, jouant pour les petites fées présentes, dansant avec bonheur sur le piano, répandant des étincelles de magie autours d'elles, qu'une elfe des bois ramassait et tissé dans une toile magique à côté d'eux. Le vampire attendit que l'homme finisse son morceau, ne voulant pas casser ce moment. C'était une des règles non dites du Domaine, attendre, ne jamais casser une activité, attendre qu'il se termine ou qu'on lui demande de parler, ne jamais casser un moment apaisant.

La mélodie s'arrêta, et Harry se tourna vers lui, attendant de savoir ce que voulait son ami. Le regard qu'il reçut suffit à lui faire perdre le sourire, et doucement il chuchota des mots aux petites fées, et malgré leurs plaintes, supplique de continuer à jouer pour elles, il refusa, leur demandant pardon, qu'il avait de affaires urgentes à régler. Pour les fées, la notions d'urgence est inconnu, mais comprirent qu'elles n'auraient plus de musique pour le moment, alors elles s'en allèrent, et le vampire compris par les morceaux de phrases qu'il entendait qu'elles partaient tissé une couronne de fleur pour la petite humaine. Il sourit légèrement, les fées étaient un réel bonheur à côtoyer, elles n'étaient que rarement triste ou peureuse, et remontaient le morale de tous ceux dont elles bénissaient de leurs présences.

\- Alors, dit le Gardien en perdant son sourire, qui était au portail ?

\- Des humains du ministère, ils ont remonté la piste jusqu'ici grave à l'esprit collectif des esprits perdus.

\- Que voulaient-ils ?

\- La petite fille, de ce que j'ai pu voir dans leurs esprits, ils comptent l'oublier et l'abandonner chez les non-mages comme orpheline abandonné. Ils ont totalement supprimé le village, les corps ont été détruits et le lieu est vierge d'habitation. Pour les non-mages présents qui s'étaient déplacé suite aux appels de détresse, ils ont été oubliés et renvoyer chez eux.

Harry explosa, et un éclat de magie brisa la fenêtre de la pièce. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi stupides ? Ils n'étaient pas au Moyen-Age, un village n'allait pas disparaître comme ça, des questions seraient posé, des enquêtes auront lieux, des personnes allaient se déplacer.

\- Ils ont l'intention de revenir ?

\- Assurément, répondit le vampire, ils n'ont pas…apprécié ma présence et le fait qu'ils ignoraient que je résidais ici. Apparemment je devais signaler mon habitation, ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté. Bref, ils vont revenir, surtout le couple.

\- Le couple ?

\- Oui, un homme roux, de ce que j'ai lu dans son esprit c'est le chef des aurors, il n'aime pas trop les vampires de ce que j'ai compris. La femme, une brune avec les cheveux légèrement bouclé est à la tête de la régularisions des créatures magiques et va vouloir…me régulariser.

\- Tu as pu découvrir leurs noms ? Demanda Harry en essayant de garder son calme, priant silencieusement que ce n'était pas qui il pensait.

\- Je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant que leurs noms, j'ai découvert aujourd'hui leurs physiques. Je suis désolé mon ami, répondit le vampire d'un ton compatissant. C'était Ronald Et Hermione Weasley qui était à nos portes.

La seule chose qui empêcha Harry d'exploser, ce fut l'éclat de rire qu'il entendit venant de sa chambre. Les fées n'avaient pas une voix qui portaient autant, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, la petite fille était réveillée.


	4. Lily-May

Harry ouvrit la porte doucement, et vit que la petite fille était maintenant réveillée. Ce qui l'intrigua est qu'elle suivait des yeux les petites fées qui lui tournaient autour. Elle riait devant ce spectacle, répétant entre deux rires qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Visiblement, elle pouvait les voir, mais pas les comprendre. C'était étonnant, étant une moldue, il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait les voir, peut-être avait-elle du sang de sorcier en elle ? Ou bien la rencontre avec les détraqueurs en était responsable ? Il l'ignorait.

Il ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleinement interagit avec une personne. Il y avait des personnes qui restaient en contact avec lui, comme Luna ou Neville, mais personne d'inconnu. Pour la première fois il vit comment il c'était isolé, tellement que parler avec une enfant lui était maintenant difficile. Il ne savait pas comment agir, surtout dans ces circonstances. L'enfant était maintenant orpheline, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il l'avait sauvé des griffes des loups garou, mais cela ne l'aidait pas. Devait-il l'adopter ? Respecter les ordres du Ministère de la magie et l'abandonner ? Tout en sachant qu'elle allait être oublié et lâcher dans un orphelinat ? Il n'aimait pas cette solution, il se souvenait, avant de quitter le monde magique, d'une étude faite par un guérisseur américain, disant que oublier quelqu'un ne supprime pas le souvenir, mais le cache au plus profond de son esprit. Harry imaginait très bien ce que pouvait faire un tel oublie, la petite fille aurait peur de quelque chose, sans savoir pourquoi. Cette peur incompréhensible et qu'elle ne pourrait pas guérir la rongerait et finirai par la tué de folie. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais une hypothèse qui faisait frissonner Harry.

Ce frisson attira d'ailleurs le regard de la petite fille, qui se tourna directement dans sa direction, et se mit à l'observer. Harry voyait bien l'incompréhension dans les yeux bleue de l'enfant, suivit presque aussitôt du doute, puis de la peur. Harry se maudit en silence, il était évident que de rester immobile à l'observer n'allait pas l'aider. La petite fille était, selon Harry, une version enfant de Luna. Il avait vu et entendu sa joie en présence des fées et la même innocence que dans les yeux de Luna. Elle avait de long cheveux blond qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle était assez petite, et Harry ne lui donnait pas dix ans.

Il s'approcha doucement, car il avait vu qu'elle était légèrement effrayé par lui. Merlin ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu d'enfant humain ! Les petits qui naissaient ici, loup garou, fées, gobelins et bien d'autre le connaissaient, et ils n'hésitaient pas à venir le voir. Pour la première fois depuis…toujours s'il y réfléchissait, il se retrouvait face à une personne qui ne savait pas qui il était. Enfant, il était le monstre du quartier, celui dont il fallait écarter les enfants, à Poudlard, le Survivant et après…un héros, ou un futur seigneur des ténèbres selon le jour et l'avis qu'il avait donné sur tel ou tel sujet, ses gestes ou même regard. Ici, au domaine, il était le Gardien, celui qui sert de médiateur entre toutes les espèces présentes. Il n'avait jamais été en présence d'une personne qui ignorait totalement qui il était, et cela était. Magique. La petite fille le regardait, mais comme tout enfant de son âge regarde un inconnu, il n'y avait pas de vénération, de crainte, respect, juste la phrase que tout enfant connaissait « ne t'approche pas d'inconnus », et c'était exactement le regard qu'elle lui lançait, un regard de méfiance, même si, nota Harry, ses yeux partaient souvent en direction des fées qui étaient restés dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, dit doucement Harry en s'agenouillant pour être à la même hauteur que la petite fille. Je suis Harry, et tu es ?

\- Lily-May, dit la petite fille d'une voix cristalline, ou je suis ?

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ? demanda Harry, se préparant à la suite.

\- Je mangeais avec maman et papa et j'ai entendu des cris, et puis il a fait très froid, maman…et papa, ils ont volé…et ils sont tombé…du feu..maman…papa…ils

Harry prit doucement la petite fille dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurer sur son épaule. Il connaissait mieux qui quiconque l'effet que produisait les détraqueurs. Il laissa la petite fille pleurait, il sentait qu'elle était intelligente pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. La lueur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux était la même que Hermione quand elle réfléchissait.

Penser à Hermione lui fit mal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Sa meilleur amie, celle qui le comprenait le mieux, celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, avant de l'oublier. Poudlard avait fini, lui inoccupé, ne voulant plus devenir auror, même sous l'insistance de son meilleur ami Ron, et elle qui voulait qu'il utilise sa renommée pour faire changer les choses. Il avait essayé au début, mais il a vite été jugée trop violent, fou, dangereux. Même Hermione avait fini par lui dire de ne pas penser comme il le faisait, alors qu'il avait juste dit que Poudlard devrait être ouvert à tous ceux qui voulaient apprendre la magie, qu'ils soient gobelins, elfes, loup garou. Mais non, si Hermione avait vu l'égalité entre chaque race, elle était contre le mélange, jugeant cela dangereux. Si elle voyait ce qui l'entourait tous les jours…la preuve que ce qu'il disait été possible, et réalisable. Alors le temps passait, et il les voyait de moins en moins, avant de finir par apprendre leur mariage dans le journal. A ce moment-là, quelque chose en lui c'était brisé, et il avait décidé de partir. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, ni un au revoir, ni mot. Il avait certes laissé un semblant de testament, disant qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher, ni pleurer. Il avait donné sa part dans le magasin de blague à Georges Weasley, et abandonner tous ces biens. La demeure Black, sans la magie familiale c'était écroulé sur elle-même. Il fit cependant une chose égoïste, mais il assumait son geste. Godric Hollow était sous un fidelitas anti sorcier. Aucun sorcier ne pouvait trouver le village, et depuis la chasse aux horcruxe, le village était devenu totalement moldue avec la mort de Bathilda Tourdesac par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Ainsi, aucun sorcier ne pouvait souiller la maison, la tombe et le mémorial de sa famille. Ses parents et lui avait tout donné pour eux, et ils restaient figé dans leurs tradition, tant pis pour eux, mais ils ne méritaient pas de venir dans ces lieux pour festoyer. Il détestait ça, chaque années, le pays fêtait la chute de Voldemort, mais n'adressait aucun hommage à ceux qui était mort pour que cela puisse arriver.

Cédric.

Sirius, Tonks et Remus.

Dumbledore, même s'il n'aimait pas comment il avait décidé de sa vie et de n'être qu'un pion voué à mourir.

Fred.

Dean et Seamus.

Et tant d'autres.

Tellement de gens était mort, de la main des mangemorts, du ministère de la magie sous le joug raciste de Ombrage, des rafleurs, de la peur de son voisin, qui crée des conflits et mort inutile. Les dommages collatéraux, les actes terroristes dans le Londres Moldue. Tant de mort, tant de personne oublié. Chaque année, il rejointoyait le petit mémorial qu'il avait dressé au milieu du lac du domaine. Avec les fées, il avait fait de cette île une île ou la magie était impossible, et indestructible. Il y allait avec Lavande Brown devenu loup garou suite à la bataille de Poudlard, et qui avait finalement rejoint le Domaine elle aussi. Ils honoraient leurs camarades morts, s'asseyait le temps d'une soirée à se souvenir de ces personnes, à raconter des anecdotes. C'était un moment triste, mais il sentait qu'il avait son importance, et il avait l'impression d'entendre des remerciements. Il les imaginait peut-être, mais il aimait se souvenir de ceux qui été maintenant oublié par tous.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas des souvenirs qu'il devait se remémorer, mais des mots qui pouvaient consoler une personne, ici la jeune Lily-May. Il essaya de trouver des mots, mais il finit par abandonner, se contentant de serrer la petite fille dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il savait qu'au fond, aucun mot n'était bon, ça n'allait pas, tout ne vas pas bien aller, qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Tout ça n'était que des mots vident de sens, alors il attendit qu'elle s'endorme. Il sortit de sa poche une potion de Sommeil sans rêve qu'il versa doucement dans sa bouche avant de la coucher.

Demain était un autre jour, aujourd'hui elle avait pleuré, et continuerai surement dans les jours à venir. Mais il l'aidera, il ne ferait pas comme les adulte lui ont fait, le laisser seul. Pour elle il serait là, à l'aider à se rétablir, à voir ce qu'elle voulait elle, et l'accompagner. Non, il ne la laissera pas seul.


	5. Fées

Lily-May regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ou elle était. Elle se souvint s'être réveillée plus tôt en présence de fées, créature qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dans les livres qu'elle lisait comme Peter Pan, mais elles n'existaient pas, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se souvint aussi de la présence d'un homme avec des beaux yeux verts, qui était là quand elle s'était réveillée. Il lui avait demandé ce dont elle se souvenait, et puis plus rien. La réalité la frappa à nouveau, son père et sa mère étaient mort, et elle se remit à sangloter. Elle n'avait plus rien, elle était toute seule.

Un éclat lumineux attira son regard à travers ses larmes, et elle sécha rapidement ses larmes afin de voir ce que c'était, avant de se frotter à nouveau les yeux, croyant rêver encore une fois. Dépassant du pied du lit, une petite tête la regardait, des grandes ailes battant derrière elle. Essayant de sourire malgré sa tristesse, elle regarda ce qui semblait être une fée venir vers elle, voltigeant doucement, avant de se poser sur la main tendu de la petite fille. Lily-May leva sa main, afin de porter la petite créature à hauteur de son visage. Cette dernière se laissa faire, et commença à parler rapidement, et même si la petite fille ne comprenait pas, entendant plus un tintement aigu, comme une clochette. Toutefois, elle lisait facilement l'expression soucieuse que porte la petite créature sur son visage. Elle décida de parler, et surtout de savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une fée.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lily-May, tu es une fée ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, et le tintement repris de plus belle, mais Lily-May ne comprenait pas.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, tu sais, je pensais que les fées n'existait pas. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Et le tintement repris de plus belle, même si elle pouvait voir que la petite fée semblait indigné de ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'envola doucement avant d'arriver au niveau de la joue de la petite fille, et la pinça doucement. Lily-May rigola, la fée n'avais pas assez de force pour lui faire mal, mais elle avait senti son contact, et ça lui suffisait.

\- Excuse-moi, excuse-moi dit Lily en rigolant devant le regard indignée de la fée, mais tu sais, d'où je viens, il n'y a pas de fée. Pour moi vous êtes des créatures imaginaires, je vous connais dans des histoires que ma maman me racontait avant de me coucher.

La petite fée semblait curieuse, et Lily se mit à lui parler de son histoire préféré, Peter Pan. Elle lui raconta l'histoire du garçon qui ne voulait pas grandir, et qui vivait avec d'autre enfant dans le Monde imaginaire, ou il combattait un méchant pirate avec l'aide de fée clochette, une fée qui l'accompagnait partout et lui permettait de voler. La petite fée c'était assis dans sa main et écouté l'histoire avec de grands yeux, buvant les paroles de Lily-May, qui ne vit pas que d'autres fées venaient de se joindre à la première, toutes s'installant un peu partout autour d'elle, écoutant l'histoire.

Quand Lily-May eu finit de raconter son histoire, elle s'aperçu finalement qu'elles n'étaient plus seules, et elle salua timidement le grand nombre de fée qui se rapprochèrent rapidement. Le bruit fut infernal, le tintement d'une vingtaine de fée attaquant ses oreilles n'étaient pas très agréable à entendre, surtout qu'il n'était pas calme, car si elle ne comprenait pas, elle comprenait l'expression que les petites fées avaient sur leurs visages, car elle portait la même quand on lui racontait l'histoire, elles voulaient une suite.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle doucement, il n'y a pas de suite.

Cette fois ci, les tintements de clochettes se firent triste, avant que la première, la seule qui était posait sur elle, eu une expression de joie, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle s'envola doucement, appelant d'autres fées qui l'accompagnèrent vers un bureau placé à côté d'une grande baie vitré. Elle revint rapidement, portant dans ses mains une plume, tandis que les autres s'aidaient pour transporter une feuille, un pot d'encre et un support en bois. Elles posèrent tout le matériel sur les jambes de Lily-May, avant que la première tende la plume à la petite fille, avant de se poser en haut de la feuille, invitant Lily à écrire.

\- Tu veux que j'écrive la suite ? Devina Lily-May.

La fée hocha rapidement la tête, et prêt d'elle, les autres fées se posèrent en un large demi-cercle pour écouter.

\- Tu sais, dit Lily en regardant la petite fée qui était là depuis le début. J'aimerai bien vous comprendre, on pourrait écrire la suite ensemble. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

Un silence lui répondit, avant que toutes les fées se mettent à débattre rapidement entre elle, puis une d'elle s'envola, quittant la pièce vers l'extérieur, se dirigeant vers une forêt, de ce qui pouvait voir la petite fille. Lily-May pensa avoir posé une question qu'il ne fallait pas mais son amie, enfin, la petite fée qui était là depuis le début, lui fit un grand sourire qui l'a rassura.

La fée qui était partie revint rapidement, mais elle n'était plus seule. A ses coté se tenait une grande fée, qui était au moins deux fois plus grande que toutes les autres, dont les ailes semblait en or tellement elles étaient dorées. Elles portaient, à la différence des autres fées vêtu de tenue toutes différentes, une longue robes blanche ou était tissé des motifs avec quelques chose de brillant, et sur sa tête était posé une petite couronne. Lily-May tendit sa deuxième main, dans laquelle la grande fée se posa après l'avoir regardé doucement.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit doucement Lily-May doucement. Tu es une Reine ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai dérangé, j'ai demandé si je pouvais vous comprendre. Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelques choses de mal.

La grande fée la rassura doucement en lui souriant, avant de commencer à parler dans un tintement doux, les autres fées écoutaient. La petite fée posée dans son autre main répondit, et Lily-May compris que celle qui semblait être une Reine venait de poser une question. Une fée s'approcha, tenant dans ses mains un petit couteau. La petite fille eu un peu peur, mais elle fut rassuré par la fée posé dans sa main.

La reine piqua la paume de Lily-May, qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas mal, et regarda avec curiosité la reine faire la même chose avec la petite fée qu'elle considérait comme son amie. Un petit liquide argenté en sortie, que Lily-May devina être son sang. La Reine fit tomber deux gouttes du sang de la fée dans celui de Lily, qui vit son sang l'absorber, et sa plaie se refermer doucement. Elle eut soudain mal aux yeux, vite rejoint par un mal de tête à cause de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Tout devenait lumineux, et les petites fées l'aveuglaient par leurs intensités. Elle n'eut pas conscience de crier, de son amie venir vers elle avec un regard affolé, ni la porte s'ouvrir sur l'homme qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Elle perdit connaissance, et ce ne fut que la rapidité de l'homme qui l'empêcha de basculer du lit.

\- Reine Titiana, je ne vous attendais pas ici, dit Harry en brodant la petite fille, après avoir contrôlé qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle avait juste perdue connaissance. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Bonjour Gardien, dit la Reine en s'installant sur le montant du lit. La petite fille a attiré la curiosité de mes filles, et ces dernières ont voulu pouvoir communiquer avec elle. Je suis venu et j'ai décidé de lui donner du sang de fée, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, vous m'en voyez désolé Gardien.

\- Elle n'a pas de sang magique, répondit Harry, réprimant l'envie de dire une énième fois de l'appeler Harry, chose que personne ne voulait faire, l'appelant toujours Gardien. JE ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer maintenant.

\- C'est pour ça, dit la Reine dans un murmure, comment a-t-elle pu nous voir alors ? et comment est-elle rentrée ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Dit Harry. Elle était poursuivie par deux détraqueurs et la barrière s'est ouverte à elle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à vrai dire, maintenant j'ai une excuse pour qu'elle puisse rester ici, avoir du sang de fée en elle va la protéger.

\- La protéger de quoi ? Demanda la Reine, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le Gardien, elle n'était pas encore au courant des derniers évènements, trop occupé à préparer l'hiver qui approchait.

\- Le village proche a été détruit par une attaque de détraqueurs, elle est l'unique survivante. Les sorciers veulent l'oublier et la relâcher dans le monde moldue. Maintenant elle va pouvoir rester grâce à vous, mais je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'une enfant, c'est un des problèmes de sa présence ici.

\- Il y a d'autres problèmes ? Demanda la Reine, triste pour la petite fille.

\- Oui, Dit Harry d'un ton grave. Le ministère de la magie est maintenant au courant du Domaine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Gardien, ils ne pourront pas rentrer si vous ne le voulez pas. Le Domaine est sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive.

\- Je sais, mais il y a aussi ma présence, une fois qu'ils sauront que je suis là…

\- Cela ne changera rien, dit la Reine en le regardant doucement, nous vous aimons Gardien, nous avons confiance en vous. Je connais votre passé, mais ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Harry soupira, mais la Reine des fées avait raison, ils étaient en sécurité ici, personne ne pouvait rentrer sans son autorisation, du moins les humains. Il ne connaissait pas le nombre de créatures vivant dans le domaine, il n'était là que pour servir de médiateur en cas de conflit, pas pour gouverner. Mais il était content, la petite fille avait maintenant du sang magique en elle, et c'était un problème en moins à se soucier, car le ministère de la magie ne pourrait plus rien faire contre elle. Maintenant…il ignorait ce qui allait se passer, pour elle qui avait maintenant du sang de fée en elle, pour le ministère qui allait revenir, pour lui qui allait devoir s'occuper d'une petite fille.

Cela faisait des années qu'il vivait paisiblement, et pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Lily-May était rentré dans sa vie.


	6. Ch 6 - Neville

\- Chéri, viens voir les informations.

Neville Londubat se retourna à l'appel de sa femme. Cela faisait une heure qu'il s'était installé autour des parcelles de fleur de sa fille Alice. Cette dernière avait commencé depuis peu à manifester de l'intérêt pour les plantes, et Neville était heureux d'enseigner cette activité à son aînée, qui manifestait, comme son père et sa mère, un don pour la botanique. Cependant, c'était une activité qui demandais de la patience, et une dextérité acquise sur du long terme, et il devait concéder qu'une petite fille de sept ans avait une patience plus que limité, et une activité comme les plantes n'était pas des plus excitante.

Pourtant, Neville adorait les plantes, et même s'il ne s'en vantait pas, était sortis de Poudlard avec une maîtrise en Botanique. Cependant, il avait été déçu. Déçu par le monde magique concernant ce domaine, il n'y avait aucune recherche ou étude poussé sur les plantes, et quand il avait demandé des budgets pour mener des recherches et faire des expériences, on l'avait pris pour un fou. Apres tout, si quelque chose marche, pourquoi vouloir essayer autre chose ? C'était exactement ce dont parlait Harry, quand ce dernier voulait changer les choses, améliorer le pays, avancer, mais dont personne ne prenait au sérieux.

Par Harry, Neville y avait vu un leader, un homme qui avait les moyens et le soutien pour que tout change, ne plus subir la tyrannie de ceux qui se sentait supérieur, avoir un gouvernement qui ne marchait pas aux pots de vin et aux relations, amener des changements à tous les niveaux. C'est à ce moment que Neville eu un choc, Harry se faisait de plus en plus abandonner, tous se contentant du système en marche, et faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, les exécutions des nés-moldus par les détraqueurs devant le tribunal de Dolores Ombrage, les familles mortes ou déchirés par les raids des mangemorts, et bien d'autre injustice été oublié. Apres tout, un coup de baguette et les lieux été réparés, mais comme Neville l'avait souvent vu, et comprenais parfaitement, rien ne réparé une famille.

Harry, que Neville soutenait à chaque occasion, avait fini par se murer dans le silence, apparaître de moins en moins en public, et semblait de plus en plus fatigué chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Et Neville avait compris, Harry avait abandonné, abandonné devant la foule qui refusait les changements, qui de l'avis de Neville avait énormément de bon. Qu'y avait-il de mal à prévenir les familles moldues au premier signe de magie accidentel ? Ou même de créer de nouveaux cours pour ceux qui venaient du monde moldue, comme un cours sur les coutumes et traditions sorcières ? Neville avait trouvé toutes ses idées excellentes et soutenait pleinement Harry, quitte à y perdre sa fiancée, qui elle ne voulait pas changer.

C'était ce qui avait poussé Neville dans le monde moldue, prenant du recul face au monde sorcier. Il était partis juste après Harry, sachant que son ami avait été blessé par le manque d'invitation au mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis, et il n'avait pas voulu le retenir, rien de justifiai un tel comportement de leur part. Il avait eu du mal, énormément, c'était un mode de vie tellement différent de celui auquel il était habitué ! Tout était à la fois plus simple, plus dur, plus gros. Tellement de moyen de transport, de façon d'apprendre, de liberté ! Il en avait eu le vertige, et chaque jour avait apporté son lot de surprise, comme sa première fois dans un centre commercial ! Il y avait plus de boutique que le monde sorcier en possédait, et ce n'était qu'un des trois centres qui était proche de là où il logeait à ce moment-là.

Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur un père moldue d'un sorcier, ce dernier après s'être gentiment moqué de lui, l'avait aidé dans le quotidien, et grâce à lui, Neville avait fini sur les bancs de l'école, à étudier les sciences et les plantes. Il avait dû travailler énormément, le monde moldue était bien plus perfectionné que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, chaque outils, appareils, méthodes étaient nouveaux pour lui, et il devait travailler trois fois plus que les autres pour être au même niveau. Les recherches étaient plus poussé, approfondis, chaque questions et discussions étaient prise aux sérieuse, et Neville adorait ça.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait rencontré sa femme, Claire, qui était passé de connaissance à partenaire, puis de fil en aiguille à fiancée puis femme, et il en était heureux. Avant son mariage, il lui avait parlé du monde sorcier et de ce qu'il était réellement, et elle était restée. Depuis, ils avaient ouverts leurs propres laboratoires et magasin de plantes. Neville était fier de ce qu'ils faisaient, et ce qu'il avait réussi à faire depuis. Les plantes magiques ne déclenchaient pas d'alarme au ministère, alors il avait pu continuer ses expériences même sur ces dernières, et dans l'anonymat, avait permis de grandes améliorations et innovations dans le domaine des potions. Sous un faux nom, il donnait ces conclusions et découvertes, et il était célèbre, même si personne ne savait qui il était, et il était fier de ça, et heureux.

Il avait sa vie tranquille avec sa femme et ses deux filles, Alice son aînée, nommé après sa mère, et Henriette, d'après son ami perdu. Ses plantes communes, qu'il vendait dans le magasin, étaient reconnues dans le monde entier, et depuis peu, il était le fournisseur officiel de la famille Royal, et il gardait secrètement la vérité, car ses plants étaient cultivé dans de un terreau magique. Il avait mis des années à le mettre au point, à trouver l'équilibre parfait, mais il y était parvenu, et encore une fois, il était fier de ses réussites. Harry aussi avait aidé quand Neville avait fini par le trouver, et son accès au Domaine était d'une grande aide, tellement la magie était abondante, jusqu'à rendre la terre et les plantes extrêmement puissante. Revoir Harry, deux ans après son mariage avait été une surprise inattendu et il…

\- Neville ? Demanda Claire, ça va ?

\- Désolé chérie, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, dit Neville en souriant, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Viens voir les informations, ça tournes sur toutes les chaines.

Fronçant les sourcils, Neville suivit sa femme dans le salon, se déchaussant pour éviter de salir le carrelage à cause de la terre. Tout de suite, Il comprit la raison de l'appel de sa femme, et s'installa au bord du canapé pour suivre ce que disait la femme à l'écran.

_La terre derrière moi est comme vous pouvez le voir, déserte, et ne présente rien de particulier ni d'impressionnant, mais c'est exactement cela qui gêne ceux qui connaissent les environs. Pour des raisons inconnues et étranges, le village de Logie Coldstone a disparu._

_Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, ce village est connu des environs, et figure dans les données de plusieurs entreprises comme les fournisseurs internet, chaines de restauration et alimentation et bien d'autres, mais aussi sur les images satellites. Pourtant, il ne reste aujourd'hui aucune trace visible du village. Pourquoi visible ? Car en creusant, nous avons eu la surprise de voir qu'il y avait toute la plomberie, tuyau de gaz et câble électrique de présent. Des recherches ont lieu partout et des spécialistes sont appelés afin de résoudre ce mystère._

_Resté présent pour avoir des informations en direct du village disparu Logie Coldstone, c'était Marie Smith._

\- Bordel, souffla Neville, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- C'est eux n'est-ce pas ? Dit Clair d'une voix craintive, ils ont fait disparaître le village ? Ils vont venir ?

\- Du calme chérie, dit Neville en la prenant dans ses bras, rien ne nous relie à ce village.

Neville comprenait la peur de sa femme. Il se tenait toujours au courant du monde sorcier, et y avait vu la peur et la paranoïa partout. Et à sa grande tristesse, il savait que s'il faisait de la magie en présence de sa femme, les chances qu'elle se souvienne de lui après était mince. Il y avait de grande chance que ses souvenirs soient effacés, pour maintenir le statut du secret. Il avait pu se marier avant, mais les nouvelles lois interdisaient le mariage sorcier/moldue, mais il avait peur, tout comme sa femme, que le ministère ne regarde pas la date du mariage et de la loi. Depuis qu'elle avait été promulguée, sa femme vivait avec la peur de le perdre, lui et leurs enfants.

Mais ce que Neville craignait le plus, était les répercussions ici. Le village avait vu ou subit quelque chose qui avait poussé les sorciers à effacer son existence, et Neville ne voulait même pas connaitre la façon dont cela avait été fait, mais il avait peur. Peur car la Reine avait été précise après la chute de Voldemort, si son peuple subissait à nouveau des attaques à cause d'eux, elle sévira. Et c'était cela qui faisait peur à Neville, que ce moment arrive, car il n'était pas aveugle, si les moldues voulaient tuer tous les sorciers, ils n'auraient aucune difficulté.

\- Claire, je vais y aller, dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, nous ne craignons rien d'eux, mais je ne peux pas laisser les sorciers innocents mourir à cause de la stupidité du ministère.

\- Fait attention s'il te plait, répondit Claire, la peur visible et audible.

\- Promis.

Rapidement, Neville sortis ses vêtements sorciers de son armoire et les enfila, avant de fermer la porte et transplanter. Sa femme n'était pas rentrée dans la pièce, donc, pour les détecteurs du ministère, le statut du secret n'était pas brisé. Une petite faille du système, qui n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autre. Repérant un kiosque à journaux devant l'entrée du ministère, il acheta quatre journaux parlant du village, et entra ensuite dans la cabine téléphonique servant d'entrée du ministère, remise en place après la mort de Voldemort, personne n'aimant devoir mettre les pieds dans des toilettes pour entrer dans les bâtiments.

Passant sans soucis le poste de contrôle, il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il connaissait le mieux, l'endroit ou il ne voulait absolument pas y aller, mais le seul endroit où il sera écouté directement, le bureau de son ex-fiancée, Susan Bones, Responsable du Bureau de la Justice Magique. Il se présenta devant l'accueil, où une jeune femme, visiblement une stagiaire, le regarda s'approcher.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Pouvez-vous dire à Madame Bones que Neville Londubat voudrai la voir s'il vous plait ?

\- Madame Bones est occupé je ne pense pas…

\- Dites simplement mon nom, dit Neville en souriant, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien.

Sur ces paroles, la jeune femme se détendit et se dirigea vers la porte derrière elle. Ouvrant légèrement la porte, elle passa la tête dans l'ouverture et après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, faisant reculer la jeune femme.

\- Neville ?

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une femme rousse et Neville fut frappé par la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Amélia Bones de son vivant, si ce n'est qu'elle ne portait pas de monocle à l'œil. Elle était resté la même, de taille moyenne et des cheveux roux légèrement bouclé, avec des courbes parfaites, ni trop mince, ni trop large. Il n'y avait que son visage qui avait pris en âge, mais qui restait séduisant et attirant.

\- Susan, dit Neville en hochant la tête, peux-ton discuter en privé ? J'ai des nouvelles à te partager.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr ! Entre, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de rentrée, visiblement surprise de sa présence.

Le bureau était parfaitement rangé, tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Tout était parfaitement organisé, pas autant qu'une personne sortant de Serdaigle, mais correspondant à l'esprit travailleur d'un Poufsouffle. Sans laisser le temps à la femme de poser une question, il sortit les journaux et les lâcha sur le bureau.

\- Logie Coldstone, dit-il simplement en regardant la femme saisir chaque journaux et les regarder un à un.

\- Que…Comment ? dit-elle en état de choc.

\- C'est partout, dans tous les journaux, et même à l'étranger. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Pas ici, dit-elle sans le regarder et en prenant les journaux, suis moi.

Alors Neville la suivit dans le ministère, et finit par se retrouver devant le bureau du ministre, ministre dont il ignorait le nom, tellement il était inutile et ne servait à rien. Rapidement ils furent à l'intérieur où il eut le déplaisir de se retrouver face à deux personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

\- Neville ? Dit Hermione Granger en le regardant avec curiosité. Ça fait si longtemps.


	7. Discussion dans le bureau du Ministre

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Ministre, afin de rendre en personne leur rapport sur Logie Coldstone. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souriait, perdu dans leurs pensées respectives. Le nettoyage du village avait eu lieu la veille, et ils avaient peu dormis. Aucun des d'eux ne l'admettrai volontiers, mais ils n'avaient pas aimé faire cela, mais la loi devait être respecté, ils avaient fait leurs choix il y longtemps, plus précisément au moment où Harry Potter, leur ami et frère, avait voulu tout changer. Mais ils n'avaient rien fait, et pire, lui avait tourné le dos, d'abord inconsciemment, puis volontairement, préférant suivre la voix du peuple qui voulait la sécurité, sans vouloir changer. Ils n'avaient senti que le poids de leur erreur que lorsqu'ils se sont mariés, et qu'ils n'ont pas invité Harry. Pourtant, Hermione l'avait repéré après qu'ils aient prononçaient leurs vœux, debout au loin regardant le mariage qui se déroulait. Elle avait compris qu'il avait voulu être là, le mal qu'ils avaient fait, et la conséquence derrière.

Ils avaient senti cet impact dans les années qui ont suivis, Harry était le rocher entre eux deux, calmant leurs disputes, combats et désaccord. Leur mariage était devenu un piège, avec des enfants au milieu. Alors ils vivaient ensemble, mais au fond d'eux, ils n'étaient pas heureux, car ils avaient plus perdu dans l'histoire que gagner. Ils aimaient leurs enfants, c'était un fait, mais entre eux, il n'y avait pas d'autre point commun, autre qu'Harry. Même dans leurs carrières respectives, ils étaient admirés pour leurs actions de guerres, mais Harry était à part. Pas un seul jour passait sans qu'on ne parle d'Harry, leur posant des questions, parlant de ses actions, avoir des nouvelles. Chaque jour était un coup de leurs trahison, car pour eux, il s'agissait bien de cela, une trahison.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils avaient réussis à s'endurcir contre ces coups, Logie Coldstone avait été un violent rappel des paroles d'Harry. Ce dernier avait tellement voulu détruire une bonne fois pour toute les détraqueurs, montrant qu'ils avaient déjà trahi le ministère, et que cela recommencerai. C'était une menace qu'ils n'avaient pas cru et ignoré, se confortant dans l'idée que maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être tués, ils n'oseront plus agir ainsi. Aucun deux ne voulait se trouver devant Harry s'il l'apprenait, ils ne voulaient pas affronter Harry, son regard, sa voix calme et murmuré alors qu'il parlera, les accusations et la vérité dans ses mots. Harry serai impitoyable, et ils le savaient.

Pour l'heure, ils se trouvaient maintenant devant le ministre, ce dernier lisant le rapport qu'ils venaient de donner. Le Ministre, Cormac McLaggen, était du point de vue de Ron et Hermione, une copie de Fudge, se préoccupant que de l'opinion publique et de bien paraitre, plutôt que d'agir pour le pays. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment il avait été élu, si ce n'est des relations. Ils savaient qu'il faisait partis du club du professeur Slughorn, leur ancien professeur de potion. Ils imaginaient parfaitement ce dernier jouer de ses relations pour qu'une chose de ce genre soit possible, car pour eux, le ministre était un imbécile vantard complet. Il avait tenté de séduire à nouveau Hermione une fois devenu ministre, mais l'absence de Harry étant récente, Hermione avait réagis violement, et il avait compris pourquoi elle était la sorcière la plus redoutée de leur génération, son regard, sa détermination et les mots qu'elle avait prononcé étaient à jamais resté gravé dans sa tête, et il n'avait plus rien tenté depuis.

Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte, et sur l'invitation du ministre, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Susan Bones, qu'ils connaissaient de Poudlard, et à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, Neville Londubat. Ce dernier avait toujours défendu Harry, soutenant ce dernier à chaque occasion. C'était une bataille d'opinion, et Neville n'était pas du leur, alors ils l'avaient perdu de vu lui aussi. Ce dernier était devenu plus grand, plus large, plus confiant, une chose qu'ils avaient à peine vue, trop concentré sur la reconstruction du monde sorcier.

\- Neville, dit Hermione, ça fait si longtemps.

\- Hermione, Ron, MacLaggen, dit Neville en saluant les trois d'une voix neutre.

\- C'est le ministre MacLaggen, Londubat, fit le Ministre en plissant des yeux, que fais-tu là ? Bones, explique !

Cette dernière s'approcha du bureau, et sans un mot, plaça les journaux que Neville lui avait donné de façon à ce que tout le monde puissent lire les titres. Un silence s'installa. Un silence lourd, alors que chacun pouvait voir que ce qu'ils avaient fait, et ordonné pour le ministre, était dévoilé à la vue de tous.

\- C'est partout, dit Neville. Journaux, télévision, radio, et pas seulement en Angleterre, mais dans le monde entier. Après tout, un village qui disparait du jour au lendemain, ce n'est pas tous les jours que cela arrive n'est-ce pas ?

\- Surveillez vos paroles Londubat, siffla le Ministre en colère, comment cela peut-il être possible ? Weasley ! je croyais que vous aviez supprimé toute trace du village !

\- C'est ce que…

\- En effet, dit Neville en interrompant Ron. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais le village est régulièrement apprivoisé en nourriture, eau, électricité, etc, sans oublier que des gens vivaient là-bas, et qui ne se sont pas présenté à leur travail. Donc, les patrons ont appelé et surprise ! Personne ne répond. Les familles aussi, d'un coup plus personne ne répond, donc on insiste, puis on se rend sur place, et qu'est-ce qu'on découvre ? qu'il n'y a plus de village ! Surprise !

La voix de Neville montait de plus en plus, et pour le couple présent, il était l'image d'Harry dans ses moments de colère. Une vérité froide, qu'ils ne pouvaient réfuter. Ils avaient fait une erreur monstrueuse, et le statut du secret était plus en péril que l'attaque en elle-même. La petite fille n'était plus une préoccupation à l'heure actuelle, mais bien comment réparer ce fiasco qui les affichait dans le monde entier. La Confédération internationale des sorciers allait être sur eux, mais leurs pensées furent à nouveau coupées, Neville reprenant de plus belle.

\- Et bien sûr, vous avez oublié les paroles de notre Reine quand Voldemort fut tué par Harry, je cite « gérer votre peuple de votre manière, mais si mon peuple vient à être à nouveau menacé par votre incompétence, j'agirai »

\- Et donc ? Ricana le Ministre, que peut-elle faire face à nous ? elle ne peut même pas nous trouver.

\- Hermione s'il te plait, dit Neville avec exaspération, explique lui ce qu'est un satellite et l'usage que peut en faire l'armée.

\- Un satellite, commença à dire Hermione d'une voix blanche, est un…appareill qui tourne autour de la terre. Les moldus s'en servent pour beaucoup de chose, notamment prendre des photos de la terre. Les zones comme Poudlard seront vu en noir par exemple à cause des sorts de camouflage, donc facilement repérable car l'endroit sera entouré d'image claire. Notre camouflage est une tache sur une feuille, nous somme plus visible que caché.

\- Donc, acheva Neville. Agissez, sinon vous nous condamnez tous, et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de rendre ma femme veuve et mes filles orphelines. Servez à quelque chose !

\- Ne me menacez pas Londubat, fit le Ministre en se levant les poings sur son bureau, ou je vous ferez arrêtez !

\- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir m'arrêtez ? Dit Neville en se redressant. Pour le peuple sorcier, quatre des personnes présente dans cette pièce sont des héros de guerre, et j'en fait partis. Ou étais tu toi MacLaggen ? Ah oui, chez toi. Demande à Weasley ce qui se passera si tu fais cela. Au revoir.

Sur ces paroles qui choquèrent tout le monde, il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une pièce silencieuse. Neville venait de se vanter de ce qu'il était, un héros de guerre. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, ni un fait exagéré, mais la vérité. Ce n'était plus le Neville qu'ils avaient connu, un homme fort et confiant se tenait dans cette pièce, un homme qui avait gardé sa façon d'être, son opinion, et qui avait grandi.

\- Il a raison, dit Ron en brisant le silence. Si j'ordonne à mes hommes de l'arrêter, personne ne suivra mon ordre, et soit je les arrête tous pour insubordination, ou je les renvoie, dans tous les cas, je perds mon autorité et mes hommes. Neville ne s'est pas vanté, il a juste dit un fait. L'attaquer est juste un suicide politique.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez retenu Weasley ? Fit le Ministre en colère.

\- Non, il en sait beaucoup sur le monde moldue. Nous l'avons perdu de vue et c'est, à ma connaissance, la première fois qu'il met les pieds dans le monde sorcier depuis des années. Je pense qu'il y vit, et comme il est marié, je pense qu'elle est moldue, ce serait logique. Neville est loin d'être idiot, il sait les conséquences de ce nous avons fait. Je pense qu'il a peur pour sa famille, et il va surement essayer de survivre à ce qui va arriver, à savoir, le mouvement de la Reine. Peut-être essayer de rentrer en contact avec elle ? Ce serait difficile, mais se présenter et annoncer avoir des informations sur Logie Coldstone est une clé pour cela.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle était intelligente, c'était un fait irréfutable, mais celui qui pouvait analyser parfaitement l'esprit humain, c'était Ron. C'était son esprit de stratège qui lui avait permis de monter rapidement, en plus de sa célébrité. Il était très fort dans ce domaine, et s'en était effrayant. Il lui avait avoué qu'il joué aux échecs dans sa tête pour prévoir ce que ferait sa cible, et c'était efficace. Hermione ne pouvait pas réfuter une seule des analyse de son mari, et savait que Neville aurait peu faire d'une loi interdisant le mariage sorcier/moldu, ou était passé à travers car il ne vivait plus parmi eux. En réfléchissant, elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois à leur mariage, et il avait ensuite disparu.

\- Cependant, continua Ron en jouant avec une plume posé sur le bureau. Neville ne serait pas venu uniquement pour ça. Il serait entré en contact avec la Reine et c'est tout. Non, il y a autre chose. Pas l'enfant, il ne peut pas être au courant, il l'aurait abordé sinon. Le village ? Non, c'est un coin paumé, il n'a rien à faire la bas, sinon il l'aurait défendu. Le Domaine ? Possible, mais pourquoi ? Ou peut-être détourner nos yeux de cet endroit, mais encore une fois pourquoi ? Protéger le lieu ? Non, nous l'avons trouvé. Son contenu alors ? Non plus, il se serait présenté lui et non un vampire. Quelqu'un qui s'y cache ? mais qui et pourquoi ? Et si…

\- Tu penses à Harry n'est-ce pas ? Dit Hermione en voyant Ron se perdre dans ses réflexions. Harry y serait ?

\- Je ne sais pas Mione. Tout ce que j'ai dit n'est que suppositions et théories. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ça je peux te le dire.

\- Je me fiche de vos déductions Weasley, dit le Ministre en interrompant le couple. Surveillez-moi Londubat ! Et enquêtez sur cet endroit et surtout effacer la mémoire de la gamine. Bones ! Vous étiez en couple avec Londubat n'est-ce pas ? Faite le parler ! De la façon dont vous voulez mais agissez ! Sortez maintenant !

Ils sortirent du bureau rapidement, chacun ayant prêté qu'une attention minime au ministre, ne reconnaissant que le dernier ordre qui les libéra. Tous avaient l'esprit préoccupé, et voyait peut être l'occasion de réparer les tords du passé. Ron et Hermione voulaient retrouver Harry, ce dernier leur permettant de pouvoir vivre en paix, sans crie ni dispute. Susan elle, était frappé en plein cœur, elle avait toujours aimé Neville, mais ce dernier c'était rangé du côté de Harry, et elle, elle n'avait pas voulu recommencer une guerre, même si c'était pour changer le pays, elle voulait la paix, faire enfin le deuil de sa tante, et vivre sans conflit. Alors elle avait lâché Neville, et était resté dans un monde qui régressait au lieu d'avancer. Mais Neville avait lui décidé autrement, et visiblement, il avait décidé de ne plus regarder en arrière, mais de continuer. Il était maintenant marié et avait des enfants, alors qu'elle, elle n'avait rien, et cela brisa quelque chose en elle.

(~~)

Neville s'approcha du poste de garde, il était un peu nerveux, car c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait ici, mais s'il y avait une personne pouvant le mettre en contact avec la Reine, c'était lui, et il voulait mettre sa famille à l'abri, des sorciers principalement.

\- Monsieur, fit le garde en le regardant, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Pouvez-vous demander au Duc Finch-Fletchley que son ancien camarade de cours, Neville Londubat voudrait le voir ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit le garde en prenant un téléphone, mais le Duc est très occupé.


	8. Lavande

Harry se dirigeai vers l'endroit qu'il connaissait le moins du Domaine, les terres des loups garous. Non que ces derniers ne fussent pas amicaux ou timide, mais ils avaient fait vœux de ne mordre personne, et de ne prendre aucun risque pour que cela arrive. Pour cela, ils déconseillaient le plus fortement possible de venir sur leurs terres. Il était vrai qu'un loup garou n'était dangereux qu'une fois par mois, mais ce jour-là ils ne se contrôlaient pas, et même s'il n'y avait que les humains qui pouvaient devenir des loups garous, personne n'était en sécurité. Ils partaient du principe que si personne ne prenait l'habitude de venir les voir, alors les chances qu'une personne rentre la mauvaise nuit étaient plus faible, car personne n'aurait pris l'habitude de venir les voir. Une logique qui les isolés un peu, se disait Harry, mais une logique qu'il pouvait comprendre, même s'il n'aimait pas cela.

Heureusement, les loups garous présents étaient sociables et il n'était pas rare de les voir se balader sur le terrain. Harry avait beaucoup appris d'eux, leurs mode de vie, la magie qu'ils utilisaient d'une manière différente des autres aussi, et surtout, une paix qu'ils auraient voulu que Remus Lupin eu connu. Les loups garous qu'Harry connaissait étaient en harmonie avec le loup qu'ils accueillaient en eux, et cela leur permettait de se transformer hors pleine lune en un puissant loup. La première fois que Harry en avait vu un, il avait paniqué, mais le loup avait repris sa forme en rigolant, et lui avait tout appris pour mettre Harry à l'aise. C'était ce loup qu'Harry que Harry venait rencontrer, le Chef des loups garous, Jack.

Harry venait chercher de l'aide, plus précisément de l'aide féminine. Il pourrait demander à Luna mais…, c'était Luna, et autant il l'aimait autant il y avait des choses ou elle était totalement inapte, comme donner des explications claires, ou choisir des vêtements assortis. C'était deux points qui manquaient à Harry. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un aillant eu des explications sur la magie, mais aussi choisir des vêtements pour Lily-May.

Cette dernière était dans une sorte de coma magique depuis que la Reine des fées avait effectué le rituel, D'après les alarmes que Harry avait mise en place, la petite fille allait se réveiller dans peu de temps. Et elle allait avoir beaucoup de question, des tonnes, et Harry n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler du monde magique. Tout ce qu'il connaissait c'était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre, qu'il avait vécu, et découvert. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais explications, d'informations détaillées ni de présentation du monde magique. Une personne venant du monde moldue avait droit à ces explications avant leurs entrées à Poudlard, chose auquel il n'avait pas eu le droit, soit disant car sa famille connaissait le monde magique et aurait dû lui expliquer. Il y avait une logique dedans, Harry ne le nié pas, mais deux personnes connaissaient les Dursey et comment ils étaient, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall. Ils auraient dû s'assurer de cela. Mais non, il était arrivé dans le monde sorcier sans aucune connaissance et après coup, Harry savait qu'il aurait pu éviter beaucoup de problème et de danger.

Ainsi, Harry voulait parler à la seule personne qu'il connaissait et en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et elle était loin de celle qu'elle était autrefois. Il ne savait pas si elle acceptera. Présenter le monde magique à une petite fille oui surement, sortir en dehors du Domaine pour acheter des vêtements…il en était moins sûr. S'installant sur le muret de pierre qui délimité les terres des loups garous, il attendit qu'on vienne à lui, respectant les souhaits de ces derniers de ne pas entrer. Le muret était une merveille magique. Chaque pierre était gravé de runes s'activant les nuits de pleine lune pour empêcher les loups de sortir, c'était une ouvre qui avait été fabriqué par des nains, géants, fées et elfes pour donner la paix aux loups garous qui voulaient s'assurer de blesser personne. Pour des personnes extérieures, c'était une prison, pour les loups garous, c'était une protection, car aucun d'eux ne vivait avec la peur qui avait habité Remus. Ici, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient blesser personnes, et ils aimaient ça.

\- Gardien ! Dit Jack en s'approchant et le serrant dans une étreinte féroce. Dis-moi mon ami, est ce que l'enfant va bien ?

\- Oui Jack, dit Harry en lui souriant, elle a été sauvé à temps.

\- Merci Romulus et Remus, fit Jack en soupirant, nous en avons eu des cauchemars, que s'est-il passé ? D'où vient-elle ?

Harry regarda son ami et commença à expliquer la situation. L'homme était très amical et était né loup garou à Rome. C'était un fait très rare, mais Jack lui avait dit qu'il était né sous la bénédiction des pères fondateurs de la ville. Harry ne savait pas si cela était vrai ou non, mais son ami y croyait, et n'avait jamais perdu sa foi. Jack était un grand croyant, chose étrange dans le monde magique, mais d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce sont les écrits des fondateurs de Rome qui lui avait permis de maîtriser son loup. Chose que Harry avait apprise, c'est que loup à l'intérieur d'eux avait une conscience et un nage propre. Mordre quelqu'un donnait naissance au loup dans la personne, donc il y avait un décalage entre l'âge du loup et celui de la personne nouvellement mordu. Le loup se réveillait après quelques pleines lunes et avait envie de jouer, comme tous les enfants, et ne pouvait donc pas être maîtrisé facilement. A contrario, Jack avait grandi avec son loup, les deux ayant le même âge. Ils avaient partagé le corps dès le début, jouant ensemble petit, s'affrontant pour la domination du corps à l'adolescence, et devenant le frère de l'autre une fois plus âgé. Jack en était ressorti avec la pleine confiance et la force du loup et en échange, il donnait son corps une nuit par mois auquel il laissait le loup se défouler autant qu'il le voulait, mais n'ayant aucun contrôle sur lui, c'était la règle.

\- Je vois, dit Jack après un moment. Merci de l'avoir sauvé mon ami. La nouvelle va rassurer la Meute. Que puis-je donc faire pour toi pour te remercier ?

\- Pas la peine Jack, dit Harry en effacent la dette d'un geste de la main, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais j'aurais besoin de Lavande, peux-tu me la confier ?

\- La louve Solitaire n'est pas dans ma Meute tu le sais, dit Jack d'un air grave. Elle survie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant son arrivé, mais elle est morte à l'intérieur. Je respecte son souhait de solitude, tu le sais, je suis plus un représentant quand tu nous rassemble qu'un chef. Je vais aller lui demander, attends un peu, mais si elle vient, ramène la moi en sécurité d'accord ?

\- C'est promis mon ami, dit Harry en souriant, peut-être arriverai-je à lui redonner gout à la vie.

\- Je l'espère mon ami, je l'espère.

Sur ces mots, Jack partit, laissant Harry au même endroit à attendre. Les minutes passèrent et après un moment, Harry se prépara à partir, elle n'était pas venu. Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention et Lavande sortit des bois. En effet, la femme avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Sa gaieté et innocence était partis, ne resté qu'une grande femme mince avec de long cheveux blonds attaché en une longue tresse descendant jusqu'à la taille. Elle marchait d'une allure lente, le dos droit et le visage froid et encore une fois, Harry se demandait ce qui était arrivait à la jeune femme. Il l'a laissa venir et s'installer près de lui, la laissant se préparer. Il savait ce que c'était de revoir un visage rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, alors il lui laissa le temps.

\- Harry, dit Lavande après un moment, cela fait longtemps.

\- Lavande, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vis, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, comment va l'enfant ?

\- Bien, elle n'a rien.

\- Dieu merci, dit Lavande en fermant les yeux. C'est moi la première qui l'ai senti, je ne me le serai jamais pardonner si je l'avais touchée. Heureusement que tu était là.

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, tu le sais.

\- Non Harry, dit Lavande dans un petit rire. Il n'y a personne comme toi, tu es unique. Le preux chevalier, sauveur de Demoiselle en détresse. Non Harry, tu as une fois de plus sauvé quelqu'un, si seulement…

\- Lavande ? Dit Harry en la voyant se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Lavande ? ça va ?

\- Non Harry, ça n'ira jamais, dit-elle en essayant de sourire, mais je vais vivre. Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui, dit Harry surpris par le changement de sujet. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Dis-moi, mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Premièrement, j'ai besoin de toi pour expliquer à Lily-May, la petite fille, le monde magique. Si je me souviens bien, MacGonagall était venu t'expliquer ça chez toi avant ton entrée à Poudlard. J'ai besoin de connaitre les choses essentiels à dire, tu sais, ce qui semble tellement évident qu'on omet de te le dire.

\- Oui, dit Lavande. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué mais en effet, c'est une présentation simple qui englobe assez bien le monde magique, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails. Si tu devais le présenter comme tu le connais tu te perdrais en chemin, je peux te faire ça, ensuite ?

\- Course, dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. J'ai encore les oreilles qui sifflent de tes discussions dans la salle commune sur la mode et les vêtements. J'ai une petite fille dans ma maison qui n'a qu'une tenue. JE vais me faire tuer si c'est moi qui choisit, apparemment je n'ai pas de goûts. Je viens donc demander à une connaisseuse. Tu peux me rendre ce service ?

\- Shopping….Dit Lavande en se mettant à rêver, cela fait si longtemps. Un plaisir simple que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps. Donne-moi un portoloin de secours s'il te plait pour revenir, je n'ai pas confiance au ministère.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la femme.

\- Ne demande pas Harry, s'il te plait, demanda Lavande en devenant froide. Il vaut mieux que tu ignores ça.

Harry se tu, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il imagina que le ministère avait voté une loi stupide après son départ et qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de droit à l'instar de Remus, peut-être même plus. Alors il accepta d'un mouvement de tête qui calma la femme à ses côtés. Se levant, il lui fit signe de se diriger vers la demeure du Gardien. Une fois arrivé, il lui passa rapidement le portoloin autour du coup et elle s'en alla après un signe de tête.

(*_*)

\- Code Noir ! Code Noir ! Dit un jeune auror en déboulant dans le Bureau de Ron Weasley.

\- Où ça !? fit se dernier en se levant et envoyant un Patronus à Hermione pour la faire venir.

\- Edimbourg Monsieur, fit l'auror, quels sont vos ordres ?

\- Que toutes les équipes au repos se préparent, laisse les équipes de surveillances d'Azkaban intacte mais laisse le minimum au ministère, que tout le monde soit prêt et armé de lame en argent.

\- Ron ! Dit Hermione en arrivant que se passe-t-il ?

\- Code Noir, dit Ron sombrement. J'ai besoin de toi si la personne est raisonnable, sinon, et ce qui est probable, nous allons l'abattre.

Un Code Noir était une alerte qui n'avait pas été déclenché depuis un moment. Cette alerte était réservée à la vielle génération de loup garou, ceux qui avait survécu à la bataille de Poudlard. Ces derniers était dangereux, pas comme ceux qu'ils avaient actuellement et sous contrôle. Là, c'était des loups garous qui avaient gouté le sang humain, non contrôlable et dont la traque avait mené à de nombreuse mort du côté des aurors.

Ron pria en silence pour que ce ne soit Lavande. Cette dernière avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé, et plusieurs fois il c'était demandé si elle était vivante ou morte. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de nouvelle, aujourd'hui, il espérait que ce n'était pas elle.

\- Départ dans trois minutes, cria t'il en créant d'un geste de baguette un portoloin vers le lieu où se trouvait le loup garou.


	9. La guerre n'est pas finie

Lavande s'amusait. C'était un sentiment qu'elle avait perdu depuis longtemps, mais se balader à travers les rayons du magasin avait fait renaître ce sentiment. Elle était arrivée près d'un centre commercial d'Édimbourg qu'elle connaissait, l'ayant souvent visité avec sa mère. C'était un plaisir simple, une chose banale, un loisir et une passion qu'elle avait perdue. Elle se souvenait des discussions enflammées avec Parvati au coin du feu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, des rêves qu'elles avaient faites toutes les deux. Il y en avait un qui avait maintenu sa volonté intacte pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, celui de monter sa propre boutique avec Parvati. Elles avaient découvertes que c'était Harry qui avait donné l'argent aux jumeaux pour qu'ils puissent monter leur entreprise, chose qu'elles avaient trouvé formidable. Si elles allaient voir Harry avec un bon dossier et en montrant le sérieux qu'elles portaient au projet, les deux filles étaient sûres qu'il accepterait de les aider. Cependant, tout s'était effondré. Parvati et sa sœur avait été rapatrié en Inde à la fin de la guerre, la laissant seule. Si cela lui avait fait mal, elle aurait pu s'en sortir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre les conséquences de la guerre sur elle, elle était maintenant un loup garou. Lavande n'avait jamais su comment Fenrir Greyback lui avait transmis le gène alors qu'il était sous forme humaine et que ce n'était pas une nuit de pleine lune, mais c'était arrivé.

Une étrange odeur frappa son odorat, la faisant se retourner vers la porte du magasin. Ce qu'elle vit la fit reculer et chercher une autre issue. Une vingtaine d'hommes étaient en train de rentrer, et ses sens lui signalaient qu'ils n'étaient pas de simple personnes, mais des sorciers. Ces derniers étaient en train de vider le magasin, lançant des sorts de confusions à toutes les personnes et bloquant les issues, elle était condamnée. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit deux personnes qu'elle connaissait rentrer dans la boutique, deux personnes qui pouvait la sauver, mais aussi la condamne. Silencieusement, elle attendit, attendant qu'ils la trouvent, c'était inéluctable.

\- Elle est là ! Cria un des hommes. Approche ! Et pas de gestes menaçants !

Doucement, la tête haute, elle marcha entre les rayons, ignorant les baguettes pointées sur elle, avant de se placer face à deux de ses anciens amis, Ron et Hermione. Elle vit le visage de son ex-petit-ami se crisper, tandis que celui d'Hermione était triste, une larme solitaire était en train de tomber, larme qui était apparu à la seconde où Lavande était apparue.

\- Lavande ? Souffla Hermione doucement. Nous pensions…

\- Ronald, Hermione, dit Lavande d'un ton neutre.

\- Lavande Brown, dit un auror près de Ron. Loup garou depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Disparue de la réserve de Loup garou de Winchester. Elle est présumée coupable du meurtre de trois aurors quand elle a fui. L'ordre est de la capturer et de l'interroger avant de la ramener dans le camp.

\- Ne me dit pas quoi faire Diggle ! Siffla Ron entre ses dents.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, dit l'homme en saluant son supérieur. C'est un ordre qui a été émis avant votre arrivé au poste, je ne faisais que vous mettre au courant.

\- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, dit Lavande en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

\- Lavande s'il te plait, dit Hermione d'une voix suppliante. C'est pour ton bien. Tu peux y vivre sans blesser personne.

\- Ferme-la Granger ! Cria Lavande. Toi, plus que tous ces imbéciles sais ce qu'est cette réserve. C'est un foutu camp de concentration ! Mettons tous les loups garou au même endroit, isolé des autres ! Avec une jolie petite étiquette et un appel tous les matins pour être sûr que tu es toujours là ! Comment peux-tu accepter qu'une telle chose existe !? Tu as lu les même livres scolaires que moi, tu connais Hitler, comment ose tu tolérer que ces camps existent quand tu sais où cela mène ! Où est passé la femme qui défendait le droit des elfes de maisons ? Ces derniers méritent-ils aussi de vivre comme du bétail ? Ou alors il n'y a qu'eux qui ont le droit d'avoir des droits égaux aux sorciers ?

Hermione avait reculé sous l'assaut verbal de l'ancienne Gryffondor, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Lavande avait raison, les sorciers avait recré les camps de concentration, cherchant à rassembler tous les loups garous, vampires et autres créatures dans des lieux spécifiques. Elle avait combattu contre ça, essayant de modifier les lois quand elle avait pris la tête du département, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait réalisé que la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider était partie. Avec Harry, elle aurait pu y arriver, mais elle l'avait trahie, et elle avait tout perdue. Elle avait combattu un moment, mais Ron avait finalement pris un elfe de maison et elle c'était habituée à sa présence, perdant de vue la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi cette carrière. Si elle avait choisi Harry, son rêve d'égalité aurait pu se réaliser, mais elle avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie, lui coûtant son rêve, sa vie, ses idéaux.

\- Sache-le Hermione, dit Lavande d'une voix froide. Si je retourne là-bas, ils sont tous morts. Chaque foutu gardien mourra sous mes crocs.

\- Lavande, pleura Hermione en voyant les baguettes de tous les aurors se dresser à cette menace. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de tels mots ?

\- Tu ne sais pas Hermione ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ce qui hante mes nuits ? Dit Lavande d'une voix douce en avançant tranquillement vers Hermione. Soit, je vais te raconter.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, seul la main levé de Ron empêchait les aurors de tirer des sorts sur la femme. Lavande était maintenant juste devant Hermione, les yeux fixer dans ceux de sa femme. Il priait toutes les fibres de son corps de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, que Lavande n'allait pas attaquer.

\- Quand la bataille c'est terminée, continua Lavande. J'ai découvert deux choses, deux choses qui ont détruit la vie. La première fut la réalisation que j'étais devenue un loup garou. Comment, je l'ignorais, mais la première nuit, j'ai tué mes parents chez qui j'étais retournée, festoyant de leurs corps. Ce ne fut que le lendemain que j'ai découvert ce que j'avais fait, et cela fut la première chose qui fissura mon esprit. Le déni me prit ensuite, sur ce que j'avais fait, mais aussi sur mon ventre qui grossissait. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que j'avais tout simplement pris du poids, mais non, j'étais enceinte.

Tout le monde écoutait la femme raconter son histoire, une histoire qui les fit frissonner de peur. C'était un récit qui était digne d'un conte pour effrayer les enfants, car aucun d'eux n'avait rencontré un loup garou sauvage comme elle l'était. Rassembler les loups garou les avait rendu moins dangereux et nombreux, car beaucoup avait été abattus dans les chasses organisées. Mais à leur horreur, la femme continua.

\- Dans le monde moldu, ce fut facile quand il est né, je lui ai donné mon nom, Mark Brown était mon fils. Je n'avais plus rien, sauf lui, un petit bébé qui a éclairé ma vie alors que j'étais dans l'obscurité. Mais cette vie s'acheva quand je fus amenée dans un de ces camps. La magie ne ment pas, quand je fus enregistrée, j'ai découvert qui était le père de mon fils, c'était Greyback. Le chien n'avait pas fait que me transformer, dans mon inconscience il m'avait violé. Cependant j'ai aimé mon fils, car je n'avais rien d'autre. J'aurais pu le détester pour qui il était, mais non, il était ma lumière, ma vie. Mais tout se termina une nuit, une nuit qui me hante, qui me ronge, qui me donne faim. On m'a sortie de la maison qui m'était assignée, et devant mes yeux, des hommes mirent le feu à la maison, mon bébé à l'intérieur.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, essayant vainement de détourner le regard de la femme qui la regardait toujours. C'était horrible, elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite, elle voulait partir, ne pas être là. Tout était mieux que de savoir ce qui c'était ensuite passé.

\- J'ai lutté pour sauver mon fils, continua Lavande d'une voix froide. J'ai lutté, mais je n'étais pas assez forte. J'entends encore le rire des hommes qui me tenaient, puis le cri de mon fils, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je les entends encore, « après tout tu devrais être heureuse, c'était le fils de Greyback », « Tu devrais nous remercier, nous venons de faire ce que aurai dû faire à sa naissance », « Eh les gars ! On aurait dû la laisser brûler aussi, cela aurait fait un loup garou en moins ». Mais je n'étais pas assez forte, mon esprit a cassé cette nuit. Je me suis enfuie peu après, mais j'ai encore leurs odeurs dans ma tête. Ramène moi là-bas Hermione, fait le, et je te jure sur mon âme et ma vie, ils mourront tous.

Ces derniers mots furent un simple murmure, un murmure qui fut entendu de tous et les poussèrent à faire un pas en arrière. Ils étaient en danger, cette femme était plus que sérieuse dans ses paroles, et la peur les figeait sur place. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était leur première mission avec un réel danger, ils n'étaient pas prêts à cela.

\- Ô Refuge, chuchota Lavande en saisissant son médaillon. Amène-moi en ton sein, que dans ta protection je puisse vivre libre.

Sous les yeux de tous, Lavande disparue, laissant Hermione s'effondrer en larme dans le magasin. Ron n'était pas mieux, les yeux vitreux, il s'agenouilla doucement pour essayer de calmer sa femme. Pour la première depuis longtemps il avait peur. Logie Coldstone avait réveillé de vieille blessure, mais surtout les derniers mots qu'Harry lui avait dits.

Ils étaient assis dans un bar, Harry ayant invité Ron à boire un coup après que ce dernier soit sorti de l'entrainement des aurors. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble se faisaient de plus en plus rares, ce soir-là, Harry avait dit des mots qui avait frappé Ron, mais qu'il comprenait que maintenant.

\- J'ai le sentiment que la guerre n'est pas finie Ron. Je pense qu'une autre se prépare. Moins sanglante peut-être, mais avec des conséquences pires que celle qui vient de finir.


	10. Justin

Neville suivit le garde à travers les couloirs somptueux du petit manoir. Il manquait le bruit, le son des dizaines d'élèves se croisant entre deux cours, mais il avait l'impression d'être de retour à Pourdlard. De grands tableaux sur les murs, des armures de fer et statues dans de petites alvéoles et au sol de grand tapis. La différence était la modernisation, des petites prises électriques étaient visibles bien que dissimulé au mieux, ainsi que l'éclairage au mur. C'était, de l'avais de Neville, à quoi devrait ressembler Poudlard si l'école de sorcellerie était modernisé.

Ils arrivèrent devant une large porte en bois que le garde ouvrit avant d'annoncer son arrivée. Une voix étouffée répondit, donnant une réponse qui devait être positive puisque le garde lui fit signe d'entrée avant de partir.

Quand Neville entra, il adora instantanément l'ambiance que procurait la pièce. C'était un salon composé de trois murs et une large baie vitrée donnant sur les jardins. Il y avait un coin repos avec des canapés et fauteuil, un écran de télévision au mur ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque, le tout décoré avec soin par diverse plantes venant de son magasin, reconnaissable par sa signature gravé dans les pots, un ours reposant dans une clairière. Beaucoup de personnes avaient voulu savoir ce que signifiait son logo, mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Certain disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore, ses plantes permettant à une personne violente à l'image de l'ours de devenir pacifique. D'autres y voyait un signe de ce qu'il était avant, une personne dangereuse qui avait trouvé sa vocation. Ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, tout simplement son patronus. Il y avait néanmoins une signification qu'il taisait, l'ours ne dormait pas, il attendait le jour où il servirait à nouveau. Il l'avait toujours dit, il suivra Harry dans chaque bataille. En attendant, il prenait des forces, attendant que ce jour arrive.

\- Neville ! Viens ici, que c'est bon de te revoir ! Cria un homme à sa droite.

Attablé autour d'une grande table ronde en bois massif se trouvait toute une famille en train de manger. L'homme qui venait de se lever arriva à grand pas avant de prendre Neville dans ses bras dans une forte accolade. Après avoir reculé, Neville pu avoir une vue plus précise de son ancien camarade de cours.

Habillé d'un costume trois-quarts complet, les cheveux tirés en une courte queue de cheval, il avait les yeux marron dans lesquels une joie pétillait. Il était à peine plus grand que Neville, mais moins large. Neville essaya de sourire mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Justin était l'un des rares à avoir lui aussi soutenu Harry, c'était un plaisir de le revoir, même si les conditions n'était pas celle qu'il aurait aimé.

\- Viens que je te présente, continua Justin en tendant son bras vers la table. Voici ma femme, Hélène. Hélène, voici Neville Londubat, ancien camarade de cours, mais aussi ton fleuriste favori.

\- Vous êtes ce Neville Londubat ? Dit la femme en s'approchant. Vos plantes sont merveilleuses, je m'approvisionne que chez vous depuis que l'on m'a recommandé.

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, dit Neville en faisant maladroitement un baisemain à la femme.

\- Pas de ça entre nous voyons ! Rigola la femme. Vous êtes un ami de mon mari, tout ce cinéma n'a rien à faire entre nous, laissons ça au palais voulez-vous.

\- Ensuite, mes filles, continua Justin. Ne te laisse par berner par leurs silence, elles sont juste trop timides pour te sauter dessus et te noyer de question. Voici Sarah, l'aînée, Anne ainsi que la dernière Louise.

Les trois filles essayèrent de faire une révérence mais seul l'aînée réussie, signe qu'elle était déjà à l'aise avec les protocoles de la Cour. Les deux autres, plus jeunes, devait tout juste commencer les cours d'étiquette à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il était facile qu'il fallait tous les efforts du monde pour empêcher les jeunes filles de parler. C'était amusant du point de vue de Neville, ce dernier donnant dix ans à l'aînée, autour de sept à la seconde et cinq ou six à la dernière.

\- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, dit-il en s'accroupissant devant les petites filles. Pour l'instant je dois discuter avec votre papa. La prochaine fois que je viendrais vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez d'accord ?

Les trois hochèrent la tête avec excitation. Un accord de tête d'Hélène permit aux filles de partir. Elles essayèrent de marcher vers la porte avec plus ou moins de succès, mais les adultes entendirent parfaitement le bruit de course qu'elles firent une fois la porte franchit.

\- Elles vont être intenables jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes Neville, dit Justin avec un sourire. J'ose espérer que la prochaine fois que tu viendras, tu seras accompagné de ta femme. Mais viens, allons discuter.

Justin les mena vers son bureau derrière lequel il s'installa avec sa femme à ses côtés. Neville s'installa devant eux, profitant de ce moment pour regarder autour de lui. C'était un bureau simple, rempli d'étagère remplit de papiers, de dossiers, de livres et autres objets décoratifs. Sur le bureau il y avait un petit pot de fleur ainsi que du papier à lettre vierge et du matériel pour écrire. Tout le sérieux du bureau était cassé par une photo de sa famille dans un coin du bureau et de multiples dessins de ses filles.

\- Je suppose que tu viens au sujet de _Logie Coldstone _? Demanda Justin, son visage perdant toute trace de bonheur.

\- Oui, répondit Neville. Je voudrais savoir si la Reine va appliquer sa menace ou pas. Mais aussi comment protéger ma famille.

\- J'ai rendez-vous demain matin au palais à ce sujet. Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, si ce n'est que la Reine est très sérieuse. Je l'ai vu et vécu pour pouvoir te l'affirmer. N'imagine pas que la Reine va t'écouter et te laisser tranquille Neville. J'ai depuis longtemps appris une chose, Elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est une pièce maîtresse qu'il ne faut pas ignorer. Elle est dangereuse et ne doit pas être sous-estimé.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, je suis réapparu dans le monde commun. Ce fut un choc, j'étais supposé être dans un établissement de renom et d'excellence. Voilà comment est présenté Poudlard aux non sorciers. Mais surprise ! Quand je fus de retour, je n'avais aucune éducation pour la Cour. J'ai subi humiliation sur humiliation, obligé de prendre des cours d'étiquette avec des enfants de dix ans. Pour une personne de mon rang, j'étais ridicule et on me l'a fait comprendre. Puis la Reine à entendu parler de moi et de ce que j'étais, un sorcier. Je fus interrogé devant elle et on m'a ordonné de décrire le monde sorcier. Noms, position, qui étais qui, qui était écouté, qui avait le pouvoir, qui était une menace. Les lieux que je connaissais, emplacement si possible, description du mode de vie, les défauts, le racisme et les différences sociales. Je fus interrogé sur tout ce que je savais. J'ai appris plus tard que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir subi cet interrogatoire, mes dires furent confirmés et complétés par d'autres. A l'heure actuelle, la Reine est en possession de toutes les connaissances possibles sur le monde sorcier. Noms, lieux, moyens d'accès, événements à venir, les décisions que prends le ministère. Elle sait tout, ses yeux voit partout, rien ne lui échappe.

\- Qu'essais tu de dire ? Demanda Neville en frissonnant.

\- La Reine est effrayante Neville. Sa menace à l'époque était vide de sens, elle n'avait rien pour l'appliquer. Maintenant, les cracmolles sont devenues ses espions. Des troupes sont formées pour lutter contre les sorciers. Ceux qui comme toi et moi vivons dans le monde commun sont surveillé en permanence. Elle va agir, n'en doute pas.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Nous ? Demanda Justin avec un visage grave. La Reine va tout remodeler. Elle va prendre les choses en main et mettre ses pions en place pour remettre le monde sorcier sur le droit chemin. Je suis un de ces pions, tu en es un aussi. Elle te connait, ta droiture, tes opinions, ton courage et loyauté, tout ça en fait de toi un allié. Il lui manque quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle cherche depuis longtemps. Ses espions le cherchent depuis longtemps et ça lui coute une fortune, mais elle est patiente.

\- Qui cherche-t-elle ? Demanda Neville en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Celui qui a mis fin à la guerre, celui qui a pris sa retraite et est partis. Celui qui avait la couronne mais l'a abandonné pour se cacher dans l'ombre. La Reine cherche Harry.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui Neville, Harry. Si mes soupçons sont bons, Elle veut le mettre aux commandes du monde sorcier. D'après ta réaction, tu n'as pas été surpris que je le mentionne. Tu sais où il est n'est-ce pas ? Tu le cache.

\- Je ne le cache pas Justin, dit Neville et secouant la tête. Harry a trouvé la paix qu'il voulait. Si la Reine me veut à ses coté contre la folie du monde sorcier je serais là, mais je ne trahirais pas Harry. Plus que tout le monde, il a le droit au repos.

\- Neville je…

Le son de quelqu'un tapant à la porte interrompit la discussion. Sur l'invitation de Justin, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un serviteur tenant dans sa main une enveloppe.

\- Monsieur, une lettre du palais.

Justin ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement, ses traits blanchissant au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

\- Quand je te disais que la Reine à des yeux partout. Viens Neville, nous sommes attendus au plus vite devant la Reine. Nous sommes convoqués au palais.


	11. Jeu d'échecs

_**Hey !**_

_**Pardon pardon pardon ! J'ai oublié de souhaiter les bons vœux dans le dernier chapitre ! Donc…**_

_**Bonne année à vous ! La santé, une année heureuse et pleine de réussite dans vos projets !**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il était censé disputer une partie d'échec avec son ami vampire. Ce dernier était venu le rejoindre après le départ de Lavande dans le but de le divertir. Nathan, comme s'appelait le vampire, été un des résidents les plus anciens du Domaine. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à sa présence, il aimait juste vivre ici.

Depuis qu'il avait pris le rôle de gardien, il avait appris que les raisons pour lesquels on venait rejoindre le Domaine étaient variées. La plupart cherchaient un lieu où ils ne risquaient rien, où ils pouvaient vivre en paix. D'autres, dont Lavande par exemple, fuyait quelque chose. Harry avait essayé de savoir ce qui avait mené son ancienne camarade de classe ici, mais il ne l'avait jamais su. Il savait que le ministère de la magie y était pour une raison, mais il ignorait laquelle. Il respectait le silence de son amie, mais plus le temps passé, plus il s'inquiétait de son amie qu'il avait envoyé en dehors du Domaine.

\- C'est à toi de jouer Gardien, dit le Vampire en faisant signe de la main vers le plateau.

\- Je sais je sais, je suis juste…

\- Préoccupé ? Inquiet ?

\- Oui. Toi qui vis depuis…peu importe, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Maintenant que quoi ? Que cette petite vie ici ? Que du sang de fée coule dans ses veines ? Que le Domaine a été trouvé ?

\- Tout ça et le village aussi, dit Harry d'un ton inquiet. Je me rappelle la fin de la guerre contre Tom et la menace de la Reine. On y est. Je l'avais senti à l'époque, une nouvelle guerre approche et j'ai peur qu'elle commence bientôt.

\- Tu as raison et tord en même temps, dit le vampire en remettant les pièces d'échecs à leurs places. Regarde ce plateau. Blanc, le monde non magique et noir sorcier d'accord ? La reine va agir, n'en doute pas. Si j'étais elle, j'aurais monté des troupes pour faire face à des menaces du monde sorcier. Les cracmolles sont détesté par les sorciers, elle a donc des personnes pouvant travailler pour elle qui VOIENT le monde sorcier et peuvent la guider. Elle a des informations, des noms, des lieux ainsi que des yeux et des oreilles partout. Elle a eu tout le temps pour se préparer à faire face. C'est un coté du champ de bataille qui se prépare.

\- Et de l'autre le monde sorcier ? Demanda Harry en fixant les pièces blanches.

\- Oui. Le monde sorcier n'a rien de solide. Son Roi, le ministre, n'a rien d'impressionnant ni de dangereux. Ses troupes sont des soldats de paix, rien de dangereux. Il y a quelques sorciers ayant vécu la dernière guerre, mais ces derniers n'ont pas de chef pour les guider et vivent dans la peur. Là où la Reine allie et prépare, le monde sorcier se divise et se terre dans la peur.

\- Et le Domaine dans tout ça ? Ou sommes-nous dans ton échiquier ? Dit Harry en regardant le Vampire.

\- Le Domaine… Le Domaine n'existe pas dans ce champ de bataille. Il est neutre. Cependant, si le lieu l'est, ces habitants ne le sont pas. Tu as beaucoup de personnes qui ont une dent contre les sorciers. Gobelins, loups garou, nains, vampires…tu as recueillis beaucoup de réfugiés. Mais il y a Toi surtout, Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Homme qui a vaincu. Dans cette échiquier tu es le Roi Gris, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Les deux camps vont vouloir t'avoir de leur cotés.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à nouveau à la stupidité des sorciers, grommela Harry tout en jouant avec le Roi gris que le vampire avait fait apparaître.

\- D'une manière ou d'une autre tu y feras face. La Reine peut être ton alliée. La disparition du village va donner suite à une réponse forte. Depuis la dernière guerre contre Voldemort, elle aura préparé ses troupes pour lutter contre ça. Une nouvelle guerre approche, mais il n'y a pas de bons ou mauvais côtés, un ennemi réel à abattre, rien de tout ça. Juste un mode de vie qui va s'effondrer avec son peuple qui se terre en essayant d'ignorer les changements. L'équilibre des forces changent. Le monde non sorciers devient de plus en plus fort, il voit tout, entend tout, sait tout. Les zones magiques deviennent une tache noir sur les photos des satellites. Tout est visible, il n'y a plus de cachette. Si les sorciers tentent de se cacher dans le monde commun, leur incompréhension de ce monde va les trahir rapidement. Je ne parle pas de ce que serait un affrontement entre sorciers et non-sorciers, ce serait un massacre à sens unique. Missiles, fusils, bombes,…rien ne peut protéger un sorcier de tout ça, trop fort, rapide, destructeur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ? dit Harry en regardant à nouveau le vampire. De ce que tu dis, le peuple sorcier a perdu d'avance. Ce que tu me décris n'est pas une guerre, mais juste une mort lente et imminente pour le peuple sorcier.

\- En effet, acquiesça le vampire. C'est ce qu'il va se passer si le monde sorcier continue comme ça. La meilleure chose à faire est que la Reine trouve son Roi.

\- Son roi ?

\- L'Angleterre est gouvernée par une Reine tu le sais, mais as-tu déjà entendu parler du Roi ? Cela remonte à longtemps, bien avant ma naissance. Je m'y suis intéressé un jour. Cela remonte aux histoires de la table ronde. Quand le monde sorcier se sépara du monde non-sorcier après la mort d'Arthur Pendragon, il fut décidé ceci: _Une Reine pour maintenir le pouvoir dans le monde commun, un Roi pour gouverner et protéger le monde sorcier. _Bien sûr, il y a eu des Roi dans le monde commun mais ce n'était pas LE Roi. Ce dernier est nommé par la Reine comme l'a exigé dans ses dernières paroles Guenièvre, Reine et épouse d'Arthur Pendragon. Elle voulait un homme prêt à protéger le monde caché comme son Roi. C'est le pouvoir que détient la Reine d'Angleterre, un pouvoir absolu sur lequel aucun sorcier ne peut lutter, celui de nommer le Roi.

\- S'il te plait ne me dit pas qu'elle veut me donner ce boulot, dit Harry avec un une note de peur dans la voie. Je ne veux pas, j'ai assez fait non ? Et puis, j'ai le Domaine maintenant, c'est ma maison, ma famille.

\- Je te remercie pour ces derniers mots, c'est très touchant, dit le vampire avec douceur. Mais qui est meilleur pour le poste qu'une personne qui ne le désire pas ? Ce n'est que mon point de vue, mais c'est e que je prévoie. Pour le moment tout ce que nous avons à faire est de nous soucier de cette gamine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais elle est le centre de tout ça.

Harry regarda la porte derrière laquelle Lily-May dormait encore. Depuis plusieurs heures, des ondes magiques sortait du corps de la petite fille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et la Reine des fées en personne était à son chevet à surveiller son sommeil. Un craquement retentit dans le silence qu'y venait de s'installer et Harry vit Lavande arriver, recroqueviller sur le sol.

\- Lavande ! Cria Harry en se levant pour venir s'accroupir près d'elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Non ! Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Cria Lavande en réponse en repoussant Harry.

Harry comprit que Lavande était en proie à une crise de panique et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui l'entourait. Elle divaguait dans des cauchemars de son passé et Harry comprenait mieux que personne ce qu'elle vivait. Harry ignora les gestes de la femme et la prit dans ses bras en murmurant des mots pour la calmer. C'était un processus lent mais Lavande se calma petit à petit, comprenant qu'elle était en sécurité.

\- Harry….pleura-t-elle, aide moi.

\- Chut, Dit Harry doucement. Raconte-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

Et lavande parla. Dans les bras d'Harry, elle commença son histoire depuis le début, depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard. La mort de ses parents la première nuit de pleine lune, sa grossesse et la naissance de son fils. Puis les camps de loup garou et la mort de son fils aux mains des sorciers sous ses yeux impuissants. Elle finit par la rencontre d'aujourd'hui. Plus elle racontait, plus Harry devait se battre pour ne pas serrer les poings et faire de la mal à la femme tellement il était en colère. Il s'attendait au pire mais pas à ça, tout sauf ça. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce et constatèrent que le vampire était parti. Il vit cependant l'échiquier et le Roi gris en son centre.

\- Plus jamais Lavande, chuchota-t-il à la femme qui s'était endormie de fatigue à force de pleurer. Plus jamais ça se reproduira.


	12. La Reine

\- Directeur, tous les gardiens d'Azkaban sont prêts !

Ron leva les yeux de son rapport, confus. L'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte était un des gardiens en chef de la prison d'Azkaban. C'était un homme qui ne pouvait quitter la prison que sur son ordre direct après une validation par le ministre lui-même. La sécurité dans la prison c'était renforcé depuis la dernière guerre. Il y avait eu beaucoup de changement, des gardiens formés spécialement pour le travail, des protections anti-intrusion et des cellules anti-animagus. C'était un exemple des nombreuses modifications qui avaient été mise en place dont la plus importante était la mise en place du sortilège de fidelitas sur l'île entière. Il n'y avait que deux personnes connaissant l'emplacement exact, le gardien en chef et Ron. Cela donnait un peu plus de travail lors du déplacement de prisonnier, mais elle évitait toute invasion.

La situation était maintenant étrange. Ron n'avait émis aucun ordre dans ce sens et regardait l'homme avec surprise. Jacob Weasley, le fils aîné de son frère Percy. C'était un homme bon qui avait la tête sur les épaules et très à cheval sur le règlement. Il n'avait cependant pas la rigidité de son père sur ce sujet et étais beaucoup moins pompeux que ce dernier, faisant de lui un homme agréable et un collègue de travail fiable. Ce dernier n'aurait rien fait contre les ordres, s'il y avait quelques choses qui le dérangeaient il en aurait parlé, discuté et même argumenté pour une meilleure solution s'il en avait une. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien, l'homme était devant lui attendant un ordre.

\- Jacob, que fais-tu là ? Demanda finalement Ron. Qui garde Azkaban en ton absence ? Et attend une minute ! tu as dit TOUS les gardiens ?

\- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de nous réunir pour nous informer des changements à venir dans la prison, expliqua Jacob. L'ordre vient de vous et signé par le ministre lui-même comme le demande le règlement. Les cheminées sont verrouillées et toutes les protections sont levées. En notre absence la prison est sous quarantaine avec le minimum de garde restant. Malfoy, Flint, Parkinson et McLaggen Junior sont en charges en notre absence.

\- Les prisonniers sont sous la surveillance du fils du ministre et de mangemorts ? C'est ça que tu me dis ? Dit Ron en sentant la colère venir. Montre-moi ton ordre !

Jacob Weasley comprenait enfin ce qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il avait reçu cet ordre. Toutes les mesures de sécurités, protection etc. étaient respectées mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui le dérangeait, il savait quoi maintenant. Rapidement, il donna l'ordre qu'il avait reçu à son oncle et regarda ce dernier lancer les mêmes sorts de détections que lui. Mais rien n'y faisait, c'était bien un document authentique.

\- CODE ROUGE ! Cria Ron en appuyant sur l'alarme. TOUT LE MONDE PRÊT DANS DEUX MINUTES BALAIS EN MAIN ! PORTOLOIN EN DIRECTION D'AZKABAN DANS TROIS MINUTES !

Ron avait un mauvais pressentiment. La date ne lui rappelait rien. Il faisait particulièrement attention à tous les papiers qu'il signait, encore plus ceux concernant la terrible prison. Cette dernière n'était utilisé que pour les pires prisonniers, essentiellement les anciens mangemorts et partisan de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se rappeler du moment où ce document avait été signé, c'était le trou noir. Avait-il été oublié ? Imperius ? Il l'ignorait mais il allait passer un examen plus tard, pour l'instant, il y avait urgence. Le portoloin allait les mener aux berges face à l'endroit où se trouvait la prison, puis ils allaient voler jusqu'à elle, c'était l'unique moyen de s'y rendre en dehors du bureau des aurors ou se trouvait les cheminées reliées à l'île. Ces hommes se passaient actuellement le papier donnant l'emplacement de la prison. Ils seront tous oublié plus tard afin de conserver le secret, c'était obligatoire et personne ne pourrait passer à travers.

\- DÉPART POUR AZKABAN MAINTENANT ! Cria t'il en se mêlant à ses hommes et touchant le portoloin du bout des doigts.

Dans un crac ils partirent, laissant un département vide. Personne n'avait vu l'homme dans l'ouverture de la porte du bureau regarder la scène. L'homme sortit un téléphone et envoya un message à son supérieur. C'était l'heure.

(*_*)

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

\- Alors Justin, demanda Neville en s'installant dans limousine de ce dernier. Quand es-tu devenu un Duc d'Angleterre ? Et que fais-tu ?

\- A la mort de mon père, répondit ce dernier. Officiellement je ne sers pas à grand-chose dans la politique du pays, c'est plus un titre honorifique et un héritage qu'autre chose maintenant. Officieusement je suis en charge de surveiller tous les sorciers qui vivent dans le monde commun, dont toi au passage. N'y voit rien de mal, la plupart des renseignements sont utilisé pour protéger au plus le statut du secret. Voir où la magie pose problème, les soucis que les sorciers rencontre au quotidien, etc. Je suis en charge de faire la paperasse pour les enfants qui se dirige non vers le collège mais vers Poudlard, qu'il n'y ait pas d'enquête, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je comprends surtout que tu me surveille, dit Neville en haussant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça.

\- Plus maintenant, dit Justin en balayant l'air de ses mains comme pour effacer les inquiétudes de Neville. Honnêtement il n'y a rien à te reprocher. Je pense que la Reine te regarde essentiellement pour Harry et rien d'autre. Tu es d'une normalité ennuyeuse, c'est le genre de chose que j'adore personnellement. Tu es plus simple à gérer qu'Arthur Weasley si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Neville rigola. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'homme aimait les moldus mais n'avais aucun discrétion. Il comprenait Justin et son point de vue sur lui. Il se contentait de vivre sa vie paisiblement et s'il était honnête, il ne se servait pas beaucoup de la magie en dehors de la botanique. Il n'aimait pas entendre qu'il été surveillé, mais il reconnaissait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et que de toute façon, il n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence et bientôt ils franchirent les portes du palais de Buckingham. A la surprise de Neville, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas devant les portes principales mais dépassèrent le palais pour finalement s'arrêter devant une petite porte. Alors que Neville s'apprêtait à descendre, il fut stoppé par Justin.

\- Neville, dit le Duc avec un visage grave. A partir de maintenant suis ce qu'on te dit. Les sorciers n'ont aucun pouvoir ici.

Neville hocha la tête et suivit son ancien camarade d'école dehors. Ce dernier avait perdu son air amical et Neville comprit qu'il accompagnait le Duc Finch-Fletchley et non son ami. Ils franchirent les portes et il se retrouva face à un garde tenant dans ses mains une paire de bracelet.

\- Monsieur, Dit le garde en s'approchant. Vous allez être en présence de la Reine. En conséquence nous garderons votre baguette si vous la portez.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, dit Neville en écartant les bras, signe qu'il acceptait une fouille.

Ce geste fut apprécié par le garde, ce dernier passant un scanner devant Neville à la recherche d'objet caché. Neville dû se séparer de sa montre qui portait des charmes de protection qu'il avait au poignet. Il s'excusa pour l'oubli et la donna volontairement avec l'assurance qu'elle lui sera rendue. Après avoir rempli quelques papiers, il fut guidé avec Justin dans le palais. Il nota qu'il n'y avait pas eu de traitement de faveur, Justin avait passé les mêmes scans que lui et sa baguette était gardé par le garde qui les guidait. Discrètement, Justin lui expliqua que s'il en avait besoin pour diverse raison, elle lui serait temporairement remise pour effectuer la tache avant de la rendre. Dans le cas de Neville, il ne lui était interdit d'utiliser la magie sous quelques formes sans autorisation.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche à travers les couleurs magnifiquement décoré, ils finirent par arriver dans la salle du trône. Neville se senti d'un coup étourdit et en danger alors qu'il approchait de plus en plus de la Reine. Cette dernière était immobile sur son trône, les regardant approcher, s'incliner et attendre qu'elle parle. Elle était comme Neville l'avait toujours vu à la télévision, âgée, les cheveux blancs avec sa couronne sur la tête.

\- Bienvenue dans mon palais Duc Finch-Fletchley et vous aussi Neville Londubat. Cela fait longtemps que cette rencontre aurait dû avoir lieu, mais jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons respecté votre vœu de rester loin du monde sorcier. Cependant, vous avez été vu près de l'entrée publique du ministère de la magie. Qu'êtes-vous allez faire dans un lieu que vous avez ignoré depuis des années ?

\- _Logie Coldstone_ Votre majesté. Je fais partis des personnes qui redoutions une telle chose venant des détraqueurs. Je savais qu'une telle attaque allait amener une réponse de votre part comme indiqué par votre menace à la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Je ne les aime pas, du moins ceux qui dirige, mais je refuse que leurs stupidités nuisent aux innocents.

\- C'est ce que mes conseillers ont dit lorsque nous avions appris votre déplacement là-bas. Nous vous connaissons Mr Londubat, de bien des manières. Votre soutien inébranlable à Harry Potter, votre adhésion à l'Armée de Dumbledore dans votre cinquième année. Armée que vous avez codirigée lors de votre septième année pendant l'occupation de Poudlard par l'ennemi. Vous avez sauvé bon nombre d'enfant à ce moment-là, le Royaume vous en est reconnaissant. Vous êtes aussi l'homme qui à terrasser le familier du mage noir à l'aide d'une épée. Je pourrais rajouter que notre jardinier en chef ne jure que par vos plantes, mais cela ne nous aide guère dans notre discussion d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spéciale, dit Neville humblement. J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait, rien de plus.

\- Vous avez fait preuve de bravoure quand il le fallait, coupa la Reine d'un ton dur. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que vous vous êtes éloigné du monde sorcier, vous vous souciez des innocents et de ma prochaine action. Vous êtes un Héro et un chevalier de notre Royaume, n'en doutez pas une seconde. Ne soyez pas surpris, votre adoubement aura lieu sous peu maintenant que vous êtes ici. Pas aujourd'hui néanmoins. Dites-moi Mr Londubat, qu'est ce qui peut blesser un détraqueur ?

\- La joie, répondit Neville un peu confus par tout ce que disait la Reine. Le bonheur, les émotions heureuses. LA magie a un sort appelé Patronus qui permet de les maintenir à distance. Je sais aussi qu'ils n'aiment pas la lumière ni le feu.

Il avait appris ce dernier lors de la bataille de Poudlard alors que lui et quelques membres de l'AD les tenait à distances. Le feu avait empêché les détraqueurs d'approcher. Dans la confusion du combat et des explosions qui les entouraient, il n'avait jamais su si cela était très efficace. Certains lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient entendu des cris stridents venir des détraqueurs mais il les avait ignorés car cela importait peu à ce moment-là.

\- Exact Monsieur Londubat, répondit la Reine comme un professeur. Vos informations sont en accord avec nos connaissances. Merci beaucoup.

Sur l'invitation de la Reine, un homme approcha. Sa tenue et sa posture ainsi que le nombre de médaille accroché sur sa poitrine était suffisant pour savoir qui il était. Il s'agissait d'un militaire, peut-être même en haut de la chaîne vu sa présence ici. La Reine hocha la tête et ce dernier s'inclina avant de partir. Neville ne savait pas quoi, mais un ordre venait d'être donné.

\- Maintenant Monsieur Londubat, continua la Reine comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Dites-moi, que faudrait-il pour sortir Mr Potter de sa retraite ?

\- Pourquoi me poser la question ? Demanda Neville.

\- Car vous savez ou il se trouve, déclara la Reine. C'est un fait. Vous êtes en contact avec lui, peut-être le seul. Vote approvisionnement en plante magique ne provient pas des endroits que nous surveillons. Vous vous absentez rarement, et toujours dans lieux visible mais jamais sorciers. Vous avez à notre connaissance coupée tout lien avec des personnes que vous connaissiez pour savoir que vous n'allez pas rendre visite à des sorciers. De plus vous vous êtes toujours tenu à ses côtés. S'il y a une personne sur cette terre qui sait où il est c'est vous. Notez que je ne vous demande pas où il se trouve, mais comment le faire venir devant moi.

\- Il ne viendra pas, répondit Neville en niant de la tête. Le monde sorcier à des alertes sur lui. S'il se déplace il perdra sa tranquillité qu'il désire et mérite. Sa retraite est à la fois un refuge et une prison.

\- Je comprends, dit la Reine en se levant, mais un homme comme lui ne restera pas assis alors que des vies sont en danger. Mes yeux et oreilles m'ont appris qu'il y a une petite fille qui a réussi à fuir le village et qui est actuellement introuvable par le Ministère de la magie. Cela nous donne une position approximative de l'endroit où il se trouve et nos satellites confirment une grande zone magique à proximité du lieu où se trouvait le village. Nous savons où il est. D'autre part, il est en sécurité ici, aucun sorcier ne peut entrer ici sans mon autorisation. JE vous conseille de regarder autour de vous et surtout de faire attention aux détails.

Neville s'exécuta et regarda autour de lui. Il avait déjà vu la salle du trône à la télévision, ce n'était pas ça qu'il devait voir alors. Il prit note de la formulation de la Reine et comprit en regardant les tapisseries ainsi que le tapis rouge à ses pieds. Dessus était brodé de nombreuses runes magiques. Neville n'avait pas pris le cours à Poudlard mais avait en reconnaître quand il en voyait.

\- Oui Monsieur Londubat, dit la Reine en voyant qu'il avait compris. Seul un fou rentrerait dans cette pièce avec l'intention de me nuire. La magie est quasiment impossible ici et comme vous avez dû le remarquer en entrant, vous vous sentez faible et petit. Ce sont les effets des runes, intimidation et suppression de la magie. Si un autre sorcier venait, la garde serait plus nombreuse qu'actuellement. Nous avions confiance en vous Monsieur Londubat, nous nous n'attendions à rien de mauvais venant de vous. Faisons une pause voulez-vous ? Vous vouliez savoir ce que sera ma réponse à la destruction du village n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez pouvoir découvrir cela en direct dans quelques heures.

(*_*)

Ron et les aurors ne perdirent pas de temps. A peine arrivé à destination qu'ils prirent leurs envols en direction de la prison. Un objet les survola à grande vitesse les dépassant sans effort et se dirigeant droit vers la prison. Il reconnut un avion, un moyen de déplacement moldue bien que celui-ci était très petit par rapport à ceux qu'il connaissait. L'avion créa une onde choc qui leur fit perdre brièvement le contrôle de leurs balais et le bruit de son passage les étourdit aussi.

Soudain une lumière aveuglante les aveugla. La perte de l'audition, de la vue et le peu de contrôle qu'ils avaient sur leurs balais finit par les faire tomber dans la mer. Quand Ron reprit enfin le contrôle de ses sens, il put voir l'île d'Azkaban en feu. Un deuxième avion les survola, l'arguant quelque chose qui se mit à flotter devant la prison. Il s'agissait d'un drapeau, un drapeau qu'il reconnut rapidement. C'était le drapeau de la Reine.

\- Tu avais raison Harry, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, la guerre n'est pas finit.

(*_*)

Neville regarda les images vidéo de la prison d'Azkaban. Il ne versa pas une larme. Il s'agissait de mangemorts et de détraqueurs. En compagnie de Justin, de la Reine et de son entourage, il venait d'assister à la vengeance de la Reine. Cette dernière se retourna, faisant face à toutes les personnes présentes avec en fond l'écran qui montrait l'étendu de sa vengeance.

\- Les détraqueurs ne sont plus, les personnes qui ont dans le passé menacés le Royaume d'Angleterre non plus. Remettons ensemble le monde magique dans le droit chemin. Monsieur Londubat, contactez Monsieur Potter. S'il ne veut pas se déplacer, je viendrais à lui. Non en guerre, mais en amie et Reine, pour le bien du monde sorcier.


	13. Hermione

Hermione Weasley était en mission. Une mission dont personne n'était au courant et qu'elle savait incertaine. Elle connaissait son mari, Ron Weasley, serait totalement contre sa présence en ce lieu, pas avant de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce portail.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle ne dormait plus. L'attaque des détraqueurs avait commencé à hanter ses rêves, ramenant des souvenirs sombres en tête. La troisième année à Poudlard, Sirius recherché avec les détraqueurs entourant l'école, transformant un lieu fantastique en un lieu sombre et déprimant. Il y avait eu la cinquième année aussi, avec l'attaque sur Harry ordonnée par Dolores Ombrage. Pour finir, le ministère n'avait jamais eu un chiffre exact de personnes embrassées par les détraqueurs lors de la domination de Voldemort. Hermione évitait au maximum le contact avec ses créatures, mais en même temps elle lui rappelait une personne qui l'avait toujours protégé.

Harry avait toujours fait partis de sa vie, ou plutôt depuis ses onze ans. C'était lui qui était venu le sauver face au troll. Depuis, elle avait été à ses côtés, s'aidant mutuellement. Il avait été là à chaque fois, sa présence alors qu'elle était pétrifiée à l'infirmerie l'avait sauvée de la folie alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se souvenait des venues d'Harry, ce dernier lui lisant des livres, lui racontant des anecdotes, des cours, de lui. Elle n'était pas fière de certaines choses bien sûr, si elle pouvait remonter le temps, elle changerait l'approche qu'elle avait eu avec l'Eclair de Feu. Son intention était bonne, mais en parler à Harry et non agir dans son dos aurait été mieux. Puis les aventures avaient continuées, le tournoi en quatrième année, Ombrage et l'AD en cinquième année…

C'est à partir de la sixième année que tout avait changée. Elle ne savait comment tout avait commencé mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne croyait plus en Harry à ce moment-là. Pourquoi avait-elle choisit d'aller contre Harry au sujet de Draco alors qu'elle avait elle-même crée une potion de Polynectar pour soutirer des informations aux Serpentard en deuxième année ? La relation avait changée, puis renouée pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils avaient passé un long moment tous les deux, juste tous les deux, mais cela n'avait pas suffi.

Alors que le monde sorcier se remettait de la bataille de Poudlard, Harry était devenu silencieux. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas être sous les feux des projecteurs, qu'il ne voulait pas être le centre de l'attention. Ils auraient dû l'écouter et agir pour lui, le laisser dans son repos et changer le monde grâce à ses idées. Elle avait pourtant choisi la simplicité et Ron. Elle avait accepté la peur du monde sorcier et les nouvelles restrictions, suivant Ron dans les hautes sphères du Ministère de la magie. Elle était persuadée qu'une fois les postes de direction atteints, ils pourraient changer le monde, mais non, rien n'avait changé. Ron, porté par la gloire et le succès, avait oublié Harry. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça, avait combattu cela de toutes ses forces, mais les après-midi au Terrier devenait des jours, des mois, puis le mariage avait eu lieu. À ce moment-là, Harry était devenu un nom, un projet repoussé à plus tard face à la planification du mariage.

Ron avait été le premier à oublier Harry, mais elle n'avait pas été mieux. Son but de droit et d'égalité à toutes les créatures magiques avaient été abandonnée et pourquoi ? Pour garder son poste. C'était pitoyable. Elle se dégoutait d'elle-même, choisir sa carrière sur son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours veillé sur elle. Harry.

Un simple nom qui était pour elle un signe que tout allait bien. Si Harry était là, alors tout pouvait s'arranger. C'était un fait et cela avait été prouvé depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard. Même son couple ne tenait pas sans Harry. Il était toujours celui qui savait quoi faire pour arrêter les disputes entre elle et Ron, pour réparer, pardonner. C'était lui qui était le lien entre eux, sans lui il n'y avait que dispute et indifférence.

Car cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre elle et Ron, hormis les enfants. C'était la seule chose qu'elle continuait d'aimer dans sa vie, ses précieux enfants. Rose et Hugo étaient tout pour elle, la seule chose pour laquelle elle pouvait remercier Ron. Elle les avait élevé, regardé grandir, prendre leurs envols. Elle les voyait souvent, plus que Ron si elle devait l'admettre, même s'ils avaient depuis longtemps quitté la maison. Elle pouvait cependant reconnaitre une dernière chose, Ron était d'un profond soutien concernant tout ce qui avait trait à la bataille de Poudlard.

Lavande. Revoir Lavande et découvrir ce qu'elle était devenue. Cela avait achevé Hermione. Chaque nuit depuis leurs rencontres elle imaginait ses enfants dans une maison en feu, se voyant à la place de Lavande. C'était horrible, elle aurait voulu ne jamais découvrir cela, l'oublier. C'était le résultat de son travail qui avait tué l'enfant de son ancienne amie, rien d'autre. Elle qui avait accepté de rassembler les loups garou dans une zone restreinte, qui n'avait pas regardé comment était la vie à l'intérieur.

Elle l'avait fait depuis. Elle était rentrée dans le plus grand et elle n'avait pas pu continuer. Remus Lupin ressemblait à un noble comparé à ce qu'elle avait vu. Les loups garou n'était pas respecté ni soigné mais l'inverse. La violence des gardes était partout sans crainte de réprimande. Les loups garous n'étaient que des chiens qui méritaient des coups, voilà ce qu'elle avait entendu. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien de dangereux. Le regard vide, des vêtements en lambeaux, des cicatrices sur tout le corps, sur chaque personne. Femmes, Hommes, enfants, vieux…tous étaient dans le même état.

Quand ils l'avaient vu passé, elle avait vu une lueur de l'espoir dans leurs yeux. Lueur qu'elle vit disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle avait honte. Les larmes aux yeux, elle était tombée au milieu d'une route de terre, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Après un moment elle avait vu un vieil homme devant elle, la dévisageant de haut. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes, mais sa voix était confiante et pleine de tristesse.

\- Quand nous vous avons vu prendre le pouvoir du Département de la régularisation des créatures magiques, nous avions pensé que nous serions libres de vivre pleinement et sans se cacher. Nous avions tort, ce n'est pas vous que nous attendions. Il arrive, la Lune nous le murmure chaque fois qu'elle nous transforme. Le Grand Cerf renait, sa force et sa liberté nous sauvera tous. Alors nous attendons, nous souffrons le temps qu'il faudra, mais nous serons sauvés.

L'homme était reparti sans rien dire de plus. Elle n'avait entendu que la déception de l'homme. Après tout, elle était célèbre et elle aurait pu changer les choses avec Harry. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle était hideuse, pourrie à l'intérieur.

C'est pourquoi elle se tenait maintenant devant le même portail qui lui avait dit de partir. Lavande était derrière ses portes, elle le savait. Elle vit le bois qui composait le portail bouger, un œil apparaitre pour disparaitre. Hermione espéra que la dryade était partie chercher le vampire, alors elle attendit. Elle devait savoir si Lavande allait bien, si elle était en sécurité. Plus que jamais elle ressentait le besoin de corriger ses fautes. La dispute qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Ron l'avait décidé. Elle devait choisir son camp pour ce qui allait arriver. Elle n'allait pas refaire la même erreur, plus jamais. Il n'y avait qu'un seul choix valable, celui qu'elle avait tu, qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à voix haute car il était absolu.

Le camp d'Harry. Le camp du Cerf.

Car Harry était ce Grand Cerf. Après tout, Cornedrue était son père. Ce dernier vivait dans le patronus d'Harry. Un patronus qui chassait les ténèbres, un patronus qui amenait espoir et joie autour de lui. Il était temps de reprendre la bonne route. Elle avait déviée, de bonnes choses étaient arrivées comme ses enfants, mais cela ne compensait pas ses fautes. Il était temps de réparer les erreurs.

\- Que puis-je pour vous madame ? Fit une voix. Je vous avais pourtant dit que vous n'étiez pas les bienvenus je me trompe ?

Hermione sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le vampire arrivé, vêtu de son costume noir et de son ombrelle. Ce dernier la regardait sans bouger, attendant qu'elle parle.

\- Bonjour, dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Je voudrais savoir, Lavande va-t-elle bien ?

\- Et pourquoi vous souciez vous de sa santé ? Après tout, vous êtes responsable de son état.

\- Je le sais, dit Hermione, acceptant le coup que venait de donner le vampire. Juste…va-t-elle bien ?

\- Elle s'en remettra. Les mauvais souvenirs remontent souvent chez certains, elle ne sera pas seule. Elle n'est pas isolée même si elle pense l'être, nous la surveillons en permanence.

\- Merci, souffla Hermione. Pouvez-vous transmettre un message au Gardien ?

\- Dites-toujours, dit le vampire d'une voix neutre.

\- Dites-lui que je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. Je ne peux pas effacer mes actes passés, mais je peux influencer ceux à venir. Il n'aura qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai.

\- Une déclaration audacieuse qui vise une personne précise si j'en crois ce que je lis en vous, dit le vampire en la regardant fixement. Comment pouvez-vous être sure de ne pas vous tromper de personnes ?

\- Je le sais juste, répondit Hermione avec un sourire triste. Merci.

Elle transplanat directement, n'attendant pas de réponse. Elle devait attendre maintenant, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Acceptera-t-il ou non ? Elle ne le savait pas. Il fallait devoir attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

Jusqu'à pouvoir le retrouver.


	14. Harry

**Hé !**

**Nouveau chapitre et celui-là est spécial ! Il est entièrement corrigé par **_**BobMarley07Be !**_

**Donc plus de fautes ! Ou moins si quelques-unes passaient au travers, si ce n'est pas génial ça ?**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Harry était au chevet de la petite fille, caressant doucement la petite main immobile qui reposait sur le drap. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis le transfert du sang de fée dans ses veines, toujours bloquée dans un sommeil profond. Harry avait essayé de trouver des informations sur le sujet, essayant de savoir s'il y avait des traces écrites dans les carnets des anciens gardiens, d'un tel événement, mais rien. D'après les fées, un tel rituel avait déjà été effectué en plusieurs occasions, mais jamais retranscrit. Les fées n'étaient pas ce genre de créatures, elles vivaient simplement, sans chercher à retranscrire quoi que ce soit. La magie était pour elles, instinctive et elles vivaient au jour le jour. Il n'y avait jamais de traces du passé, ne laissant subsister que des oui dires et des légendes.

C'est pourquoi la Reine des fées, Titiana, n'avait pu l'aider. D'après elle, les personnes qui recevaient du sang de fée devenaient particulières. A certaines, il poussait des ailes, d'autres pouvaient _voir, _ce que Harry comprenait comme une autre façon de voir la magie, d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait ceux qui gagnaient aussi une vie longue, prospère et paisible, d'après les récits de la Reine, mais rien de concret, juste des histoires. Cependant, il y avait un point commun dans toutes ces histoires, la personne choisie était toujours magique, jamais quelqu'un dénué de pouvoir n'avait reçu le sang de fée. C'était cela qui effrayait Harry, il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver.

Il avait peur pour la vie de cette petite fille qui dormait devant lui. C'était un sentiment qu'il avait cru avoir perdu depuis longtemps. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le fil du temps, s'occupant du Domaine, non comme un fardeau, une tâche ou un devoir, mais comme on entretient un jardin. Il y avait des choses à faire, mais rien de difficile ou de mauvais. Cela aidait que la paix soit la chose primordiale à respecter dans le Domaine. Chaque peuple faisait en sorte que cela soit toujours le cas. Il y avait certes des conflits ou des disputes en certaines occasions, mais jamais sérieuses, ni dangereuses. Il avait depuis longtemps enfermé ses souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit, délaissant son passé pour être en paix.

Et il aimait ça, la paix qu'il avait tant désirée.

Pourtant, le passé était revenu comme une tempête. En un soir, il avait su que sa paix venait de se terminer, qu'il serait à nouveau sous les feux des projecteurs contre son gré. Il voyait déjà les titres : _ « L'Homme qui a vaincu, l'élu, le survivant retrouvé ! » _C'était écœurant, dégoulinant de pensées et joies stupides. Il n'avait jamais aimé les journaux, jamais, sauf le Chicaneur, mais c'était l'exception, comme il aimait à le penser.

Un jour héro, un autre ennemi. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours été pour les journaux, ces derniers modelant l'avis des lecteurs comme le vent change le sens d'une girouette. C'était tellement énervant de voir que les gens refusaient de penser par eux-mêmes, choisissant de croire les journaux sans regarder les faits. Il était parti en étant considéré comme fou, et son retour serait pourtant salué.

C'était un fait. Il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que c'était ce qui allait arriver. Peut-être pourrait-il conclure un accord avec le Chicaneur pour des droits sur son nom ? Possible, surtout s'il essayait d'avoir l'aide des gobelins pour rédiger un accord solide et sans faille, exploitable pour les autres journalistes. Luna était de son côté, toujours. Elle était restée la même, sans jamais perdre son innocence et sa beauté. Même l'expérience au Manoir Malefoy ne l'avait pas détruite, même si quand elle mentionnait ce moment de captivité, ses yeux se voilaient légèrement. Harry avait rapidement compris que tout le monde avait ses démons, ses secrets. Il s'assurait d'être disponible si elle voulait parler, mais il savait pertinemment que comme Lavande, sans évènement déclencheur il n'apprendrait jamais rien.

Un bruit à la porte le fit se retourner, et dans l'embrasure se trouvait Neville. Neville, un des garçons les plus discret que Harry avait jamais rencontré, mais toujours présent. Il n'avait jamais mesuré la force de caractère de son ami, son courage, sa loyauté. Quand Harry avait compris l'état végétatif dans lequel étaient ses parents, il avait eu la preuve absolue du courage du garçon. Il se souvenait du couloir de l'hôpital, de la chambre et des lits posés près de la fenêtre. Traverser tout ça pour voir ses parents et ne pas être reconnu, le savoir à l'avance et encore et toujours y aller. Voilà un courage qu'il fallait avoir.

Neville avait toujours été là. Il avait accueilli Harry, alors que ce dernier n'avait nulle part où aller. Il l'avait soutenu sans rien dire. Il avait écouté Harry pendant des heures, apportant le soutien qu'Hermione et Ron ne lui donnaient plus. Puis Neville avait parlé, et Harry avait écouté. Le garçon lui avait dit ce que c'était d'être avec Harry, ce qu'il apportait à ceux qui ne voyaient que son dos. Harry, celui qui était un protecteur, celui sur qui on pouvait compter quand il y avait un danger. Il était un homme à chaque moment, restant debout, même seul. Il était un modèle que personne ne pouvait égaler. C'était Harry, celui contre qui le destin s'acharnait sans cesse en espérant qu'il cède. Lui n'était qu'un garçon normal, sans fardeau, dont la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de tirer du courage de celui qu'il admirait.

Il en était ressorti changé, de cette discussion. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il était vu ainsi par certains. Luna, Neville, Lavande et sûrement d'autres avaient vécu des horreurs pendant les heures sombres. Par moments, il se disait qu'il avait eu le plus de chance dans tout ça. Ce n'était certes pas son rôle de se battre contre Voldemort, les adultes auraient dû agir et non lui, mais la chasse aux horcruxes lui avait permis d'être en dehors du joug du seigneur des ténèbres. Pendant qu'eux cherchaient à détruire les ancres qui gardaient Voldemort en vie, ils n'étaient pas torturés, pris en otage pour faire plier des familles ou pire.

Même quand Harry avait fini par partir, Neville l'avait retrouvé ainsi que Luna. Pour le premier, il n'avait jamais su comment. Neville était arrivé un jour au portail, un sourire triomphant de l'avoir trouvé. « Tu ne pourras pas te cacher Potter, je te retrouverai toujours. », c'était ce que Neville avait dit avec une arrogance simulée, mais Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux à ce moment-là. Il n'était pas oublié. Luna était Luna, elle était juste arrivée dans le jardin. Cela non plus il n'avait su comment elle avait fait. Tout en regardant des plantes entourées de Fées, elle les avait saluées, comme si tout était normal. Même si Harry était oublié du monde sorcier, elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Deux piliers, deux personnes qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonné. Deux amis auxquels il avait appris à faire confiance.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit Neville en s'approchant, comment vas-tu ? C'est la petite que tu as recueillie ?

\- Neville ! dit Harry en se levant et prenant son ami dans une étreinte féroce. J'avais justement besoin de toi ! Oui, c'est Lily-May.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Je me doute que si tu es à son chevet, c'est que son sommeil n'est pas normal, je me trompe ?

\- Quand elle s'est réveillée, une fée était là, expliqua Harry. J'ignore comment, mais elle et la fée sont devenues amies et la Reine des fées a versé du sang de fée en Lily-May. Depuis, elle est comme ça.

\- Pas d'effet négatif ?

\- Rien, juste un sommeil profond. Les sorts de diagnostic que j'ai lancés montrent que la magie en elle essaie de se stabiliser. Cela prend du temps vu qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. Donc il faut attendre. Sinon, que fais-tu là ?

\- J'ai deux nouvelles Harry, dit Neville en devenant sérieux. Une à moitié bonne et l'autre mauvaise.

C'était ce qu'il redoutait, depuis le passage de Ron et Hermione. Il savait que le Domaine serait maintenant la cible du ministère. D'un geste de la main, il invita Neville à sortir, avec lui sur ses pas. Il installa son ami sur un canapé alors qu'il sortait des rafraîchissements. S'installant sur son fauteuil favori en face de son invité, il attendit que ce dernier parle.

\- Pour commencer, dit Neville. J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer la fin définitive des Détraqueurs. _Logie Coldstone_ ne se reproduira plus jamais.

\- Co… Comment ? demanda Harry, choqué par la nouvelle.

\- La Reine, dit Neville le visage grave. Elle était sérieuse il y a vingt-cinq ans. J'étais là, quand elle a lancée l'ordre. Azkaban n'est plus Harry. Mangemort, fils de mangemorts… ils sont tous partis, Harry.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était un choc. C'était une des raisons des conflits qu'il avait eus avant de partir. Pour tous les prisonniers qu'ils avaient attrapés, il avait voulu les jeter au travers du Voile dans lequel était tombé Sirius. Il avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de mise à mort « propre » à l'instar du baiser du Détraqueur. Une mort rapide, indolore. Ce moyen avait été abandonné et remplacé par celui du baiser, plus effrayant et visible par le condamné. C'était un moyen de menace et de pression efficace auquel le ministère avait pris goût.

Il avait suggéré, à l'époque, de mettre fin à tous ceux qui portaient la marque des ténèbres. C'étaient des hommes qui par deux fois avaient torturé, tué, voire violé, pour certain. Pour lui, il ne fallait pas laisser ces hommes vivres, ils avaient agi en plus d'une occasion, sans remord, et ils recommenceraient, s'ils retrouvaient la liberté. Il avait été dégoûté de voir que des personnes comme Ombrage, Drago Malefoy et d'autres avaient pu être libérés, grâce à des pots de vin. Deux fois le peuple sorcier avait connu la guerre, pourtant, ils n'apprenaient rien, et recommençaient les mêmes erreurs. Harry avait commencé à s'éloigner à partir de ce moment-là.

La mauvaise nouvelle, continua Neville après un moment, se divise en deux parties. La première le ministre veut la petite fille et par l'occasion saisir le Domaine. La seconde, la Reine veut te voir. Je ne suis chargé de rien sauf de te transmettre un message. Elle veut te voir et finir ce que tu as commencé. Elle a une armée Harry, des espions dans tous les recoins du monde sorcier, elle n'attend que toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en regardant son ami dans les yeux. N'en ai-je pas fait assez ? Dois-je être encore celui qui est devant à mener les combats ? Non Neville, je ne mènerai plus bataille.

\- Car…

\- Cependant, coupa Harry d'une voix grave et menaçante. J'ai appris. J'ai appris ce qu'a fait le ministère de la magie. Loup garou, vampire, gobelins…tous. Transmet ça à ceux qui me cherchent, je suis le Gardien. Le Domaine est ma responsabilité et chaque peuple qui s'y trouve sera défendu par moi. Qu'ils viennent, je les attends. Mais rappelle-leur Neville, que je suis celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'ils se sont mis les peuples magiques à dos. La colère gronde dans le silence des cœurs. Préviens-les Neville, le Domaine est un sanctuaire. L'attaquer sera une grave erreur.

\- Je comprends Harry, dit Neville avec sérieux. Mais rappel toi. Tu es Harry Potter. Ton nom est synonyme de force, de courage, de protection. Voilà pourquoi tu ne seras jamais tranquille. C'est comme ça que la Reine à parlé de moi, un héros qui agit pour les autres et non pour ça. Tu ne peux pas laisser une injustice et des innocents mourir, si tu peux agir. Tu te tiendras debout prêt à défendre les valeurs que tu as choisies. La Reine veut ta présence, non comme fer de lance, mais comme allié dans son combat. Ce n'est pas ta guerre Harry, c'est la sienne et elle te veut à ses côtés, non comme arme, mais comme ami.

Le silence suivit les mots de Neville. Harry était toujours surpris quand Neville parlait. Il y avait un charisme indéniable dans ses mots, une force qui pouvait motiver n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait dirigé l'armée de Dumbledore lors de la guerre. Neville, pensa Harry en regardant le jeu d'échec, n'était pas un pion, mais une pièce importante de l'échiquier. Le pire était que son ami avait raison, il se battrait s'il le devait, il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. L'invitation de la Reine était tentante mais amenait plein de soucis. Rallier les peuples magiques pour leur liberté, son retour sur le devant de la scène, faire face à ceux qu'il ne voulait plus voir…

\- Informe-la qu'il me faut du temps, finit par dire Harry. Le Domaine doit discuter avant de prendre une décision.

\- Bien sûr, Harry, je comprends, dit Neville en souriant tristement. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, dit Harry doucement, cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. C'était une folie de penser que cela ne se produirait jamais. Va Neville, j'ai besoin de temps.

\- Au revoir Harry, dit Neville en se levant. A bientôt j'espère.

Harry ne répondit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait tant de chose à faire à présent. Azkaban était une preuve du sérieux de la Reine et son rôle à lui ne serait que secondaire. Mais il n'était plus seul. Derrière lui il y avait le Domaine et de nombreuses personnes sous sa protection. Agir signifiait les faire rentrer dans ce conflit et c'était une décision qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre seul. Il devait sonner la Cloche, c'était la seul chose qui lui permettrait de prendre une décision respectée par tous.

\- Gardien ? Dit une voix à l'entrée.

\- Nathan ? Je suis désolé, beaucoup de chose à penser. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Hermione Weasley était au portail et m'a demandé de transmettre un message au Gardien.

\- Dis-moi, dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Je cite : « Je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. Je ne peux pas effacer mes actes du passé mais je peux influencer ceux à venir. Il n'aura qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai. »

Hermione. La personne qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à abandonner. C'était avec elle qu'il avait tout traversé, et ce depuis la première année. Elle avait toujours cru en lui, tout le temps. Mais c'était aussi celle qui avait fini par lui faire le plus de mal. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et rien n'avait pu convaincre la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas délirant. Harry s'attendait à son accord, son soutien, une personne solide et intelligente avec qui il pourrait aider à rebâtir un monde sorcier meilleur. Mais non, elle avait suivi Ron dans un monde qui recommençait les mêmes erreurs. Un choix qui avait laissé Harry seul devant un monde qui redoutait les changements et faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Maintenant elle revenait. Elle revenait sur une décision qu'elle avait prise bien des années plus tôt. Il avait fallu la mort d'un village, une petite fille perdue et un geste de la Reine pour qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'il avait toujours eu raison. Elle aurait dû le savoir plus tôt avec les camps de loup garou, elle était une née moldue ! Hitler était dans tous les manuels avec les camps de concentration sur chaque page ! Pourquoi avait-elle laissé passer une telle chose ? C'était énervant et frustrant. Sa tête lui disait de ne pas s'en occuper, qu'elle le trahirait à nouveau. Mais en même temps, la voix de son cœur, petite et cachée au plus profond de sa fatigue et sa colère, disait de faire confiance. Elle lui chuchotait de renouer avec sa compagne, celle avec qui il avait mené toutes les batailles.

Secouant la tête, il chassa ces pensées de sa tête et regarda le vampire.

\- Nathan, je pense que je vais sonner la cloche. Je ne peux pas décider de cela tout seul.

\- Tu sais que je ne pourrai pas t'aider, dit calmement le Vampire. A ce moment je serai le représentant des vampires, et peut-être pas de ton coté.

\- Je le sais, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Mais je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Laisse-moi y réfléchir, s'il te plait.

\- Comme tu le souhaites, dit le vampire. Je te laisse alors.

Sur ces mots, le vampire partit, laissant Harry seul sur son fauteuil. En soupirant, il retourna au chevet de Lily-May. C'était devenu une des résidentes du Domaine. Elle était faible en ce moment, la plus faible à vrai dire. Il devait réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas foncer tête baissée, plus maintenant. Trop de gens comptaient sur lui.


	15. Claire Londubat

\- Davies ! Wilson ! Roberts ! Dans mon bureau maintenant !

Ron avait fini d'enquêter. Depuis l'incident avec Lavande, il avait recherché ceux qui avaient poussé son ex à fuir. Cela avait été dur car presque aucun rapport n'avait été émis sur l'accident. Ses recherches lui avait permis de découvrir que la zone où vivait les loups garou était sous aucun contrôle. Il n'y avait aucun document le concernant, nombre de loup garou, effectif présents, heures des rondes…Rien. Il avait donc regardé les dossiers de chacun de ses aurors pour découvrir ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le passé. A partir de là l'étau c'était resserré pour finir sur ces trois personnes. Il ne savait pas s'il y en avait plus, mais il n'avait trouvé qu'eux et Lavande n'avait pas donné de noms, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle aurait pu à vrai dire.

\- Vous nous avez appelé chef ? Demanda un des hommes en entrant dans le bureau.

\- En effet Davies, dit Ron d'un ton sec. Entrez tous.

Ron regarda chacun des hommes s'assoir devant lui. Le leader des trois était facilement facile à deviner en regardant leurs comportements. Oscar Davies était un des hommes les plus forts de ses effectifs. Si cela ne suffisait pas, son arrogance et stupidité complétait le tableau. Ron ne savait pas combien de réclamation il avait reçu à cause de cet homme. Il était violant, impitoyable et cruel. Un homme comme lui n'avait rien à faire dans ses rangs, son comportement n'était pas représentatif de son travail mais il servait quand il le fallait. Certaine mission demandait un homme comme lui, rare certes, mais possible. L'homme amenait avec lui un passé connu et répandu qui causait une crainte naturelle quand on le voyait et son arrogance et son coté vantard aidait à maintenir cet image.

\- Comme vous le savez surement, notre équipe à échouer à récupérer un loup garou il y a quelques jours, commença Ron en regardant chacun des hommes. J'été présent et j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes camarades de cours disparu depuis longtemps. Elle m'a raconté une histoire assez macabre je dois admettre. Maintenant pourquoi votre présence me direz-vous ? Car mon enquête m'a mené à vos trois noms. Avez-vous il y a près de vingt-cinq ans tué un bébé en mettant le feu à une maison ?

\- Et alors ? Répondit Oscar Davies d'un ton neutre. C'était la femelle de Greyback ainsi que l'enfant de ce dernier, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Nous avons rendu service en débarrassant notre monde de ce monstre. De plus c'était un loup garou, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Le problème ? Dit Ron avec colère en frappant du point sur son bureau. Le problème vois-tu est qu'elle était une des femmes qui se sont battus pour la lumière, une héroïne de guerre si tu vois l'image ! Maintenant elle a passé vingt-cinq ans à l'air libre, surement en présence de loup garou. Elle est maintenant aussi forte que Greyback vu que c'est lui qui l'a contaminé ! Sachez une chose les gars, elle veut se venger et si jamais vous êtes à sa portée vous êtes mort !

\- Ne peut-on pas la tuer ? Dit William Wilson en haussant les épaules. On la retrouve, la tue discrètement et on efface tout.

\- C'est un loup garou imbécile ! Cria Ron. Qui a visiblement maîtrise son loup, elle n'est pas la femme que tu as connue dans le passé. Tu es faible, vous êtes tous les trois faibles comparés à elle. N'oubliez pas qu'elle était un membre de l'AD formé par Harry Potter, il l'a formé comme chaque membre. Elle connait vos odeurs, c'est suffisant pour elle. Ne vous attendez pas non plus à un duel en règle, votre mort est la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux. Elle saisira la moindre occasion si elle vous croise.

Les trois hommes étaient maintenant pale. Mentionner l'Armée de Dumbledore, Harry Potter et le fait que la femme était de cette époque-là avait suffi à les refroidir. Ils comprenaient à présent qu'elle était tout sauf inoffensive et qu'elle peut remonter à eux.

\- Vous êtes maintenant confiné à vos bureaux, dit Ron en se calmant. Ne vous trompez pas, j'aimerai vous suspendre voir enfermer à Azkaban pour ce que vous avez fait mais je ne peux pas. Azkaban est en ruine et les lois actuelles m'empêchent de faire plus que cela. Vous allez remplir des dossiers jusqu'à la fin de votre carrière si j'ai mon mot à dire, il n'y aura pas d'augmentation ni rien de ce genre. Je serai vous je prendrai ça bien, d'une certaine manière je vous évite ainsi de mourir un jour. Partez maintenant.

Les trois hommes levèrent en silence et partirent. Si Ron avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux de Davies, mais il était trop occupait à masser sa main endolori après avoir tapé sur le bureau. Il ne vit pas non plus la femme qui entra dans son bureau avant que cette dernière ne se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Susan ? Dit Ron avec confusion. Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cela ne va pas te plaire Ron, dit la femme d'un air sombre. Le ministre nous envoi toi et moi interroger Neville. Il s'est rappelé tes mots lors de la visite de Neville dans son bureau et veut qu'il soit interrogé. Il ne veut rien entendre et il demande des résultats rapides.

\- Il est fou, murmura Ron en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il est juste fou. Neville est un héros de guerre, il le sait.

\- Il nous a ordonné de le faire, continua Susan. Je ne veux pas mais si on sort on laisse notre place à des personnes comme Ombrage. Allons-y Ron, c'est soit on le fait nous ou il enverra des personnes qui agiront sans état d'âme.

\- J'aimerai te dire que tu as tord mais tu as raison. McLaggen est un imbécile pompeux qui n'a jamais accepté qu'Hermione soit avec moi. Un refus et il saisira l'occasion pour me virer et il aura la justification pour. Le public a peur après l'attaque de la Reine et il peut facilement jouer dessus. Tu as son adresse ?

\- Et un portoloin prêt, acquiesça la femme.

\- Finissons-en alors.

(*_*)

Ils arrièrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un arrêt de bus bétonné. C'était un endroit parfait pour arriver à un endroit sans être vu car la seule ouverture donnait sur la route avec une haie assez haute en face. Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas là quelques secondes plus tôt et si un conducteur passait il penserait avoir mal vu. Sans un mot, ils se mirent en marchent vers l'adresse indiqué sur le parchemin que tenait Susan. Ils avançaient lentement, retardant le plus possible ce qui devait arriver, il n'y avait aucune chance de l'éviter. Ils ne voulaient pas faire cela, pas à leur ami, surtout Susan qui avait été sa fiancée.

Elle été celle qui avait le plus de marche à avancer. Depuis la visite de Neville au ministère elle dormait peu et son moral était à zéro. Hannah, sa meilleure amie avait tout fait pour la réconforter mais rien n'avait aidé. Vingt-cinq ans. Elle n'avait pas le nombre précis mais ce devait être dans ces eaux-là, un peu moins peut-être. Elle se rendait compte que maintenant à quel point un gouffre avait divisé les rescapé de la guerre. Ceux qui voulaient oublier comme elle et ceux qui voulait détruire pour tout rebâtir, comme Neville et Harry. Deux hommes qui avaient toujours été fidèle en leurs idées et agis en conséquence. Neville n'avait pas hésité, il était partis quand il avait vu qu'elle n'allait pas le soutenir. Elle voulait juste oublier ! Faire le deuil de sa tante morte et reprendre une vie calme. Elle avait assez souffert pour repartir en guerre contre ceux qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter mais continuer. C'était une lâche, voilà ce qu'elle était, ni plus ni moins. Elle avait choisis la facilité, un choix qui lui avait coûté cher. Alors elle était là maintenant, seule, dans un monde pire qu'avant la guerre et pire, du mauvais côté. Une attaque des détraqueurs, c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu à la Reine pour agir. A l'époque elle avait pris la menace à la légère comme la plupart d'entre eux, maintenant elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie mais un fait qui la faisait frissonner de peur. Qu'allait faire la Reine maintenant ? Qui allait être sa prochaine cible ? Le ministère ? Poudlard ? Le chemin de traverse ? Elle ne voulait pas le découvrir après coup et c'était une des seules raisons pour laquelle elle arrivait à marcher en ce moment.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison qui était à tout point de vue celle de Neville. D'une taille raisonnable comme on en voyait beaucoup, elle attiré l'œil principalement à cause de son grand jardin coloré. Neville avait visiblement entretenu sa passion pour les plantes car son jardin était un paradis comparé à ceux qui l'entourait. Franchissant le portail, ils passèrent entre deux statuts de pierre représentant toutes les deux un griffon prêt à sauter sur eux la gueule ouverte. Pour eux, c'était un rappel visuel de qui était Neville, un Gryffondor. Frappant à la porte, ils n'eurent qu'à patienter qu'une poignée de seconde avant qu'une voix retentisse de l'intérieur et ouvre la porte.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Madame Londubat ? Demanda Ron, sachant que Susan n'aurait pas le courage de poser une tel question.

\- C'est bien moi, répondit Claire Londubat en hochant la tête. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Nous recherchons votre mari, continua Ron. Nous représentons le département de la Justice magique et le bureau des aurors. Nous avons des questions à propos d'un événement qu'il a eu récemment.

\- Vous accusé mon mari ?

\- Absolument pas, nia Ron. Cependant sa dernière visite au ministère de la magie suggère qu'il peut savoir des choses. Pouvons-nous entrer ? Nous n'aimerions pas être dérangé ou autre. Nous pourrions ériger des sorts mais ce serait impoli de le faire.

Claire ne répondit pas mais les laissa entrer. Secrètement, elle savait qu'ouvrir la porte été une erreur mais la seule chance de permettre à ses enfants de fuir était à l'intérieur dans le salon. Si quelque chose de mal se passait dans l'entrée elle ne pourrait rien faire, alors céder du terrain était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir de raison d'appeler ses filles, ces dernières étant présente devant la télévision. Neville avait expliqué patiemment à sa famille ce qu'ils devaient faire en son absence s'ils se retrouvaient en présence de sorcier. Ni lui ni sa femme n'avaient une grande confiance envers les sorciers et Neville avait tout préparé s'ils devaient fuir.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Clair en les dirigeants vers le salon, mais je ne connais pas vos noms.

\- Je suis Ron Weasley et à côté de moi se trouve Susan Bones. Nous sommes d'anciens camarades de cours de votre mari.

\- Dont sa ex-fiancée, dit Claire en regardant la femme. Ne soyez pas surprise, Neville m'a parlé de vous. Une femme qu'il a aimée mais qui a choisi de suivre un gouvernement injuste et discriminatoire.

\- Madame, dit Ron en essayant de calmer la femme qui semblait sur le point de s'énerver. Nous sommes justes là pour poser quelques questions à votre mari, rien de plus.

\- Vous voyez mes deux filles ? Dit Claire en pointant du doigt les enfants sur le canapé. Nous avons attendu longtemps pour les avoir, tout simplement car Neville a sans cesse peur de les perdre. Je connais le statut du secret et la peur qu'on oublie son existence est permanente en lui. C'est vous qui maintenait mon mari dans cette peur perpétuel avec votre paranoïa. Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra une fois votre interrogatoire finit ? Vous allez nous oubliez pour qu'il s'isole comme vous ? Peut-être même l'oublier aussi pour récupérer votre ex-fiancé Miss Bones ?

A leur insu, Claire avait émis un message à ses filles pendant qu'elle parlait. Voir leur mère élevé ainsi la voix n'était pas une chose qu'Alice et Henriette étaient habitués, donc c'était tout naturelle que les filles curieuse regarde la scène. Alice, âgé de huit ans depuis un jour comme elle aimée le préciser, était une fille intelligente. Son père et sa mère lui avait appris à reconnaître ce signe par cœur et sa signification. Si un des deux pointé du doigt la photo de leur grand-mère Augusta Londubat, elle devait sa sœur et elle la saisir et dire une phrase.

Ron et Susan étaient pétrifiés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle attaque verbale en venant. Imaginant le pire scénario, ils avaient saisi sans réfléchir leurs baguettes et étaient prêt à s'en servir s'il le fallait. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Claire avait consciemment agi avec autant de verve pour attirer au mieux leur attention. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, Susan était prête à s'écrouler sous les accusations de la femme tandis que Ron avait l'impression de passer pour le méchant.

\- Refuge, dit une petite voix. Amène-moi en ton sein, que je puisse vivre libre.

\- Stupéfix ! Cria Ron en se tournant vers les filles, réalisant trop tard ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Nonnnn ! Cria Claire en plongeant, interceptant le sortilège alors que les filles disparaissaient.

Le silence tomba. La réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait fit lâcher sa baguette. C'était un pur réflexe. Il avait l'habitude d'intercepter des ennemis qui essayait de fuir les raids de ses équipes qu'il avait agis de la même manière ici. Pourtant, il venait d'attaquer deux enfants. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Soudain un bruit de pas précipité brisa le silence et dans l'embrasure d'une porte apparu Neville. Ce dernier était plein de terre, signe qu'il travaillait sur ses plantes. D'un coup la pièce refroidit. Neville fixa d'un regard pale sa femme étendu sur le sol avant de regarder le canapé puis l'absence du cadre contenant la photo de sa grand-mère.

\- Elle est juste pétrifier Neville, essaya de dire Susan. C'est un accident.

\- Ferme-la.

C'était un ordre. Un ordre pur et simple qui arrêta tout essai de le raisonner. Neville avait passé des années à travailler ses plantes et avait acquis une musculature assez forte en conséquence. Ils n'avaient pas regardé en détail l'homme quand il était venu au ministère mais le garçon rondouillet qu'ils connaissaient n'existait plus. En face d'eux il y avait un homme fort et puissant qui retenait à peine sa colère. L'interroger n'était plus la priorité maintenant.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, la porte d'entrée fut enfoncée et des hommes entrèrent, entourant rapidement les deux sorciers. Les deux sorciers sentirent de puissantes barrières anti-transplanage et portoloin être mise en place. Un bruit de canne brisa le silence effrayant qui était en place depuis l'arrivée des hommes. Un homme aux cheveux gris et le visage couvert de cicatrice entra, marchant à l'aide d'une canne. La vision de l'homme rappelait Alastor « Fol Œil » Maugrey aux sorciers. Cela n'aidait pas que l'homme avait un sourire cruel aux lèvres en regardant Ron et Susan.

\- Chevalier Londubat, Dit un homme en entrant doucement. Je suis Charles Roy. Je suis désolé mais nous devions attendre un geste de leur part pour intervenir. Pour vous consoler je vous informe qu'ils vont faire un joyeux séjour dans la Tour de Londres au frais de la Reine. Evidemment chaque centime dépensé pour eux sera facturé aux sorciers. Je pense que vous savez réanimer votre femme et ou sont vos enfants. Partez, on s'occupe du reste.

(*_*)

Harry releva la tête de son livre. Un portoloin arrivait devant lui. Il y en avait peu en circulation, chacun était donné à un ami en particulier en cas de danger immédiat. Neville, Luna et quelques autres en avaient mais ils ne devaient s'en servir qu'en dernier recours. Chacun savait que les habitants du Domaine n'étaient pas friands de sorciers, trop de vécu entre eux. Harry était accepté car il était le Gardien et traité chacun d'eux avec respect. Être aimé par les fées avait aidé aussi, c'est dernières n'aimant que les personnes pures de toutes méchanceté. C'est pourquoi ses amis ne visitaient jamais ou peu le Domaine, ils ne se sentaient pas les bienvenus.

Harry regarda donc la perturbation magique s'amplifier avant de voir apparaître deux petites filles. Accourant pour les empêcher de tomber suite à l'arrivée, il savait par expérience que garder l'équilibre n'était pas une chose aisée. Cependant il ne servit à rien, les filles atterrissant avec souplesse au milieu de la pièce. Il les regarda regarder autour d'elle puis le regarder. Il bannit rapidement les pensées injustes et puériles qui lui traversaient la tête. Il avait enfin la preuve, selon lui, que les moyens de transports magiques le détestaient lui personnellement. S'agenouillant, il regarda la plus grande des filles qui soutenait son regard en tenant devant elle la plus petite, faisant de son corps un rempart.

\- Bonjour, dit-il doucement, qui est tu ?

\- Je suis Alice, dit-elle avec courage. Alice Londubat, j'ai huit ans !

\- Ton papa est Neville c'est ça ? Je suis Harry, je connais ton papa.

\- Ah bon ? Continua la petite fille en souriant. Tu aimes les fleurs ? Moi beaucoup ! On est ou ici ? Maman nous a dit de prendre la photo et pouffe ! On est là ! C'était de la magie comme papa nous raconte le soir avant de nous coucher ? Tu as des fleurs ici ? Et c'est qui la petite fille qui dors ? Et papa ? Tu le connais depuis quand ? Oh regarde ! Il y a Fée clochette !

Toutes questions été oubliées. Harry remercia en silence la fée qui été toujours au chevet de Lily. Les deux filles de Neville avaient couru dans sa direction et la regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité, curiosité qui était d'ailleurs retourné par la fée.

\- Bonjour toi, Dit Alice. Tu es une fée ? Moi j'en connais une, elle s'appelle Clochette ! Mais tu sais, elle n'existe que dans une….

Harry rigola en voyant la fée essayait vainement de calmer les questions et la voix de la petite fille. Il décida d'intervenir afin de les éloigner de Lily qui était toujours endormie. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se réveiller à cause du bruit mais il n'aimerait pas subir un tel vacarme à sa place.

\- Venez, dit Harry en approchant. Je vais vous montrez le jardin. Comment s'appelle ta sœur ?

\- C'est Henriette ! elle a cinq ans. Tu as un jardin ? Papa aussi et il est très grand et…


	16. Le Fantôme

**Hey !**

**Nouveau Chapitre ! Cela là m'excite particulièrement et j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires à ce sujet ! La suite me fait réver tout seul et si j'arrive à tout faire comme je le vois ce sera génial !**

**Installez vous, lisez, essayez d'imaginer la suite**

**Encore merci à BobMarley07Be pour sa correction !**

* * *

Ron tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était là, sans réponse de la part de ses geôliers. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'enfuir, mais il avait très vite changé d'avis. Les barrières qui entouraient la cellule étaient effrayantes, il n'y avait vraiment aucune possibilité de fuir. L'analyse de la cellule était un autre signe que la Reine était parfaitement capable de garder prisonnier, des sorciers, sans aucuns soucis. Des runes étaient visibles sur toutes les pierres de la tour, les gravures lui étaient, pour la plupart, inconnues. C'était une des choses que son travail l'avait obligé à apprendre, les déchiffrer, ou au moins reconnaître les plus communes. C'était très important, car cela pouvait coûter la vie à ses hommes, pendant une opération. C'était de simples gravures magiques, auxquelles des protections, des barrières ou des pièges devaient être associés. Il fallait les repérer et les détruire avant un assaut, au risque de mettre les hommes en danger ou de subir un échec cuisant.

Ici… C'était la prison parfaite, même lui devait le reconnaître. S'il le pouvait, il recruterait à n'importe quel prix la personne qui avait créé ce chef d'œuvre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer le sentiment d'inconfort permanent en lui. C'était comme ça, depuis qu'il avait franchi le portail d'entrée, une envie de fuir qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, il n'était pas le bienvenu, ici. C'était ce qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre chaque minute qui passait.

Soudain, un bruit de canne parvint à ses oreilles. Ce dernier s'approchait de plus en plus, avant de s'arrêter devant sa cellule. De l'autre côté des grilles se tenait Charles Roy entouré de deux soldats. Chaque soldat était muni d'armes à feu mais aussi de baguette. Cependant, Ron n'avait d'yeux que pour le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Bienvenue à nouveau à la Tour de Londres Monsieur Weasley, dit-il en rigolant doucement.

\- A nouveau ? demanda Ron, confus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous comprendrez sous peu. Je suis désolé de l'attente, nous devions interroger votre collègue avant vous. Elle fut une précieuse mine d'information je dois dire. Peut-être même plus que vous.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et d'un geste de la tête, Ron fut invité à suivre l'homme à travers les couloirs faiblement éclairés. Le rythme était assez rapide, à la surprise de Ron, ce qui laissait croire que Charles Roy n'était pas aussi faible qu'il voulait le prétendre avec sa canne. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence avant que l'homme se remette à parler.

\- Il y a de cela vingt-quatre ans, commença-t-il. Vous êtes venu nous voir, un soir. Vous aviez l'air perdu et incertain de vos gestes. Evidement nous étions méfiants et c'est sous Veritaserum, que nous vous avions interrogé. Vous étiez plein de regrets et de tristesse car votre fille venait de naître, et son parrain n'était pas présent. Nous pensons, du moins nos psychologues et conseillers, que c'est à ce moment-là, que vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous aviez perdu ce qui était votre bien le plus précieux, votre meilleur ami.

Ron ne comprenait plus rien. Il suivait l'homme qui marchait sans même le regarder. Il sentit une tape sur son épaule et un des soldats lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à avancer. Ce n'était pas un geste méchant comme il s'y attendait, mais plus une tape amicale. Ron était totalement perdu, il ne se souvenait de rien de tout cela. Le parrain de Rose était Charlie, pas Harry.

\- Nous pensons que c'est aussi à ce moment-là, que vous vous êtes rendu compte de l'état du monde sorcier et ce qu'il allait devenir dans le futur. Vos actions vous ont certes mené haut dans l'échelle du gouvernement, mais c'était un poste vide de sens. Vous étiez là pour donner une bonne image au ministre de la magie, les héros de guerre assureront la paix, voilà l'impression qu'il mettait en place. Pourtant, le schéma se répétait à nouveau, l'argent changeait de main en échange de la liberté. Vous n'aviez servi à rien, le sacrifice de votre ami non plus et pire, il avait raison. Ses méthodes étaient radicale c'est vrai, mais au fond, il avait raison.

Ron était pendu aux lèvres de l'homme. C'était la vision du monde sorcier qu'il était venu à avoir depuis quelques temps, mais d'après l'homme, il avait atteint ce point depuis le début. Mais pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ?

\- Nous vous avons gardé plusieurs jours, ce qui dans votre monde fut couvert par un enlèvement par des mangemorts, auxquels vous avez réussi à échapper, par chance. Ces trois jours furent mis à profit pour créer les fondations des Yeux et des Oreilles de la Reine. Vous nous avez donné les outils pour commencer à devenir plus forts, mieux équipés, mieux informés. Dans une pensine, vous avez vidé toutes vos connaissances de formation et de méthode de combat, pour que nous puissions rivaliser avec le monde sorcier. Vous nous avez donné des noms, des lieux, les factions existantes. Tout, chaque information que nous possédons à l'heure actuelle proviennent de celles que vous nous aviez données à ce moment-là. Un point de départ qui nous amène à aujourd'hui.

\- Mais comment ? Essaya de dire Ron.

\- Vous êtes un homme fort, Monsieur Weasley, dit Charles Roy en se tournant enfin vers lui. Chaque fois que vous venez ici vous recouvrez la mémoire pour la perdre ensuite. Des hommes ont été formés pour créer un oubli total et imperceptible. Personne, pas même vous, ne peut le déceler. L'ordre d'évacuation d'Azkaban provient de vous, c'est pour cela que l'ordre est authentique. Cela a été fait ici même après une longue journée de travail. Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez accepté une telle chose mais sachez qu'il y a une justification derrière. Quatre personnes en tout, connaissent votre implication, pour le reste de nos troupes, vous êtes le Fantôme. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, Antoine et Mark, derrière vous, sont au courant, de même que moi.

\- Et la quatrième personne ? demanda Ron. Et pourquoi me raconter tout ça si vous allez me lancer le sort Oubliette à nouveau ?

\- La dernière est le Serpent. C'est elle qui supprime chaque moment passé ici et fonde une histoire crédible pour vos absences.

\- Et mes hommes ? Je ne pars pas en mission seul et pas toujours avec les mêmes !

\- Vous allez comprendre, dit Charles. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai remercié le ciel que vous soyez de notre côté, vous êtes effrayant, un tacticien brillant, mais effrayant. Entrez, elle nous attend.

Ron, tellement pris dans la conversation, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se tenait devant une porte. Charles entra et Ron suivit. La première chose qui le frappa était la moquette verte au sol. Tout autour de lui se trouvaient des étagères, pleines de livres et documents en tous genre avec au centre de la pièce un grand bureau. Derrière ce dernier se trouvait une femme qui lui tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre de la pièce.

\- Bonjour Ronald.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui l'appelaient ainsi. Hermione, quand elle était furieuse contre lui, souvent suivi par son nom complet. Sa mère, exactement dans la même situation que sa femme et enfin sa source d'information. C'était une femme, une sorcière de sang pur ayant été reniée pour aimer un sang-mêlé. Elle était connue pour plusieurs petits crimes et était souvent montrée du doigt comme exemple. Pour beaucoup sa façon de vivre était le signe qu'une sorcière ne pouvait pas vivre dans le monde moldu. Son reniement ne lui permettait pas de vivre honnêtement dans le monde sorcier, elle était donc obligée de vivre d'arnaques et de vols, rappelant Mondingus Fletcher. Pourtant, elle était ici, habillée d'une blouse blanche et de façon élégante. Elle était totalement différente de la personne habillée de vêtements usés et sales qu'il rencontrait dans le cadre de son travail d'Auror.

\- Je pourrais dire que je suis flattée du regard que tu me jettes mais… j'ai appris depuis le temps que c'était de choc et non d'admiration, rigola la femme en s'installant à son fauteuil, assis toi et oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Astoria ? demanda Ron choqué.

\- Comme j'ai dit, c'est moi. Tu sais j'ai hâte que tu ne passes plus par mon bureau, c'est un peu lassant de répéter chaque fois la même histoire. Je travaille ici, c'est toi-même qui m'a formée et la seule autorisée à te lancer le sortilège Oubliette. Charles et ses hommes travaillent sur les hommes que tu poursuis, je te donne les informations, tu les utilises. A ce moment-là toi et tes hommes êtes capturés, et on vous force à oublier, en créant un scénario parfait. Durant les jours de l'opération, tu travailles avec nous sur le futur. Tout le monde l'oublie avec une histoire parfaite dans vos mémoires, que ce soit tes hommes, les criminels, ou même toi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien saisi, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Tout est une illusion c'est ça ?

\- Pour faire simple, oui. Dans les faits, c'est toi qui as permis tout ça. Dans la réalité, tu es la marionnette que nous utilisons. Pour la plupart de nos hommes tu es juste notre « puits d'information » que nous kidnappons puis relâchons. C'est devenu une blague d'ailleurs. Tu es célèbre, héro de guerre, Chef du département des Aurors mais aussi celui qui œuvre sans le savoir à la chute du ministère de la magie.

\- Greengrass, il faut faire vite maintenant, grogna Charles. Le ministère de la magie ne va pas tarder à agir si on les garde trop longtemps.

\- Tu as raison Charles, dit Astoria en hochant la tête. Susan a totalement oublié, de même que toi dans quelques minutes. J'ai par principe de te dire ce que je vais faire avant d'agir. L'histoire est que même si la Reine est sérieuse elle manque encore de moyens. La prison n'était pas très sécurisée et tu as réussi à fuir en prenant Susan avec toi. Ça te va ?

\- Laisse-moi quelques informations comme les barrières en place ou l'équipement des gardes. Ne me laisse pas savoir où nous nous trouvons pour éviter qu'ils viennent vérifier.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Astoria. Par tes mots je comprends que le moment n'est pas venu ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Vous nous avez dit, avant de perde la mémoire pour la première fois, qu'un jour viendrait où ce ne serait plus nécessaire, dit Charles d'un ton sérieux. La dernière fois vous avez dit que cela ne tarderait pas.

\- Je pense que ça ne va pas tarder, dit Ron en souriant tristement. Tout s'écroule de plus en plus. Le gouvernement tient à peine debout et je ne parle même pas des commerces. Il y a de moins en moins de sorciers qui restent car tous ceux qui viennent du monde moldu y retournent ensuite. Mais vous savez tout ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment, dit Charles. Nous en recrutons certains, tous n'abandonnent pas le monde sorcier. En fait c'est avec joie qu'ils attendent qu'on agisse, pour ceux qui nous connaissent bien sûr.

\- Une dernière question, dit Ron en voyant Astoria lever sa baguette. Hermione. Elle est aussi dans le même cas ?

\- Non, dit Astoria. Vous nous l'avez interdit. C'est une des choses que vous nous avez fait promettre. Vous avez déclaré qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de la transformer en marionnette comme nous le faisons avec vous. Pour les personnes présentes dans ce bureau vous êtes le Fantôme. Dehors, une marionnette manipulée et stupide. Il n'y a aucune gloire à tirer de votre travail, car il ne sortira jamais de ce bureau. Nous sommes désolés, mais c'est ce que vous nous avez fait promettre.

\- Alors Hermione… commença Ron, pensant à Lavande et au travail d'Hermione.

\- Ne la juge pas trop vite, dit Astoria. Je travaille sur une piste et il est possible qu'Hermione ne soit pas totalement lucide au travail. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien mais je continue à creuser.

\- Qui ? Grogna presque Ron.

\- Nos ennemis, dit Charles. Tu en sauras plus, quand nous pourrons discuter plus longtemps, aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon moment. Tu es prêt ?

\- Ai-je le choix ? Demanda Ron d'un ton faible.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Astoria d'un ton compatissant. Je suis désolée qu'on se quitte sur une telle révélation douloureuse. A trois. Un, deux, trois… Oubliette.


	17. L'AD

Neville regarda tristement autour de lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il vivait ici avec Claire, et aujourd'hui, il fermait la porte pour une durée indéterminée. Il venait de finir d'emballer ses affaires, ainsi que celle de sa femme. Il ne lui restait que la valise de ses filles à faire. Ce qui devait n'être que quelques affaires, devenait des cartons entiers pleins de souvenir en tous genres. Il n'avait pas pu laisser derrière lui, des objets qui avaient énormément de valeur à ses yeux. Il eut une pensée pour sa fille Alice, qui avait boudé pendant trois jours quand il avait commis une erreur impardonnable. Elle avait cinq ans et lui avait offert une tasse pour le petit déjeuner, tasse qu'il n'avait pas utilisée le jour même. C'était ce genre d'objet qu'il ramassait alors qu'il marchait dans la maison, des cadres photos, décorations, dessins…

Soudain, un petit sifflement vint à lui sous forme d'étincelle. Cette dernière siffla quelques secondes avant d'exploser en un mini feu d'artifice, la signature de George. Neville pouvait reconnaître le style des jumeaux d'un simple regard, tant il les avait vu démontrer leurs produits dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se corrigeant, il n'y avait plus qu'un des frères, Fred était mort lors de la bataille finale. Un bruit à la porte retentit et Neville ne fut pas surpris de voir George se tenir sur le palier, le visage grave. Pourtant, une lueur joyeuse dansait dans ses yeux.

\- Neville ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- George, dit Neville avec un petit sourire. Je peux te serrer la main, ou il y a un risque ? J'aimerais dire bien, mais… j'imagine que tu es au courant.

\- Neville, Neville, Neville, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne blague pas comme ça ! Je suis d'un autre niveau, maintenant ! Pour te révéler un secret je suis l'entreprise numéro un de l'Angleterre magique et dans deux semaines, j'annoncerai l'ouverture d'une succursale en France. Mon produit numéro un est la poignée de main verdoyante !

\- La poignée de main verdoyante ? demanda Neville méfiant. Dois-je conclure que je ne dois surtout pas te serrer la main ?

\- Tous tes poils se transformeraient en plantes, créant une forêt plus ou moins grande sur ton corps. Evidement nous avons évités certaines zones du corps. C'est très désagréable d'avoir un saule cogneur au niv…

\- Ça va, ça va, je vois l'idée, dit Neville en rigolant. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Puis-je ? Demanda George, devenant sérieux, et regardant le canapé du salon.

\- Installe-toi, je t'écoute. Après tout ce temps j'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

\- Non, en effet ! Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour le peu de soutien que j'ai apporté à la fin de la guerre. Pour être honnête, la mort de Fred fut très douloureuse. Ce n'était pas juste mon frère, tu sais ? C'était mon jumeau. J'ignore si tu le sais, voire si le monde sorcier le sait, mais de vrais jumeaux comme Fred et moi sont rares. J'ai perdu une partie de mon âme, à ce moment-là et il m'a fallu des années pour redevenir moi-même.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Neville doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien. A ce moment-là Harry était parti, toi aussi, tout le monde avait changé. Tout sauf le monde sorcier, qui lui, est resté le même, ou pire. A ce moment-là j'ai pris comme credo, une phrase qui a lancé notre boutique. Tu veux savoir laquelle et surtout qui nous l'a dite ?

\- Je n'ai jamais su comment vous avez commencé la boutique, dit Neville en souriant.

\- Harry, dit George en souriant doucement. Sur le quai du Poudlard Express, avant que nous nous séparions. Il nous a tendu le prix du tournoi des trois sorciers et nous a dit ceci : « j'ai besoin de rire. On en a tous besoin. Et j'ai l'impression que, dans quelque temps, on en aura encore plus besoin que d'habitude ». J'ai pris ces paroles à la lettre et poursuivi son vœu.

\- George…

\- A l'époque, je n'étais pas en état de le dire et il était trop tard. Maintenant je le peux, je suis du coté de Harry, peu importe où il est. Mais il n'est pas tout seul, parce que je sais que tu sais où il est. Je ne te demande pas de me dire où il est, mais je suis venu te transmettre un message pour lui et vous donner à lui et à toi, quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Neville avec sérieux.

\- Nous attendons. Quand le moment viendra nous serons présents. Tu n'es pas seul et nous n'avons pas oublié qui est notre chef.

\- De qui tu parles ? Qui est nous ? Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Attrape ! Dit George en lançant un petit sachet.

\- Neville l'attrapa facilement et ouvrit l'emballage. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux Gallions. Non, deux imitations. Les deux faces étaient gravées respectivement d'un éclair et d'une tête de Cerf. Neville tourna une des pièces dans sa main et comprit.

\- L'AD existe toujours, dit Georges en souriant. En attendant le retour de Harry, tu es le leader. Tu l'as prouvé en menant la rébellion à Poudlard, alors que Rogue et les Carrow étaient à la tête du château. Luna et Ginny sont deux femmes remarquables, je l'admets, mais Gin' est trop fonceuse pour agir en tant que chef et Luna… beaucoup trop lunatique pour diriger. Pas un défaut, je l'adore ! Mais des trois tu es le meilleur Leader. Rien qu'à voir la situation actuelle, tu as tout anticipé et ta famille est en sécurité. Ginny veut juste se déchaîner et Luna attend patiemment. Tu es le Leader en l'absence de Harry, nous le savons, tu le sais et moi aussi.

Neville resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Dans un sens George avait raison, c'était lui qui avait dirigé l'AD en septième année. Ginny agissait et Luna donnait les informations précieuses qu'elle obtenait, car personne ne faisait attention à elle. Avec la rébellion il avait protégé beaucoup d'élèves, et évité le pire à certains.

\- Nous avons besoin de Harry, continua George. C'est un symbole. La Reine a joué son coup et le peuple sorcier se détruit. Si Harry revient tout le monde le suivra pour éviter une destruction totale.

\- Il ne voudra pas George, crois-moi.

\- Il n'a jamais voulu, tout ce qu'il a vécu. Pourtant il l'a toujours fait. C'est la vie qu'il a choisie. La voie d'un Leader. Voldemort… Harry aurait pu fuir, après tout c'était un enfant comme nous. Mais il s'est levé et s'est battu. Nous connaissons Harry, il agira. Peut-être pas comme nous le voulons mais il ne restera pas immobile, s'il peut agir.

\- Je lui donnerai, répondit Neville en montrant la pièce. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

\- Et je ne te demande rien de plus, finit George en souriant. Passe lui le bonjour, veux-tu ? Et un dernier message, qu'on ma chargé de lui donner. _« La famille n'est pas juste une question de sang, nous t'aimons toujours et tu seras le bienvenu. »_

\- C'est de qui ? demanda Neville curieux.

\- Ma femme, rigola George. Angelina. Je ne pense pas avoir à dire plus, tu la connais après tout. Sauf comment on en est arrivé là. Peut-être un jour, où on mangera ensemble.

\- Compte sur moi, j'amènerai ma famille aussi dans ce cas.

\- J'ai hâte d'être ce jour-là, dit George les yeux brillant. Cela fait tellement longtemps… Prends soin de toi Nev'.

\- Bien sûr. Et si besoin… finit Neville en agitant la pièce. Je viendrai.

Un pop et George avait disparu, laissant Neville seul dans son salon. Il vit l'heure et se dépêcha, sa femme risquait de s'inquiéter. Il avait néanmoins hâte de vivre chez Harry, il ne savait pas comment ce dernier avait obtenu l'approbation pour que sa famille reste, mais il débordait de gratitude envers les habitants du Domaine, pour leur tolérance. Peut-être, parce que sa femme était non magique et qu'elle courait les mêmes dangers qu'eux ? Possible…

Il rassembla ses affaires, puis les rapetissa avant de transplaner à son tour, abandonnant sa maison pour une durée indéterminée.

(*_*)

Ron était furieux. Il traversait à grandes enjambées les couloirs du ministère avec pour seule direction, le bureau du ministre. C'était une mission suicide comme il l'avait deviné et il était sûr que McLaggen le savait aussi. C'était juste une occasion de se débarrasser de lui. Il ignora la secrétaire qui essaya de l'arrêter et rentra en trombe dans le bureau.

\- Ah Weasley, dit McLaggen en souriant. Je vois que tu reviens les mains vides.

\- Pire que ça imbécile, dit Ron en frappant le bureau. Non seulement sa famille est partie, et devine qui nous attendait là-bas ? L'armée de la Reine ! Sa maison était surveillée et c'est de justesse que Susan et moi, avons réussi à nous échapper ?

\- Vous avez donné des informations ? demanda le ministre en devenant blanc.

\- Non, grogna Ron. Les hommes sont lourdement armées, magiques et moldus. Nous avons eu de la chance qu'ils manquent d'expérience. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai réussi à neutraliser deux gardes et fuir en amenant Susan.

\- Tu me dis que non seulement vous avez échoué, mais qu'en plus vous avez risqué de dévoiler de précieuses informations sur le ministère à notre ennemi ? Dis-moi pourquoi je ne dois pas vous virer sur-le-champ ?

\- Parce que tu as risqué la vie de trois héros de guerre, sombre idiot ! Cria Ron. Tu penses que tu pourrais garder ton poste, si Neville, Susan et moi mourrions ? Tu fais exactement les mêmes erreurs que Fudge et ce dernier à fini mort. Continue ainsi et cela t'arrivera aussi. J'énonce juste un fait, tu as vu ce dont est capable la Reine. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a des espions partout.

\- Surveille tes paroles, siffla le ministre en devenant rouge. N'oublie pas qui est ton supérieur.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Railla Ron. Si je sors et raconte ça aux journaux, ta cote de popularité va chuter à grande vitesse. Encore une fois, tu n'es pas différent de Fudge. La différence est qu'à l'époque, il avait juste Harry en popularité, comme rival. Même aujourd'hui son nom est partout et sur toutes les lèvres. Ils se tournent aussi vers Hermione, Susan, moi et bien d'autres qui ont combattu. Toi, tu n'es nulle part, personne ne te regarde. Mon conseil est d'entamer des négociations avec la Reine. Sans ça nous sommes perdus. Au revoir.

Sur ces mots il partit. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et retrouver Hermione et ses enfants. Il craignait ce qu'il allait arriver. McLaggen ne ferait rien, il le savait. Une nouvelle guerre approchait, comme l'avait prédit Harry.


	18. Le Chicaneur

**Hey !**

**Nouveau chapitre avec une petite préface suite à certains commentaires. J'aimerais apporter des précisions par rapport au dernier chapitre.**

**Ron a subi le sortilège « Oubliette », il ne sait pas la vérité concernant le temps qu'il a passé à la tour de Londres, il agit comme ILS veulent qu'il agisse. A l'heure actuelle, et ce depuis le début, il a toujours eu à cœur le monde sorcier pour le protéger. Il a certes échoué avec Harry mais tout ce qu'il fait est pour le monde sorcier.**

* * *

Luna était assise derrière son bureau les yeux dans le vide. Elle aimait projeter l'image de quelqu'un qui est toujours ailleurs, cela lui permettait de toujours entendre des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. C'était ce qui lui avait permis d'obtenir de nombreuses informations à Poudlard lors de sa sixième année et elle n'avait jamais été soupçonnée. Elle était Luna Lovegood après tout.

Mais non, aujourd'hui son esprit était préoccupé par son journal et la une de ce matin. Il était intéressant de constater que le Chicaneur, le journal qu'elle avait hérité de son père, était parvenu à se hisser au même niveau de vente que _La gazette du sorcier. _Cependant les deux journaux étaient totalement différents, et ce en tout point de vue. Dire que _La Gazette _était aux ordres du ministère de la magie était fort, il était plus poli et acceptable de le décrire comme « fortement influencé par le ministère ». Le journal était l'image parfaite de la paix et de la tranquillité du monde sorcier, ne parlant que du positif. Par exemple, _Logie Coldstone_ et par extension l'attaque des Détraqueurs n'avaient pas été diffusée. Par contre, la destruction d'Azkaban, décrite comme une attaque non justifié de la Reine, l'était.

Cela semait la terreur parmi le peuple sorcier, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas informés de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. C'était un défaut et une habitude qui leur était propre, se contentant de vivre et de laisser les autres faire, reflétant à la perfection le dicton « si je ne le fais pas quelqu'un le fera pour moi ». Phrase horrible mais néanmoins parfaite, pour décrire la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre. Luna n'avait que trop d'exemples à fournir dont un qui ne souffrait aucun avis contraire, Harry Potter.

C'était à lui qu'elle pensait en ce moment, assise dans son fauteuil. Dans sa main elle tournait et retournait son Gallion de L'AD. Ce n'était pas seulement une pièce pour elle, c'était un symbole d'amitié. Sa quatrième année avait été la meilleure année qu'elle avait passée dans le château. Elle avait eu des amis, elle n'était plus isolée et sans défense. Harry avait pris soin d'elle, il lui avait appris à se défendre, à s'améliorer, à faire confiance. Elle n'était plus seule, elle faisait partie d'un groupe soudé. Autour de son cou, était cette ultime preuve, le nouveau Gallion, celui de L'AD reformée. Elle l'avait trouvé sur son bureau un matin après l'attaque des Détraqueurs et même si la nouvelle était horrible, elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire ce jour-là, car sa famille l'appelait.

Pour elle l'AD était une famille, une famille qui prenait soin d'elle. Une nouvelle menace se profilait à l'horizon et tout le monde répondait présent. Elle rit doucement en regardant le mur à sa droite, rempli d'écussons. C'était une invention de George, caché sous un sortilège de _Fidelitas_, chaque blason représentait une personne et sa présence. Quand le jumeau était venu l'installer, elle avait été la première à activer le système et c'était avec les yeux brillant qu'elle avait vu un lapin blanc s'allumer avec son prénom. Plus les jours passaient et plus il y en avait, George, Ginny, Angelica, Alicia, Lee… Elle avait souri jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant l'Ours de Neville s'allumer, il était là ! Il manquait Harry encore. C'était le plus gros des écussons. Ce dernier était à peine visible, mais les bois du Cerf entouraient tous les autres. Pour Luna, Harry était la personne qui comptait le plus, depuis que son père était mort. C'était lui qui avait fourni l'argent nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse relancer le journal, un don qu'elle avait utilisé à bon escient, aujourd'hui en était la preuve.

Elle était fière de son journal. C'était un journal qui avait su défier la _Gazette_ et son monopole. Le Chicaneur n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était sous la direction de son père, même s'il y avait toujours des traces de ce qu'il était. En mémoire de son père, Luna avait laissé les deux dernières pages en lien avec les créatures fantastiques, réelles ou dont on n'avait pas encore prouvé l'existence. Le reste était libre, totalement libre. Elle avait une équipe chargée de la mise en page des articles selon l'importance, les liens entre eux, le sujet, tout y était abordé sans tabou. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle le journal marchait si bien. La une n'était jamais la même, un jour c'était du Quidditch, le jour d'après de la botanique, ou une étude quelconque, c'était varié. Et les sujets n'étaient pas limités à l'Angleterre ! Il parlait du monde et de qui s'y passait, de ce qui était fait et découvert ! C'était fascinant à lire et elle pouvait plonger dans des articles passionnants rédigés avec passion et connaissance. C'était la seule règle que chaque auteur d'article devait suivre, rien de faux, seulement la vérité. Et aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui était le jour qu'elle attendait avec impatience, celui qui allait bouleverser l'Angleterre magique. Le titre était accrocheur, l'auteure passionnée et douée, le tout prenant l'ensemble de la Une. Prenant le journal dans ses mains, elle s'installa confortablement et se mit à lire. Elle savait que le moment allait arriver maintenant. La première pierre avait commencé à rouler, amenant d'autres dans son sillage jusqu'à aboutir à une seule chose, un évènement qu'elle attendait avec impatience, le retour de Harry.

_Vers la Fin de l'Angleterre Magique ?_

_Par D.P_

_ Alors que notre pays se prépare à une nouvelle ère sombre, il est bon de se demander pourquoi ? Moins de cinquante ans séparent Grindelwald et Tom Jedusor, alias Vous-Savez-Qui, et moins de trente ans séparent ce dernier, d'aujourd'hui. Plus le temps passe, plus les crises que nous rencontrons sont rapprochées et meurtrières pour notre monde. Il est temps de comprendre pourquoi._

_ J'ai fait mes recherches, écouté, investigué et même payé pour obtenir certaines informations. L'attaque de la Reine d'Angleterre n'est pas anodine, mais l'accomplissement d'un serment fait il y a maintenant vingt-cinq ans, juste après la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres. Vous rappelez-vous de cette déclaration qu'elle avait publiquement faite à notre ministère ? « Si vos conflits touchent encore une fois mon peuple, j'agirai. »_

_ Et c'est à cela qu'est due son attaque. Un village portant le nom de Logie Coldstone fut massacré par les gardiens d'Azkaban, ces derniers infligeant le baiser à tous les habitants qu'ils pouvaient attraper. Pas un n'a survécu, excepté une enfant aujourd'hui disparue. La Reine a fait ce qu'elle avait déclaré à l'époque. Mais alors, qui est en tort ?_

_ La réponse facile est le ministère de la magie… Après tout, les Détraqueurs étaient sous sa responsabilité me direz-vous, mais moi je vois plus loin, plus profondément au cœur du problème. Et si la faute n'était pas liée à une personne, mais à nous ?_

_ Regardons les faits. Tous les postes importants sont tenus par des personnes de « Sang pur ». Le Poste de ministre, le Bureau des Aurors, de la Justice et j'en passe. La seule exception est celui de la réglementation des créatures magiques tenue par Hermione Weasley, mais son poste est-il important à l'heure actuelle ? Plus précisément dans l'importance que nous portons à tous ceux qui ne sont pas « humains », mais c'est un sujet pour plus tard. Regardons encore plus loin. Poudlard. Notre grande institution, notre seule et unique école, est elle aussi gouvernée par une « Sang Pur »._

_ Si nous regardons les chiffres, le nombre de « Sang pur » diminue de plus en plus. C'est un fait car la grande majorité de ces familles ne font qu'un seul héritier. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, il faut engendrer deux enfants par couple pour maintenir une population à l'état neutre, c'est-à-dire qui ne monte pas ni ne descend. Aujourd'hui ce nombre baisse drastiquement pour cette population précise, devenant presque infime par rapport au nombre de nouvelles générations (enfants issus du monde moldu) arrivant dans notre monde. Ces derniers arrivent à Poudlard de plus en plus nombreux, cette année le ratio était de trente enfants nés moldus pour deux « Sang pur ». _

_ Pourtant, avec un tel écart, notre mode de vie reste identique depuis l'époque des parents de nos parents. Regardons par exemple le Chemin de traverse. Depuis la victoire de Harry Potter sur Tom Jedusor, deux boutiques ont ouvert dans l'allée. Oui, j'ai bien dit deux ! Le premier, qui annonce sous peu l'ouverture d'une succursale en France, est « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », ouvert pour la première fois deux ans avant la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres avant d'être détruit par ce dernier, puis rouvert après sa mort. Le second est le journal que vous tenez dans vos mains, le Chicaneur. D'abord imprimé chez le propriétaire, il a finalement créé ses locaux dans notre rue marchande sous la direction de Luna Lovegood._

_ Mais pourquoi seulement deux, me demanderez-vous ? Après tout, nous devrions ouvrir plus de magasin avec la population née moldue entrant chaque année de plus en plus dans notre monde. Mais c'est impossible et ce à cause des lois en place. Le saviez-vous ? Seule une personne descendant de dix générations de sorciers au minimum peut ouvrir sa boutique. Une loi injuste qui pénalise la majorité du monde sorcier. Les nés moldus n'ont pas besoin du monde magique pour vivre, c'est un fait. Notre Chemin de Traverse ne vit que grâce à quelques familles et lors des achats pour Poudlard. _

_Une enquête à Gringott's fut éclairante quand j'ai posé des questions aux personnes connaissant l'argent mieux que quiconque. Les gobelins m'ont dit ceci : « Si cela continue, Gringott's devra fermer les trois quarts de ses coffres car ils ne servent pas. Les Sangs purs nous font vivre mais nous craignons de les voir disparaître à leur tour. Si ces prévisions s'annoncent vraies, nous devrons fermer à ce moment-là ». Quant à la question sur l'argent versé par les nés moldus, le gobelin me faisant face rigola tristement. « Ils versent de l'argent pour leurs années à Poudlard afin d'éviter d'être surtaxé lors de la conversion de la Livre vers le Gallion. A la fin de leur scolarité, ils vident leurs coffres. Nous ne sommes pas rentables face aux banques moldues qui sont plus rentables. Nous ne pouvons pas rivaliser avec les taxes imposées par le ministère »._

_Rappelons-le encore une fois, le ministère est tenu par des « Sangs Purs ». Ces derniers sont de moins en moins nombreux, mais gardent le pouvoir grâce aux lois en place. Il n'y a aucune amélioration dans notre monde. Le même nombre de magasin, de structures, de population. Le statut du secret disparaît peu à peu, car si on regarde bien, pour chaque né moldu entrant à Poudlard, deux moldus apprennent l'existence de notre monde, sans compter les frères et sœur du nouveau sorcier. A combien de moldus connaissant la magie faisons-nous face ? Une fois Poudlard fini, les sorciers issus de ce monde ne restent pas. Le sectarisme, l'injustice, le racisme, tout cela les fait fuir et chacun d'eux est une source d'information pour la Reine, ils iront vers elle plutôt que de nous être fidèle._

_Un jour, un homme que nous connaissons tous au moins de nom a voulu tout détruire pour rebâtir. Il a été ignoré, humilié, hué à ce moment-là. Ces intentions n'ont jamais été mauvaises, radicales peut-être, mais je vous pose la question, n'avait-il pas raison ? Cet homme est né dans la terreur, a vécu dedans et y a mis un terme. Je n'ai pas besoin de raconter son histoire, tout le monde la connaît._

_Harry Potter._

_Son nom a été longtemps murmuré mais aujourd'hui il est crié. Crié pour obtenir de l'aide, mais quelle aide ? Une aide pour maintenir notre monde tel qu'il est ? Pour sauver notre peau ? Pour agir à notre place ? Posez-vous cette question dans ce cas, le voudra-t-il ? Rappelez-vous tous comment vous l'avez traité et regardez-vous dans une glace, posez-vous cette unique question. Le feriez-vous à sa place ?_

_Harry Potter pourrait très bien s'allier avec la Reine pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait faire il y a de cela vingt-cinq ans. C'est une nouvelle ère qui arrive. Une ère conte laquelle nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre la Reine. Nous sommes voués à choisir entre deux choix inéluctables._

_Changer._

_Ou disparaître._


	19. Le Terrier

L'ambiance était étrange au Terrier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la famille était rassemblée pour partager une discussion sérieuse, sauf Charlie, qu'une urgence retenait en Roumanie. Les repas de famille étaient courants, Molly y veillait certainement, mais il était rare que tout le monde soit présent en même temps. Il y avait aussi un fait qu'elle n'admettrait jamais, plutôt trois en vérité, la première était que le Terrier devenait trop petit pour de tels rassemblements, comprenant tous les Weasley. Elle aimait ça, vraiment, chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses petits enfants, elle était heureuse, c'était une vue merveilleuse de tous les voir courir et jouer dans le jardin. La seconde chose qu'elle cachait était sa vieillesse. Elle n'était plus très jeune, chaque jour la fatiguait de plus en plus, et c'était sans compter quand ses enfants venaient. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte les deux guerres sorcières qu'elle avait connues. L'inquiétude, la mort de connaissances et familles, la barbarie, la peur, l'attente de nouvelles… cela ne l'avait jamais quitté. C'était des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu ni oublié, pas qu'elle le veuille, non plus. Beaucoup étaient morts, et elle ne voulait certainement pas les oublier, il fallait, à tout prix, se souvenir d'eux, pour leur sacrifice, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux.

Et puis, son plus grand regret, un regret qu'elle partageait avec son mari Arthur. Dans un coin de la cuisine, il y avait une chaise qui n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps. C'était une question courante posée par tous les enfants. Pourquoi était-elle là ? La chaise était entretenue, propre et prête à servir à tout moment. Sauf qu'elle restait là, tout le temps, avec peu de personnes comprenant la raison derrière cela. C'était la chaise de Harry.

Molly doutait que le garçon se soit un jour rendu compte qu'il s'asseyait toujours sur la même chaise, jamais une autre. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison, car la chaise était en tout point identique aux autres. Mais c'était sa chaise, la chaise de son huitième fils, un qu'elle avait perdu, aussi. Mais elle attendait, c'était une chose pour laquelle elle priait, au fur et à mesure des jours, des mois et des années qui passaient. Elle espérait son retour. Chaque matin elle descendait avec l'espoir qu'il soit assis comme elle l'avait toujours vu. Espoir qui se fanait tous les jours.

Elle regrettait n'avoir rien pu faire. Elle ne cherchait pas d'excuse, mais elle n'était pas elle-même à ce moment-là. Elle n'était même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle était, avant la venue de Voldemort. La mort de ses cousins avait été dévastatrice pour elle, la rendant surprotectrice de ses enfants, une chose qui, elle le savait, avait été dure pour ses enfants. La peur de les perdre. C'était une peur qui était en elle en permanence, qui la rongeait, la détruisait. Ron, Ginny, Harry… elle avait failli les perdre tant de fois à Poudlard ! Cela aussi avait fissuré son esprit au fil du temps, jusqu'à se briser pendant la guerre. Percy avait commencé à aggraver sa blessure en choisissant son travail à sa famille. Les préparatifs de guerre avaient ramené la mort de ses frères en tête et c'était avec la volonté de protéger ses enfants qu'elle avait tenu. Mais la bataille finale l'avait achevée. Fred était mort. Elle avait échoué dans sa promesse envers elle-même, de ne plus voir un membre de sa famille mourir. C'était son fils qu'elle avait enterré, un fils qu'elle n'avait pas pu protéger.

Comme George, elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre et quand elle avait pu à nouveau sourire, elle avait découvert la sinistre nouvelle. Harry était parti. Elle avait perdu un autre enfant dans sa tristesse. Mais les années avaient passé, des petits enfants étaient venus illuminer sa vie. Harry était toujours là dans son cœur, mais elle devait être forte et ne pas montrer de signe de sa tristesse, pour rester Molly Weasley, la meilleure grand-mère de tous les temps comme ils disaient.

Pourtant, après toutes ses années, tout recommençait. Devant elle, sur la table, il y avait les deux journaux du monde sorcier, _La gazette _et _Le Chicaneur_. La prison d'Azkaban en ruine l'avait effrayée et l'article du _Chicaneur_ encore plus. Une nouvelle guerre s'annonçait, et elle n'avait plus la force, l'énergie, la volonté. Elle ne pourrait pas y survivre, elle le savait. Elle avait tenu, face au règne sombre, mais elle ne tiendrait pas une troisième fois. Arthur le savait, elle savait qu'il la regardait en pensant qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle aimerait, mais elle n'était pas capable de supporter plus.

Dans un coin de la cuisine, Ron faisait les cents pas. Le silence régnait alors que tout le monde attendait que quelqu'un parle. Ginny et Dean, son mari se tenaient tranquillement, assis à côté de George et de sa femme. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la position de ce groupe, il fallait agir. Ils étaient néanmoins les premiers à reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient aucun plan, mais ils savaient que le temps était compté. Bill et sa femme Fleur étaient du même avis, les deux affirmant que Gringott's était une ruche nerveuse qui se préparait à fermer ses portes à tout moment. Hermione, assise un peu plus loin, avait rajouté que ce n'était pas seulement les gobelins qui étaient tendus, mais toutes les espèces magiques, toutes étaient nerveuses. D'après elle, il semblait qu'ils attendaient une chose avant que la situation explose. Quoi, elle l'ignorait. Du moins l'évènement en soi était inconnu, elle était cependant certaine que cela avait à voir avec Harry et le Domaine, c'était une certitude.

De l'autre côté de la table se tenait Percy et sa femme, Anna. Pour la plupart des membres de la famille, ils étaient le couple parfait… à leur façon. Froids, hautains, pompeux, désagréables… tous ces adjectifs leur convenaient parfaitement. Même si Percy était revenu, il avait gardé ses opinions politiques et grimpait lentement mais sûrement l'échelle politique. Son mariage en était la preuve. Anna était la fille d'une famille siégeant au Magenmagot et possédant une richesse assez grande. Cette dernière ne pouvait peut-être pas rivaliser avec celle des familles comme Potter, Malefoy, Londubat ou d'autres, mais suffisamment pour être qualifiée de grande. Son mariage avait eu deux conséquences, l'abandon de son nom pour celui de sa femme, plus grand et influent que Weasley, ainsi qu'une future place au Magenmagot. Tout dans la politique, jusqu'à l'éducation de ses enfants. Studieux, propres, parfaits, c'était le visage qu'ils affichaient en public, surtout en présence de leur père et mère. Secrètement, c'est-à-dire quand Molly les gardait sans Percy à proximité, ils étaient des enfants normaux aimant rire et s'amuser. C'était, de l'avis de George une farce digne des plus grande quand il voyait ça. Les enfants parfaits de Percy étaient des farceurs nés, c'était juste brillant, toujours de l'avis de George.

Le silence fut brisé par l'arrêt de Ron et des visages graves autour de la table. D'un geste identique, George, Angelica, Ginny et Bill, suivis de peu par Hermine et Ron, mirent la main à la poche pour en retirer un Gallion. Si celui de Ron et Hermione se contentait d'être légèrement chaud, celui des autres avaient une face qui clignotait, changeant la face de la pièce. Cette dernière passait d'un éclair à celui d'un lapin. Chaque membre connaissait les deux symboles, l'éclair était la cicatrice de Harry, tandis que l'autre était Luna. C'était un message d'alerte, un appel de secours.

\- LUNA ! Crièrent-ils tous, à l'unisson, moins Ron et Hermione.

\- Maman, prends soin des enfants s'il te plait, nous revenons au plus vite, dit George avant de disparaître.

Il fut rapidement suivi des autres, c'est-à-dire Ginny et Angelica, laissant le reste de la famille frappé de stupeur par la rapidité de la scène. Molly avait le regard vide, tout repartait une nouvelle fois.

\- Hermione, dit Ron en se tournant vers sa femme. Luna à ses bureaux sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle doit y être à cette heure-là. Allons-y !

Ils disparurent aussitôt avec leur baguette en main, prêts à se battre. Personne ne vit le regard agacé de Percy, ni celui contrarié de sa femme. Arthur soupira et commença à réconforter sa femme. Il n'était plus capable de se battre non plus. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et s'occuper des enfants. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire avec Molly.


	20. La Cloche

**Chapitre 20 ! \o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Donc je pense avoir fini la première partie de l'histoire. Tous les personnages principaux sont là, les bases sont posées et tout est prêt à commencer. Ce chapitre est le chapitre qui va lancer la seconde partie (en fait il est en lien avec l'article du chicaneur).**

**Pour le Chicaneur une petite précision, ce n'est pas Luna qui a écrit l'article. Pour ceux qui connaissent l'univers de Harry Potter découvrir qui a écrit l'article ne devrait pas être trop difficile. ^^**

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires ! Voir l'article du Chicaneur si bien reçu fait plaisir car j'ai énormément galéré pour le faire !**

**Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture et on se revoit dans deux jours (j'essaie de rester régulier dans la publication).**

* * *

Harry était perdu. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Dans sa main, il faisait inconsciemment tourner le faux Gallion de l'AD. Neville le lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, et lui avait répété les paroles de George. Cela avait frappé Harry en plein cœur et ramenait à la surface de mauvais souvenirs. Une famille. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, depuis le jour où il avait appris le sens de ce mot au fond de son placard. Mais au fond, il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'était une famille, ce qui en formait une.

Les Dursley, par définition, étaient Sa famille. Il était lié par le sang à sa tante, donc par définition même du mot, il devrait se sentir comme un membre de cette famille. Pourtant il n'avait jamais senti de lien avec eux, ni même d'amour. Ils avaient pris soin de lui d'une certaine manière, pas de plein gré, il le savait, mais il avait toujours eu un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Les portions à table étaient maigres et l'affection inexistante, mais il était assez mûr pour savoir qu'il y avait des enfants traités, plus mal que lui.

Puis étaient venus les Weasley. Harry eut un sourire nostalgique. Les Weasley, une famille qui s'aimait profondément. L'affection et l'amour que lui avait donné Molly Weasley étaient les premiers qu'il avait jamais reçus. Chaque moment passé au Terrier avait été magique. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, il était important pour quelqu'un. C'était une multitude de choses qui lui avaient donné ce sentiment, des petits détails insignifiant mais qui pour lui, étaient précieux. Alors pour lui les Weasley étaient devenus son exemple de famille, une mère un peu étouffante mais aimante, des chamailleries et des disputes, mais toujours de l'amour. Il ne partageait aucun lien avec eux, ni de sang ni de parenté. Il savait que dans le passé cela avait dû arriver et que si on regardait attentivement il devait être quelques choses comme un cousin au je ne sais quantième degré, mais cela ne signifiait rien pour lui. Les Weasley étaient devenu sa famille de cœur.

Puis il y avait le reste. Hermione, les trois Poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Hagrid, Neville… Toutes ces personnes naviguant autour de lui sans aucun lien, mais l'aimant. Pas pour sa célébrité, mais pour lui. C'était aussi une famille, quand il avait regardé en arrière. Il y avait des disputes, des avis contraires, des rires et du soutien quand il le fallait, mais ils répondaient toujours présents, quand il le fallait. Mais il manquait une chose.

Une famille propre à lui, Sa famille. C'était une douleur qu'il avait toujours en lui, une douleur qui ne partait jamais. Fêtes des pères, des mères, Noël, Vacances. Tous ces moments passés en famille, dont il était privé. C'était toujours le retour à bord du Poudlard express qui lui faisait le plus mal, voir ses amis se jeter dans les bras de leurs parents, être accueillis avec une joie visible, tandis que lui était à peine regardé par son oncle et sa tante. Le revers d'une même médaille, un revers que personne n'avait jamais regardé. Il en était responsable, d'une certaine manière, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Fierté, peur… des sentiments stupides à l'heure actuelle, mais qu'il avait à l'époque.

Alors aujourd'hui, après vingt-cinq ans de silence, sa « famille » revenait. Il fallait qu'une nouvelle menace survienne pour qu'on se souvienne de Harry Potter, celui qu'on avait laissé de côté une fois qu'il avait servi. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix, maintenant. Il y avait Neville et Luna bien sûr, eux étaient restés. Il pouvait comprendre George aussi d'une certaine manière, il était en miette dans les souvenirs de Harry. Mais les autres, il n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il pourrait y arriver, mais il en doutait, cela remontait à si loin et il n'y avait plus pensé depuis.

C'était pourquoi il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une nouvelle ère se profilait et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester neutre. Dehors il y avait d'autres personnes comme Lavande, qui avaient besoin d'aide, le Domaine pouvait les accueillir sans soucis. Mais il fallait briser ses camps, bouleverser le monde sorcier pour y parvenir. Cela l'obligerait à sortir et prendre position. Mais ce droit ne lui appartenait plus, il était lié au Domaine, maintenant. La sécurité de ce dernier était prioritaire à son désir. Oui, agir pourrait permettre à plusieurs communauté magiques comme les gobelins, les loups garous et bien d'autres d'être plus libres, mais est ce qu'ils accepteraient ? En prenant les gobelins gérant Gringott's par exemple, ils géraient leur banque, sans chercher plus. Il y avait certes l'article du _Chicaneur _qui pourrait les motiver, mais accepterait-ils son aide ? Après tout, ils lui en voulaient toujours pour l'effraction qu'il avait commise avec Ron et Hermione pour l'horcruxe, une explication aiderait-elle à avoir leur soutien ?

Il se souvenait que c'était par eux qu'il était arrivé au Domaine, s'il pouvait conclure une sorte d'aide pour transférer ceux qui voulaient fuir vers le Domaine, ce serait une bonne chose. Cela casserait beaucoup de lois et d'accord entre les gobelins et Gringott's aussi. Des positions devaient être prises, il n'était pas le seul concerné. Il avait d'ailleurs écrit une lettre au directeur de la banque. Cette dernière était toujours sur son bureau, attendant qu'il prenne une décision.

\- Neville ? dit Harry, cassant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Oui Harry ? répondit l'homme en se tournant vers lui.

Les deux hommes étaient installés sur la terrasse de la maison de Harry, regardant la femme de Neville et ses filles rencontrer et jouer avec les fées. Pour Claire, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la magie, encore plus une créature qui n'existait que dans les contes. Les petites étaient aux anges et Harry attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'une Licorne. Une des fées était partie en chercher une, d'après les bribes de mots qu'il avait pu saisir.

\- Je vais sonner la…

Un sentiment de brûlure le surprit et instinctivement, il relâcha la pièce qu'il tenait en main. La ramassant, il vit Neville sortir la sienne de sa poche et la regarder. Tous les deux virent l'inscription AD clignoter, passant des deux lettres à un lapin. Neville lui avait dit que chaque personne était représentée par son Patronus, si bien que Harry comprit tout de suite qui appelait à l'aide. Luna était en danger.

\- Harry, j'y vais, dit Neville en se levant. Toi, fais ce que tu as à faire, ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de te montrer.

\- Prend ça Neville, dit Harry en lui lançant un Portoloin d'urgence. Ramène-la-moi, s'il te plait.

\- Abandonner ma sœur ? demanda Neville en souriant. Jamais Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces mots, baguette à la main, Neville disparut. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit la Licorne sortir de la forêt et se diriger vers les femmes. C'était une distraction bienvenue, pensa Harry en rentrant dans la maison. Il fut néanmoins suivi par la femme de son ami, à laquelle il expliqua la situation et la rassura. Si les informations de Neville étaient exactes, une vingtaine de personnes répondraient présent, pour protéger son amie. Le danger serait là mais faible.

\- Dipsy ? appela Harry.

\- Oui Gardien ? demanda l'elfe de maison en apparaissant doucement devant lui.

\- Pourrais-tu transmettre ça à Gringott's s'il te plait ? Demande à ce que cela soit remis au Directeur, si possible.

\- C'est bientôt le moment n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'elfe d'un ton inquiet. Allez-vous combattre, Gardien ? Et le Domaine ? Allez-vous l'abandonner ?

\- Non Dipsy, dit Harry en s'agenouillant. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul. Je vais sonner la Cloche. Ce sera une décision que l'on prendra tous ensemble.

\- Les elfes de maisons seront présents Gardien, dit Dipsy en se redressant. Puis-je demander une faveur ?

\- Toujours Dipsy, répondit Harry en souriant.

\- Si vous sortez dehors pour tout changer, essaierez-vous de libérer les elfes de maisons de l'esclavage ? Ici nous vous servons pour le plaisir, parce que nous le voulons. Dehors c'est différent. Vous avez connu Dobby, Monsieur, aidez-nous à réaliser ce qu'il voulait.

\- Il a réussi Dipsy, il était libre.

\- Dobby n'était pas libre Monsieur, dit l'elfe en secouant la tête. Pour qu'un elfe de maison vive, il faut qu'il soit attaché à quelque chose. Une famille ou un lieu comme Poudlard ou le Domaine pour Dipsy et les autres. Mais Dobby n'était pas libre, il était attaché à vous, je le sens. Délivrez-nous de cela s'il vous plait, que plus jamais nous ne soyons esclaves.

\- Je te le promets Dipsy, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque en pensant à son ami mort. Je te promets d'essayer. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'essaierai. C'est mon rôle après tout, vous protéger.

\- Non Monsieur. Votre rôle est de protéger le Domaine. Cependant si…

\- Si je sors ? demanda Harry. Alors oui, j'aiderai tous ceux qui demandent de l'aide, cela comprend les elfes de maisons.

\- Merci Gardien, fit Dipsy en pleurant doucement. Je vais donner la lettre alors.

Elle disparut, elle aussi, laissant Harry seul à nouveau. Dehors, il pouvait voir que Claire avait rejoint les enfants autour de la licorne. Il était évident que la mère essayait de cacher son inquiétude aux filles, même lui, l'était après tout.

Il sortit discrètement et se dirigea vers la forêt. Au plus profond de cette dernière se trouvait une grande table circulaire et dans un coin, se trouvait une grande cloche d'un blanc immaculé. Le son qu'elle produisait ne pouvait être entendu que par les créatures magiques, pas les sorciers. C'était celle qui appelait le rassemblement dans les situations de crise, interne ou externe qui pouvait influencer le Domaine. Partout dans le pays elle pourrait être entendue, et chaque clan, communauté, ou groupe pourrait envoyer trois représentants. Ils avaient trois jours pour arriver, trois jours à partir du moment où elle aurait sonné.

La situation actuelle exigeait une discussion. La reine d'un côté, les sorciers de l'autre et au milieu de ce conflit de chef, des innocents qui ne demandaient rien. Les peuples magiques ne seraient pas à l'abri et le nombre de réfugiés, dans ce conflit, grandirait avec le temps. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire.

Arrivé devant la cloche, il prit un moment pour la contempler. Derrière elle se trouvait Cornedrue. Le Grand Cerf le regardait avec curiosité, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry ne lâcha pas le regard, laissant ses pensées libres. Cornedrue était intelligent, cela Harry en était certain, c'est pourquoi il dévoilait toutes ses réflexions. Le Cerf était… il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait expliquer facilement. Cornedrue était le Domaine. Harry nourrissait la magie qui maintenait les protections du Domaine, mais il n'était qu'un intermédiaire. C'était le cerf qui était le véritable protecteur. D'après le vampire, il était mort il y a longtemps, mais il était de retour. Il n'y avait pas d'explication, pas de raison explicable.

Après un moment, le Cerf hocha la tête. Il avait compris et acceptait ce que voulait Harry. Prenant la corde dans ses mains, Harry souffla un coup et tira, huit fois. Elle sonnerait seize fois en tout, huit pour l'ouverture du rassemblement, huit pour sa fermeture. Il eut la surprise d'entendre le son de la cloche, peut-être était-ce lié à son rôle ? Il l'ignorait. Quand cela fut fait, il se tourna et regarda la table.

Au centre un brasier s'alluma et la table redevint vierge de la végétation qui avait poussé dessus. Derrière chaque siège, des bannières vierges étaient présentes. Chacune d'elle prendrait la couleur et le symbole d'un peuple qui voulait participer.

Dans trois jours la réunion allait se tenir et il devait préparer le Domaine en conséquence.


	21. Conflit et Déclaration

Reflet du règne de Voldemort, le chemin de traverse était en proie au cauchemar. Pourtant, à la différence de cette époque, les assaillants s'étaient concentrés pour détruire un seul bâtiment. Le Chicaneur était un des édifices les plus visibles de la rue commerçante avec sa façade en verre. Les diverses créatures en argent décorant cette paroi étaient, pour tous ceux ayant connu Xenophilius Lovegood, un hommage à ce dernier. Il y avait pourtant un élément qui était propre à la propriétaire. Au-dessus de l'entrée, il y avait le logo du chicaneur, une paire de lunettes avec en son centre un éclair. Cet éclair était le soutien inébranlable qu'elle avait envers Harry, envers et contre tout. Elle avait eu droit à beaucoup d'ennuis de la part du ministère de la magie pour ce geste, mais elle les avait ignorés ou pire, défiés.

Ce jour-là fut la découverte d'un massacre politique à grande échelle, car Luna était rêveuse, mais nullement stupide. Son premier employé, engagé sous de lourdes contraintes, était Rita Skeeter. La femme avait utilisé sa forme animagus pour dénicher les secrets des employés du ministère. Pot de vin, menace, injustice… les informations, toujours véridiques et toujours fournies avec des preuves, avaient provoqué la chute de nombreuses personnes. L'intelligence de Luna, combinée avec le talent de Rita, avait servi de munition au Chicaneur pour repousser les mécontents. C'était ainsi que McLaggen avait obtenu sa place, si l'on regardait les faits. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir grâce à son arrivée récente dans le domaine politique et avait ainsi gravi les échelons rapidement. C'était loin d'être le seul, Ron et Hermione Weasley, combiné avec leur célébrité, avaient obtenu beaucoup de promotions à cette période-là.

Un mois. C'est toute la durée pendant laquelle le ministère avait combattu Luna et son journal. Mais le nombre décroissant de membres qualifiés, plus la colère montante des sorciers anglais, avait fini par faire reculer les personnes hostiles. Il était fou de voir que tout cela était dû à un simple logo. Pour Luna, c'était un geste rempli d'amour envers Harry. Elle ne savait pas encore où il était, mais elle espérait à ce moment-là que s'il venait à traverser la rue, il verrait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Aujourd'hui cependant, les vitres étaient pleines de poussière et les bâtiments autour, noircis et abîmés. Une dizaine de sorciers habillés tout en noir et portant des masques de mangemorts se tenaient en arc de cercle et tentaient de détruire les bureaux du Chicaneur.

C'est dans ce décor que les Weasley apparurent, baguette en main, prêts à se battre. Il n'y eut aucun mot de prononcé, la situation était claire et le conflit augmenta. Pris en étau, la moitié des hommes se retourna et commença à attaquer les renforts. Sous les incantations de Fleur et Angelica, des murs apparurent devant eux afin de servir de couverture derrière laquelle ils s'installèrent à l'abri. Des bruits de transplanage retentirent et de plus en plus de membres de l'AD arrivèrent, leur nombre augmentant de plus en plus.

\- Tu sais Luna, cria Padma. Si tu voulais nous voir, une invitation à dîner était suffisante !

Les jumelles Patil se tenaient côte à côte et étaient d'une efficacité remarquable, l'un protégeait tandis que l'autre attaquait. Ce n'était pas les seules à agir ainsi, ils se connaissaient tous pour avoir reçu la même formation. Il n'y avait pas de « je suis le plus fort », il n'y avait que des personnes connaissant les forces et faiblesses de chacun et s'entraidant. L'AD était une armée puissante qui était d'une efficacité sans pareil. C'était un groupe d'étudiants qui avaient tous lutté contre Voldemort et son règne et cela se ressentait dans chaque geste.

Le chemin de traverse était devenu une zone de guerre. Des morceaux de murs volaient dans tous les sens sous les sorts détournés ou esquivés. Si l'AD était forte, les assaillants l'étaient tout autant et l'issue de la bataille était loin d'être décidée. Les deux cotés s'affaiblissaient et encore plus Luna qui commençait à subir quelques blessures sous le coup des hommes qui continuait de l'attaquer sans se préoccuper du reste.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'arrivèrent Ron et Hermione. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le couple put avoir une vision de ce qu'étaient devenus la plupart de leurs amis d'école. Bien que tous présents pour sauver Luna, Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur en s'apercevant que l'AD s'était reformée sans qu'elle soit mise au courant. Elle revoyait pour la première fois des personnes qui s'étaient séparées pour divergence d'opinion. Elle se souvint d'une discussion avec Harry un jour. Alicia Spinnet, une des poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, était contre Harry pour la peine de mort. Elle était d'accord avec lui qu'il fallait agir, mais pas en appliquant une telle barbarie, beaucoup pensaient comme elle et cela avait créé des camps et des prises de position. Harry, qui voulait être radical, ceux qui voulaient une position pacifique et pour finir ceux qui désiraient oublier et continuer.

Ici elle revoyait Luna pour la première fois. Elle l'avait vue dans les journaux ou de loin, mais jamais aussi proche. Luna était devenue une femme d'une très grande beauté, selon elle. Dans une longue robe bleu clair, elle bougeait comme un chef d'orchestre, transformant de l'eau jaillissant d'une canalisation, en animaux venant intercepter les sorts qu'on lui lançait. Hermione se considérait comme douée en magie, c'était un fait, ses notes d'examen l'attestant, mais en ce qui concernait les sortilèges, Luna était d'un niveau différent. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais elle avait très peu vu la jeune femme en action avant aujourd'hui et ce qu'elle voyait était impressionnant.

De l'autre côté de la rue se tenaient les jumelles Patil. Elles avaient bien changé, elles aussi. Un visage plus dur ainsi qu'une longue cicatrice barrant le visage de Padma était ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de sa position. Ce qu'elle pouvait voir aussi était le choix de sorts des deux femmes, des sorts puissants et lancés sans aucune hésitation, des sorts avec comme intention 'tuer'. Elles étaient aussi, dans les dernières discussions qu'ils avaient eues, contre la peine de mort mais optaient pour une suppression de magie. Pourtant aujourd'hui elles voulaient tuer les hommes, ni plus ni moins.

\- Hermione ! Chanta Luna en la voyant. Je vois que les Joncheruine semblent te quitter !

Le son d'un ours retentit et avant qu'Hermione puisse répliquer, Neville apparut dans la rue. Ne jetant qu'un seul coup d'œil à la situation, il commença lui aussi à agir. Cependant, à la différence des autres membres de l'AD, il continua d'avancer tout en jetant des sorts. Son but était Luna et il faisait tout pour l'atteindre. De sa poche il sortit une petite sphère qu'il lança sur les agresseurs, souriant narquoisement en voyant un des hommes lancer un bouclier pour se protéger.

\- Avec les salutations de la Reine !

La sphère ne rebondit pas, ni ne tomba. Elle resta fixée au bouclier magique sans bouger. Tous, dans un moment de pause devant l'action, virent l'homme masqué essayer de mettre fin à son bouclier sans y parvenir. C'était même l'inverse qui se produisit, le bouclier brillait de mille feux, comme si le sorcier lançait de la magie pour l'alimenter. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que le bouclier baisse pour finalement disparaître. La sphère tomba, tout comme le sorcier sans que personne ne comprenne comment. Le silence se fit, agresseurs comme défenseurs étaient trop choqués pour bouger.

Ce fut l'arrivée de nombreux Aurors qui réveilla tout le monde. Les hommes saisirent un Portoloin avant de s'enfuir. Ils laissèrent néanmoins l'homme à terre, ne prenant pas le temps de le récupérer. Ron tourna la tête vers Neville afin de savoir ce qu'il avait fait mais il avait déjà disparu avec Luna, emmenant avec eux la petite sphère argentée.

Avant qu'il puisse se diriger vers les Aurors et expliquer la situation, un bruit de cor retentit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Gringott's, d'où sortait une troupe de gobelins armés. Ces derniers avancèrent calmement jusqu'à lui. Les gobelins se séparèrent en deux lignes afin de laisser un gobelin se présenter seul. Ouvrant un parchemin, il se mit à parler d'une voix forte, portant dans toute la rue et entendu par chaque personne présente.

Au vu des derniers événements, nous annonçons la fin des accords signé entre Gringott's et le ministère de la magie ! Jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne huit fois à nouveau, nous fermons l'accès à la banque ! Gringott's est un territoire gobelin et y pénétrer est passible d'une déclaration de guerre. Afin de ne pas pénaliser la population sorcière, un guichet sera ouvert devant l'entrée afin de récupérer de l'or, mais l'accès intérieur de la banque est dès lors suspendu ! Qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à la fin du Grand Rassemblement !


	22. Peur et Départ

\- Silence !

La salle du Magenmagot était pleine. C'était le lendemain de l'attaque contre le chicaneur. C'était la première attaque dont était victime l'Angleterre magique, depuis que le règne de Voldemort s'était achevé, et au vu des personnes impliquées, cela avait provoqué une réunion urgente du Magenmagot. Les derniers membres en retard venaient de s'installer et la séance commença. Au centre de la pièce se tenait Blaise Zabini, faisant ses débuts en tant que Président Sorcier du Magenmagot. D'origine italienne, sang pur néanmoins, le sorcier n'était jamais devenu mangemort, bien que beaucoup le pensaient. Il en était ressorti comme un parfait Serpentard en jouant sur tous les tableaux sans jamais prendre parti, si bien qu'il était, d'un point de vue politique, neutre dans les conflits.

\- Hier, Les bureaux du Chicaneur ont été pris pour cible par des sorciers masqués. Ces hommes étaient habillés de la même manière que les célèbres mangemorts accompagnant le seigneur des ténèbres, il y a de cela vingt-cinq ans. Nous pensons que le dernier article du journal est la justification de cette attaque. Je laisse la parole à Ronald Weasley, Chef du département des Aurors, afin qu'il puisse nous faire part de ses conclusions.

D'un pas lent, Ron descendit de son siège vers le centre de la pièce. Il savait qu'il allait devoir parler, mais il n'aimait absolument pas cela. Il était d'autant plus contre, au vu de ce qu'il allait dire, et ce qu'il avait découvert en regardant l'homme qu'il détenait dans ses cellules était pour le moins inquiétant. Il espérait que les sorciers étaient prêts pour ce qui allait arriver, car lui n'en était pas persuadé. Saluant Zabini d'un signe de tête, il se permit de regarder son public avant de commencer son rapport.

Il nota que rien n'avait changé, la faction sang pur était toujours ensemble, formant un groupe de familles conservatrices et traditionnelles. C'était la faction qui avait eu dans ses rangs des familles comme les Malefoy, Nott, Lestrange et bien d'autres. Pour cela, Ron ne pouvait que féliciter la Reine, d'un seul coup, elle avait anéanti les plus dangereux, car au fond de lui, il était persuadé que Drago Malefoy n'avais pas changé. Près d'eux il y avait la faction Neutre, dirigée par Daphné Greengrass. Les membres qui composaient cette faction aimaient les traditions, voulaient les respecter, mais voulaient en changer certaines. Beaucoup avaient du sens, d'autres étaient limite ou même horribles. Ni bon ni mauvais, tels étaient les neutres. Puis il y avait le dernier bloc, plus ouvert aux nouveaux nés moldus, moins traditionnels et voulant être plus… hé bien, plus ouverts. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Ouverture plus large des frontières, des lois et protocoles, ou encore l'égalité devant la loi. La loi est absolue, le sang ne devait pas être une justification pour ne pas être condamné.

Tant de factions, tant de divisions pour un même monde. Chacune avait eu son moment de force et de domination dans cette salle, mais aujourd'hui, tous étaient amputés. La faction sombre avait perdu bien des membres, lors de la destruction d'Azkaban et se retrouvait sans leader. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de chef, ou plutôt ils attendaient le retour de Harry. Ron savait depuis longtemps, qu'il fallait avancer sans Harry, mais eux n'acceptaient pas cela. Il n'y avait au final que les neutres qui affichaient complet et fort, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à prendre des décisions, mais plus à trouver des compromis entre les conservateur et les progressistes.

\- Comme l'a si bien résumé notre Président Sorcier, l'attaque visait uniquement le Chicaneur. Nous avons reçu un appel à l'aide de Luna Lovegood, propriétaire du journal.

\- Et puis-je demander comment vous avez reçu un tel signal ? demanda Grégoire Goyle de sa place.

Grégoire Goyle était le fils de Gregory Goyle. Ron n'avait jamais vu la femme de l'ancien garde du corps de Drago Malefoy, mais il était clair que Grégoire avait hérité du cerveau de sa mère et non de son père. Il avait cependant hérité la musculature de son père qu'il utilisait pour intimider ses interlocuteurs. Point positif, c'était un piètre sorcier, ce qui n'en faisait pas un adversaire dangereux. Il était toutefois bien formé sur le plan politique.

\- Comme beaucoup de personne le savent, répondit Ron, Luna Lovegood était membre de l'AD au cours de son année à Poudlard. Comme chaque membre, elle a gardé ce qui nous permettait de communiquer, en silence, les rassemblements.

\- Je trouve cela curieux, répliqua Grégoire d'un ton mielleux. Depuis la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres, nous n'avons connu aucune attaque. Un article publié par ce journal déclenche une attaque et ceux qui réagissent sont les hommes de Harry Potter.

L'AD était connue. Chaque membre, qui avait participé à la bataille finale, avait eu sa carte de Chocogrenouille avec comme mention son adhérence à cette armée secrète. Il y avait cependant une chose qui avait changé. Bien qu'elle conserve son nom, AD, elle était plus connue comme l'AP dans les coulisses. L'Armée de Potter. Il les avait formés et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'aujourd'hui encore, c'était les méthodes de Harry qui formaient les Aurors. Ron le déclarait à chaque fois, il ne faisait que répéter les mêmes mots que Harry, lors de leur cinquième année. Mais cela ne changeait rien, peu importe le nombre de fois que cela était nié, c'était des hommes et des femmes qui étaient fidèles à Harry Potter, c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient vu.

\- Ou voulez-vous en venir Lord Goyle ? demanda Zabini.

\- Un article qui a pour but de nous effrayer, et cela juste après une attaque de la reine moldue. Nous avons perdu notre prison, ainsi que beaucoup de membres d'illustres familles de notre communauté. Il est logique que la peur ait entraîné ce genre d'attaque, mauvaise certes, mais on ne contrôle pas ces gestes quand nous sommes effrayés. Puis à la grande surprise ce sont les hommes de Potter qui se rassemblent pour attaquer ces hommes. Une armée que nous n'avons pas vue depuis vingt-cinq ans, est rassemblée.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir.

\- J'y viens, Président Sorcier. D'après ce que j'ai appris, Harry Potter voulait utiliser des méthodes radicales contre ceux qui ont un jour soutenu le Seigneur des ténèbres. Je le soupçonne de ne pas s'être isolé, comme beaucoup semblent le penser, mais à rassembler une armée en vue de prendre le contrôle de notre monde. Pour la première fois nous avons revu Neville Londubat, les jumelles Patil ainsi que Justin Finch-Fletchley pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns. Des rumeurs circulent aussi sur l'homme attrapé ainsi que son état, et si elles s'avèrent vraies, alors notre monde est en péril.

\- Monsieur Weasley, dit Zabini en se tournant vers Ron. Que pouvez-vous nous dire.

\- Wilson Jordan, déclara Ron, est un sorcier de Sang pur de famille mineure. Il possède sur son épaule un tatouage, qui n'est pas la marque des ténèbres, même si sa tenue vestimentaire le laissait penser. Il s'agit d'un sablier avec gravé dessus « Toujours Pur ». Dans les deux récipients du sablier il y a d'une part un sang doré, considéré comme « pur » et d'autre part, un sang de couleur noire, représentant les nouveaux nés moldus, peut-être même les moldus. Peu importe combien de fois le sablier tourne, les deux sangs ne mélangent pas. Voici les conclusions auxquelles nous sommes arrivés.

\- Une nouvelle marque des ténèbres ? Demanda Daphné Greengrass de sa place.

\- C'est possible, dit Ron en se tournant vers elle. C'est la première fois que nous la voyons, donc il est trop tôt pour l'affirmer. Mais, la phrase semble le suggérer.

\- Et son état ? Vous n'avez pas répondu, reprit Goyle.

\- Il est vivant, répondit Ron d'un ton sérieux. Mais il n'a plus une once de magie en lui. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu l'interroger sous Veritaserum. De mes souvenirs, un objet lui a été lancé, une petite sphère argentée. Cette dernière s'est fixée au bouclier qu'il avait dressé avant de tomber au bout d'un moment. Il est acceptable de soupçonner qu'elle a absorbé toute la magie de l'homme.

\- Et c'est de cela dont nous devons nous méfier ! cria Grégoire Goyle en se levant. La reine moldue a créé des armes pour nous tuer tous ! Azkaban, suppression de magie, que va-t-elle faire ensuite ? Paralyser notre économie ? Au vu de la dernière déclaration des gobelins, il semble qu'ils se sont alliés à elle ! Nous devons agir.

\- Vous sautez rapidement aux conclusions Lord Goyle ! Cria Blaise Zabini au-dessus des murmures inquiets qui montaient dans les gradins. J'invite Hermione Weasley à répondre de ses recherches à ce sujet.

Hermione descendit doucement les marches. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et c'était avec passion qu'elle avait cherché des informations au sujet de ce Grand Rassemblement. Elle avait vu son Elfe de Maison pleurer en regardant le ciel et quand elle l'avait interrogé, elle n'avait eu comme réponse que « la Cloche sonne ». Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais avait rapidement reçu beaucoup de rapports inquiétants. Les vampires rigolaient, les loups garous avaient hurlé… beaucoup de choses bougeaient et son département n'arrivait pas à suivre.

\- Les espèces magiques, dit clairement Hermione en regardant l'assemblée, se sont toutes mises en mouvement. Chacune d'entre elles parle du son d'une Cloche et d'un Grand Rassemblement. A l'heure où je parle, nous avons perdu la trace de trois vampires, centaures, loup garou et bien d'autres. Nous ne savons pas où ils vont, ni dans quel but. Ils sont tous sur le qui-vive et je crains pour la sécurité de nos Aurors en les chargeant de la surveillance.

\- Est-il possible que l'article les ait fait réfléchir sur la disparition de notre monde ? demanda Daphné.

\- C'est possible, mais non prouvé. Pour la plupart des espèces, dites sombres, comme les vampires ou les loups garous, la vie est difficile. Pour les centaures ou les gobelins, la vie est meilleure, mais toujours restreinte. Tout cela à cause des lois en place qui sont discriminatoires. Si quelqu'un avec les moyens de changer cela, comme la Reine par exemple, peut améliorer leur vie, je soupçonne qu'ils se joindront tous à elle sans aucune hésitation.

\- Nous connaissons votre sentiment sur les droits des créatures magiques, fit Grégoire Goyle avec dédain. Mais nous ne pouvons laisser courir un loup garou en liberté sans mettre en danger note communauté. Mais cela importe peu devant cela. Nous devons agir avant que cela ne devienne trop dangereux.

\- Dangereux pour qui ? répliqua Ron. La frappe de la Reine n'a touché aucun lieu public. Azkaban avait en son sein les pires mangemorts ainsi que les créatures qui ont détruit tout un village moldu. Comment elle a fait je l'ignore, mais elle l'a fait. Si une personne l'a informé de l'emplacement de la prison, alors elle sait aussi où se trouve le ministère de la magie, le chemin de traverse, Poudlard et bien d'autres endroits. Elle ne veut pas notre mort à tous, mais des changements !

\- Alors il nous faut agir, dit Daphné en se levant. Calmer la situation. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester assis alors qu'il y a une nouvelle marque, la menace de la Reine ainsi qu'une possible rébellion des peuples magiques.

Ainsi commença la réunion, d'abord calme, puis de plus en plus violente. La peur avait repris le cœur des sorciers. Elle dura deux heures, pendant lesquelles rien ne fut décidé. Ce fut Blaise qui y mit fin, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer.

(*_*)

Loin au nord, dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie, un Homme était assis devant sa maison, à contempler le château. C'était devenu son petit plaisir de voir l'école s'illuminer au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Comme beaucoup, il avait entendu le son de la Cloche l'appeler. Il se disait que son sang de géant le lui permettait, même s'il était moitié humain.

\- Tu sembles pensif, Hagrid, dit une voix derrière lui.

\- Bonsoir Firenze, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je viens te saluer, une dernière fois mon ami, avant de partir. Le troupeau s'en va. Nous avons lu les étoiles et tous les signes nous indiquent qu'il est l'heure.

\- Les étoiles, rigola doucement Hagrid. Non, mon ami, tu n'as pas besoin de les lire, tu as entendu le son de la Cloche, toi aussi, c'est évident. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à penser ainsi, tu sais ? J'y songe aussi.

\- Une ère sombre approche Hagrid, continua le centaure en approchant. Les sorciers s'étaient limités aux espèces dangereuses, comme les loups garous, mais cela va changer. La peur revient, elle amène avec elle, doute et colère. Nous partons avant de subir à notre tour la crainte des sorciers. Ecoute mon conseil, prend ton frère avec toi et partez.

\- Merci Firenze, dit Hagrid en tendant sa main au centaure. Tu rejoins le Domaine n'est-ce pas ? Salue-le de ma part s'il te plait.

\- Oui, c'est le dernier endroit où nous pouvons vivre libres, acquiesça le centaure en prenant la main tendue. La route va être longue mais il le faut.

\- Au revoir Firenze, amène ton peuple en sécurité.

\- Toujours, finit le centaure en se retournant. Sache que tu es un ami Hagrid, un véritable ami. J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Sur ces mots, le centaure disparut dans la forêt, non sans avoir tiré une dernière flèche en direction du château. C'était un au revoir, semblable à celui qu'ils avaient donné à l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore. Comme pour Hagrid, le château et ses terres étaient leur maison, maison qu'ils quittaient aujourd'hui. Au fond de lui, le demi géant avait pris sa décision depuis un moment, mais il avait du mal à quitter Poudlard. Il y vivait depuis plus que quatre-vingt ans et c'était difficile, c'était sa maison après tout. Il versa une larme, qui se transforma en un sanglot. Un sanglot, car il devait partir, Firenze avait raison. Depuis des années il avait du mal à pouvoir aller sur le chemin de traverse à cause de son sang. Il le pouvait encore, grâce à qui il était, il le savait. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard, défenseur de Poudlard ! Un titre magnifique, mais vide de sens ou de respect, donné par un gouvernement obligé de le faire et non par reconnaissance. Son frère lui n'avait rien eu et pire, restreint à la forêt interdite.

Se calmant, il rentra chez lui et d'une main hésitante, il écrivit maladroitement sa lettre de démission. Il dut la refaire plusieurs fois, tant il pleurait en la rédigeant, mais elle était faite, bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis un moment.

Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit le bureau de la directrice éclairé et prenant sa veste et sa lampe, il prit la route du château, il avait sa lettre à remettre.


	23. Mauvaise décisions

Ron était assis à son bureau, remplissant comme à l'accoutumée, des papiers sans importance. Il savait parfaitement que ces papiers finiraient dans des tiroirs et n'en seraient jamais ressortis, vraiment, qui reviendrait sur des petits vols ou des rapports journaliers d'Aurors?

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il y mettait une concentration extrême et son esprit était sur plusieurs fronts. Il lui fallait garder son calme car chacun de ses hommes devait être utilisé à bon escient et au bon moment. Il y avait ceux qui enquêtaient sur la nouvelle marque, d'autres surveillaient le Palais de la Reine et le reste était dispersé dans tout le pays. De tous les coins de l'Angleterre, les peuples magiques s'étaient mis en mouvement. Les centaures de Poudlard étaient partis la veille emmenant avec eux les licornes, tandis que Gringott's affichait une porte close et des mouvements suspects étaient visibles, à l'intérieur. Il savait par son frère Bill que tous les sorciers avaient été remerciés jusqu'à nouvel ordre et gentiment escortés jusqu'à l'entrée. D'après la déclaration des gobelins, ces derniers étaient « en attente », ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de ce côté-là. Mais il avait la certitude que quelque chose de gros se préparait. Sur un de ses murs il avait agrandi une carte ou chaque déplacement était signalé et vers où, et la direction était la même pour tous, le Domaine. Qui avait-il là-bas ? Cette Cloche mystérieuse ? Et quel objectif servait ce Grand Rassemblement ? Il y avait tant de questions et si peu de réponses, que c'en était frustrant.

Si ce n'était que ça, il pourrait y arriver, mais il y avait aussi le peuple sorcier à gérer. Les sorciers devenaient de plus en plus affolés, à cause de ce qui s'était produit sur le chemin de traverse. Ils étaient maintenant confrontés à l'horreur absolue, le risque de perdre leur magie. C'était une possibilité, en cas de vœu brisé, de punition extrême ou autre raison explicable par la magie, mais toujours contrôlée par eux. Aujourd'hui ils avaient en face d'eux un ennemi pouvant accomplir ce geste sans effort ni difficulté. C'était d'autant plus horrible que la Reine gardait le silence, il n'avait aucune réponse à fournir ! C'était une guerre froide qui avait commencé, une partie d'échecs ou chacun attendait le geste de l'autre. Un jeu passionnant en temps normal, un milieu où il se savait extrêmement fort, mais il savait reconnaître qu'ici, il était surclassé. Il avait l'impression de sentir la Reine en train de le regarder, assise sur son trône, connaissant tous ses faits et geste, ainsi que les actions qu'il allait entreprendre.

Il était loin d'être idiot, il savait que c'était le cas. Chaque sorcier né moldu retournant dans le monde moldu devait être interrogé voir recruté, de même que les Cracmols. Sectarisme, racisme, noblesse… il se souvenait des leçons que sa femme lui avait données. Il se rappelait très bien de cette discussion ou elle lui avait démontré par l'histoire moldue qu'un tel dénigrement causerait la perte du monde sorcier. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait pas cru, il savait qu'Hermione était bien plus intelligente que lui, mais il avait nié un futur conflit car il ne voulait pas admettre que cela pouvait arriver un jour.

Dans un coin de son bureau, il y avait l'article du Chicaneur. Une page criante de vérité et effrayante par son contenu. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas nier un seul argument de l'article, c'était horrible. Pénélope avait martelé la vérité au pire moment. Ron rigola doucement en pensant à son frère Percy. Il se demandait si son frère avait compris que c'était son ex-femme qui été l'auteur de l'article. Une sang Pur, d'une lignée aussi pure que les Weasley mais bien plus riche. Elle avait quitté Percy, quand celui-ci avait voulu qu'elle arrête ses études moldues. Il se rappelait la scène au Terrier, le moment ou Pénélope avait détruit tous les arguments de Percy en vantant les écoles et université moldues. Elle été partie peu après, continuant ses études de journaliste avant de réapparaître aujourd'hui. Et quelle réapparition ! Pour Ron ce n'était pas anodin, le timing laissait peu de doute à ce sujet, la femme était-elle un agent de la Reine ? Possible…

Un mouvement le fit revenir au présent. Discrètement, une araignée en origami venait de sortir d'un trou dans le mur et se dirigeait vers lui. Charmé, le trou n'était visible que de lui, tout comme le papier utilisé. C'était Astoria qui cherchait à lui transmettre un message, il n'y avait qu'elle pour le contacter ainsi. L'ex sang pur, reniée par son père, était devenue son indic dans le monde clandestin. Grâce à elle, il avait arrêté plusieurs crimes et autres affaires illégales en échange d'argent. Une part de lui se sentait mal d'utiliser la femme ainsi, mais elle avait trop de fierté pour accepter de l'aide de sa part, il le savait.

\- Brandon ! dit-il en actionnant une Rune sur le bureau. Je m'absente du bureau, prend le commandement en mon absence !

Prenant sa cape, il enfila rapidement le capuchon cachant son visage avant de saisir l'araignée. Pour sa sécurité ainsi que celle d'Astoria, c'était une obligation pour lui de la porter. Elle modifiait toute son apparence en gonflant sa corpulence et masquant son visage, la capuche avait aussi un sortilège pour modifier sa voix s'il devait parler. L'araignée n'était pas un message mais un Portoloin, l'amenant chez Astoria. Il avait confiance en la femme, cette dernière avait fait un serment sur sa vie qu'elle ne le ferait pas tomber dans un piège en l'appelant. Même aujourd'hui, il appréciait ce vœu car il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir pourquoi la femme faisait cela ni dans quel but. Elle l'aidait mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait ses secrets et des objectifs bien à elle, ainsi il était toujours un peu méfiant.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser son environnement qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

** \- memoriam vestri inveniet !**

Il resta immobile une minute. Une minute pendant laquelle il se rappela de chaque moment qu'il perdait à chaque fois. Encore une fois il maudit ce moment douloureux. Revoir des tonnes de souvenirs d'un seul coup n'était jamais agréable.

\- C'est bon Weasley ? fit la voix de Charles Roy derrière lui. On a énormément de travail et peu de temps.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas, dit Ron en comprenant qu'il y avait une urgence.

Suivant l'homme, ils marchèrent pendant un moment avant d'arriver dans une grande salle de réunion. Déjà présente, Astoria le salua d'un air grave avant de lui indiquer une chaise et lui tendre des documents. Charles Roy s'installa et saisissant lui aussi des papiers il commença la réunion.

\- Nous avons été… imprudents et la situation devient chaotique, peut-être même trop.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Ron en le regardant. Je ne savais pas que les sphères étaient terminées ni que Neville allait en obtenir.

\- Il y a deux jours et c'était le premier « essai », si on peut dire. Concluant et efficace, même si l'utilisation était peut-être trop précipitée. Nous la lui avons remise lorsqu'il est parti de chez lui après avoir récupéré des affaires pour sa famille. Il avait ordre de n'en parler à personne au cas où cela s'ébruite et de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas nécessité de absolue.

\- Il a suivi les consignes mais le timing était trop rapide, reprit Astoria. Nous sommes devenus les méchants et le fait qu'il y ait une nouvelle marque est insignifiant par rapport à la suppression de la magie. Et malheureusement l'inverse serait préférable.

\- Ça bouge ? Demanda Ron en mentionnant le monde clandestin.

\- Beaucoup, trop. Ce ne sont que des hommes de main, aucun n'a de réelle information et les chefs se cachent bien. J'ai un homme à l'intérieur qui a déniché une information capitale. Nous n'avons pas à faire à un seigneur des ténèbres, mais bien à une organisation entière. Organisée et évidemment avec les moyens pour la soutenir.

\- Rien de plus ? demanda Charles en la regardant.

\- Pas plus que ce que l'on sait déjà. Organisation sang pur avec plus de tact que Voldemort. Là où ce dernier cherchait à atteindre son objectif par la force, eux c'est par la ruse et la discrétion. L'article du Chicaneur frappe en plein dans leurs objectifs, c'est-à-dire créer une société élitiste avec comme critère le sang et sa pureté. Tout le reste doit dégager. Le fait que les peuples magiques s'en vont est pour eux un moyen de s'en débarrasser aussi. Encore une fois ils ont bien joué.

\- Ce qui mène au point suivant, reprit Charles Roy d'une voix grave. La Cloche a sonné. La Reine l'a entendue. D'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, c'est une connaissance relayée au sein de la famille Royale. Nous n'avons pas l'histoire en tête mais c'est en somme une invitation à une grande réunion, plus communément appelée le Grand Rassemblement. La Cloche sonne huit fois pour inviter les peuples. Trois jours après, la réunion commence avec tous ceux qui ont répondu jusqu'à ce que la Cloche sonne à nouveau huit fois. La règle est trois représentant chaque jour, pas forcément les mêmes obligatoirement.

\- Qui accompagne la Reine ? demanda Ron en se redressant.

\- Nous tous. Evidemment vous serez présent en tant que Fantôme et garde du corps personnel de la Reine, avec moi en conseiller et Astoria en psychologue et analyse. Maintenant attendons cinq minutes, la Reine va proclamer sa présence.

Allumant la télévision, ils attendirent en silence que la diffusion commence. Ron profita de ce moment pour réfléchir. Il était quasiment certain que le gardien était Harry. Il n'avait pas de preuve mais tout portait à le croire. Neville n'avait aucune raison de connaître le Domaine autrement que par lui. S'il avait raison, il reverrait Harry dans moins de trois jours. C'était un sentiment étrange, d'imaginer le revoir mais ne pas aller le voir. Il allait devoir garder son rôle secret ainsi que son identité et cela lui faisait mal. Mal de se rendre compte que c'était de leur faute, s'il avait pris autant de distance. Harry avait de nouveaux alliés maintenant, des personnes qui les avaient remplacés. Neville devait en être un, bien sûr, mais avait-il une famille, maintenant ? Était-il resté seul ? Qu'était devenu son ami ? Hermione essayait de paraître forte, mais Ron la connaissait, elle était une épave. Elle se lançait dans son travail avec désespoir pour réparer ses erreurs. Cela allait être dur de partir en mission en la laissant ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix, car ce serait le début de la reconstruction, du moins il l'espérait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait à la réunion, mais si la Reine et Harry faisaient front commun, tout irait pour le mieux.

Détruire pour reconstruire, voilà l'objectif qu'ils avaient.

L'écran s'anima et ils purent voir la Reine assise sur son trône avec un sceptre en bois dans la main. Non, pas un simple sceptre, un bâton magique, comme maniaient certains sorciers. C'était peu commun en Angleterre et Ron n'avait vu que Maugrey en utiliser un. Il en connaissait un deuxième qui, d'après ses vagues souvenirs ressemblait à celui de Merlin. Chacun des tableaux de l'homme, représentait le mage différemment, mais le bâton était toujours le même, c'était ce qui l'avait toujours frappé quand il en voyait. Serait-il possible que…

\- Moi, Elisabeth II, Reine du Royaume Uni, Reine du peuple non magique, descendante du vœu de la Reine Guenièvre déclare par la présente ma présence au Grand Rassemblement ! Que par mes mots et ma volonté, il en soit ainsi !

D'un geste ferme, la Reine frappa le sol avec le bâton. Ron ne connaissait pas la distance qui le séparait du palais mais il ressentit l'onde magique qui le traversa. Encore deux jours, deux jours pendant lesquels ils devaient se préparer et récolter le plus d'information possible.

(*_*)

A des kilomètres de là, Harry était assis à la Grande Table, regardant les étendards prendre vie. Il était reconnaissant qu'il y ait des mots pour l'informer qui était qui, sinon il serait perdu. Gringott's répondait présent, tout comme les centaures de Poudlard. Le domaine était présent aussi, il avait vu les différents peuples annoncer leur présence, dès les premières minutes. Tellement de monde… gobelins, nains, vampires, loups garous… tout le monde répondait.

Une onde magique le traversa et un nouvel étendard s'alluma. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre qui venait d'accepter de venir. Ce n'était pas un blason, ni un écusson, mais un drapeau que le monde entier connaissait. Devant lui, faisant directement face à la place du gardien, le drapeau de la Reine d'Angleterre était présent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, une deuxième onde le traversa, mais de la direction opposé. Se retournant, il sentit une nouvelle vague le traverser. Cela venait de chez lui. Courant, il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, dans le jardin. Il put voir les filles de Neville ainsi que Claire regarder la fenêtre de sa chambre qui brillait de mille feux.

Lily-May.


	24. Amis

Harry était à sa fenêtre, observant avec une légère angoisse l'animation qu'il y avait sur le terrain du Domaine. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, des torches s'allumaient, illuminant les tentes et habitations installées un peu partout. A toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit, de nouveaux invités arrivaient en nombre. Il avait eu peur au début, peur pour Neville et sa famille, de même que pour Luna. C'était des humains après tout. Luna, quand elle était revenue avec Neville, Harry lui avait parlé, et elle ne lui avait rien caché. Pour la première fois, elle lui avait parlé du monde sorcier, de ces lois de plus en plus restrictives, racistes, cruelles. Elle lui avait dévoilé ce qu'était devenu le monde qu'il avait quitté.

Il en avait eu un aperçu avec Lavande, et il devait se répéter que Luna ne mentait jamais, pour y croire. C'en était trop, rien n'était à la hauteur des camps de loup-garou bien sûr, mais tout aussi grave. Il ne savait pas s'il devait féliciter ou maudire le travail d'Hermione. D'après Luna, elle n'avait rien fait pour améliorer les choses, mais avait empêché que cela s'aggrave, ni plus ni moins. Elle devait faire avec le travail de ses prédécesseurs, Harry en convenait, mais qu'est ce qui retenait Hermione, celle qui luttait pour les droits des elfes de maisons ? Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait, car même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur certaines choses, comme les mangemorts, l'égalité entre tous les peuples, n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle aurait volontairement renoncé.

Un éclat de rire le sortit de ses pensées et il repéra rapidement d'où il venait. Alice Londubat. La petite était très curieuse et remplie d'énergie. Apprendre l'existence de la magie avait été pour elle un signe d'aventure et de nouvelles découvertes. Il rigola doucement en se rappelant la première rencontre de l'enfant avec le Seigneur de Gringott's, Ragnok. La petite fille avait brisé toute rencontre formelle en sautant devant le gobelin et posant mille et une questions. D'abord surpris, le gobelin avait rapidement perdu son sérieux pour répondre à quelques questions, promettant de répondre aux autres plus tard.

Harry n'était pas doué pour la politique, il haïssait cela pour être plus juste, mais il devait reconnaître que l'enfant avait aidé d'une manière qu'il était impossible à reproduire. Elle était un crédit pour l'éducation fournie par la Reine, un exemple de tolérance et de paix. Harry pensa que c'était la première fois que les gobelins n'étaient pas vus comme… et bien, des gobelins, mais juste comme des êtres différents. Pas que l'enfant n'ait pas vu qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, ça elle le savait, mais elle n'y avait pas porté préjudice, juste une grande curiosité. Cela avait aidé qu'il lui parle de Gringott's et des trésors que renfermaient les cavernes souterraines. Elle avait dévoré les informations et en voulait plus, avoir les personnes concernées sous la main, était une occasion fantastique pour elle.

Sans le savoir, elle était le centre de tous les regards, car elle avait accompli une chose à laquelle personne n'avait jamais assisté. Une humaine, une fée, un gobelin, un elfe et un centaure jouaient ensembles. Tous des enfants, venant de peuples qui avaient des siècles de rancune entre eux, étaient en train de tirer un petit nain dans leurs jeux. Ce dernier hésitait, et Harry pouvait voir des nains prêts à intervenir à la moindre menace, mais il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien. Une chose qu'il avait apprise en vivant au Domaine, c'était que les enfants étaient précieux, très précieux. Ici, ces enfants s'amusaient, faisant fi des histoires de leurs peuples

\- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? dit Nathan derrière lui.

\- De voir des enfants jouer ensemble ? Demanda doucement Harry. Toujours, même si cela arrive fréquemment au Domaine. J'imagine que tu parles du fait qu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois ?

\- Bien sûr, dit le Vampire en s'approchant. Une humaine, venant d'un peuple qui représente le plus gros danger pour chaque espèce, joue sans soucis avec eux.

\- C'est une enfant Nathan, elle se comporte comme tel. Elle cherche des compagnons de jeu, c'est tout. Bien sûr elle est curieuse, peut-être posera-t-elle des questions qui seront offensantes pour beaucoup, mais son jeune âge jouera en sa faveur et on lui pardonnera. S'amuser est le privilège des enfants. Les rancunes, les conflits, toutes ces choses ne doivent pas toucher les enfants. Jamais.

\- Bien dit Gardien ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Se retournant, ils virent Ragnok, le Seigneur de Gringott's se tenir sur le pas de la porte. Vêtu d'une grande armure, le gobelin était impressionnant, même sans armes. C'était une chose que tous devaient respecter, le Domaine était une zone de non conflit. Oser attaquer une personne avec des intentions malveillante voyait des représailles sévères infligées au coupable, allant du bannissement à la mort selon la gravité. Beaucoup se vouaient une haine ancestrale, comme les nains et les elfes, mais chacun faisait un effort pour freiner ses ardeurs. Cela aidait qu'une arène ait été construite pour se défouler. Chacun pouvait combattre, avec comme seule règle de combattre loyalement. Le combat s'arrêtait soit à la capitulation, soit au premier sang versé. Harry n'aimait pas cette règle, mais ils en avaient décidé ainsi, alors il n'avait rien dit.

\- Seigneur Ragnok, dit Harry en s'inclinant, que vos ennemis tremblent devant votre nom.

\- Et que les vôtres saignent jusqu'au trépas, répondit le Gobelin en s'inclinant. Je vois que vous avez appris nos coutumes.

\- Vivre ici l'oblige, dit Harry en faisant signe au gobelin de s'asseoir. Je regrette de n'avoir rien appris là-dessus à Poudlard, cependant. Tout ce que nous apprenions étaient les rebellions gobelines.

\- Si vous connaissiez la vérité derrière toutes ces révoltes alors vous comprendriez notre colère, répondit le gobelin. Mais je ne viens pas ici pour cela, laissons l'Histoire à l'endroit où elle à sa place, je viens pour autre chose.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai lu votre lettre. J'avoue avoir eu envie de la brûler quand j'ai vu qu'elle provenait de vous, pourtant, je l'ai ouverte. J'admets que le mystère devant votre infraction m'a toujours perturbé, car je ne comprenais pas votre geste. Mon peuple se refuse à dire à haute voix le nom écrit sur ce papier, de même qu'en parler. Seriez-vous prêt à jurer la vérité sur cette histoire ?

\- Moi, commença Harry en fixant le Gobelin dans les yeux, Harry James Potter, Gardien du Domaine, jure sur ma vie et ma magie, avoir pénétré par effraction le territoire gobelin non pour voler, mais pour détruire une aberration connue sous le nom d'horcruxe !

Quand rien ne se passa, que Harry était toujours vivant, le Seigneur de Gringott's perdit de sa rigidité.

\- Au nom du peuple gobelins, je vous remercie pour ce vœu ainsi que pour votre action passée. Votre nom est à nouveau bienvenu dans notre banque et vos comptes restaurés. A partir de ce jour, je fais de vous un ami de la Nation ! Nous nous tiendrons à vos côtés dans n'importe quelle bataille !

Sur ces mots, le Seigneur Ragnok se leva, s'inclina, puis sortit sans dire un mot de plus. Harry resta figé un moment, traitant mentalement ce qui venait de se produire. Se tournant vers le Vampire, il s'apprêtait à en parler quand il vit que le Vampire ne le regardait pas, mais était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

Dehors, le vent venait de se lever, les nuages étaient sombres et on pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder au loin. Mais il y avait une chose étrange, un air de déjà vu pour Harry. Alors qu'une tempête s'annonçait, une petite lueur bleue venait dans leur direction.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle arrive sur eux et Harry n'eut besoin que d'un seul regard pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, un Patronus. Sous la forme d'un serpent, ce dernier s'arrêta devant lui et parla.

\- Le convoi de la Reine est attaqué, nous demandons de l'aide, je répète, nous demandons de l'aide !


	25. Escarmouche et arrivée

\- Rappelez-moi quand vous avez envoyé votre Patronus ? Grogna Charles Roy de derrière son abri.

\- C'est tout ce qui vous préoccupe ? Aidez-moi à défendre la voiture ! Cria Astoria en jetant un sort à l'aveugle.

\- Mark ! Antoine ! Des sorts de défense pendant que j'essaie d'attaquer ! Ordonna Ron en se mettant debout.

Le voyage qui, jusque maintenant s'était déroulé parfaitement, était à présent la proie du chaos. Sous le couvert d'une tempête, des sorciers étaient apparus sur des balais, attaquant sans interruption la voiture Royale. Ils n'avaient cependant pas pris en compte que la Reine et ses conseillers étaient prêts pour faire face à une telle attaque. Le véhicule était une véritable forteresse, une merveilleuse mécanique ensorcelée. Pour le sorcier commun, la science moldue et la magie étaient incompatibles… par pour les non mages. Ces derniers avaient beaucoup essayé, échoué, recommencé, jusqu'à finalement y parvenir. Le temps n'était pas un souci, ni l'argent. Après tout, si c'était impossible, pourquoi tenter ? C'était une des différences notable entre les deux mondes, un était figé, l'autre voulait saisir les étoiles, peu importe les moyens employés.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir compris que la voiture et ses occupants ne pouvaient pas être annihilés, ils avaient juste empêché la voiture d'avancer en modifiant le terrain. Il y avait évidemment des charmes sur les roues pour ne pas être embourbées, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire quand un mur se dressait devant elle. C'est alors que Ron, Charles et Astoria avaient compris, si la voiture était impénétrable, elle était néanmoins bloquée, rendant la participation de la Reine au Grand Rassemblement impossible. Ron, ainsi que Astoria, avait mis leurs tenues de camouflage, leur permettant de se battre sans être reconnus. Pour Ron, c'était la tenue du Fantôme, noire avec seulement ses yeux visibles.

Ainsi, ils étaient sortis et combattaient un ennemi en grand nombre. Ron avait essayé de reconnaître les voix des attaquants mais toutes lui étaient inconnues. Cela n'aidait pas que la plupart des assaillants soient des étrangers, Ron avait entendu du russe, du français ainsi que de l'italien ou espagnol, il avait du mal à faire la différence entre les deux.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! crièrent six voix en le visant.

\- AVIS ! REDUCTO !

Un charme simple. Un simple sortilège qui faisait apparaître des petits oiseaux, chacun interceptant un sortilège mortel qui lui était destiné. Il eut la satisfaction de voir un des hommes tomber au sol, mort sous le coup de son deuxième sort. Il n'y prêta pas une seconde attention, se préparant au suivant. Dos à dos, Ron, Mark et Antoine travaillait ensemble, chacun aidant les autres. Ron était fier des deux hommes qu'il avait parfaitement formés. Ils se faisaient confiance, s'entraidaient sans se gêner dans une coordination parfaite. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, la balance ne penchait pas en leur faveur, ils avaient besoin de plus. Ron maudit en silence la politique. La Reine, en accord avec Charles Roy, avait décidé de se déplacer sans les grenades anti-magie, afin de se montrer non menaçante envers le domaine. D'une certaine manière, Ron comprenait. Même lui ne savait pas ce qui se passerait dans un endroit ou la magie était omniprésente. Car le Domaine n'était pas comme le chemin de traverse qui n'était pas rempli de magie. Les magasins l'étaient, il y avait des charmes qui cachaient la rue aussi, mais la rue était pas « magique ». Au contraire du Domaine qui était une zone comme Poudlard, totalement magique. La magie y était vivante à tout moment, y lâcher une telle grenade pourrait avoir des résultats catastrophique si le pire scénario se concrétisait.

C'était la conscience de Ron qui disait ça depuis un recoin de sa tête. Actuellement il souhaitait les avoir pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Le combat durait depuis un moment maintenant sans aucun signe de renfort. Avait-il eu tort de venir ? Il avait peur de penser à la réponse.

Soudain, transperçant le bruit des éclairs, des voix et des cris, un cor de guerre retentit. Des cris puissants retentirent ainsi qu'un sifflement aigu. Une des silhouettes encapuchonnées tomba, le cou traversé par une flèche. Tournant la tête, Ron eut le plaisir de voir des renforts arriver. D'autres sifflements retentirent tandis que d'autres flèches étaient tirées, traversant les boucliers magiques dressés pour les intercepter.

Cela soulagea la pression que Ron et ses hommes subissaient depuis un moment. Ils étaient devenus de simples spectateurs tandis que l'ennemi se tournait pour affronter cette nouvelle menace. Elle venait droit vers eux, une troupe composée de nains et d'elfes, peuples que Ron pensait éteints depuis longtemps. Mais autre chose attira son attention, un souvenir d'une terrible nuit. C'était un oiseau volant dans le ciel, sa blancheur visible dans l'obscurité qui les entourait. Un hibou blanc, un hibou qu'il pourrait reconnaître d'un seul coup d'œil, tant il l'avait vu dans ses années d'école.

Il se souvint de la dépression et de la seule fois où il avait vu son ami pleurer. Elle était là chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry, présente dans tous ses souvenirs. En y repensant, Hermione et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis de Harry Potter, ce rôle était déjà pris et il était impossible pour eux de l'atteindre. Mais elle était là, amorçant un plongeon dans sa direction, pleine de grâce et magnifique.

Hedwige.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand, loin de se poser, la chouette se transformant en Harry Potter, une baguette brandie devant lui, se tenant droit et confiant entre eux et les agresseurs. C'était évident pour lui, Harry ne pouvait devenir qu'une seule chose s'il décidait de devenir animagus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni donner des arguments convainquant, mais il le savait au fond de lui.

Mais ses pensées furent perturbées par la terre qui se mit à trembler. Devant lui, Harry s'était mis à incanter. Pas un sort comme il avait l'habitude d'entendre, ni comme ceux qu'il avait appris. Non, c'était une véritable incantation, remplie de magie et bien plus puissante qu'un sort courant. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle cette magie Ancienne n'était plus apprise, elle consommait beaucoup trop d'énergie pour être utilisé dans la vie quotidienne. Mais ici, il ne pouvait que regarder Harry travailler, il était réduit à n'être qu'un simple spectateur. Encore une fois.

Il n'entendait pas ce que disait Harry, ce dernier ne parlant pas assez fort pour être entendu dans le bruit les entourant. Il entendit cependant un bruit sourd venant du sol, un son qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Soudain le sol se souleva et surplombant Ron se tenait un golem de pierre. Sous la baguette de Harry, la création se mit à attaquer les hommes en déroute, les poussant à fuir, tout en abandonnant ceux qui étaient mort entre temps. Cela n'empêcha pas un dernier homme de tomber sous le coup d'une dernière flèche tirée, provoquant un cri de joie.

Le golem, lui, ne resta pas inactif, guidé par Harry, il se mit à détruire le mur invoqué bloquant la voie. La voiture était déjà prête à rouler, fermement entourée par des nains montés sur des béliers de guerre. Les elfes étaient partis, constata Ron, avant de revenir sur ses mots en en voyant un au loin, scrutant l'horizon.

\- La voie est libre, dit Harry en se tournant vers Ron et ses hommes. Dépêchez-vous de remonter et de nous suivre. Le Domaine va assurer votre protection à partir de maintenant.

\- Nous vous remercions Gardien, dit Charles en s'avançant. Puis-je vous proposer de monter avec nous ?

\- Je regrette, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas faire cela, ce serait mal vu, juste avant que le Grand Rassemblement commence. Je me doute de la raison de votre venue, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter.

\- Nous comprenons, dit Charles en souriant doucement. Dans ce cas nous vous suivrons.

\- Je souhaite aussi remercier tous ceux qui sont venus à notre secours, dit Ron de sous sa capuche. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire actuellement et pourtant vous êtes venu. Pour cela nous vous sommes reconnaissants.

\- Vous êtes invités au Grand Rassemblement, grogna un des nains à proximité. Cela vous donne une immunité absolue ainsi qu'une aide totale jusqu'à ce que la Cloche sonne à nouveau.

\- En d'autres termes, continua un nain qui semblait plus haut gradé. Le passé est mis de côté pour réfléchir au futur. Votre Reine a beaucoup à répondre, ses actions sont dénuées de sens sans explications. Mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour en discuter.

C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent la route, Harry étant visible en train de voler haut dans le ciel dans de larges cercles. Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils franchirent les portes du Domaine. Par la fenêtre obscurcie, Ron pu voir une haie les entourer, dont beaucoup semblaient être des peuples qu'il avait, ainsi qu'Hermione, longtemps pensés disparus.

Pour la première fois il comprit que le ministère vivait dans l'aveuglement le plus total. Si les peuples magiques ne faisaient rien ce n'était pas par faiblesse, mais par envie de discrétion. Il y avait une armée présente, tous prêts à se battre s'il le fallait.

Les sorciers vivaient dans une illusion de puissance, se pensant supérieurs. A quel point ils rêvaient ? A quel point ils se trompaient ?


	26. Claire et Serinde

_Quelques instants avant la bataille._

\- Claire, demanda Harry en croisant la femme dans le couloir. Peux-tu, s'il te plait, veiller sur Lily-May ?

\- Bien sûr Harry, répondit la femme, est-ce un problème si Serindë m'accompagne ? Sa fille a peur des orages et ne veux pas se séparer des miennes.

\- Je n'y vois aucun souci, dit Harry en souriant à l'elfe qui était derrière la femme de Neville. Au moindre souci, appelle Nathan ou Neville d'accord ?

\- On s'en sortira très bien, assura la jeune femme. La petite dort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, la magie se stabilise bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, la situation est urgente.

Sur ces mots, Harry décolla en direction de l'extérieur. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce avec leurs filles respectives accrochées à leurs vêtements comme des aimants. Bien sûr, comme tout enfant, la curiosité fait vite disparaître la peur et les enfants se précipitèrent au chevet de Lily-May.

Claire soupira en voyant que la petite fille dormait paisiblement, c'était si différent de la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle se souvenait de la lumière provenant de la chambre, puis des cris de l'enfant. C'était si violent, le corps de l'enfant se courbait sous de nombreux spasmes, si bien que Harry avait eu besoin d'elle, pour maintenir Lily-May couchée. Puis était venu le silence, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle avait vu Harry examiner l'enfant sous toutes les coutures, avant de s'arrêter faute de connaissance dans la magie de guérison.

Ce n'était que lorsque les elfes étaient arrivés qu'ils avaient eu des réponses. Les elfes avaient déjà connu ce genre de situation, ayant par le passé transmis de leur sang à un humain qui en était digne. D'après eux, il y avait trois phases. La première était la préparation et la création d'un noyau magique, si ce dernier n'existait pas. Le corps se préparait au changement à venir, si bien qu'il accumulait sans fin la magie ambiante pour être prêt le moment venu.

Puis venait la transformation en elle-même. Cette dernière était douloureuse, encore plus si la personne n'avait aucune magie en elle avant le partage de sang. Le corps mutait, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, afin de s'adapter à la magie le parcourant. D'après les elfes, c'était comme avoir un réseau de veines en plus qui apparaissait d'un seul coup, sauf qu'il s'agissait de magie et non de sang, dans ce cas-là. C'était douloureux, mais il n'y avait rien à faire à ce moment-là de la transformation. Si la personne survivait, car certaines ne survivaient pas, alors elle passait dans un sommeil réparateur avant de finalement revenir à elle.

Pour eux, la situation de Lily-May était inédite. Personne n'avait eu un tel honneur à leur connaissance. Le sang de fée était l'un des plus purs existant, avec celui des licornes et des phénix, les effets ne seraient connus que le jour où elle se réveillerait, pas avant. Ils avaient été inquiets pour sa vie au début, seulement pour changer d'opinion après une rapide réflexion. L'âge était toujours important ainsi que la force de la personne concernée, car l'opération était dangereuse et comme dit précédemment, très douloureuse. C'est pourquoi la plupart des personnes à qui ils avaient transmis de leur sang étaient de jeunes adultes, pas avant, ni après avoir atteint un certain âge, ce dernier variant en fonction de l'individu et de la vie qu'il avait mené. Mais ici, il s'agissait d'une enfant, innocente et pleine de vie, qui avait reçu du sang d'une fée. La comptabilité était forte, plus que tout autre. Les phénix regardait surtout le cœur, les licornes la pureté, mais les fées étaient différentes. Pour elles il y avait un attrait naturel envers les bonnes personnes, de même que leurs mentalités, joyeuses et insouciantes, faisait qu'il y avait peu de danger en partageant leur sang avec une petite fille. La durée était normale pour eux, car elle était jeune et il fallait beaucoup d'énergie et de temps au corps pour récupérer d'une telle épreuve.

C'est ainsi que les craintes et peurs des adultes avaient baissé, laissant simplement un adulte dans la pièce pour le moment où elle se réveillerait enfin. D'après un vieil elfe qui l'avait examinée, le plus dur était passé et son réveil devrait arriver pendant la Réunion, pas avant.

Les filles de Claire, Alice et Henriette, comme la petite Lalwendë, la fille de Serindë, avait posé beaucoup de question à leurs mères respectives en voyant là, Lily-May allongée. Pour un enfant, dormir était ennuyeux quand on pouvait jouer et s'amuser, donc par définition, elle était malade. Doucement, les mamans répondirent aux questions avant de s'installer tranquillement pour discuter, laissant les enfants jouer dans le silence.

Jouer était un grand mot, car elles venaient de deux mondes différents, puis Henriette était trop petite pour tout comprendre. C'était plus de la découverte du mode de vie de chacune, apprenant ce qu'elles avaient en commun et de différent, ce qui au final était… tout. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, que ce soit dans les loisirs ou dans l'éducation. L'elfe apprenait la connaissance de son peuple ainsi comment survivre, cultiver, construire des habitations etc. avec au final peu de loisirs. Alice était totalement à l'inverse de cela, beaucoup de loisirs et une préparation pour des études à venir, peu importe le domaine vers lequel elle voulait s'orienter.

\- C'est étrange, dit doucement Serindë en regardant les enfants avec confusion. Nous sommes habitués à nous arrêter quand nous voyons des différences. Pourtant cela ne semble pas les déranger d'être différentes.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Claire. N'aimez-vous pas apprendre de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles cultures ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Nous vivons de la meilleure façon possible, pourquoi regarder les autres peuples ? Nous ne partageons rien avec eux, et quand nous nous croisons, nos peuples partent en guerre, alors nous nous replions sur nous même, que ce soit eux ou nous.

\- Qu'est ce qui cause ces guerres ?

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit de façons de vivre, différentes. Nos principaux ennemis sont les nains. Ils n'ont aucune politesse, et pour eux, le respect est dû à la force et non à l'intelligence et ils mangent les animaux. Comment pourrait-on se supporter alors que nous, nous aimons la politesse, l'intelligence et respectons la nature ?

\- Nous avons aussi nos différences, dit Claire en réfléchissant. Chez nous, je veux dire, ceux qui n'ont pas de magie en eux, il y en a, qui ne mangent pas de viande, par exemple. Même s'il y en a qui sont de fervents défenseurs des animaux, nous maintenons un respect minimum. Et puis, avez-vous essayé de discuter avec eux ? D'avoir leur point de vue ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda l'elfe de plus en plus confuse.

\- Je ne suis pas une grande connaisseuse ou spécialiste, ce n'est que mon avis, je m'excuse si je vous vexe d'une quelconque façon, répondit Claire rapidement, persuadée d'avoir fait une bêtise.

\- Non, non, continuez. Je veux comprendre ce que vous voyez.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous vivez principalement dans les forêts et les nains eux, dans des mines, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Pour reprendre l'exemple de la nourriture, je pense que c'est lié à votre manière de vivre différemment. Eux vivent sous terres, faire pousser des légumes ou n'importe quelle plante est impossible sans lumière naturelle. Nous on peut, car on utilise la science mais je sais que la technologie et la magie ne se mélangent pas ou mal. Il y a aussi l'environnement. Le leur, demande plus d'effort qu'un milieu forestier, le manque d'air, le minage… tout ça demande trop d'énergie pour simplement vivre de plantes. Vous au contraire vous vivez dans des lieux totalement ouverts. Cultiver est facile et utiliser la magie consomme moins d'énergie que la force physique je pense, donc vous n'avez pas besoin d'un gros apport en nourriture.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi, murmura l'elfe. Nous n'avons jamais pensé ainsi. Pensez-vous que le reste est pareil ? que nous sommes différent pas obligation, car c'est ainsi ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne connais rien, c'est juste mon point de vue après des heures de lecture de livres fantastiques ! Je découvre à peine que les peuples décrits par Tolkien existent réellement ! C'est excitant et je veux en savoir plus !

\- Tolkien ? Qui est ce ?

\- Un homme, et le décrire serait trop long, tout comme son univers, rigola Claire. Mais pour en revenir à la question, oui je pense que la même logique s'applique pour tout. Eux qui ont besoin de force au quotidien, poussent le respect vers une personne qui peut faire vivre sa famille, plutôt que vers une personne faible qui est un poids dans leurs conditions. J'ai regardé tous les nouveaux arrivants dont vous les elfes, il semble qu'il n'y ait que vous qui utilisez autant la magie, les autres peuple en sont-ils démunis ?

\- Tout le monde à de la magie, mais différente je pense, réfléchit l'elfe. Les nains sont très forts dans la magie des runes, mais c'est tout. Je pense que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, voyez-vous néanmoins une ressemblance entre tous les peuples ? Et ai-je la permission de rapporter cette discussion à mon seigneur ?

\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez ! Ce n'est pas un secret juste des observations de ma part ! Je m'excuse à l'avance si ce que j'ai dit pourrait vexer quelqu'un. Et pour répondre à votre première question, oui j'en vois une.

\- Laquelle, demanda rapidement Serindë en se penchant encore plus.

\- Une mère reste une mère, dit Claire en souriant tout en regardant les enfants qui s'étaient endormis. Rien ne change cela.

\- Vous avez raison, fit l'elfe en mettant une couverture sur les enfants. Venez, je pense qu'ils reviennent. Je vais mettre une alarme au cas où une des filles se réveille.

(*_*)

Rassemblé en une longue haie d'honneur de chaque côté de la route, tous les peuples vivants étaient rassemblés en silence. Sous de puissants charmes protecteurs, la pluie ne tombait plus sur eux. Chacun regarda la voiture de la Reine passer, fortement entourée par les nains et les elfes, de part et d'autre du véhicule. Ils attendaient tous en silence, préoccupés par cette femme qui avait le pouvoir de tous les détruire sans effort.

Chacun avaient ses propres objectifs et envies bien sûr, ils ne venaient pas pour rien à ce Grand Rassemblement. Mais ici, Elle était là. Tous voulaient survivre, connaître les intentions de la Reine. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient cachés devant le nombre toujours plus grand d'humains, principalement les nains et elfes. Mais maintenant, il y avait un réel danger, car ils avaient non seulement acquis les moyens de se défendre de la magie, mais aussi d'attaquer.

Devant la voiture qui s'était finalement arrêtée, apparut le Gardien, Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier. Il était, d'après les occupants du Domaine, un homme qui les respectait comme des égaux. Mais il était aussi la raison de la présence de Reine. Allaient-ils perdre un nouveau Gardien ? Allait-il les mener à la guerre ? Pour ou contre les sorciers ? Quel futur y avait-il pour eux ?

Oui. Peu importait ce qui ressortirait de tout cela, rien ne serait plus pareil.

Aux premières lueurs du jour la première réunion, prélude à de nombreuses autres, allait commencer.


	27. Première réunion

\- A vous tous réuinnis autour de cette table, commença Harry en regardant chacun d'entre eux. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Domaine et particulièrement à cette Grande réunion. Aucune attaque ne sera tolérée ici et si cela arrive, la personne et non l'entièreté de son clan, peuple, groupe sera renvoyé. Ici, chacun est responsable de son comportement et pour trouver une solution à nos inquiétudes nous devons nous allier et non nous battre.

\- Mars brille haut dans les nuits étoilé, dit un centaure en prenant la parole. Les centaures de Poudlard baisse les armes et mettent de côté les rancunes du passé jusqu'à la fin du Grand Rassemblement.

\- Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment brille Mars Noble Centaure, commença Ragnok, mais nos puits de lave bouillonne, Gringotts tremble et c'est pour nous présage de danger. Nous mettons nos querelles ancestrales de côté nous aussi.

\- Une nouvelle ère approche, commença un elfe en se levant. Nous sortons de notre silence et de nos forêts afin de pouvoir à nouveau vivre en plein jour. Si même nos ennemis les gobelins sont prêts à mettre de côté leurs rancunes, nous ferons de même.

\- Tout comme les nains ! Il ne sera pas dit que nous sommes un peuple sans honneur ! Nous n'aimons ni les elfes ni les gobelins mais s'ils sont prêts à renoncer aux querelles du passé nous le pouvons aussi ! Qu'il en soit ainsi !

\- Que le temps du Grand Rassemblement Seigneur nain, dit Ragnok avec un sourire carnassier. Si mes souvenirs sont bons votre peuple retient la lame de mon ancêtre Snailbrain.

\- Un de nos plu beau trophée ! Dit le nain en gonflant le torse. Une bataille épique il en convient, soit prêt à vider tes poches si tu veux espérer ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir !

\- Est-ce ainsi que vous mettez de côtés vos rancunes mes Seigneurs ? Demanda le Centaure en élevant la voie pour se faire entendre des deux hommes.

\- Nous ne faisons que nous saluer Grand centaure, dit le Nain en se rasseyant. De plus si je me trompe pas ils ont eux aussi une de nos Hache dans leurs caveaux remplis d'or.

\- Très vrai, rigola Ragnok. Que dites-vous de nous rassembler plus tard en petit comité pour discuter d'un échange ?

\- Cela peut s'arranger si bière et nourriture sont au rendez-vous, répondit le nain en hochant la tête.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre mais les histoires du passé ne sont pas la raison de notre présence ici, fit une petite voix. Nous avons été conviés au premier Grand Rassemblement et c'est le premier depuis les Temps Anciens. Nous répondons présent mais nous souhaiterons connaitre la raison derrière l'Appel de la Cloche.

La personne qui venait de parler était la Reine des Korrigans. C'était la première fois qu'Harry en voyait. Ils étaient certes mentionnés dans les journaux des précédents Gardiens, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer. De nature à la fois espiègle et horrible, ce peuple était de grands utilisateur de magie mais d'une manière…créative comme il était décrit. Il n'avait vu que leur aspect « gentil » pour le moment et n'espérait pas voir le mauvais côté un jour contre lui. Une des Gardiens en était mort d'ailleurs, la raison était inconnu mais son successeur l'avait appris par les habitants du Domaine et s'en méfier.

\- Il y a peu, commença Harry. Le village proche du Domaine a été attaqué par une horde de détraqueurs. Ces derniers…

\- Détraqueurs ? demanda la Korrigan, une expression confuse sur le visage.

\- Âmes égarées ? Esprit perdus ? Âmes damnées ? Demanda l'elfe, essayant de traduire détraqueur à ce peuple qui ne les connaissait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas bon ! s'écria la femme avec un air horrifié. Que sont devenus les habitants de ce village !?

\- Mort, reprit Harry d'une voix triste. Une partie est morte à cause des accidents qui se sont produits pendants l'attaque. Effondrement, incendie, chute mortelle et j'en passe. La deuxième ont perdus leurs âmes et ont ensuite été achevées par le ministère de la magie.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry, fit Hagrid. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai appris qu'une petite fille en était sortie vivante, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je sais Hagrid, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. J'aurais aimé y aller mais cela aurait mis à jour le Domaine et ce n'était pas mon rôle, même si j'aurais pu le faire.

\- La sécurité des personnes dont on est responsable est primordiale. Grogna le nain. Vous avez protégé les vôtres en n'agissant pas. C'est ce qui fait d'un leader ce qu'il est. Quand les feux dévorent les tunnels, il faut savoir faire preuve de courage pour faire ce qui est le plus dur. fermer les portes avant de tous mourir, quitte à devoir sacrifier ceux qui ne le peuvent pas.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, dit Ragnok en hochant la tête. L'évènement est triste et horrible mais il ne tenait pas à vous de protéger ce village, le Domaine, lui est à l'inverse sous votre responsabilité. Le garder secret était la bonne chose à faire, aussi malheureux que ce soit à dire.

\- Cette attaque à t'elle donné suite à des représailles ? Dit le nain en plissant les yeux. Ces créatures n'ont aucun droit de souiller la terre. Comment les sorciers peuvent les accepter est un mystère pour moi.

\- La Reine d'Angleterre ici présente à agis, poursuivit Harry. Sa réponse fut la destruction totale de la prison d'Azkaban, lieu de résidence des détraqueurs. Par ses propres moyens.

Le silence se fit autour de la table tandis que chacun absorber la réponse. La plupart s'attendait à une déclaration, des menaces mais rien d'aussi extrême. D'un seul coup, la Reine qui était assise tranquillement sans rien dire était devenu la cible de tous les regards, devenant non pas une simple participante, mais la représentante du peuple dominant le pays.

\- Mes espions, commença calmement la Reine. Ont rapporté qu'il n'y a aucuns survivants. Ces viles créatures ont été annihilées ainsi que la plupart des responsables de la dernière guerre magique.

\- Et que désirez-vous ? Demanda l'elfe en la regardant. Est-ce par la une déclaration de guerre contre le peuple magique ? Un signe de votre domination ? Une preuve de votre pouvoir ?

\- Nullement, répondit-elle. J'avais déclaré à la fin de la dernière guerre sorcière contre le sorcier noir Voldemort, que je ne tolérerai plus que leurs querelles touchent une nouvelle fois mon peuple. J'ai agis en conséquence. Qu'il soit clair que je ne cherche pas à mener une guerre contre vous. Les sorciers sont en tort ainsi que leur politique et traditions. Comem la dit Monsieur Potter, chacun est responsable de ses actes. Gobelins, Vampires, centaures,…vous tous n'avez jamais agis comme une menace pour mon peuple, je n'ai aucune raison de vous attaquer.

\- Alors c'est pour Harry que vous venez ? Demanda Hagrid d'une voix forte. Madame ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Harry a assez fait ! Il n'a pas à mener une énième bataille !

\- Et vous avez totalement raison, répondit la Reine en coupant la parole à Harry qui voulait parler. Monsieur Potter, ou Gardien ? Quelle est votre préférence ?

\- Harry ira bien, dit-il, sachant qu'il ne sera jamais appelé ainsi par personne, il avait l'habitude.

\- Harry alors, acquiesça la Reine. Êtes-vous un soldat ?

\- Non, répondit harry, confus par la question.

\- Avez-vous une quelconque formation de type militaire ?

\- Non plus.

\- Recevez-vous un salaire pour débarrasser le monde de criminels ?

\- Non.

\- Alors vous n'avez strictement rien à faire dans cette guerre. Vous êtes un civil et ce n'est pas votre rôle. Chaque année un budget faramineux est dépensé dans le département militaire afin de protéger le Royaume d'Angleterre. Les conflits à venir ne sont pas votre problème mais le mien. Mon peuple a été touché et c'est à moi d'agir, non à vous. Monsieur… ?

\- Hagrid, dit l'intéressé. Ancien Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Je l'ai quitté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les sorciers ont trop sombrés pour que je reste parmi eux. Je ne suis pas en sécurité devant leur racisme et je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux devant leurs actes.

\- Tu es un homme bon Hagrid, dit Firenze en approchant. Ne te sent pas responsable de leurs actes. S'il y a une personne qui a toujours respecter les peuples magiques c'est bien toi. Lève la tête mon ami, s'il y a une personne qui a le droit de le faire c'est bien toi.

\- Depuis près d'un demi-siècle, dit un des elfes en prenant la parole. Des récits nous parlent d'un demi-géant qui ne regardait non pas l'espèce de la personne qui lui parle, mais qui regarde tout le monde de la même manière. S'il s'agit de vous, alors vous avez notre respect, peu sont comme vous.

\- Et s'il tient à son poste je veillerai à ce qu'il le récupère une fois les choses régler. Reprit la Reine. Monsieur Hagrid vous avez raison. Monsieur Pot..Harry en a assez fait. Non que je dénigre vos actes Harry, dit-elle en le regardant. Mais ce n'était pas votre rôle de faire tout cela. Les sorciers ont un gouvernement, des gens payé pour faire ce que vous avez fait. Il est malheureux que cela soit retombé sur vos épaules mais c'est toujours un fait, ce n'était pas votre rôle. Vous deviez vous comporter comme un étudiant, choisir une carrière et fonder votre famille, c'est ainsi que doivent vivre chaque personne. Si le métier que vous aviez choisi vous amène à combattre des criminels, alors c'est votre travail, en dehors de cela ce ne l'est pas.

\- Alors qu'elle est la raison de votre présence ici, fit Ragnok. Vous ne venez pas nous déclarer la guerre, ni chercher Harry Potter pour vous aider avec sa renommée. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Deux choses, dit la Reine. La première est une demande. Je suis consciente qu'il y a des sorciers innocents, qui n'ont rien demandé dans cette histoire. J'aimerai que le Domaine devienne une terre d'exil pour ceux qui en ont besoin. La présence de Monsieur Potter ici les calmera plus qu'un endroit inconnu ou ils auront l'impression d'être des prisonniers.

\- La deuxième ? Demanda Harry, réfléchissant déjà à la première demande.

\- Une alliance entre tous les peuples magiques réunis ici et le Royaume d'Angleterre. Je demande soit votre neutralité totale dans les conflits à venir afin de me laisser le champ libre pour rebâtir un gouvernement sain. Votre aide est la bienvenue si vous le souhaitez mais non obligatoire.

\- Cela ne semble pas nécessaire vous vous en sortez très bien ! Rigola le Roi nain. Mais nous nous sommes assez terrés sous terre et des problèmes menace mon peuple. Si des accords peuvent être faits entre nous alors nous vous aideront.

\- Tout comme le nain nous avons je pense tous des problèmes avec le développement de votre population, dit le Seigneur Elfe. Nous rejoignons les nains dans leur proposition.

\- Est-ce tout ? Demanda Ragnok. Tout détruire et faire à votre manière ? Qui dit que cela sera meilleur que le système actuel ?

\- Rien, concéda la Reine. C'est pourquoi j'ai une troisième demande. Quand cela sera en cours, que des relations paisibles entre nos peuples respectifs arriveront, je demande une tolérance pour les sorciers. Je vais faire en sorte de changer leurs comportement mais soyons honnete, il ne changera pas du jour au lendemain. Il faudra une ? Deux ? Trois générations ? Faire disparaitre le comportement raciste des sorciers ne sera pas chose aisé et je connais le problème avec mon propre peuple.

\- Vous demandez de faire table rase sur le passé ? Demanda à nouveau Ragnok. Cela est impossible.

\- Et pouvez vous tous me dire que vous pourriez accepter de vivre à coté de vos ennemis sans vouloir venger une querelles du passé ? Non, constata-t-elle. Des changements comme ceux dont je parle prennent du temps pour tous. Il y aura des rates, des échecs, des monstruosité et attentats commis, mais on passera à travers tout cela en jugeant tout le monde de la même manière.

\- Je comprends, dit Firenze. Et j'approuve votre honnêteté. Les conflits à venir seront rudes et nombreux. C'est un chemin difficile que nous allons entreprendre.

\- De quels conflits parlez-vous d'ailleurs ? Demanda Harry. Avec la puissance de frappe que vous avez ainsi que vos espions, prendre le ministère de la magie ne devrait pas être difficile.

\- Cela est en effet simple à gérer, répondit la Reine. Le plus gros de nos soucis est cette organisation de sang pur qui ont pour slogan « toujours purs »…


	28. Le Monstre

Ron soupira. Il saturait de toutes ces discussions qui n'avançaient pas. Il avait eu l'impression que le Grand Rassemblement commençait bien, mais il n'en était rien. Chaque peuple avait certes déposé les armes, mais sûrement pas leurs opinions divergentes. Les rancunes étaient vite revenues, accompagnées des désirs et exigences en réponse à la demande de la Reine.

Ils reconnaissaient tous la force de frappe de la Reine, c'était évident, mais il y avait tout de même un certain… mépris, faute d'un meilleur mot, pour décrire sa puissance. Azkaban était une place fixe avec un effet de surprise total qui avait joué en sa faveur, ni plus ni moins. Secrètement, des peuples comme les nains et les gobelins pensaient gagner s'il y avait une bataille rangée, confiants dans leurs armures et magies respectives. Les elfes eux, étaient de l'avis que s'ils ne pouvaient pas être trouvés, alors ils ne risquaient rien.

Ainsi ils s'imaginaient tous en position de force dans les négociations, sans imaginer une seule seconde que les demandes de la Reine tenaient plus du respect que de la nécessité. C'était une chose que Ron savait, qu'il avait partagée aux cours des réunions sous sa forme de « Fantôme », mais qui n'était pas prise en compte. Il avait finalement compris qu'ils n'écoutaient la Reine que pour l'attaque qu'elle avait orchestrée et la mort des sorciers présent dans la prison. C'était faible et plus le temps passait, plus Ron ne voyait aucune issue à ce chaos. Ils allaient devoir agir seuls et s'occuper de la diplomatie entre les peuples magiques après, peut-être qu'ils seraient plus ouverts à la discussion après le coup d'état.

Pourtant il voyait une réelle urgence dans la situation. Dans les faits, prendre le pouvoir n'était pas une urgence, détruire cette organisation sang pur l'était. Si elle n'était pas détruite, surtout au vu des derniers événements, une simple étincelle pourrait mettre le feu aux poudres. Ces hommes, poursuivant l'idéologie de Voldemort, parvenait à se cacher facilement, preuve qu'il y avait des personnes intelligentes à la tête du mouvement. La méthode brute, comme le Seigneur des ténèbres était visiblement abandonnée, au profit de coups discrets, lois, meurtres,… des mesures plus discrètes qui n'avaient de liens que toutes regroupées.

Des constats de Charles et Astoria, ils avaient réussis à sauver beaucoup d'enfants nés moldus de la mort avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Les hommes suivaient les hiboux portant les lettres de Poudlard, puis assassinaient l'enfant et la famille, non grâce à des sorts mortels, mais de manière discrète pouvant passer pour de la magie accidentelle. Il en était ressorti, que seul un dixième de ces enfants arrivait à Poudlard, gardant un taux d'élèves, venant du monde moldue, faible. L'arrivée de Ron et de la Reine avait chamboulé ce massacre, inversant la tendance à huit élèves sur dix survivants. A leur grand regret, ils n'arrivaient pas encore à sauver toutes les familles, non qu'ils n'essayent pas.

Leur plus grande réussite avait été le démantèlement des enlèvements et du trafic d'esclaves sexuels. Ils avaient remarqué que des femmes disparaissaient, la plupart du temps célibataires, pour être vendues aux sangs purs. Tortures et sortilèges avaient permis de découvrir les lieux de vente et démanteler le système. Ron était étonné que la méthode qu'ils avaient mise en place fonctionne aussi bien. Des femmes, sorcières, prenaient la place des cibles, amenées aux mêmes endroits, vendues, puis délivrées par une équipe en place. Des charmes d'oubli étaient appliqués, et le tour était joué. L'avantage était que les trafiquants mouraient de la main des sangs purs pour le « manque de qualité des femmes vendues ». De nouveaux naissaient évidement, mais ils reprenaient les mêmes lieux de vente, si bien qu'il était relativement facile de suivre leurs actes.

Ils étaient efficaces, cela personne ne pouvait le leur reprocher, mais cela ne suffisait pas à convaincre les peuples de s'allier à eux. Il se demandait encore et encore ce qui faudrait rajouter dans l'équation pour y parvenir. Une partie de lui le savait, une petite voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ni écouter. Harry. Si Harry se levait, alors il serait suivi par tous et ils arriveraient enfin à quelque chose.

Penser à Harry lui fit mal, surtout le voir si proche et ne pas lui parler. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à expliquer, à raconter ! Mais comment pourrait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il n'avait pas ce droit. Fini le garçon maigre et petit avec lequel il avait partagé un dortoir, ou encore les yeux pleins de peur, de cauchemar et de doute. Tout cela était remplacé par un homme grand et musclé, rempli de confiance en soi et de paix. Il comprenait ce sentiment, vivre au Domaine lui avait donné un avant goût du paradis. Tout le monde était poli et il n'y avait aucun conflit en dehors de la table de réunion. Il avait vu des enfants de plusieurs races jouer ensemble sans se soucier de leurs différences, même si certains étaient plus avantagés lors de certains jeux que d'autres. C'était un endroit où il aimerait vivre s'il le pouvait.

\- Bonjour Ronald.

Fait numéro un, Luna voit à travers tout. Que ce soit déguisement, mensonge ou histoire. Fait numéro deux, elle n'était pas seule, Neville était avec elle. Fait numéro trois, il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans leurs yeux.

\- Luna, Neville, répondit Ron en hochant la tête vers chacun d'eux, il était inutile de mentir après tout. De plus, des sorts de confidentialité étaient en place, empêchant leurs voix d'être entendues.

\- Je ne croyais pas Luna quand elle a dit que c'était toi sous ce capuchon, commença Neville. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Tu le sais, répondit-il en ouvrant les bras. Je suis le « fantôme », celui qui a permis à la Reine de s'armer contre la magie.

\- Et tu penses que cela rachète tes actions ? N'as-tu pas fait assez de mal ? demanda Luna.

Ces mots piquèrent Ron, mais il ne pouvait pas les contredire. Il savait de quoi parlait la jeune femme devant lui et Merlin savait à quel point la femme était dangereuse. Il n'y avait qu'un imbécile pour s'arrêter aux regards innocents et perdus de Luna, cachant derrière ce masque une femme intelligente et impitoyable. Luna n'était pas une pure Serdaigle, elle était un mélange de chaque maison à plusieurs degrés, mais celle qui dominait dans les trois dernières était Serpentard. Sous les soins de Harry, elle avait affiné sa magie lors des réunions de l'AD et pris confiance en elle. Elle avait déjà l'intelligence, s'en servir n'était qu'un pas de plus, pas qu'elle avait franchi avec l'aide de Harry. Cela avait créé une femme exceptionnelle, dangereuse certes, mais exceptionnelle, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter. Hélas aujourd'hui c'était le cas et il espérait du fond du cœur qu'elle se contenterait de mots sans sortir sa baguette.

\- Dis-moi Ronald, continua-t-elle d'une voie douce. Que dis-tu quand ton ami pleure en te demandant ce qu'il a fait de mal pour que son meilleur ami, qu'il considère comme un frère, le trahisse ainsi ? Plus encore quand il découvre qu'il va se marier à sa meilleure amie sans l'inviter ? Que dis-tu pour le réconforter et l'aider ?

\- Luna je…

\- Tu viens ici, proche de lui, après tout ce temps, reprit-elle sans se soucier de lui couper la parole. N'ose pas dire que tu es désolé, tu n'as pas ce droit. Non seulement tu rentres chez lui, mais tu lui amènes une guerre dont il ne veut pas. Cherches-tu à briser définitivement Harry ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette guerre ! cria Ron.

\- Au contraire Ron, tu es responsable de ce qui va arriver. Harry n'a pas changé, il prend du temps mais chacun de nous sait ce qu'il va faire. Lily-May est pour lui un exemple de ce qu'il va arriver à des centaines d'enfants si une guerre commence, il ne laissera pas cela arriver. Harry va entrer en guerre à son tour, il ne le veut pas, mais il est trop noble pour rester assis à ne rien faire.

\- En somme, dit Neville. Harry est un idiot. Un imbécile trop généreux qui va pousser encore et encore, non pour lui, mais pour les autres. Il voit mes filles arrachées à leur maison à cause du monde sorcier et pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il n'a pas fini ce qu'il voulait faire à la fin de la guerre.

\- Il te suffisait d'être à ses côtés Ronald, reprit Luna. Avec toi il aurait mis le monde sorcier à feu pour tout rebâtir. Il était invincible à ce moment-là, sa parole était d'or. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait le faire arrêter, perdre son soutien, ce qui est arrivé. Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ?

Un silence s'abatis alors que la question de Luna restait sans réponse. Ron avait du mal à se remettre de cette attaque verbale, d'autant qu'elle ne contenait aucun mensonge. Il s'avait qu'il avait merdé, cela il l'avait compris depuis longtemps et acceptait depuis peu. Mais l'entendre venant de quelqu'un d'autre,… cela faisait encore plus mal.

\- Sais-tu ce que je vois quand je regarde dans le miroir depuis quelques temps Luna ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et pleine de colère. Je vois un lâche, un homme pitoyable qui a cru être fort. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, j'étais un héros de guerre comme nous tous, mais une chose ne changeait pas, j'étais toujours « le meilleur ami de Harry Potter », jamais Ron Weasley. J'étais encore et toujours « le meilleur ami de… », « celui qui été avec… », toujours dans l'ombre. Alors j'ai fait la pire chose imaginable. Hermione était fatiguée de la guerre elle aussi, ainsi ce n'était pas dur de l'amener au Terrier se reposer. Bien sûr elle voulait Harry aussi, mais il voulait « en finir une bonne fois pour toute », si bien qu'un désaccord existait entre eux. Évidement j'étais d'accord avec Hermione, je voulais m'arrêter et pleurer, le futur, on verrait après. Cela créa un fossé entre Harry et nous, fossé que j'ai laissé grandir, car cela m'aidait. Je pensais aimer Hermione, sincèrement, je le pensais. Mais j'étais jaloux et mon désir m'a trompé. Je n'aimais pas Hermione, elle est intelligente, magnifique et courageuse, mais elle aurait dû être avec Harry et non moi. Je voulais quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, une chose que sa célébrité ne pouvait pas aider à obtenir, c'était Hermione. Me mettre de son côté nous a rapproché facilement car J'ÉTAIS d'accord avec elle pour une fois et cela l'aidait. De fil en aiguille, nous avons fini par devenir un couple en ne voyant pas ce que nous faisions à Harry.

Alors que Ron parlait, sa colère devenant une voix monotone alors qu'il fixait le sol, il ne voyait pas le regard de pure rage qui emplissait le visage de Neville, ni la main crispé de Luna sur sa baguette.

\- Le mariage est venu rapidement car il allait apporter de la joie dans cette période d'après-guerre. Harry était devenu un sujet silencieux, car nous ne savions pas comment faire pour lui annoncer. Nous le voyions de moins en moins et le peuple sorcier se retournant contre lui le rendait moins présent. Cela n'aidait pas que son humeur de plus en plus mauvaise était contraire à celle que nous voulions à ce moment-là. Rose est née peu après le mariage et nous avions compris à ce moment-là ce que nous avions fait. Tu te demandes ce que ça fait de ne pas savoir quoi dire à un ami triste Luna ? Moi j'ai transformé la naissance de ma fille en cauchemar. Je me souviens tenir mon bébé dans mes mains et me retourner le visage heureux avec en bouche une phrase commençant par « hé Harry re… » Je n'ai jamais su la suite de cette phrase car Il n'était pas là ! Mon meilleur ami avait disparu de ma vie ! Et à cause de qui ? MOI et moi seul !

Son éclat de colère envers lui-même le fit se lever inconsciemment. Le mouvement fut si vif que sa capuche se releva le temps d'un court instant. Il fut bref, mais Neville et Luna virent des larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Puis est venu une vie horrible. Hermione et moi nous avons repris nos disputes quotidiennes à propos de tout et de rien. Nous étions des héros de guerre, mais il fallait tout de même travailler. Rose était là avec toutes les tâches qu'amène un bébé dans une vie. Nous nous sommes rapidement rendu compte que mis à part Harry et nos aventures, nous n'avions rien en commun ni aucun amour entre nous. Tout était mensonge. Mais c'était trop tard à ce moment-là, Harry était parti depuis longtemps et Rose était là. Rose est la seul source de lumière dans nos vies maintenant, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle Hermione et moi sommes toujours ensemble. Tu te demandes si j'aime ma vie Luna ? Non je la hais, je me hais du plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai blessé Harry d'une manière encore plus horrible que Peter Pettigrow.

Plus Ron racontait son histoire, plus le regard de Luna et Neville changeait, passant de la colère à la pitié devant un homme qui avait vu ce qu'il avait fait et ne pouvait rien faire pour réparer ses torts.

\- Ron Weasley est un monstre, continua Ron de sa même voix monotone. Je vais aider la Reine car elle va faire ce que Harry voulait faire à l'époque. Après cela le « fantôme disparaîtra », si je l'accompagne ou non reste à décider mais j'en ai assez. Hermione ne sourit plus ou c'est un masque qu'elle porte quand elle le doit. J'aime Rose aussi, mais je ne veux jamais découvrir son expression si un jour elle apprend ce que j'ai fait. Mais une chose est sûre, si je peux refaire sourire Hermione je le ferai, car je l'ai détruite elle aussi. Je suis un monstre, soyez certain que je le sais au plus profond de moi. Harry ne saura jamais rien, il n'a pas besoin de souffrir plus, j'en ai assez fait. S'il vous plait ne lui dites rien, je vous en conjure.

Fini l'homme qui essayait de rester droit et maître de ses émotions. Il n'y avait qu'un homme pris de violents sanglots devant ses actes. Pour Luna et Neville, ils voyaient Ron exprimer pour la première fois ce qui le hantait depuis longtemps. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire non plus, car ils ne pouvaient rien dire qui aiderait Ron.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider Ron, dit lentement Neville. Tout simplement car tu parles du passé. Sache seulement que Harry n'est pas seul, Luna et moi sommes là pour lui, avec tout le Domaine derrière lui. Je ne dis pas cela pour te blesser mais pour te rassurer d'une chose, nous prendrons soin de lui.

\- Un jour, il reviendra peut-être, ou le futur vous mettra face à face, continua Luna. En attendant mourir dans la guerre à venir ne t'est pas autorisé. C'est la sortie du lâche et Ronald Weasley est un imbécile, un idiot qui a fait une chose impardonnable, mais ce n'est pas un lâche. C'est un lion qui a choisi de se battre et qui va continuer jusqu'à ce que le Destin en décide autrement.

\- Mourir ne rendra personne heureux, reprit Neville. Penses-tu rendre Hermione heureuse ainsi ? Et tes enfants ? Et Harry, plus que n'importe qui, il prendrait mal ta mort, peu importe ce que tu lui as fait. Il peut être en colère, de mauvaise foi mais c'est ainsi qu'il agira si tu meurs sans qu'il ait pu te parler une dernière fois.

\- Pleure, finit Luna alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir. Pleure autant qu'il le faut mais tu dois te relever pour accomplir ta tache. La guerre se prépare et le Chicaneur en sera, dès que Harry se lèvera. A ce moment-là soit sûr d'être prêt à te battre car il réduira le monde sorcier à l'état de cendre.

Sur ces mots ils partirent, laissant derrière eux en homme plein de pleurs et de cris étouffés. Harry avait besoin d'aide et ils devaient être à ses côtés lorsque la réunion reprendrait.


	29. Saturation

\- Au nom de la Reine, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans, « on peut raser votre montage en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire » ?

\- J'en dis que vos hommes rencontreront nos guerriers et nos haches, humain ! tonna le Roi nain en frappant du poing sur la table.

\- ASSEZ ! Cria finalement Harry, n'en pouvant plus.

La dispute entre Charles Roy et le Roi nain devenait incontrôlable, si bien que c'en était réduit à qui insultait ou menaçait le plus. Le sujet du conflit entre les deux était d'ailleurs oublié depuis longtemps, que cela soit des deux concernés ou des spectateurs.

A leur décharge, Harry n'en pouvait plus, lui non plus, car les discussions tournaient en rond sans solution. Chacun ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne et ne voyait pas qu'il fallait faire des sacrifices pour avancer. Que la plupart des souverains soient des hommes ayant atteint leurs postes par des faits de guerre ou dans le sang de leurs prédécesseurs n'aidait pas, car c'était pour eux la solution à la plupart des conflits. Celui qui était vivant à la fin avait raison, point. C'en était tellement ridicule, qu'il souhaitait qu'il y ait plus de gens… normaux, avec qui il soit possible de parler, être constructif, utile.

Et puis il y avait les autres Seigneurs, qui eux, avaient atteint leurs postes soit par héritage, soit par intelligence. Mais là aussi cela bloquait. Ceux dont la Royauté était un héritage, étaient semblables au Sang purs, se croyant supérieur et n'ayant aucun compte à rendre, ni de conseil à recevoir. Ceux dont la place était atteinte par l'intelligence étaient peut-être les plus obtus qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Par définition, être intelligent était savoir se cacher et survivre. C'était utile en temps de guerre, il l'admettait, mais ici… nullement.

Cela faisait trois jours que le Grand Rassemblement avait commencé, trois longues journées dont Harry espérait la fin, à peine levé. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir sonné la Cloche et de ne pas avoir pris une décision seulement avec le Domaine. Les différents peuples n'étaient pas contre le fait de servir d'asile, car même si c'était de sorciers dont il était question, il s'agissait de rescapés. Des personnes cherchant un abri, comme ils l'avaient un jour été, eux ou leurs ancêtres pour ceux n'ayant jamais quitté le Domaine.

La seule qui était contre était Lavande. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et il savait qu'elle vivrait jusqu'à la fin au Domaine sans jamais ressortir. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Rien. Son histoire était d'une cruauté absolue et ses blessures ne guériraient jamais, il le savait pertinemment. Mais pour le bien des sorciers innocents, devait-il ignorer son amie ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'accepter, d'autant plus que ce serait ignorer l'opinion d'un résident du Domaine, même si biaisée par son passé personnel. Même ici ce n'était pas juste le passé de Lavande, nombre de personnes avaient des histoires semblables, si bien qu'il était difficile de prendre LA bonne décision.

Evidemment, recueillir des réfugiés était dans le cas, où la prise de pouvoir par le Reine prendrait plus de temps que prévu, chose qu'il avait personnellement du mal à voir. D'après Luna et celui qui se faisait appeler le « Fantôme », le Ministère de la Magie n'avait pas changé depuis la guerre contre Voldemort. Pour Harry, cela se traduisait par « ridiculement facile à faire tomber ». Ajouter à cela la peur que la Reine avait provoqué en détruisant Azkaban, Harry anticipait une prise de pouvoir sans grande difficulté.

Mais c'était cette organisation qui l'inquiétait, ou plus exactement la quantité d'adeptes, qu'elle pourrait contenir. Avec du recul, Voldemort avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre magique avec très peu d'hommes, en comptant juste sur la peur et la force brute. Il n'y avait aucune finesse dans ses plans, si ce n'est les horcruxes qui étaient son atout principal. Encore ici, Harry ne comprenait pas comment la destruction de ces derniers avaient été aussi difficile. Se mettant de côté, Dumbledore était entré en contact avec les horcruxes grâce au carnet. Ce n'était que quatre ans plus tard, qu'il en avait parlé à Harry, puis s'était mis à leur recherche. Oui, Horace Slughorn avait été important pour en connaître le nombre exact, mais nullement pour leur recherche. Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant, Harry l'admettait, mais un piètre leader.

Trois poste de pouvoir, directeur de Poudlard, Président du Magenmagot et pour finir Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Avec tous ces postes, organiser des mesures contre Voldemort aurait dû être assez simple, si c'était juste pour détruire les horcruxes. L'homme était intelligent, encore une fois Harry devait l'admettre, mais il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que des sorciers comme les langues de plombs ne connaissaient pas cette magie, c'était impossible.

Ainsi donc, si l'on retirait Dumbledore de l'équation, Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir avec seulement une vingtaine d'adeptes. Le reste de son armée n'était venu que plus tard et Harry avait la certitude que l'argent avait été la clef pour obtenir ces troupes.

Donc prendre le contrôle du Ministère de la magie serait un jeu d'enfants pour la Reine et son organisation, c'était une évidence pour lui. Pour être honnête, si elle était venue au Domaine, ce n'était pas pour de l'aide, plutôt pour une prise de pouvoir facile avec une suite encore plus simple. Entamer des discussions amicales avec des peuples voisins comme les gobelins par exemple, n'était pas chose aisée, il ne fallait donc pas semer la question « si je refuse va-t-elle me déclarer la guerre pour me faire plier ? ».

Plus il y pensait, plus il voyait une telle chose se produire. Entamer de bonne relation pour après, ne pas être vu comme ennemi quand elle viendrait vers eux. C'était ce qui allait se passer car l'économie sorcière était à genoux et sans l'aide des gobelins, que ce soit la baisse de leurs tarifs ou taxes, cela relevait de l'impossible. Les nains et les elfes pourraient devenir de potentiel alliés commerciaux s'ils acceptaient de sortir de leur isolement. Pierres précieuses, connaissances des runes, c'était la spécialité des nains avec la forge qu'ils avaient en commun avec les gobelins. Les elfes avaient pour eux des connaissances sur la magie impressionnante pour ce qu'en savait Harry, une utilisation de leurs dons dans plusieurs domaines était facilement envisageable.

Mais pour que cela marche il faudrait que tout le monde se calme et voie ce que pourraient apporter les autres peuples, chose que personne ne voulait faire, car tous avaient leurs propres ego ! C'en était insupportable !

\- Je propose que l'on fasse une pause, ou même que l'on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, finit-il par dire une fois le silence revenu. Vous oubliez, que ce soit vous Charles Roy ou vous Seigneur Nain, que le but de votre présence n'est pas de vous faire la guerre, mais de préparer l'avenir du monde magique !

\- Vous avez raison Gardien, fit le nain après un court moment. Je vous prie de pardonner mon éclat.

\- Comme le mien, dit Charles Roy.

\- Je clôture la Réunion pour aujourd'hui, dit Harry en soupirant, cela ne sert à rien de continuer. Seulement rappelez-vous du pourquoi vous êtes ici. Une alliance entre vous tous serait excellente pour le monde magique mais nullement le sujet. Le sujet est le monde sorcier et son avenir, point. Et je vous prierai d'arrêter les menaces de mort et de guerre, vous êtes ici au Domaine, ce n'est ni demandé ni voulu ! C'est un lieu neutre, qui héberge ce rassemblement pour cette unique raison, tachez de vous le rappelez !

Sur ces mots il partit. Ce n'était pas une très bonne attitude il le savait, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Les jours précédents il prenait le temps d'attendre que tout le monde parte avant de rentrer chez lui, afin de parler à ceux qui voulait discuter avec lui, mais pas ce soir. Il fut sorti de ces pensées par Claire courant vers lui.

\- Harry ! Lily-May se réveille ! Il se passe quelque chose !

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir en direction de sa maison, créant une scène de déjà vu qu'il espérait être la dernière. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, Luna et Neville suivaient eux aussi et il pouvait voir que la voix de Claire avait porté, car des fées volaient vers la maison le dépassant sans difficulté.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers menant à sa chambre ou reposait toujours la petite fille, seulement pour trouver La Reine des fées déjà là, les deux mains tendues vers Lily-May qui gémissait de douleur.

\- Gardien, vous voilà ! Vite, il y a une grande concentration de magie dans son dos, je pense que des ailes essaient de sortir ! Il faut la mettre sur le ventre et retirer ses vêtements !

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Harry obéit rapidement. Son geste était peut-être brutal, mais il déchira tout simplement le haut de l'enfant car l'enlever correctement relevait de l'impossible tant elle se semblait trembler de douleur. De chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale, descendant de ses omoplates jusqu'au milieu du dos, deux lignes de sang étaient visibles, grandissantes et devenant de plus en plus sombres.

\- Les ailes essaient de sortir ! Gardien, il va falloir créer les deux ouvertures sans cela le processus va devenir de plus en plus douloureux pour elle. Il va falloir que vous ouvriez sa peau, je m'occupe de la guérir et de rendre l'opération moins difficile pour elle mais il faut faire vite, les ailes forcent de l'autre côté pour sortir.

Neville, dans le salon, il y a des potions de guérison, va les chercher pour après ! Prend tout ce qui est nécessaire ! dit Harry en s'agenouillant et sortant son couteau. Reine Titiana, faites de votre mieux je vous en prie, c'est déjà dur pour moi de faire cela alors s'il vous plait faite qu'elle ait le moins mal possible.

\- Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, assura la fée. Une dernière chose, allez-y d'un coup car dès que vous allez commencer à ouvrir, la peau va se déchirer pour permettre au reste de sortir. Il vaut mieux couper que déchirer pour elle.

Se forçant à rester calme et à ne pas trembler, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily-May tandis que l'autre tenait le couteau sur la plaie. Inspirant un bon coup, il fit glisser le couteau rapidement en essayant de ne pas trop l'enfoncer, son esprit étant convaincu qu'une légère coupure était plus facile à soigner qu'une profonde.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être brutalement repoussé par l'aile qui se déploya d'un seul coup. Le cri aigu de douleur remplit la chambre tandis que la Reine des fées tentait de guérir la blessure fraîche en évitant au mieux les battements violents de l'aile fraîchement apparue.

Harry lutta aussi pour les éviter car même si l'épreuve était difficile pour lui aussi, il avait une deuxième entaille à faire. L'arrivée de Neville l'aida, car ce dernier essaya de garder l'aile en dehors du chemin de Harry, chose difficile car il voulait éviter de blesser encore plus l'enfant en restreignant les mouvements. Pour Harry, la deuxième fut plus simple à faire, car il désirait maintenant soigner le plus rapidement Lily-May. Un deuxième cri retentit, encore plus aigu et horrible que le premier alors que Lily-May se cambrait sous la douleur.

\- Les filles, aidez-moi à la guérir ! cria la Reine Titiana en tendant ses mains et en commençant à chanter.

Ce fut un moment magique pour ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce. Autour de Harry qui maintenait la petite fille allongée, les fées tournoyaient autour en se tenant par les mains, chantant dans leur langue. La blessure se referma doucement, pas assez pour disparaître, car la peau devait s'habituer à la présence des ailes, mais suffisamment pour endiguer le saignement. Cela effraya Harry de voir que tant de sang était sorti et d'un geste effrayé il jeta le couteau au loin, une partie de lui s'accusant d'avoir blessé la petite fille.

\- C'était nécessaire, Gardien, dit la Reine Titiana qui avait fini de guérir la plaie. Le geste peut sembler horrible mais c'était obligatoire. Nous les fées, naissons directement avec nos ailes, donc nous ne connaissons pas cette douleur. Dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas ouvert sa peau, elle aurait pu souffrir beaucoup plus. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

\- J'ai mal, fit une petite voix, si petite que Harry crut l'avoir imaginée.

Mais non, de ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes, Lily-May le regardait, ou du moins, Harry le pensait. De ses propres expériences, on ne voyait pas grand-chose quand on souffrait autant.

\- Chut, ça va aller maintenant, dit Harry d'une voix rassurante. Ce sont tes ailes qui te font mal mais c'est fini maintenant.

\- J'ai des ailes ? demanda Lily-May en souriant faiblement. J'aimerais les voir mais je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal.

\- Dors, dit Harry en lui caressant doucement la tête. Elles ne vont pas partir, repose-toi et tu les verras à ton réveil.

\- D'accord répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle s'endormit à nouveau sur ces mots, bien que ses ailes battaient doucement et qu'un petit sourire barrait son visage. Harry espérait qu'elle arriverait à dormir sans trop de douleur, il se souvenait de son bras en deuxième année après que tous ses os eurent repoussé, les nuits avaient été difficile pendant quelques jours suite à cela.

\- Va te nettoyer Harry, dit Luna en s'asseyant sur le lit, nous allons veiller sur elle en attendant.

Harry aurait sûrement nié la suggestion si elle était venue de quelqu'un d'autre, ou même se serait essuyé les mains dans la pièce en appelant un elfe de maison pour de l'eau, mais il avait confiance en Luna. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter, après la journée, plus cela. Sa dernière vision fut Luna en train de caresser la tête de Lily-May en chantonnant une berceuse avant de perdre conscience.


	30. Attente

**Hey !**

**Trentième chapitre ! \o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Comment allez vous en cette période de confinement ? Pour ma part je vais bien ^^ A vrai dire je suis un geek et assez casanier diras-t-on, donc je suis surement moins en difficulté que ceux d'entre vous qui ont l'habitude de sortir ^^**

**Je vous souhaite bon courage à tous !**

* * *

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Luna en voyant Neville rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Épuisé, rien de grave mais bon, l'accumulation fais que….

\- Cela ne peut pas continuer Neville, il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Mais quoi Luna ? J'accepte toutes les idées, plans ou peu importe tant que cela peut marcher mais continu de tout prendre sur lui ! Encore !

\- Je sais, après toutes ces années on aurait pu penser qu'il arriverait à accepter qu'il ne peut pas tout faire lui-même mais…

\- C'est Harry, finit Neville avec un petit rire triste, seulement il n'est pas seul, il faut que l'on arrive à lui faire comprendre ça.

\- A l'époque non plus il n'était pas seul, cela doit jouer aussi dans sa tête, est-ce que nous le lâcherons à notre tour ? Va-t-il perdre le Domaine comme il a perdu Poudlard à l'époque ? Ou ira-t-il après ?

\- Et n'oublions pas le reste, Ron, le Domaine, la Reine…C'est frustrant ! Pour l'amour de Merlin ne peut-il pas vivre une vie tranquille ?

\- Non Neville, Dit Luna d'une voix triste. Il ne le pourra jamais.

\- Pourquoi Luna ? Qu'est ce qui empêche Harry d'être « Juste Harry » comme il le demande tout le temps.

\- Harry...Harry est l'œil d'une tempête, son cœur, celui qui l'alimente quand elle vient. Chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose de différent, d'inhabituel, tu en deviens une aussi car tu Agis, tu n'es plus un spectateur. Par exemple, aider une personne dans la rue, faire un bon geste… Tout cela est une brise, quand tu es allé au ministère de la Magie tu es devenu une tempête car tu as provoqué des changements. Il suffit de voir les conséquences, tu es devenu un Chevalier de la Reine, Azkaban est tombé, la Reine est venu…tu comprends ?

\- Donc chaque chose que nous faisons a des conséquences ? Je le savais ça Luna, quel rapport avec Harry.

\- Harry Potter, L'Élu, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, l'enfant-qui-a-survécu,…Harry n'est pas comme nous Neville, son nom et ses actions ont de grosses conséquences. C'est en étant avec lui que tu as provoqué une tempête, que le monde change ! Un geste de sa part et il entraine tout le monde avec lui car il ne peut pas rester passif. A cause de lui nous changeons tous.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça Luna mais à part mettre des mots et décrire ce que nous savons déjà n'aide pas tu sais ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut ignore Harry

\- Luna ! Comment peux-tu…

\- Non Neville, pas comme ça, juste nous battre sans l'écouter. A chaque fois nous attendons qu'il bouge pour agir, comme avec Ombrage et l'AD. Cela suffit, il va vouloir nous arrêter, qu'il va s'en charger etc etc mais il va falloir nous battre nous-même sans l'attendre. Fred a commencé en relançant l'AD, tu as commencé aussi, il faut continuer. Jusqu'au jour ou…

\- Où Harry va nous rejoindre. Finit Neville. Il va être furieux tu le sais ? Culpabiliser, s'inquiéter et j'en passe.

\- C'est là que ça va être dur Neville, il va falloir fermer les yeux sur tout cela et se battre. Il nous rejoindra au final car il est comme ça, je le sais et toi aussi. On ne peut pas laisser Harry continuer ainsi. Harry a toujours été là pour nous, rendons lui la pareil en le soulageant de tout cela.

\- Je n'aime pas ça Luna, absolument pas. Mais je comprends ce que tu dis. Expliquons lui d'abord, je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'on l'abandonne.

\- A son réveil, dit Luna en hochant la tête. Nous avons juste à attendre alors.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux, chacun réfléchissant sur de possible façon de sortir de tout cela. Il était difficile de penser que tout cela était arrivé à cause d'une petite fille. Cette dernière dormait sur le ventre dans le lit d'Harry, ses ailes battant doucement dans son dos. La reine des fées leur avait dit que cela était normal car il fallait que son dos s'adapte à leurs présence et la peau cicatriser en conséquence, une fois finit, les ailes seront au repos quand elle dormira.

Lily-May. C'était peut-être l'unique raison pour laquelle Harry se battait même s'il en était surement inconscient. Dans un sens, elle était maintenant semblable à Harry. Orpheline à cause du monde sorcier, plongé dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait rien, seule. Son histoire était même pire car Harry n'avait jamais eu de soutien avant Poudlard, il avait dû apprendre et gérer seul en toutes occasions. Elle, avait connu l'amour d'une famille, le soutien qui allait avec, une vie normale aussi. Elle n'avait plus rien maintenant et aller devoir tout apprendre avec des personnes inconnues, trouver sa place en étant une personne mi-humaine mi-fée, abandonner tout ce qu'elle connaissait car elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre dans un monde normal, ses ailes étant impossible à camoufler.

Le Domaine l'avait sauvé des détraqueurs oui, mais maintenant, qu'allait-elle devenir ? A l'heure actuelle, le monde sorcier ne l'acceptera pas à cause de son métissage. Ainsi, le seul endroit où elle pourrait vivre en paix était le Domaine. Cependant, pour une personne qui avait connu l'extérieur, il était par moment semblable à une prison. Une magnifique prison aux barreaux d'or et aux conditions de vie proche du paradis, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique cage. C'était peut-être le danger d'un lieu où on venait se réfugier, car petit à petit, ce lieu changeait de but, devenant de plus en plus un lieu isolé et plus le temps passé, plus l'impression de prison s'installait. Les méthodes étaient totalement différentes, mais les loups garous s'enfermaient comme le ministère de la magie avait fait. Ils n'étaient pas torturés, maltraité ni ce genre de choses, mais ils s'auto cloisonnaient derrière des barrières en pensant être libre.

Et là étaient le piège du Domaine. Parmi les loups garous il y avait ceux qui étaient né à l'intérieur, pensant que la vie qu'ils vivaient était parfaite. Ceux venant trouver refuge voyaient un paradis ou ils ne seraient pas brutaliser, sans se rendre compte qu'au final, ils échangeaient une prison sordide pour un paradis muré. Libre, oui ils l'étaient, mais libre de faire quoi ? Vivre, juste cela, car quel était la véritable définition de libre ? Le but derrière ce mot ?

En y réfléchissant, il y avait des personnes qui pouvaient changer cela. Lavande par exemple pouvait devenir le fer de lance pour la liberté. D'une femme brillante, aimant le shopping, la mode, les moments entre amis, elle pouvait parler de son expérience, de ce qu'il y avait à gagner à l'extérieur ! Pas juste vivre, expérimenter, découvrir, avoir tant de choix que le temps venait à manquer pour tout faire. Harry aurait pu lui aussi, mais son expérience avait était-elle que le Domaine était au final le seule endroit paisible qu'il n'ait connue. Avait-il réellement perdu quelque chose en venant ici ? Avait-il seulement vécu une chose qui pourrait lui donner une raison de sortir de sa cellule d'or ?

Luna ne le pensait pas et cela la fit pleurer. Elle, comme beaucoup d'autre, avait vu leurs vies changer par la simple présence de Harry. Il avait vécu une vie si horrible, devant héros et méchant selon le jour, vécu tant de danger, de trahison, de douleur que la vie normale était un cauchemar pour lui. Luna savait qu'il la considérait comme une amie, tout comme Neville l'était aussi, mais comprenait-il le sens d'une amitié ? Ce qu'il y avait derrière le mot amis ? C'était des pensées horribles, des pensées pour son ami qui ne vivait pas pour lui, mais pour les autres. Le Gardien du Domaine, c'était ce qu'il était, mais sous le titre, sa vie était la même que ceux avec qui il partageait sa cellule, une vie vide de sens et de but.

Plus l'esprit de Luna se perdait dans ces mots négatifs, plus ses pleurs augmentaient pour son ami, son tout premier véritable ami. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que ces larmes, d'abord silencieuse, étaient devenues un torrent et que Neville la tenait dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler comme il le pouvait, sachant au fond qu'elle pensait comme lui.

Ils ignoraient, comme tout le monde, qu'à des milliers de kilomètre du Domaine, une femme pleurait elle aussi, essayant d'écrire une lettre sans trouver les mots.


	31. Chapter 31 - Hermione

Assise devant son bureau, Hermione pleurait. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire était d'écrire une simple lettre ! Et pourtant, elle en était incapable. Dans la pièce, à peine éclairée par la bougie du bureau, il y avait des dizaines de parchemins roulés en boules, preuve du nombre d'essais ratés.

Comment expliquer ses gestes, comment LUI faire comprendre son point de vue ? Et pire que tout, arriver à dire qu'elle avait eu tort. Elle le savait, mais l'avouer était plus dur, sachant que ce n'était pas à une personne lambda qu'elle voulait le dire, mais à Harry. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne méritait aucun pardon, ni même un regard de sa part, mais depuis peu, une nouvelle colère l'animait.

Elle, qui était connue pour son intelligence, sa capacité de réflexion, son courage et sa loyauté, avait cédé au pouvoir. Si avide de prendre une place importante au ministère de la magie, de gravir les échelons, avec un jour la possibilité de devenir Ministre de la magie ! Une soif de pouvoir qui lui avait fait perdre de vue ce qui était important pour elle. Qu'avait-elle dit une fois ? Qu'avait-elle dit à son meilleur ami, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter Voldemort ? Ah oui, elle s'en souvenait « _il y a des choses plus importantes, le courage, l'amitié… » *_ L'amour… c'était ce qui avait failli sortir à la fin de cette phrase, mot qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dire. Avait-elle aimé Harry ? Elle ne savait pas car à présent, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, était le revoir et essayer de réparer les choses, même si elle ignorait si c'était seulement faisable.

Ces derniers jours, alors qu'elle était seule chez elle, elle avait réfléchi et tout analysé. La première chose qu'elle avait remarquée, était qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur un sujet précis, quelque chose semblait la bloquer. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu, mais avec son cerveau pleinement concentré là-dessus, elle ne pouvait être aveugle. Elle se souvenait de sa visite à Poudlard, ou plus précisément la visite qu'elle avait rendue à sa fille, Rose, en apprentissage à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Revoir le château lui avait mis le sourire aux lèvres. Comment ne pas le faire, quand la simple vue du château lui ramenait en mémoire une énorme quantité de souvenirs magnifiques ? Saluant quelques élèves se prélassant dans le parc, elle avait été choquée de constater qu'aucune fumée ne sortait de la cheminée de Hagrid. Par expérience, elle savait que le demi géant avait toujours quelque chose sur le feu, peu importe l'heure de la journée. Elle se rappela lui avoir un jour posé la question, s'il ne craignait pas qu'un incendie se déclenche. Il avait admis que cela avait failli arriver dans le passé mais qu'un jour, Dumbledore était venu sécuriser la cheminée, afin que cela ne se reproduise plus. Concentré sur sa visite ainsi que de la raison derrière, elle se promit de se renseigner sur Hagrid, et c'était d'un pas vif qu'elle avait pris le chemin de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie était toujours la même que dans ses souvenirs, les mêmes lits, les mêmes rideaux, la même ambiance reposante, qui fit qu'elle se sentit aussitôt en paix. Entendant des voix derrière un rideau de privatisation, elle s'y dirigea, reconnaissant la voix de sa fille.

\- …Et faites attention la prochaine fois Gregory, je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez si près du Saule Cogneur mais vous n'aurez peut-être pas autant de chance, la prochaine fois !

\- Oui guérisseuse Weasley, fit une petite voix.

\- Excellent diagnostique et soin Miss Weasley, fit une voix d'homme. Essayez de rendre votre conclusion un poil plus menaçante. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se sente à l'aise ici, il faut le décourager de s'y retrouver !

Cette phrase, quelque peu… dérangeante, fut suivie d'un rire agréable, suivi de celui de sa fille. Sans le savoir, Hermione venait d'apprendre la raison pour laquelle la plupart les potions avaient un goût horrible, tout cela pour décourager les élèves de faire des choses pouvant les amener à se blesser ! Une part d'elle pensait que c'était horrible, tandis que l'autre félicitait la personne pour avoir eu une idée aussi sournoise. Elle sentait néanmoins une injustice pour ceux qui étaient blessés contre leur volonté, mais elle supposait que cela devait être de l'humour de guérisseur.

\- Maman ? Que fais-tu-la ? demanda Rose en sortant de la zone de confidentialité.

\- Hé Rosie, répondit Hermione en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- LA sorcière la plus intelligente de son époque a besoin de moi ? dit Rose en se moquant doucement avant de voir que sa mère était sérieuse. Ok, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'analyses, dit Hermione d'un ton grave. JE n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement aller à St Mangouste et tu es la seule guérisseuse de confiance vers laquelle je peux me tourner.

\- Heureusement que tu me fais confiance, je suis ta fille, tout de même ! rigola Rose, avant de perdre à nouveau le sourire. Vu ton absence totale de sourire j'imagine que c'est grave. Mais je ne suis qu'apprentie, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que le guérisseur Pomfresh te regarde ? Je ne veux pas commettre d'erreur.

\- Au contraire Miss Weasley, dit l'homme qui était toujours là. Madame Weasley, permettez-moi de me présenter, Antoine Pomfresh, ma mère parle souvent de vous, en bien je vous rassure. Miss Weasley, bien que vous soyez en apprentissage, vous êtes une guérisseuse, dès le moment où vous avez fait votre serment. Je comprends la difficulté de soigner un membre de sa famille, mais cela peut arriver un jour ou l'autre. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ferai une seconde analyse après vous, afin de valider tout ce que vous trouverez, s'il y a quelque chose, bien sûr.

\- Guérisseur Pomfresh, si cela pouvait rester secret…

\- Ça le restera, dit le Guérisseur d'un ton sérieux. A l'instar de certains confrères de Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai fait mon serment de guérisseur. Sans votre accord, je ne peux en aucun cas divulguer l'état de mes patients en dehors des personnes concernées.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Hermione avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Quand tu veux ma chérie.

Rose souffla un bon coup puis pointa sa baguette sur sa mère qui s'était assise sur un lit. Autour d'eux, les rideaux s'étaient fermés et le guérisseur Pomfresh avait déclenché les sorts de discrétions et de privatisation.

\- _Seardetrimenta*_

Près d'elle était posée une feuille de parchemin, ainsi qu'une plume prête à l'emploi. Cette dernière s'activa une fois que le sort toucha Hermione, inscrivant des mots au fur et à mesure qu'elle était diagnostiquée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et Rose récupéra la feuille. Le guérisseur lança à son tour le sort avant de confier peu après sa copie à Rose pour qu'elle compare les résultats.

\- Bon maman, tu es en bonne santé, pas de maladie ou blessure inconnue. Par contre…

\- Oui ? Demanda Hermione en commençant à s'inquiéter.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui circule dans ton sang, il va me falloir un échantillon pour pouvoir découvrir ce dont il s'agit. Avant de commencer, tu as pris une potion quelconque, ces derniers jours ?

\- Aucune.

\- Alors nous allons découvrir qui t'empoisonne.

\- Empoisonner est un terme fort, sans preuve Miss Weasley, dit Antoine derrière elle. Mais en l'absence de connaissance du patient, il s'agit d'une conclusion possible. Excellente analyse cependant, Madame Weasley si vous permettez ?

\- Allez-y, dit-elle en présentant son bras.

\- Nous avons une potion en stock, ainsi l'analyse de votre sang va juste prendre quelques minutes. Si vous m'excuser. Miss Weasley, en d'autres circonstances vous m'auriez accompagné mais il est préférable de rester près de votre mère cette fois-ci, je reviens sous peu.

Sur ces mots il partit, laissant la mère et la fille seule. Les deux étaient inquiètes, bien sûr, mais Rose essaya de détendre sa mère en lui parlant de son apprentissage et de la vie au château. Cela eut un effet, car sa mère sourit en comparant ce que vivait sa fille avec l'époque où elle était étudiante. Bien sûr, l'angoisse était toujours là, sentiment renforcé en voyant le guérisseur revenir avec un air sérieux. Il tenait dans ses mains ce qui devait être le résultat de l'analyse, ainsi qu'une petite fiole de potion.

\- Peu importe ce qui vous a mené ici, vous aviez raison. Dans votre sang coule une potion de relâchement ainsi que de tranquillité. Ces deux potions combinées, vous empêchent de vous concentrer pleinement et de vous sentir coupable. D'après l'analyse, elles sont présentes dans votre sang depuis longtemps, alimenté régulièrement.

\- Alors comment m'en suis-je rendue compte ?

\- Un sentiment fort, un sujet qui vous tient particulièrement à cœur… ce genre de raison. Ce ne sont pas des potions très efficaces mais discrètes, il faut renouveler leur présence régulièrement sinon elles perdent leur effet, mais les briser est facile. Pour une femme telle que vous, avec votre passé, il n'est guère étonnant que cela arrive maintenant avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment même.

\- Pouvez-vous dire d'où cela provient et comment supprimer cette potion de mon sang ?

\- Impossible de le savoir, j'en suis désolé. Pour vous en débarrasser il vous suffit de boire cette potion. Il s'agit d'une potion de purge et je vous conseille de vous rendre aux toilettes avant de la boire, l'effet est… désagréable.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ensuite alors qu'Hermione s'y dirigeait. En voyant sa mère ne pas revenir, Rose entra dans les toilettes, découvrant sa mère en pleurs.

\- Qu'ai-je fait Rosie ? Depuis combien de temps ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Avec difficulté, Rose réconforta sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme de fatigue. Sa mère était intelligente et elle en concluait qu'elle avait compris des choses graves. Elle espérait que cela permettrait à sa famille de se soigner.

C'était il y a quelques jours et maintenant Hermione avait l'esprit clair. Elle était responsable de ce qu'elle avait fait à Harry, ça elle en était sûre, même si cela lui déplaisait. Seulement les potions avaient accentué le désaccord qu'elle avait avec Harry, le rendant moins important, moins grave. Mais elle était à l'origine de l'éloignement de son ami, c'était son tort.

Ainsi, les larmes, qui étaient au début des larmes de tristesses étaient sèches et le sentiment disparu car un autre avait pris le relais. D'abord la colère, contre celui qui la droguait, puis contre elle-même, puis vers le monde sorcier. Cette colère devint, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, de la haine. Une haine totale envers le système sorcier, haine contre un système si raciste que pour atteindre un haut poste elle avait dû travailler plus dur que n'importe quel sang pur, de sorte qu'elle avait perdu son meilleur ami.

La lettre, qui au départ devait être une lettre d'excuse, devenait une lettre pleine de colère, de haine, de menace et de promesse. Promesse que cette fois-ci, il ne mènerait pas le combat.

Ce serait elle qui s'en chargerait.

* * *

* _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_

*_Il s'agit d'un sort de soin que je tire d'une fanfiction, __Recnac Transfaerso de Celebony__. Je ne prends aucun crédit dessus._


	32. Mots échappés

\- Dis-moi Nathan, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? demanda Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

C'était le son d'une page qui était tournée qui avait réveillé Harry. Ce n'était pas dur pour lui de comprendre qu'il s'était évanoui, pour la première fois depuis des années. Harry pouvait toujours sentir la présence d'un regard sur lui, c'était une sensation qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, même en temps de paix. Quand à deviner qui le surveillait… ce n'était pas difficile pour lui, il connaissait le rythme de lecture du vampire par cœur, tant il avait passé de soirées à lire en sa présence. Pourtant, alors que la plupart du temps il s'agissait de moments reposants, aujourd'hui il n'en était rien. Il s'avait, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, qu'il tirait sur la corde depuis un moment, il ne savait pas qu'il avait déjà atteint le point de rupture. C'était un signe pour lui, la situation avait assez duré.

\- J'ai tenté de réunir tout le monde autour d'une table, continua-t-il. Du moins tenté, mais tout ce que je vois c'est que les rancunes du passé, la méfiance, la peur aussi, n'amènent aucune solution. Toi et moi connaissons la puissance des armées non magiques, ils n'ont juste aucune chance, s'ils se mettent en travers ! Et même s'ils le font il y aura la peur devant ce que la Reine a réalisé et les dialogues n'aboutiront à rien ! Dis-moi juste, mon ami, ce que je peux faire de plus ?

\- Rien Gardien, dit le Vampire après un moment. Et tu n'as rien à faire de plus. Ce que tu oublies c'est que la plupart sont des guerriers, dont les actes de guerres, sont pour eux une fierté. Le Domaine… est ce qu'il est, un paradis pour tous ceux qui veulent vivre en dehors de ce système. Peut-être vas-tu en inspirer certains, donner envie et peut-être un peu de bon sens, mais tu ne pourras jamais transformer le monde extérieur en une copie du Domaine. Ce serait utopique.

\- Alors quoi ? Je mets tout le monde à la porte et leur dis de se débrouiller seuls ? ricana Harry. Ce n'est pas contre mon rôle de Gardien ?

\- Ton rôle de Gardien et de protéger le Domaine, ni plus ni moins. Il y a bien sûr, à régler les soucis internes, accueillir ceux qui viennent s'installer, et bien d'autres, mais le monde extérieur n'est pas ton problème ni le nôtre.

\- Alors pourquoi la Cloche est-elle ici ? Pourquoi amener le monde extérieur ici ?

\- Je t'ai expliqué la séparation du monde sorcier et non magique par le passé, donc tu connais cette partie. Ce que j'ai oublié de mentionner, c'est que cette séparation a eu lieu ici, qui deviendrait plus tard le Domaine. C'est une terre neutre à cause de cela, un lieu parfait pour débattre du monde. Bien sûr il y a eu les serments de paix, dits le premier jour mais tout cela était pour le spectacle. A la seconde où une personne deviendrait menaçante, et par là j'entends sortir les armes, la magie du Domaine aurait réagi.

Harry ne répondit pas, créant un silence dans la pièce. Se redressant finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé près de la cheminée. L'envie de jeter tout le monde dehors était tentante, très tangente, car il sentait qu'il y avait un piège derrière ses longues discussions sans fin. Il avait le pressentiment qu'ils attendaient qu'il prenne les rênes de ce « coup d'état ». Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il finirait par aider, peu importe la manière et s'il le fallait, sortir se battre en dernier recours. Mais encore une fois, devait-il à nouveau se battre pour un monde qui l'avait rejeté ? Qui plus est dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien.

\- Il y a quelqu'un à la porte, dit soudain Nathan en se levant. Je te vois ensuite à la réunion ?

\- Vas-y, répondit Harry, il y a le temps avant qu'elle ne commence. Je vais voir Lily-May avant d'y aller.

Se séparant, Harry monta les escaliers pour découvrir Luna et Neville dans sa chambre. La scène avait un coté magique pour Harry. Neville était assis au piano, sa plus petite fille, Henriette, était assise sur ses genoux et appuyait sur les touches du piano en suivant les instructions d'une fée qui volait de touches en touches. Comme aucun bruit ne parvenait à Harry, il soupçonnait qu'un sort de confidentialité était en place. De l'autre, Luna était assise au chevet de Lily-May, comme Harry l'avait vue avant de tomber. Il pouvait voir aussi deux petites fées, dont celle qui avait donné son sang à la petite fille tourner autour de Luna, curieuse de ce qu'elle faisait. Étonnamment, car Harry ignorait qu'elle avait une quelconque passion pour cela, Luna faisait de la couture.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en levant les yeux de son ouvrage. J'essaie de faire une tenue pour Lily-May. Elle aura besoin de vêtements adaptés à ses ailes. Heureusement les fées m'aident ! Mais comment vas-tu ?

\- Juste un coup de fatigue, dit Harry en lui souriant. Tu me connais, toujours à…

\- A t'inquiéter pour tout le monde, peu importe si tu perds la santé en chemin, dit Neville en approchant. J'aimerais te dire d'arrêter mais je te connais, cela ne servira à rien.

\- Directement au sujet important n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en s'installant sur une chaise. Je le sais mais…

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour nous, qui sommes mêlé à tout ça, termina Luna.

\- Oui, dit Harry en lui souriant doucement. A cause de tout ça, Neville qui avait quitté le monde sorcier a été obligé d'y revenir et toi… Je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, Luna.

\- Merci Harry de te soucier de moi, c'est gentil, dit Luna en souriant. Mais tu n'es pas responsable, s'ils sont tous infestés de Nargoles.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait Harry, dit Neville. Mes filles sont des sorcières, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le monde sorcier me rattrape. Peut-être ai-je précipité mon retour, mais je l'ai fait d'une manière qui va protéger ma famille. Toi et moi savons que la Reine va juste tout détruire pour reconstruire. Mes filles, si cela continue ainsi, pourront découvrir un monde sorcier, plus sûr pour elles. C'est pour ça que je vais me battre Harry, car je ne veux pas qu'elles vivent comme nous l'avons fait.

\- Bien sûr je n'ai pas d'enfant comme Neville, dit Luna en regardant Lily-May, mais je pense à elle qui a découvert notre monde de cette manière, comment cela l'a transformé. Et je pense à son futur aussi, que va-t-elle faire ? Que va-t-elle devenir ? A l'heure actuelle, elle ne peut pas sortir du Domaine sans risquer de souffrir. Et puis, il a toi, Harry.

\- Moi ? demanda Harry surpris.

\- J'ai envie que tu connaisses la paix, aussi. Au moins un peu, sans avoir à regarder au-dessus de ton épaule en permanence. Et plus que tout, que tu puisses avoir ce que tout le monde a, une famille.

\- Une chose est sûre Harry, dit Neville en voyant son ami commencer à trembler. Nous sommes là et nous ne partirons pas. Luna et toi êtes comme un frère et une sœur pour moi, peu importe le futur je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

\- Ni moi, dit Luna en venant serrer Harry dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, nous sommes là. Et pour ce qui est du monde sorcier… Neville et moi on s'en occupe.

\- Nous nous chargeons de ça Harry, continua Neville en hochant la tête. Car il y aura des gens qui seront perdus, ils auront besoin de gens qu'ils connaissent pour avancer. Tout le monde ne peut pas être des Héros de guerre après tout !

Harry rigola doucement en voyant Neville bomber le torse dans un simulacre de super héros. La pose héroïque qu'il avait prise était détruite par le sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher, tout comme le rire qu'il essayait vainement de retenir. Il ne lâcha pas Luna alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ses deux amis, mais il remerciait qui que ce soit, qui les lui avait envoyé.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en souriant à Luna.

\- Tu pourrais si les Nargoles ne tournaient pas autant autour de toi, répondit-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder. Ne t'inquiète pas et agis, nous serons là à tes cotés. A jamais.

Les deux derniers mots étaient à peine chuchotés, si bien que Harry cru les avoir imaginé. Il était si bien dans les bras de Luna qu'il les quitta avec regret. Il savait au fond qu'il devrait être énervé qu'ils prennent des décisions sans lui en parler. Tous deux le mettaient sur la touche pour « son bien », une chose qu'il détestait avec passion mais pouvait-il leur en vouloir ? D'autant qu'ils avaient raison, même si cela lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas sa guerre, mais la leur. Pour lui laisser la paix, ils ne voulaient pas de son aide, du moins pas plus qu'il n'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait leur reprocher ?

\- Le Domaine est totalement ouvert pour vous deux, finit-il par dire. Neville, ta famille est la bienvenue autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

\- Merci Harry, dit Neville en prenant sa benjamine dans ses bras. Je serais idiot de refuser. Tu sais… nous pensions que tu t'énerverais avec ce qu'on a dit.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Merci vous deux, de tout cœur.

\- Ne donne pas tout ton cœur Harry ! dit Luna avec un air horrifié, comment pourras-tu aimer après ?

\- Je pourrai toujours t'aimer Luna, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Harry en lui souriant.

Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait dit, et cela le fit rougir profondément. Il était gêné, assez pour ne pas voir le sourire radieux qui illuminait le visage de Luna, ni le grand sourire que portait Neville. Il aurait pu regarder la scène pendant un moment encore, mais il pouvait voir sa femme en arrière-plan qui l'encourageait à sortir son ami de sa gêne.

\- Allez Harry, assez de cœur mielleux, je te rappelle que la réunion d'aujourd'hui va commencer. Allons-y.

\- Oui tu as raison, dit Harry heureux du changement de sujet. Je te vois plus tard Luna.

Sa sortie fut un peu précipitée, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le regard entre Neville et Luna, tout comme il n'entendit pas le rire de Luna. Pour Neville, c'était exactement la phrase que recherchait Luna, elle avait mené Harry là où elle voulait. Par moment Luna était effrayante, brillante, mais effrayante. Rattrapant Harry, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande table, d'où ils pouvaient entendre les premières disputes et insultes voler.

Alors que Harry, finalement arrivé à sa place, allait parler, un Patronus surgit, se dirigeant droit vers le « Fantôme ». Comment Harry put entendre le message avec le bruit ambiant était simple, du moins cela le fut quand il eut reconnu la forme du Patronus, une loutre. Puis les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, les yeux figés vers l'homme encapuchonné qui lui non plus ne bougeait plus.

\- Ron, fit la voix du Patronus. Je suis au portail du Domaine. Rejoins-moi, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est urgent.


	33. Le Jugement du Gardien

Ce ne furent pas des mots qui brisèrent les disputes. Ce ne fut pas un geste non plus, qui attira l'attention des peuples rassemblés autour de la table. Ce fut une onde magique, qui les fit tous s'arrêter. Tous se tournèrent pour voir le Gardien debout à sa place, les deux mains serrées en deux poings, appuyés sur la table. Alors que tous le regardaient, une deuxième vague de magie frappa à nouveau et personne ne parla, alors que Harry les dominait tous, plein de magie et de rage.

\- Assez !

Un mot. A peine murmuré. Si faible que la brise du vent aurait pu le dominer. Pourtant il fut entendu de tous. Il était si plein de pouvoir, d'ordre et de colère, que personne n'osa parler.

\- C'est assez, dit Harry en les regardant, tour à tour. Voilà plus d'une semaine que vous êtes tous là, à vous chamailler et tenter de prouver que vous êtes supérieur. Tout ce temps à vous insulter, à ignorer le futur pour de querelles futiles.

\- Surveillez vos… Commença le Roi nain avant d'être brutalement coupé par Harry

\- Osez finir cette menace et vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, vivant ! dit Harry en le fixant du regard. La magie du Domaine coule en moi et seul un fou oserait dégainer une arme face à son Gardien.

Et c'était vrai. Tous pouvaient sentir la magie dans l'air, tout comme le regard du Cerf qui se tenait derrière Harry. La menace n'était pas à ignorer, car le Gardien avait raison, il n'y avait qu'un imbécile pour provoquer la magie de cet endroit. C'est avec lenteur que le nain se rassit, ne quittant jamais Harry du regard. Outre la magie, il y avait ses yeux qui les effrayaient, car ils connaissaient tous, ce regard. C'était celui d'un guerrier qui ne parlait pas dans le vide. Le vert, si brillant, si ressemblant au sortilège sombre qui avait tué nombre de leurs peuples, brillait de mille éclats, effrayant encore plus les membres de l'assemblée.

\- Cet homme-là, dit Harry en pointant Charles Roy du doigt. Ne cherche aucune querelle envers vous, il tend la main en prémices au futur. Chacun d'entre vous tremblera quand il marchera sur le monde sorcier et redoutera quand il posera son regard sur vous. Il viendra en ami, car il n'a rien contre vous, mais vous ne verrez pas sa main, vous verrez les ruines qu'il a laissées, derrière lui. Et n'essayez pas penser être plus fort que lui, il est capable de vous détruire un à un, sans difficulté, car c'est un humain. Car vous le savez, dans un coin de votre tête, vous avez tous connus, ce moment où vous leur étiez supérieurs. Pourtant est venu le jour, ou la balance a basculé, car il a appris. L'Homme a appris à devenir plus fort, et plus son ennemi l'est, plus il le devient.

\- C'est un futur sombre que vous voyez Gardien, dit le Seigneur elfe.

\- C'est ce qui va arriver, si vous continuer vos stupides querelles ! Chaque jour je parle à tous ceux qui le veulent, dont des elfes ! Et devinez quoi ? Vous avez tous le même point commun. Vous cacher, fuir sans cesse ! Vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux. Dites-moi Seigneur elfe, et vous Roi nain, vos peuples se portent-ils bien ?

Le silence lui répondit, alors que les deux baissaient la tête, reconnaissant la vérité dans les mots du gardien. Pour les elfes, la fuite permanente des forêts rasées avait pour conséquence une moindre priorité aux enfants. Il en était de même avec les nains qui, bien qu'à l'abri dans leurs murs de pierres, se perdaient dans l'accumulation permanente de leurs fortunes qu'ils entassaient sans but. Cela avait pour conséquence de nombreuses morts pour récupérer la fortune des uns et des autres, faisant progressivement baisser la population.

Pour dire la vérité, la plupart des peuples avaient des cas similaires, même si les nains et elfes étaient les cas les plus flagrants. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient que le Gardien avait raison, que ce soit de leurs mains ou celles des humains, s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient tous disparaître.

\- Mais vous savez quoi ? Les sorciers vont à la mort encore plus vite que vous. Ils n'apprennent pas du passé et se réveillent quand il est trop tard, venant quémander de l'aide quand ils sont au pied du mur. Mais j'ai assez donné.

Personne ne vit le « Fantôme » reculer d'un pas à ses mots, car tous étaient concentrés sur Harry, sur ce monologue qui les jugeait tous. En dehors de cette table, ils savaient que le sang aurait été versé depuis longtemps, mais ici, ils étaient impuissants, se contentant de subir la colère du Gardien. Ils venaient tous de comprendre qu'il était un véritable Gardien, un de ceux qui veillent à ce que les peuples magiques perdurent. Alors ils attendaient, dans le plus grand des silences, le jugement du Gardien.

\- J'ai essayé, continua Harry. J'ai essayé de trouver une solution, mais vous n'écoutez pas. Je promets d'accueillir tous ceux qui voudront se réfugier ici, de leur offrir une place tant qu'ils viennent sans armes. Pour l'heure, vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus. Partez tous, allez mourir avec honneur si la paix ne vous est pas agréable mais j'espère qu'à ce moment-là, vous vous rappellerez d'aujourd'hui, du moment où vous aviez une chance de changer votre futur. Partez maintenant, c'est assez.

D'abord incertain, ils se levèrent petit à petit et partirent, non sans lancer un dernier regard au Gardien. Ce dernier était tombé sur sa chaise, avachi dans une pose pleine de détresse. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, comprenant qu'il prenait personnellement l'échec alors qu'ils étaient coupables. Si l'on regardait bien, et rares sont ceux qui le virent, un elfe de maison se tenait à genoux, pleurant ouvertement de tristesse.

Peu à peu, le tonnerre gronda et il se mit à pleuvoir. Mais Harry ne bougea pas, restant assis, pleurant pour toutes ces personnes qui allaient mourir à cause de la fierté de leurs dirigeants. Il se promit d'en sauver le plus possible, comment, il l'ignorait encore, mais il le ferait.

Sans lever la tête, il entendit des pas s'approcher, puis un parapluie au-dessus de lui, tenu par une main qu'il reconnut comme celle de Nathan.

\- Gardien, pardonnez mon retard mais il y a une personne qui veut vous parler. Je l'ai entendu et je pense qu'elle peut aider, peu importe ce qui s'est passé précédemment. Que s'est-il passé ici ? Le Domaine est sombre et la magie est emplie de tristesse.

Levant les yeux il regarda Nathan, puis après qu'il ait analysé ses paroles, il se redressa et tourna la tête. Derrière le vampire, il y avait la personne responsable de sa colère passée. Il n'en pouvait plus et savait qu'il allait perdre patience à un moment donné, mais elle avait été la goutte de trop. Immobile alors que la pluie tombait de plus en plus, se tenait Hermione, essayant de lui sourire.

\- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Ça fait longtemps.

Une troisième vague de magie traversa le Domaine alors que la colère de Harry revenait au galop.


	34. Adieu

\- Et dire que je pensais que la journée ne pouvait pas empirer, fit Harry d'une voix sombre. Voilà que le couple d'or se présente !

Le sarcasme dans la voix de Harry était perceptible même pour un sourd. Il était si rempli de colère, de tristesse, de haine qu'il fit reculer Hermione. Pour la première elle revoyait celui qui était son ancien meilleur ami et elle aurait aimé être partout sauf devant lui en ce moment. Ses yeux verts, desquels elle avait tiré courage et confiance par le passé, étaient fixés sur elle. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune chaleur, gentillesse ou amour dirigé vers elle, au contraire.

Pour la première fois, elle avait devant les yeux le résultat de ses choix. Pour la première fois, elle doutait de sa venue. Ce n'était plus le Harry Potter qu'elle avait connu, non, c'était un homme puissant, en colère. Par le passé, elle aurait nié toute possibilité que Harry lui fasse du mal mais à présent, elle n'en était plus convaincue. Elle voulait parler, dire quelque chose, mais ce simple regard l'en empêchait. Courir n'était pas une solution non plus, ni même réalisable non plus, elle n'en avait pas la force.

\- Hé bien ? Que de silence, continua Harry. Ron, pourquoi restes-tu dans l'ombre ? Essayes-tu de devenir un serpent glissant comme Rogue ? Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas ta charmante femme ?

Hermione sortit de sa stupéfaction quand elle comprit ce que disait Harry, Ron était ici ? Elle ne sut quoi dire quand elle vit une ombre enlever sa capuche, révélant Ron en dessous, la rejoindre. Lui non plus ne disait rien, évitant au mieux le regard de Harry. De plus, Hermione fut frappée par la façon dont Harry l'avait mentionnée, ce n'était pas Hermione non, c'était « charmante femme », cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vous avez perdu vos langues ? demanda Harry, s'énervant de plus en plus. Aurais-tu caché ta véritable nature à ta femme, Ron ? C'est Rogue qui t'a inspiré ? A quel maître es-tu fidèle ? Le ministère ? La Reine ? Ou veux-tu nous la jouer tragédie à la façon « Severus Rogue qui se bat en l'honneur de son jeune amour perdu » ? REPONDEZ !

A chacune des phrases, le couple avait reculé, de plus en plus, sous l'attaque verbale, impuissant à se défendre alors que les coups de couteau s'enfonçaient de plus en plus. Les colères de Harry, ils avaient connu et savaient les gérer, du moins en temps normal. Mais ici, Harry était hors de contrôle, la preuve, il utilisait Rogue et sa mère dans un sarcasme horrible à entendre. Cela n'aidait pas qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes en pleine confusion, chacun essayant de comprendre la présence de l'autre au Domaine. Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de Ron maintenant, que lui cachait-il ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il mentionné la Reine ? Et quel lien avait-elle avec Ron ? Lui-même n'était pas mieux, essayant de comprendre comment expliquer la situation à Hermione, son rôle mais aussi la raison de sa présence ici. Au pire moment possible en plus !

Tous deux n'avaient maintenant plus aucune échappatoire. Ils étaient en terrain adverse, sans arguments ni aide, tout en étant confronté à un sorcier nettement plus puissant qu'eux deux réunis. Pas qu'ils considéraient Harry comme un ennemi, mais plutôt à une personne qu'ils avaient toujours eu du mal à contrôler une fois en colère. Hermione savait le faire avant, c'était d'ailleurs la seule à réussir à le calmer, sauf que cette fois ci, elle était la cible de cette colère.

A leur grande surprise, la colère de Harry fondit comme neige au soleil. La pression qu'il exerçait inconsciemment tomba, alors que lui-même tombait dans un siège. Aucun d'eux ne pensait qu'il s'était même rendu compte qu'il s'était levé dans sa colère, mais ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, c'était que la colère était maintenant remplacée par un regard qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

\- Un. Savez-vous ce que ce chiffre représente ? demanda-t-il. Allez-y, ce n'est pas dur à comprendre si vous suivez un tant soit peu l'actualité locale.

De nouveau le sarcasme, mais aucun d'eux ne répondit, ils n'y arrivaient tout simplement pas.

\- Rien ? Toujours pas de langue ? fit Harry en les regardant tour à tour. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, c'est le nombre de survivants de l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Une seule personne, une enfant pour être précis. Lily-May pour information qui dans son malheur, a eu la chance de découvrir que les fées existent ! Et encore mieux, d'en devenir une ! Fantastique non ? Nous avons une nouvelle race à déclarer ! Mi humaine, mi-fée ! Cela relève de ton département non, toi la Directrice du département de régulation des créatures magiques ?

\- Gardien ! Claqua Nathan. Cela suffit ! Peu importe votre colère n'insultez pas ainsi Lily-May !

Cela plus que tout, calma Harry. Seul le fait qu'ils le connaissaient montrait qu'il avait pris la remontrance. Cela eut aussi pour effet de calmer sa colère qui revenait au galop. Il avait devant lui ses anciens amis, ceux qui l'avaient profondément blessé, et pourtant, alors qu'il avait cru être guéri, il voyait qu'au contraire, la blessure était toujours là. Il n'en pouvait plus, pas aujourd'hui. Il voulait juste rentrer et dormir. C'était trop, il avait espéré, tant espéré et comme par le passé, la chute lui faisait mal. Quelle était l'expression déjà ? Plus haut tu montes, plus dure sera la chute ? Il n'en était pas certain, mais c'était certainement vrai. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre cet échec au repos, au moins pour la nuit. Demain serait un jour de planification pour le futur, un âge sombre approchait et il en était responsable. Par ces mots, il les avait tous renvoyés, les condamnant à de nombreuses morts inutiles.

\- Partez, finit-il par dire après un moment. Juste partez. Ne revenez jamais. Par respect pour le passé, je vous offre cette unique chance de partir. S'il vous prend l'envie de revenir, vous serez traités comme n'importe quel ennemi voulant pénétrer ces murs.

\- Non, Harry, s'il te pl… commença Hermione les larmes aux yeux, tombant à genoux dans une pose suppliante.

\- On retrouve sa voix hein ? dit Harry d'une voix douce en venant se mettre juste devant elle.

Il la surplombait, comme un bourreau regardait celui qu'il allait exécuter. Harry la toisait d'un regard inexpressif. Il n'y avait pas de colère, de tristesse ou de haine, il n'y avait rien.

\- Ces derniers temps j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous deux. Je savais qu'un jour nous nous reverrions, alors je me suis mis à penser, comment réagir ? Encore plus avec ta dernière venue ici Hermione quels étaient tes mots déjà ? Ah oui, « il n'aura qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai ». T'es-tu seulement demandé si j'aurais besoin de toi ?

Plus que tout, ces paroles détruisirent Hermione qui, sans Ron s'agenouillant pour la tenir, serait définitivement à terre. Ce qui les effraya était le ton de Harry, il n'y avait rien, aucun sentiment perceptible, il était inexpressif. Il ne faisait que les regarder d'un regard vide. A leur plus grand cauchemar, il continua son monologue, enfonçant de plus en plus de pieu en eux.

\- Que Ron me fasse un coup comme ça, je m'y attendais, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Après tout, combien de fois m'a-t-il trahi pour une simple jalousie ou autre stupidité du genre ? La tienne, Hermione, m'a blessée au plus profond. Je pense que je t'ai aimée, tu sais ? Pas comme une sœur, plus que ça. Et je te faisais confiance par-dessus tout, toi avec qui j'ai tout traversé. Tu m'as trahi et blessé plus que quiconque. Alors je me posais la question, que devais-je faire avec vous deux ?

La question resta en suspens pendant quelques instants, prolongeant la souffrance plus que nécessaire. Ron ne savait même pas si Hermione écoutait ce que disait Harry, elle était dans un état comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Pire que cela, il ne pouvait arrêter Harry, il ne disait que la vérité, aussi horrible soit-elle.

\- J'ai pensé tant de choses, rien de bon à vrai dire. J'ai rapidement réduit au silence, la petite voix qui me disait de pardonner, car elle était trop faible, face à ce que je ressentais. Dans toute mon éducation, que je dois principalement à mon cousin et mon oncle, j'ai retenu une chose, celui qui a trahi, trahira à nouveau. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je ne dois pas me tourner vers le passé et le doute, j'ai trop à protéger pour surveiller en plus mon dos. Alors la situation était de vous détruire et il y avait tant de possibilités ! Médiatique, financière, politique n'en sont que des exemples. Surtout les plus pacifiques, j'ai appris qu'il y a bien des manières de détruire un ennemi, comme s'en prendre à ses amis, ses proches, ses enfants…

Ron était maintenant effrayé. Sûrement Harry n'oserait pas… ? Il avait peur, horriblement peur d'avoir provoqué la venue d'un nouveau mage noir. Sa crainte était telle qu'il n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers Harry, se contentant de tenir Hermione du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en attendant que ça se termine.

\- C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je risquais de devenir ce que j'avais combattu. J'allais me transformer en Tom, rongé par la colère, la haine et l'amertume. Mais je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, jamais. Alors je choisis une autre voie, l'indifférence. Je ne vous connais plus et plus rien ne nous relie.

A ce moment, Harry les dépassa. Ron vit cependant qu'il s'était arrêté à leur niveau, à un pas de lui.

\- Aujourd'hui je vous dis adieu. Je vous libère des dettes de vies que vous me devez. Adieu Ron. Adieu Hermione.

Aucun d'entre eux ne vit les larmes de Harry. Il avait mal en prononçant ces mots mais il le devait. Pour lui, pour enfin avancer personnellement. Pour le Domaine, qui allait devenir la cible des sorciers. Pour tous ceux qu'il protégeait il devait être fort, se concentrer sur les moments à venir et ne pas douter. Sans un mot, il reprit la direction de sa maison, laissant le couple derrière lui. D'un signe de tête, il demanda à Nathan de les faire sortir dès que possible.

C'était fini.


	35. Conséquence

Ron pensait qu'il y avait un air de déjà vu, en voyant tous les Weasley assis autour de la table. Pourtant, pour la première fois, il y avait tous les enfants, aussi. Les appeler enfants était dur, après tout, ils avaient tous la vingtaine, avec Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, et Teddy approchant progressivement la trentaine. Teddy, le fils de Remus et Tonks, faisait maintenant officiellement partie de la famille après son mariage avec Victoire. Ce n'était qu'une formalité après tout, il avait grandi au Terrier depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, Andromeda, décédée peu de temps après la guerre. Elle n'était pas âgée, ni même malade, mais le cumul avait eu raison d'elle. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait tout fait pour son petit-fils, mais à leur plus grand regret, cela n'avait pas suffi.

Ainsi tout le monde était là, regardant Ron, les yeux pleins de curiosité. Même ses parents, Molly et Arthur, avaient un regard étrange. Ils connaissaient Ron, le voir aussi calme était anormal, tout comme l'absence d'Hermione à ses côtés. Il était revenu la veille, tenant une Hermione endormie dans ses bras, puis l'avais montée dans sa chambre sans parler. Quand il était redescendu, il avait convoqué une réunion de famille. Son regard grave et l'absence de colère était un mauvais présage, car Ron ne pouvait contenir ses émotions, du moins en temps normal.

\- Ron, dit Georges en brisant le long silence. Si tu pouvais nous dire ce qui se passe. Et où est Hermione.

\- Elle… commença Ron avec difficulté. Elle… Nous payons pour nos choix.

\- Cela ne répond pas à la question Ron, dit Percy d'un air réprobateur. Es-ce difficile de te concentrer sur une question et d'y répondre ?

\- ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE MOURIR ! Cria Ron. C'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce. Plus que tout, c'était ses actions qui les figeaient sur place. Ils se rappelaient tous, du moins les aînés, sa peur et angoisse permanente quand Hermione était enceinte. Plus que n'importe quel Weasley, Ron était un vrai papa poule, et rien ne faisait quitter le chevet de sa femme ou ses enfants quand ils avaient quelque chose. Le voir ici, tremblant de tous ses membres au lieu d'être près d'Hermione, était incompréhensible pour eux.

\- Papa, dit Rose en se levant. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'a maman ? Je l'ai vue hier et elle allait bien. Il y avait quelque chose, mais rien qui pouvait mettre sa vie en danger.

\- Tu l'as vue hier ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers sa fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

\- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? répondit Rose en pâlissant. Elle était droguée par des potions. De relâchement et tranquillité pour être précise.

\- QUOI ? s'écrièrent toutes personnes présentes.

\- Elle est purgée maintenant, dit Rose. Mais je ne sais pas qui le faisait ni depuis quand. Mais comme j'ai dit, rien qui pouvait mettre sa vie en danger. Maintenant papa, dis-moi ce qu'elle a pour que je monte la voir.

\- Dette de vie, lâcha Ron d'un ton vide.

\- Mais à qui… commença Arthur avant de se taire et de pâlir. Il n'a pas…

\- Non, dit Ron. C'est pire que ça. Les enfants je vais vous raconter une histoire. Le ministère de la magie a cru bon de mo…

\- Attention Ron, dit Percy en levant la voix. N'oublie pas pour qui tu travailles. Tu ne peux pas…

\- Essaye de me menacer Perce, juste essaye, gronda Ron. Je ne suis pas d'humeur et il est temps d'assumer nos choix passés. Pour ce qui est du ministère, qu'il aille se faire…

\- Je ne resterai pas assis, alors que tu insultes le ministre, Ron ! Cria Percy en se levant. En tant que nouveau sous-secrétaire, je t'ordonne de…

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Devant lui, Ron avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait brandie vers lui. C'était son regard qui mit Percy sous silence, car il n'avait pas son frère sous les yeux. Non, il avait un Auror pleinement qualifié et prêt à agir. Doucement, Percy recula, il était un homme de politique, il n'avait aucune compétence de duel.

\- Sors !

Ce simple mot ne venait pas de Ron, mais d'Arthur qui s'était, lui aussi, levé. Il avait un regard que peu d'entre eux, avaient jamais vu. Ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était au-dessus. Arthur Weasley était un homme gentil, trop gentil et souvent défini comme faible, jusqu'à ce que la famille soit touchée. Tous avaient au moins vu une fois ce regard, principalement après avoir fait une action portant atteinte à l'honneur de la famille. Même Fred et George connaissaient les limites à ne pas franchir, et peu importe les blagues, méfaits et coups qu'ils faisaient, peu avaient réellement déclenché une telle réaction de leur père.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu places ton travail devant ta famille Percy, dit Arthur. J'ai pardonné la première fois car tu étais jeune et que tu semblais avoir compris. Pourtant aujourd'hui tu recommences, donnant même des ordres dans ma propre maison. Sors, tu n'es plus le bienvenu, ici !

Pendant quelques instants, tous crurent que Percy allait dire quelque chose. Ils ne savaient pas quoi, mais son regard signifiait que ce n'était pas des excuses. Pourtant il ne dit rien, il prit la main de sa femme et transplana.

\- L'histoire que je vais vous raconter, reprit Ron après un moment, est la mienne, celle d'Hermione et de Harry Potter.

\- Tu as connu mon parrain ? s'écria Teddy. Comment…

\- Oui je l'ai connu Teddy, répondit Ron avec un sourire triste. Tous a commencé, quand…

Et Ron raconta ses années à Poudlard, un passé qu'il avait gardé sous silence, tout comme ses frères et sœur avaient fait. Tous virent les plus jeunes rire, s'émerveiller, frissonner alors que Ron parlait. Ron était un excellent conteur, le favori quand il fallait lire une histoire avant que les enfants s'endorment, plus jeunes. Cependant, alors que les enfants étaient totalement pris dedans, les plus âgés connaissaient la fin et les visages devenaient de plus en plus sombres.

Quand il arriva à la fin de la guerre, qu'il aborda les choix qu'ils avaient faits, Molly se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Arthur. Pour les enfants, ils avaient une expression d'incompréhension, de dégoût pour Teddy, de colère aussi. Ils avaient tous grandi avec le mythe de Harry Potter, savoir qu'il été comme un membre de la famille. Mais qu'il ait été traité ainsi allait à l'encontre total de la façon dont ils avaient grandi. La famille, les amis, c'était plus important que tout le reste, plus fort que les obstacles qu'ils rencontraient ! C'était avec cette mentalité qu'ils avaient été éduqués ! Ils ne comprenaient tout simplement pas.

\- Comprenez que chacun d'entre nous avait ses raisons, dit Ron en les regardant, tour à tour. A l'heure actuelle nous voyons que nous avions tort, mais à l'époque c'était pour nous les bonnes décisions. Harry était un Weasley, de tout sauf de sang et la moitié de la famille lui doit la vie. Et maintenant… nous subissons les conséquences de nos choix.

\- Tu répètes ça depuis tout à l'heure Papa ! dit Rose avec une larme à l'œil. Qu'est ce qui arrive à maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Harry ?

\- Nous étions face à lui hier, dit Ron d'un ton sombre. Moi depuis quelques jours pour dire la vérité, même s'il ne le savait pas. Hermione à trahi ma couverture en m'envoyant un Patronus et il l'a… assez mal pris.

\- Oh Merlin, dit Ginny en se couvrant la bouche de ses mains.

\- Il a rompu tout lien avec nous, continua Ron, sans prendre en compte l'exclamation de sa sœur. Pire que tout, il a rejeté les dettes de vies que nous lui devons.

\- En quoi est-ce horrible ? demanda Victoire.

\- Car il n'a aucun mot à dire sur le sujet Victoire, dit Bill en regardant sa fille. Une dette de vie est magique et doit être prise au sérieux. Une dette de vie est une chose qui se crée quand une personne est sauvée par une autre, sans objectif autre que sauver la première. En prenant Hermione et le Troll, Harry n'avait aucune raison d'y aller. C'est cela qui fait qu'elle à contracté une dette de vie, car il lui a sauvé la vie sans rien attendre en retour, juste parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Les dettes de vie sont rares, car tu as toujours une arrière-pensée en sauvant quelqu'un, c'est un membre de ta famille, un collègue Auror par exemple, ce genre de chose. Le problème ici est ce qu'elle devient cette dette.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il ? demanda Teddy.

\- Elle se met en sommeil, ou plus exactement elle attend de pouvoir être remboursée, continua Bill. Si ce que dit Ron est vrai, Harry a dit qu'il rejetait cette dette mais il ne le peut pas, ce n'est pas lui qui est concerné, c'est Hermione et Ron ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu n'es pas dans le même état qu'elle, Ron.

\- Car j'ai trop trahi Harry, dit Ron d'un ton plat. J'ai mal aussi mais la douleur est à la hauteur ce qu'il ressent envers moi. Le choix d'Hermione l'a blessé plus que le mien, son rejet est donc proportionnel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis papa ? dit Rose en tremblant.

\- Comme j'ai dit Rose, dit Bill en la regardant. Une dette de vie est magique. La magie d'Hermione VEUT rembourser cette dette. Mais se savoir rejetée ainsi n'est pas bon et deux possibilités se présentent. Soit elle arrive à sortir du choc et sa magie n'aura de cesse d'être attiré par Harry par devoir ou…

\- Je meurs, dit une voix faible derrière eux.

\- MAMAN ! HERMIONE ! s'écrièrent Ron, Rose et Hugo.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Hermione, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Elle essaya de leur sourire mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle fut conduite par Ron vers une chaise ou elle tomba littéralement dessus. Tous pouvaient voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais personne ne savait quoi dire.

\- Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je vais aller mieux, je vous le promets. Mais j'ai beaucoup à faire et même si Harry ne veut plus de moi je serai là. Plus jamais !

Peu comprenaient le sens de ces deux derniers mots, mais tous savaient combien Hermione était intelligente. Ron savait qu'Hermione venait de se promettre quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il mettait sa main à couper que cela concernait Harry. Il avait une dernière chose à faire ici avant de recoucher Hermione. Peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles elle était descendue, elle n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Teddy, rends-toi à l'endroit où se trouvait le village que les Détraqueurs ont détruit. A partir de là va vers le Sud et tu tomberas là, où habite ton parrain. Et s'il te plait, ne lui en veut pas de ne pas avoir pris contact avec toi.

\- Tu penses qu'il serait contre la présence de Victoire ? demanda Teddy après un moment ?

\- Harry est beaucoup de chose mais il n'a rien contre vous. Après tout vous n'êtes en rien responsable de la situation actuelle.

Sur ses mots, Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et suivi de ses enfants et sa mère, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, informant les autres qu'il revenait. Personne ne retint Teddy et Victoire qui se levèrent et partirent, leur destination facilement devinable.


	36. Rencontre

**Hey !**

**Nouveau Chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ En cette période de confinement je réfléchis beaucoup (ainsi que plein d'autres choses aussi) et je vais me lancer dans plusieurs projets personnels je pense (rien qui gênera la publication de fanfictions rassurez vous ^^)**

**Plus sérieusement (dans le cadre de fanfiction) vous noterez pour ceux qui me suivent, une nouvelle histoire ! Yeah ! JE me suis éclaté à écrire le premier chapitre et un deuxième arrivera sous peu ! j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis ! Pour ceux qui me suivent pas mais seulement Le gardien et son Domaine, je vous invite à aller la lire ^^. **

**Je m'arrête là, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Tu penses qu'il va vouloir me voir ?

\- Tu as entendu oncle Ron, Teddy, il n'a rien contre toi. Et puis tu étais un bébé à l'époque.

\- Je sais tout ça Victoire, mais il m'a abandonné ! Pas une lettre ni rien ! As-tu une idée du nombre de question que l'on m'a posées à son sujet ?

\- J'étais à Poudlard en même temps que toi donc j'en ai une bonne idée. Mais je pense que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Comme nos parents il doit avoir ses raisons. Dis-toi que peu importe ce que tu trouveras, au pire ça te permettra de mettre tout ça derrière toi. Regarde, nous arrivons.

Devant Teddy Lupin et sa femme Victoire, se trouvait un grand portail en bois. D'après les directions données par Ron, il s'agissait de l'entrée du Domaine où résidait Harry Potter, le parrain de Teddy. C'est avec appréhension qu'ils se dirigèrent vers lui, se demandant comment ils allaient être accueillis. Toujours d'après l'histoire de Ron, les habitants avaient pour la plupart des griefs contre les sorciers. A leur grande surprise, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'annoncer sa présence ou même de poignée pour ouvrir le portail et, à bien y regarder, aucune ouverture. Le portail semblait sortir des haies qui le bordaient et était en un seul morceau.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient comment annoncer qu'ils étaient là, ou même entrer, ils perçurent un mouvement dans le bois. Petit à petit, le bois s'étira vers eux, comme la pousse d'une branche d'un arbre poussant à grande vitesse. La forme se précisa et ils se retrouvèrent face à une femme en bois, les regardant avec curiosité.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Que voulez-vous ?

\- On est là pour rencontrer Harry Potter, dit Victoire en s'approchant. Teddy Lupin ici est son filleul et aimerait le rencontrer.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne connais personne de ce nom, dit la femme de bois avec un air réfléchi. Je suis jeune après tout, j'ai à peine un siècle d'existence, je ne connais pas tous les noms de ceux qui résident ici.

\- On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait du gardien, dit Teddy.

\- Ahhh, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour vous ! Patientez s'il vous plait.

Le bois se rétracta pour redevenir un portail fermé, sans laisser une seule trace de la femme, ou peu importe ce qu'elle était. Victoire était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une dryade mais elle n'en était pas certaine, n'en ayant jamais rencontré. Et du peu qu'elle en avait lu, l'espèce était considérée comme éteinte. Pour le couple, c'était le premier indice les informant qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans un endroit différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'alors. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, pas lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette s'approcher. Ce fut un nouveau choc quand ils reconnurent Luna Lovegood devant eux. Qui ne connaissait pas la femme après tout ? Personnellement, ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé car d'après les dires de Ron, elle avait choisi le camp de Harry après la guerre, coupant toute relation avec les Weasley.

Avec Surprise, ils virent que d'un regard furieux, son visage devient chaleureux avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Le portail s'ouvrit pour la laisser passer et sans aucune hésitation elle prit Teddy dans ses bras.

\- Teddy Lupin ! dit Luna les yeux brillants en reculant quelques instants plus tard. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu tombes à pic ! Venez, suivez-moi !

Sans plus d'explication, elle se retourna et marcha vers le Domaine, le portail restant ouvert après qu'elle eut parlé à la femme en bois. Silencieusement, ils avancèrent derrière la femme qui semblait au paradis. C'était un tel contraste avec tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux que c'était frappant. Bordant le chemin se tenait le plus grand nombre de créatures magiques qu'ils aient jamais vues. Nains, elfes, Kobolds, gobelins et bien d'autres étaient là. Cependant, ce qui les empêchait de s'attarder sur ces peuples n'existant que dans leurs histoires, c'était les regards mauvais qu'ils recevaient. Il n'y avait pas que cela, comme ils le constatèrent. Il y avait un profond sentiment de tristesse et de peur autour d'eux qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Les têtes étaient à peine relevées sur leurs passages et on pouvait entendre des pleurs discrètes. Qu'est ce qui avait plongé ce lieu dans un tel état était inconnu pour eux, car Ron n'avait rien dit à propos de ce qu'il faisait ici.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison en haut d'une petite colline. C'était une maison simple avec un étage et un balcon, devant laquelle deux filles jouaient sous la surveillance d'une femme. Quand la femme vit Luna, elle sourit légèrement avant de se diriger vers eux.

\- Luna ! Neville vient de m'informer que Harry est debout mais… c'est moche d'après lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Luna avec un grand sourire. J'amène de quoi enlever les Joncheruines de la tête de Harry !

Teddy et Victoire saluèrent la femme mais avant qu'ils aient pu se présenter, ils furent entraînés dans la maison par Luna qui les mena directement à l'étage. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin cependant. Sur le palier, un homme était assis devant une porte dans une pose disant qu'il n'était pas là pour décorer, mais plutôt pour vous demander de passer votre chemin.

\- Luna ? Qui sont-ils ? demanda l'homme en ne les quittant pas du regard, les analysants de haut en bas à la recherche d'une menace.

\- Neville ! Comment va Harry ? Pour ton information, il s'agit d'Edward Ted Remus Lupin !

\- Le fils de… Demanda Neville en se redressant, les yeux toujours fixés sur le garçon mais d'un regard plus joyeux.

\- Oui ! dit Luna en sautillant de joie.

\- Par merlin, souffla Neville en tendant la main. Je suis Neville, Neville Londubat. J'ai peu connu tes parents mais Remus Lupin fut notre meilleur professeur de défense officiel. C'est une joie de te rencontrer.

\- On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, dit Teddy en lui serrant la main. Celui qui a eu la bravoure de faire face à ses ennemis, mais aussi d'affronter ses amis.

Cependant, au lieu d'apprécier le compliment, Neville se tendit à ses mots et son regard se fit sombre, bien qu'il ne fût pas dirigé vers Teddy.

\- C'était le bon temps ça, dit-il doucement. J'imagine que tu es là pour rencontrer ton parrain ?

\- Oui, je suis venu avec ma femme Victoire. C'est la fille de Bill et Fleur Weas…

\- S'il te plait ne prononce pas ce nom ici, s'il te plaît. Si tu connais le passé comme tu laisses le croire, tu comprendras qu'il n'est pas bienvenu ici. Surtout quand tu verras ce qu'il y a derrière moi avec la venue de seulement deux personnes.

\- Je… je suis désolé, dit Teddy doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui suis sur les nerfs, je te prie de m'excuser. Je rejoins Luna, tu peux nous aider et honnêtement, on commençait à avoir peur pour lui. Pour te faire un schéma simple, Harry est derrière cette porte et s'est enfermé dedans par magie. Sa magie est depuis éteinte et j'ai pu ouvrir mais je n'ai rien entendu. C'est un carnage la dedans et je n'ai pas réussi à faire un pas dedans tant la magie est chargée. C'était ce matin donc ça doit aller mieux maintenant mais j'attendais Luna avant de prendre une décision. Je la rejoins cependant, tu peux accomplir plus que ce qu'on pourra faire donc soit tu attends le temps que l'on voie, ou tu entres avant nous. C'est ta décision. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu espères voir, quoique tu aies imaginé, je ne pense pas que cela se réalisera. J'en suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Hier a vu deux choses arriver, dit Luna tristement. Le passé l'a rattrapé alors qu'il subissait un puissant échec. Ce n'était pas le sien mais il l'a pris personnellement, c'est Harry après tout, il prend tout sur lui. La combinaison des deux lui as fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il retombe comme avant, il n'a pas à subir ça !

Sur ces mots, elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Neville. Les deux avaient une impression de déjà vu et si le sortir de son état la première fois avait été dur, ils avaient peur de ne pas réussir à nouveau. Teddy regarda sa femme qui lui donna un sourire rassurant et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

C'était comme l'avait dit Neville Londubat, la pièce était ravagée, rien n'avait été épargné. Les meubles étaient couchés et en miettes et des centaines de feuilles et livres déchirés recouvraient le sol. Plus que la saturation importante de magie dans la pièce, il y avait une forte odeur d'alcool dans l'air et un monticule de bouteille se tenait près du seul meuble encore debout dans la pièce, un fauteuil.

Ce dernier était tourné vers la cheminée et l'on pouvait apercevoir un bras reposant sur l'accoudoir. Le cœur de Teddy battait à tout rompre, il allait enfin voir son parrain pour la première fois. Alors qu'il avançait prudemment en tenant la main de sa femme, il frappa une bouteille qui finit par entrer en contact avec d'autre traînant par terre. Cela ne fit pas un bruit fort, mais cela suffit pour réveiller Harry.

\- Luna ? Neville ? Ou est-ce toi Nathan ? Grogna une voix depuis le fauteuil. Désolé pour le bazar, je vais nettoyer dès que ma tête tournera moins. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? Merlin sait que tu m'as déjà vu pire.

Prudemment, Teddy fit le tour pour enfin voir son parrain en face. Comme l'avait prédit Neville, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il vit. L'image parfaite de son parrain, le héros du monde sorcier, un homme dont sa grand-mère lui racontait les aventures, ou encore celui des livres de Ginny, était parti en fumée. Il ne pouvait même se mettre en colère face à l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ne le pouvait même pas.

Teddy avait vu des hommes bourrés, il l'avait lui-même été souvent, s'il osait l'admettre, mais son parrain n'était comme aucun autre, car son regard n'était pas vague ou perdu. C'était le regard d'un homme qui avait trop vu et qui prenait sur lui un poids énorme sans savoir sans débarrasser. La fatigue, la tristesse ou même les regrets était ce qu'il ressortait de son regard et Teddy eut tout de suite de la peine pour son parrain. Lui qui jusqu'à maintenant avait vu en son parrain un lâche et un homme qui l'avait abandonné, avait devant lui l'homme qui dans ses pensées vivaient une vie parfaite quelque part dans le monde.

\- Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis Teddy Lupin, dit-il doucement en venant s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil.

A ses mots, l'humeur sombre d'Harry partit un moment de son regard et Teddy put voir un semblant de joie, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour. Puis Harry s'effondra en larmes et à travers ses larmes, Teddy pouvait entendre des mots comme « pardon » et « abandonné ». Ne sachant que faire, il prit son parrain dans ses bras et attendit que cela passe. Encore une fois, il savait qu'un état de tristesse amené par l'alcool ne pouvait pas être contrôlé et qu'il fallait juste laisser sortir.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Harry reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Avec difficulté, il se remit dans son fauteuil, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour rester debout. Il regarda le jeune homme devant lui et même avec le reste d'alcool en lui, il se moqua de lui-même en n'ayant pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Les cheveux bleu électrique, il était la copie conforme de son père, bien que plus jeune et sans les effets que prodiguait la présence d'un loup en lui.

\- Teddy Lupin, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je peux enfin te voir.

\- Moi aussi Monsieur Potter, dit Teddy nerveusement, ne sachant que dire.

\- Pas de Monsieur, Teddy, dit Harry en rigolant doucement. Et de un je ne mérite pas cette appellation et de deux surtout pas en ce moment où j'ai l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Si tu savais combien de choses j'ai à te dire.

\- Je ne bouge pas, répondit Teddy en se détendant en voyant son parrain ne pas le jeter dehors.

\- Oui je m'en doute maintenant que tu es là, gloussa Harry. Mais toi et la femme qui t'accompagne, oui je l'ai remarqué elle brille comme un soleil dans l'obscurité. J'ai une mauvaise vue mais quand même. Peux-tu me laisser deux minutes pour prendre une potion anti gueule de bois et nettoyer ce gâchis ?

\- Nous attendons dehors, dit Teddy en souriant.

Mais son parrain n'écoutait plus. Il commençait déjà à saisir un tiroir du bureau renversé à la recherche d'une potion. Teddy se demanda s'il devait l'aider mais sa femme le mena dehors. Il retrouva Luna et Neville à l'extérieur, les deux le bombardant de questions auquel il répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait, chose qui était dure, vu qu'il n'avait aucune information à donner. Il fut sauvé une dizaine minutes plus tard par la porte qui s'ouvrir et la voix de son parrain l'invitant à entrer. L'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt n'était plus là, tout comme la pièce en miette qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt. A la place se tenait un grand bureau bien rangé et son parrain assis à son bureau. Ce dernier fit un mouvement pour se lever mais Teddy vit un moment d'hésitation qui le fit retomber sur sa chaise. Pour éviter la gêne, il prit place dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau tandis que sa femme prenait le second. Un silence s'installa avant que Harry prenne la parole.

\- Je te dois tellement d'excuses, Teddy, dit Harry en le regardant. Une et non des moindres, est comment tu m'a vu un peu plus tôt. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir ainsi et je te prie de pardonner ma conduite. La plus grande est celle de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Quand Remus m'a donné le rôle de parrain, j'ai promis d'être là et de ne pas être comme Sirius. Je ne lui en veux pas, loin de là, mais je sais que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là donc j'ai une idée de ce que tu as vécu.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? demanda Teddy avec difficulté.

\- Parce que je n'avais rien à t'offrir, dit Harry d'une voix vide. Je n'avais plus rien, ni toit, de famille, ni amis, ni plan de carrière, je n'avais plus rien. Même mon état psychologique me faisait défaut à l'époque. Je ne savais pas me gérer moi-même, comment aurais-je pu m'occuper du bébé que tu étais ? Pour moi tu étais avec ta grand-mère qui t'aimait par-dessus tout. Ce n'était pas comme moi et les Dursley, on t'aimait et je ne voulais pas t'enlever ça, pour vivre une vie de merde comme je pressentais qu'elle allait devenir.

\- Mais après ? Pourquoi pas une lettre ou ne serait-ce qu'un signe ?

\- J'y ai pensé, plus que tu ne le penses, répondit Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui de son filleul. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu ce droit et toujours la même question, qu'est-ce que j'avais à t'offrir ? Je ne voulais plus du monde sorcier ni même m'en approcher et je vivais ici isolé de tout ce que tu connais. Je ne voulais pas t'offrir la vie que je mène ainsi que mes sentiments. La preuve en est hier, quand les deux étaient devant moi. Tu pourrais penser que vingt-cinq ans auraient pu me guérir, mais non, je suis toujours aussi brisé qu'à l'époque, rien n'a changé et je n'arrive pas à me séparer du passé. Donc encore une fois qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir de bon ? Des histoires sur tes parents ? J'aimerais, Sirius a fait ça pour moi, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire pour toi, je les ai à peine connus. Plus le temps passait plus je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre contact avec toi, pour ne pas semer le trouble dans ta vie et surtout par peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Peur de reprendre contact. Revenir et dire « hé Salut c'est moi Harry Potter ! Tu sais, ton parrain ! » j'avais perdu ce droit et surtout j'avais peur que tu me reproches de t'avoir abandonné. Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai fait mais le savoir et l'entendre sont deux choses différentes. J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour.

\- Nous avons entendu ton histoire Harry, dit Teddy en lui souriant tristement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place et tu as répondu honnêtement. Même si c'est douloureux, je suis heureux que tu te sois soucié de moi, même si ce n'était pas la bonne méthode.

\- Non ça ne l'était pas, mais c'est mon erreur. Mais s'il te plait, parlons de ça plus tard et présente moi. Autant c'est un sujet qui demande de profonde discussion, autant je pense par son regard qu'elle en a marre de rester silencieuse.

\- Pardon ! Excuse-moi ! dit Teddy en se tournant vers sa femme. il s'agit de Victoire, ma femme.

\- Victoire… la Fille de Fleur ?

Les deux notèrent qu'il ne mentionna pas son père mais ils se turent, ils comprenaient. Victoire lui sourit et brièvement son attrait sortit.

\- En effet Monsieur Potter. Pour votre information, ma tante Gabrielle parle toujours de son chevalier qui l'a sortie d'un lac rempli d'ennemis cherchant à lui nuire. Je la soupçonne néanmoins d'exagérer légèrement.

\- Juste un peu, gloussa Harry. Tu ressembles à ta mère, même si je l'ai rencontrée un peu plus jeune. En plus ouverte cependant.

\- Merci, répondit Victoire avec un petit rire. Je sais que ma mère à ses airs un peu hautains par moments.

La pièce résonna des rires venant des trois, faisant sourire les deux personnes à l'extérieur. Harry irait mieux.


	37. Attaques

\- Donc c'est un échec.

La conclusion impassible de La Reine était ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Ron, Charles et Astoria étaient assis dans leur salle de réunion, en conférence avec la Reine. Bien que trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du rassemblement, ils avaient monté un rapport avant de le présenter. S'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, mis à part souligner encore et encore l'échec, se rappeler, et surtout l'écrire, leur avait mis un goût amer en bouche.

Mais le fait est, qu'ils avaient vu leurs rêves tomber. Bien sûr, ils savaient que cela allait être compliqué, qu'ils n'obtiendraient probablement pas tout ce qu'ils voulaient, mais au moins quelque chose. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils allaient devoir se préparer à des années difficiles. Car c'était ce futur qu'ils voulaient obtenir lors du rassemblement. Prendre le contrôle du monde magique était simple, dérisoire même. Ils en avaient les moyens, les informations, et un entraînement parfait pour. Cependant, le problème avec une prise de pouvoir militaire, était de maintenir le contrôle. Plus que ça, les relations avec des territoires comme Gringott's commenceraient avec de la méfiance.

Et il n'y avait pas que les gobelins qu'ils allaient devoir prendre des pincettes. Ils allaient devoir convaincre les autres pays magiques, comme la France par exemple. Les convaincre que la Reine ne cherchait pas à déclarer une guerre au Monde Sorcier, mais juste à remettre son pays sur de bons rails. Pour cela, même s'ils s'attendaient à de longues discussions, promesses et avis défavorables sur leurs actes, ils étaient confiants. Du moins pour les pays comme la France, l'Espagne ou encore l'Italie, qui étaient beaucoup plus ouvert d'esprit et tolérants que les pays de l'Est.

C'était la raison de la carte du monde, fixée au mur derrière eux. Cette dernière était colorée selon l'attitude à laquelle ils s'attendaient, après le coup d'état. Les pays du Sud de l'Europe avaient adopté des mesures efficaces dans plusieurs domaines, comme la tolérance envers les sorciers de première génération, les étrangers, ou encore des choses minimes comme les loups garous. Justin était devenu, peu avant le début du Rassemblement, un ambassadeur pour la Reine. Il revenait tout juste d'Espagne, où il avait pu voir une différence flagrante avec l'Angleterre. D'après lui, il fallait le voir pour comprendre, et, monter un dossier pour expliquer les différences serait, d'après lui, impossible. Chaque petite chose, même anodine était différente. Tout était fait pour que chaque personne vive au mieux de ses capacités, voire compenser, s'il le fallait. Il avait présenté le cas d'une librairie, tenue par un loup garou. Ce dernier vivait mal ses transformations, même avec l'aide de la potion tue loup, censée l'aider. Chaque jour précédent la pleine lune, l'homme était irritable et peu aimable, pour devenir extrêmement fatigué et peu efficace les jours suivants la nuit fatidique. Ainsi, le gouvernement lui allouait une compensation financière pour les jours où il ne gagnait pas assez, tout en lui offrant une aide pour travailler à sa place les jours ou il était trop irrité pour travailler correctement. Pour le gouvernement, l'homme était atteint d'une maladie, c'était tout. Ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres et Justin attendait avec impatience son départ pour la France pour voir ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas rose. Sur l'échelle des pays à prendre en exemple, les pays de l'est étaient les pires. Ils avaient, sur une idée de Ron, pris contact avec Victor Krum pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi ces pays refusaient de changer. L'ancien champion de Quidditch était maintenant entraîneur, et se fit une joie de répondre. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, maintenant dans le secret concernant le rôle de Ron, il avait envoyé une lettre demandant des explications, donnant pour prétexte un projet de livre sur L'Histoire de l'Europe magique.

Tout avait pour raison, du moins une telle animosité envers les non magiques, la connaissance du monde magique par ces derniers. C'était déjà arrivé, mais rien de vraiment difficile à cacher et supprimer les souvenirs de ces hommes, mais pas à ce moment-là. Les hommes qui avaient découvert le monde sorcier s'étaient retrouvés face à Gellert Grindelwald, réussissant à fuir par des moyens inconnus avant de faire un rapport à l'armée. Car là était le problème, ces hommes n'étaient pas de simples passants, mais des hommes chargés de découvrir la raison derrières les attaques incompréhensibles que subissait le pays. Les pistes les avaient menés aux mondes magiques, qu'ils avaient découverts grâce au mage noir. Ils avaient alors conclu, faute d'information, que ces « sorciers » cherchaient à prendre le contrôle du pays et avaient tenté de les exterminer. Ils avaient raison, du moins en partie, mais n'avaient pas cherché plus loin. Des troupes avaient été créées et ce fut un massacre. La nuit décisive, l'Allemagne Magique perdit plus de la moitié de sa population et cela fut comparé à une deuxième chasse aux sorcières. Depuis, ils s'étaient retranchés dans le secret et craignaient par-dessus tout, les non magiques.

Cela avait refroidi leurs plans. Il n'y avait aucune autre méthode qu'un coup d'état, mais il ne fallait pas que celui-ci soit considéré comme l'Allemagne. Ils avaient cependant la chance que l'Angleterre magique soit entre les deux, ni progressiste, ni conservatrice, mais plutôt un entre deux, variant selon le dirigeant. Ils allaient devoir agir avec prudence et délicatesse pour ne pas paraître comme les méchants de l'histoire.

Tandis que La Reine allait se mettre à parler, l'image se brouilla et une alarme sonore retentit. Ce n'était pas de leur côté, c'était Buckingham qui avait des ennuis. Alors qu'ils se levaient, ils entendirent la Reine parler à un homme avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran.

\- Le Palais est attaqué. On vient de m'informer que les protections sont tombées et une vingtaine de sorciers sont entrés. L'ordre est le suivant, faites d'eux des prisonniers et si ce n'est pas possible, abattez-les.

\- Oui Majesté, firent Ron, Charles, Astoria et le soldat près de la Reine.

C'était une chose que Charles avait accomplie avec le temps. Tout le personnel du palais, du personnel d'entretien aux soldats, tous étaient soit des sorciers ou des Cracmols. Tous savaient quoi faire en cas d'attaque et ils allaient, aujourd'hui, voir l'efficacité de ces préparatifs. Saisissant un crayon sur la table, Ron le transforma en Portoloin et tous le saisirent. Les protections étant tombées, Ron les emmena directement dans la Salle du Trône, devant la Reine. Cette dernière ne perdit pas de temps en salutation inutiles, il y avait plus important.

Ron enfila son déguisement de fantôme et partit vers le front, tandis que Charles et Astoria restaient en défense. Le plan était simple, le personnel, en contact avec un officier supérieur, ouvrait ou fermait différentes portes pour diriger les intrus vers un lieu défini. Les soldats eux, avaient comme rôle d'offrir une défense faible, reculant de manière à mettre l'ennemi en confiance et les inciter à poursuivre leur route. Prenant une oreillette qu'il fixa, Ron prit contact avec la personne responsable charge, puis se mit en route.

Il n'avait pas les mêmes ordres, son but à lui était d'éliminer la menace, il était le Fantôme. Dans la poche qu'il avait à la ceinture, il y avait plusieurs potions et sphères anti-magie. Ces dernières étaient à utiliser en dernier recours, car ils avaient découvert que le drainage total de la magie nuisait à l'interrogatoire sous Veritaserum. Heureusement, il avait son lot de potions somnifères et autres, plus sa baguette si nécessaire. L'important était de faire des prisonniers, chose qu'il allait faire, s'il le pouvait. D'eux tous, un seul serait libéré. Ses souvenirs effacés, avec comme seul souvenirs ses camarades tués par un homme appelé le Fantôme, qui avait pour but de protéger la Reine.

(*_*)

Neville sentit sa poche chauffer. Il n'y avait qu'une chose pouvant faire cela, son Gallion de l'AD. Sur le côté face, un blaireau tenant un J, était affiché. Sur le côté pile, il y avait un appel à l'aide. Prévenant sa femme, et lui demandant d'avertir Harry qu'il aurait peut-être de nouveaux réfugiés, il saisit la pièce et activa la fonction Portoloin intégrée, l'amenant directement chez Justin Finch Fletchley.


	38. Défaite et fuite

\- Tiens ! Bonjour, Neville ! Deux rencontres en si peu de temps, qu'est-ce qui t'attire autant vers moi ?

\- Malgré le fait que je sois heureux de te revoir Parvati, je suis marié et j'ai des enfants répondit Neville en bloquant un autre sort.

\- Vraiment ? Notre Neville a tellement changé ! tu entends ça Padma ?

\- Parvati, autant je t'adore, mais on a autre d'autres préoccupations, en ce moment ! Et Neville ? Félicitations !

Neville, ainsi que les deux sœur Patil, était dos à dos en train de résister tant bien que mal à l'assaut de sortilège auquel ils faisaient face. C'était une répétition du Chemin de Traverse, même si l'ennemi était bien plus nombreux. Plus fort aussi, même si c'était peut-être juste une impression. Il n'y avait aucune place à l'attaque ici, Neville était à peine arrivé, qu'il avait dû bloquer un sortilège visant le dos de Parvati.

Dans son regard, il pouvait voir des membres de l'Ad un peu partout, occupés à défendre le domaine de Justin. Ce dernier était près de lui, et attaquait l'ennemi grâce à Dean Thomas qui faisait voler des pierres pour intercepter des sorts. Près de lui, comme une flamme sauvage, il pouvait voir Ginny Weasley pratiquer sa magie comme il ne l'avait jamais vue faire. Des morceaux de roches qui éclataient après avoir été touché par un sort, elle les métamorphosait en animaux et les envoyaient sur les attaquants. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait George, qui lui aussi, renvoyait des pierres pleines de potions de son cru, faisant des ravages dans les rangs adverses.

\- Nouveau produit de la boutique Weasley, épouvantard de poche ! Faux, mais aussi terrifiant qu'un vrai ! A effet limité bien entendu.

\- Dis-moi George, je ne les ai pas vus en vente ces derniers ! cria Alicia qui venait de mettre un homme à terre.

\- Tu es une méchante Alicia ! Je ne vais pas dévoiler mes produits à la directrice de la maison Gryffondor ! Je te signale que la moitié de mes articles sont interdits à cause de toi !

\- Et ça continuera tant que tu ne mettras pas un foutu kit de démontage de tes marécages portables par exemple ! je te jure, on a mis deux mois à enlever le dernier après la dernière « mise à jour » !

\- Dites, intervint Angelica en s'incrustant dans la discussion. Vos disputes amicales sont amusantes mais là, on a autre chose à faire. Alors Georges, tu vas gentiment dire oui madame, à Alicia, et toi tu vas arrêter de te morfondre sur les inventions de mon mari pour le moment, d'accord ?

\- Oui chérie, fit George automatiquement, il savait que quand sa femme employait ce ton, il était inutile de discuter. Oui madame la directrice de Gryffondor, j'enverrai la notice une fois tout ça fini… avant de mettre en vente la nouvelle version, bien entendu !

\- N'ose pas… commença Alicia avant de s'interrompre. Dites les gars, il ne fait pas ce à quoi je pense lui ?

\- FEUDEYMON !

\- On évacue ! vite ! Dans le château !

\- Il ne résistera pas Neville ! cria Justin en reculant rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas le but ! Il n'y a plus que ta femme et tes filles, n'est ce pas ? On les attrape et je nous sors de là !

\- Et tu vas faire comment ! Il y a des barrières en place Neville ! cria Ginny en invoquant un mur de pierre pour retenir le sortilège.

\- Portoloin ! Celui que j'ai, passe toutes les protections et il est à sens unique !

Tous coururent vers les portes, les plus rapides s'arrêtant pour ralentir la progression du Feu magique, et pour permettre aux plus lents de survivre. Une fois dépassé, il se remettait à courir tandis qu'un autre reprenait son rôle. Pour tous ceux qui couraient sans regarder derrière, ils entendaient les bruits d'explosion, chaque fois qu'un mur cédait et faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas voir les regards effrayés de ceux qui les couvraient. C'était une situation où ils faisaient confiance à ceux qui étaient capables de créer ce genre de mur, n'essayant pas de les aider pour ne pas gêner. Chacun avait sa capacité de combat et ils respectaient tous cela.

Neville était dans les derniers. Non pas qu'il était lent, mais parce qu'il éliminait le plus d'ennemis, qui profitaient de leur fuite pour augmenter la cadence des sorts meurtriers. Il se tenait devant la porte alors que les derniers entraient à l'intérieur, côte à côte avec les sœurs Patil qui étaient effrayantes dans leur précision. Il n'y avait plus aucun mot de prononcé, elles semblaient savoir exactement quoi faire pour aider l'autre.

\- On entre ! dit Neville en saisissant l'un des battants de la lourde porte en bois.

\- NEVILLE, ON EST TOUS LA ! dit Justin qui avait une oreille ensanglantée

\- Attrapez-vous tous la main, répondit Neville en sortant son collier du Domaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, dit-il à l'adresse d'une des filles de Justin qui était près de lui. Ça va tourner mais il faut tenir la main d'accord ? Tout le monde est prêt ?

\- Neville ! On doit partir ! Dit Ginny en signalent la porte qui était sur le point de céder.

\- Refuge, chuchota Neville, Amène-moi en ton sein, que dans ta protection je puisse vivre libre.

Dans un timing parfait, ils disparurent dans un crac sonore, faible en comparaison à l'explosion qui retentit quand le feu maudit entra dans la maison.

(*_*)

\- Charles, comment se passe l'évacuation ? Demanda Ron en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce.

\- Tout le personnel est parti, nous sommes les derniers présents, avec la Reine. Elle a refusé de partir avant que tout le monde soit sauf.

\- Très bien, dit Ron en soufflant un coup. Le feu ravage tout. Buckingham est la proie des flammes. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter.

\- Nous le savons, dit gravement Charles en se dirigeant vers la Reine qui attendait près d'eux. Ma Reine, continua-t-il en inclinant. Nous sommes prêts à partir.

\- C'est leur victoire, dit la Reine d'une voix tremblante de rage. Nous avons sous-estimé nos ennemis. Non… J'AI sous-estimé nos ennemis. Je ne referai plus cette erreur. Monsieur Roy, offrons un dernier cadeau à ces chiens, activez le protocole _Voldemort_ !

\- Bien Madame, dit Charles en s'inclinant à nouveau avant de se tourner vers une valise ou il inséra une première clé.

Présentant la valise à la Reine, cette dernière saisit une deuxième clé qu'elle rentra à son tour dans une serrure, permettant à un bouton de sortir, avec au-dessus un écran indiquant « _Activation prête »_ Mettant sa main sur le bouton, elle appuya sans hésitation, lançant un compte à rebours de dix secondes.

\- Ils ont eu peur d'un nom, aujourd'hui j'offre une nouvelle peur. Que Buckingham devienne un symbole de peur pour nos ennemis !

Sur ces mots, Ron Activa son Portoloin de secours, l'amenant lui, Charles et la Reine dans un lieu tenu secret.

Les protocoles et pourparlers étaient terminés, la guerre venait officiellement de débuter.


	39. Retour au Domaine

\- Neville ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda Alicia en regardant autour d'elle.

Neville se redressa et vérifia d'un coup d'œil, si tout le monde était là et s'il n'y avait pas de blessé. Il ne l'avouerait pas, à voix haute, mais il était soulagé que le Portoloin ait fonctionné. Non qu'il y ait un risque que le Portoloin échoue, mais à cause des personnes qui l'accompagnaient. En fait, pénétrer dans le Domaine de cette manière était très différent d'un Portoloin ordinaire. La prière, qui l'activait, était exactement cela, une demande faite au Domaine d'abaisser ses défenses pour laisser passer la personne qui le demandait. Il y avait des personnes acceptées immédiatement, comme les peuples magiques, les enfants et ceux qui y résidaient, ne l'utilisant que pour revenir rapidement.

Ici, il y avait deux inconnues dans les chances de réussites. La première, était le fait qu'ils étaient tous des humains « normaux », dans le sens qu'ils n'avaient rien de mauvais comme être loup garou, vampire ou autre chose qui ferait qu'ils aient besoin d'un refuge. La seconde était l'examen du Domaine. Si une personne avait de mauvaises intentions, le Domaine le sentait au moment de passer ses barrières et Neville ne savait pas comment ces dernières réagiraient.

Mais laissant ses réflexions de côté, il se concentra sur le groupe qui était toujours en train de regarder autour d'eux. La plupart du temps, le Portoloin d'urgence amenait directement chez Harry. En fait la maison du Gardien était le véritable lieu d'arrivée, depuis la création du Portoloin. Quand une personne arrivait blessée, elle était ainsi directement prise en charge. Cependant il avait fait en sorte d'arriver au portail, afin de discuter avec l'AD avant qu'ils ne voient Harry.

Pour être honnête, il aurait bien aimé prévenir Harry de ce qui allait arriver, car sa réaction allait être… une autre inconnue. Comment allait-il réagir, face à Ginny et George après ce qui s'était passé avec Ron et Hermione ? Mais aussi l'AD en général ? Et même envers lui, qui avait ramené du monde à lui. Des personnes qu'il ne voulait pas revoir.

\- Dans l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre, répondit Neville en se tournant vers eux. Mais avant de continuer, on doit parler. Premièrement, tous les préjugés que vous pourriez avoir, mettez-les de coté. Et par là, j'entends les préjugés contre les loups garous, les vampires, etc.

\- Neville, calme-toi, dit Ginny en l'interrompant. Tu parles à l'AD, un groupe qui considère toujours que Remus a été notre meilleur professeur de défense officiel. J'admets cependant que la mention des vampires, me met mal à l'aise, mais plus parce que je n'en ai jamais rencontré, que par peur. La seule question importante est : est-ce qu'on est en danger ici ?

\- Non ! Rien ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes polis et ne cherchez pas d'ennuis. Vous êtes au Domaine, un lieu qui sert de refuge pour ceux qui ont subi la domination des sorciers. Il y a de tout ici, et tous vivent en paix, cherchant à la maintenir le plus possible. Ne vous étonnez pas de recevoir un peu d'hostilité cependant, beaucoup de ceux qui sont ici n'ont pas un passé joyeux, la plupart du temps à cause des sorciers.

\- Donc, résuma Angelica. On est dans un endroit où on risque de recevoir de mauvais regards, non à cause de qui nous sommes mais parce qu'on est des sorciers. Tant qu'on ne cherche pas d'ennuis, on ne risque rien, c'est ça ? Si le pire arrive, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et y a-t-il autre chose à savoir ?

\- Exactement, dit Neville en hochant la tête. Le pire serait juste d'être expulsé. Pas de mort ou bêtise du genre, c'est une zone de paix. Hé oui, il reste une chose à savoir.

\- Harry est ici, dit George en souriant. Et vu Ron et Hermione, j'imagine que notre accueil ne sera pas très chaleureux. Personnellement je mise sur une fuite, suivie plus tard d'une colère. Une contre offre ?

\- La colère d'abord, la fuite ensuite et plus tard des excuses, intervint Ginny. On parle de Harry, il est incapable de garder ses émotions.

\- Arrêtez vos bêtises ! fit Angelica en mettant une tape sur la tête de George. Personnellement j'ai l'intention d'emprisonner Harry dans un câlin féroce comme à Poudlard, puis de lui apprendre à ne pas disparaître, comme il l'a fait !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que lui faire la leçon soit très productif chérie, dit Justin. On est chez lui, après tout. Je pense qu'il aura mûri et qu'on pourra avoir une discussion efficace.

\- Justin, je t'aime bien tu sais, dit Dean. Mais tu es trop Poufsouffle, vraiment. Leçon numéro un, rien n'est facile avec Harry. Peu importe le sujet, l'équation part en vrille dès que tu y insères la variable Harry Potter.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ta dernière phrase mon chéri, dit Ginny. Comme la plupart d'entre nous ici, j'imagine. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, rien n'est facile avec Harry.

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini vos paris ? demanda Neville. Sérieusement, vous trouvez ça amusant de parier sur la réaction de Harry ?

\- OUI ! fut la réaction collective.

\- Neville, dit George en s'avançant vers lui. Nous sommes tous nerveux de le revoir, surtout moi et Ginny après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron et Hermione. Mais rire est la meilleure manière de calmer cela. Et ça ! C'est Harry qui me l'a appris.

\- Et si nous y allions ? proposa Parvati. Rester ici, ne vas résoudre nos soucis. Et Neville ? Est-ce qu'elle…

\- Oui, elle est là, Parvati, répondit Neville en lui souriant. Mais elle a changé tu sais ?

\- Vu ce qu'on a appris depuis notre retour au pays, ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Padma.

\- Je veux la voir, dit Parvati. Et rapidement ! Harry est important, mais Lavande est ma meilleure amie. Elle a besoin de moi ! Allons-y !

Sur ces mots, Neville prit la tête du groupe et les dirigea vers la maison de Harry. Il y avait peu à dire, chacun découvrant l'endroit et les seules qui parlaient étaient les filles de Justin, posant mille et une questions. Bien sûr, elles remarquèrent vite que c'était Neville qui avait les réponses à ces questions et se souvenant de l'homme qui était venu voir leur papa, c'est à lui qu'elles posèrent leurs questions. Il ne pouvait pas les ignorer, surtout quand elles lui rappelèrent la promesse qu'il avait faite, la dernière fois. Alors il répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui était facile puisque la principale chose qui les intéressait était de savoir, si oui ou non il y avait des licornes.

Trop occupé à essayer d'en trouver une pour satisfaire le désir des filles, ce qui devait être relativement facile puisqu'elles vivaient en liberté, il ne vit pas tout de suite que le groupe s'était arrêté net. Ce fut le son du rire de sa fille aînée, mélangé à plein d'autres, qui le fit s'arrêter net. Mais dedans, il y en avait un qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années, un qu'il avait espéré entendre une nouvelle fois.

Devant la maison se tenait un tableau magnifique. Une scène qu'il avait rêvée depuis longtemps. Harry riait. Il était debout, tenant la main de Lily-May qui essayait de voler, visiblement. Autour d'eux il y avait sa femme et ses filles, des licornes et des fées. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, une fée tentait d'expliquer à Lily-May, comment voler tandis que la petite fille essayait de suivre les instructions. Sa fille Alice jouait avec d'autres fées à proximité tandis que sa benjamine, Henriette, caressait une licorne pendant que deux fées la coiffaient. Claire elle, surveillait le tout, assise sur les marches du perron, plongée dans une discussion avec Luna.

\- Des licornes ! Des fées ! Crièrent les filles de Justin en se mettant à courir.

Évidemment, cela attira l'attention de tout le monde sur eux. Les enfants cependant ignorèrent tout cela, trop concentrés à s'émerveiller, pour prêter attention au reste. Harry lui, perdit son sourire, son visage devenant grave et sérieux. Il murmura quelque chose à Lily-May et prit la direction de la maison, serrant l'épaule de Luna au passage. Cette dernière se leva, et suivit Harry dans la maison, non sans d'abord inviter Neville et les autres à la suivre.


	40. Moment de paix

Harry se sentait bien, en paix. L'arrivée de Teddy, ainsi que le « vrai » réveil de Lily-May y avaient beaucoup contribué. Peut-être était-ce aussi le fait d'avoir enfin dit à ses… amis, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne savait pas comment les considérer. Il était en colère, avait été blessé plus que n'importe qui, mais il y avait trop d'histoires avec eux pour n'être plus personne, pour lui. Ce n'était pas des ennemis, il n'arrivait pas à les considérer comme tels. Meilleurs amis, famille… tout ça était sorti, avec ce qui restait de leurs relations. Mais il ne pouvait pas les voir comme des « connaissances » ou simplement les ignorer. C'était pour ça que c'était si dur pour lui, le passé faisait qu'ils seraient toujours là, qu'il ne pourrait jamais ne pas les voir, pas après tout ça. Ils étaient des points cruciaux de son passé, si bien que parler de Poudlard, Voldemort, ou même de son enfance était impossible sans parler d'eux.

C'est pourquoi il laissa Teddy parler, lui apprenant comment était Poudlard, ses années à l'intérieur du château, les cours et surtout, le plus important aux yeux de Harry, ses méfaits. Teddy avait l'esprit de son père, une intelligence remarquable et un humour pointu. Une blague, d'après lui, dans une expression identique à celle de Remus, devait être le summum d'un travail de longue haleine. Harry y avait vu le même regard et la même expression que celle de Remus quand il parlait des blagues des maraudeurs avec Sirius.

D'après Teddy, il y avait des principes à respecter. Le premier, évident bien sûr, était de ne pas se faire attraper. Le deuxième était d'innover, mais ne jamais demander de l'aide ! Chaque blague avait été le fruit de son travail, s'aidant de la bibliothèque et des cours pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Car quel était le but d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts, si ce n'était pour les mettre en application ! Le dernier point, même s'il était à placer au même niveau que le premier, était de faire rire et non se moquer. C'était dur, avait-il avoué, de ne pas fixer principalement une personne que l'on n'aimait pas, par exemple. Chaque blague faisait l'objet d'une profonde réflexion afin de ne pas passer pour un tyran. L'objectif était de rire, pas d'humilier. Teddy était un orateur né, réussissant avec brio à rallier trois autres élèves, chacun venant d'une maison différente, dans son groupe de blagues. Comment ce garçon, qui pouvait mentir avec une telle innocence, et être aussi rusé et courageux avait fini à Poufsouffle était un mystère pour Harry.

Il confia à Harry qu'il voyait les Maraudeurs comme des rivaux, devenant eux même des animagus, bien qu'il refusa à Harry de le découvrir. C'était un secret après tout, et aucun Adulte, même s'il en était un, maintenant, ne pouvait le voir, c'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite à l'époque. Il refusa aussi la solution facile qui consistait à acheter des produits de George. Ceux qui le faisaient étaient de pâles imitateurs, qui voulaient se faire passer pour eux, les Chapardeurs ! Le nom était venu après qu'ils aient réussi à retirer tous les insignes de préfets. L'idée était venue, après que le préfet de Gryffondor les ait pris de haut et ignorés, ensuite. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ils avaient donc décidé de tous les enlever. La subtilité, et le brio de la farce avaient été que les insignes étaient toujours là, visibles de tous, sauf des concernés. Hormis le susmentionné, la plupart des préfets le prirent bien, surtout ceux qui comprirent après un moment et tous profitèrent du spectacle que donnait le Gryffondor. Ce dernier refusait de croire que son insigne était bien présent sur sa poitrine, allant jusqu'à s'écrier que tous étaient fous. A la surprise de Harry, outre le fait que la situation était comique, l'attitude du préfet avait été mise à jour, car il avait été jusqu'à proférer des menaces car « une personne de son statut ne devait pas être attaquée ». Il avait perdu son insigne peu après, la directrice n'ayant pas aimé voir ce genre de comportement venir d'un préfet.

Cela avait surpris Harry de voir que la situation avait pris cette ampleur, mais Teddy lui apprit que le Poudlard de maintenant était très différent de celui de son époque. D'après lui, le sang neuf parmi les professeurs y avait contribué. C'était maintenant des adultes ayant connu la seconde guerre contre Voldemort qui étaient là, et faisaient en sorte que les erreurs ne se reproduisent plus. Cela avait été dur, mais même s'il y avait toujours une légère méfiance envers les Serpentard, ça changeait doucement.

Il parla aussi du fait qu'il était LE filleul de Harry Potter et ce que cela amena. Des questions comme « où est Harry Potter ? » ou « mais tu devrais savoir où il est, non ? » devinrent courantes, ses faits et gestes surveillés dans l'espoir de trouver Harry Potter. Il avait réussi à l'ignorer après un moment, mais chaque question ramenait le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas son parrain, et ne l'avait jamais vu.

Ce fut des jours heureux, où les deux se découvrirent et apprirent l'un de l'autre. Des sujets ne furent cependant pas abordés, comme Hermione et Ron, mais cela ne gâcha nullement les histoires qu'ils se racontèrent. Puis vint le jour où Teddy partit, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps. Ils se séparèrent avec difficulté, avec la promesse de Teddy de revenir et celle choquante de Harry.

Le monde extérieur faisait peur à Harry. Le rejet, les attentes, abandonner sa paix était difficile pour lui. Il confia aussi qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir, car, même si c'était un peu prétentieux de le dire ainsi, personne ne pourrait l'arrêter s'il partait en guerre contre le monde sorcier. A l'époque, il avait voulu changer les choses en passant par les gens, que se passerait-il aujourd'hui ? Les sorciers étaient désespérés à cause de la Reine et lui donneraient le pouvoir sans discuter. Mais après ? Que faire quand une personne serait mécontente, ou juste en désaccord ? Le tuer ? L'emprisonner ? A quel moment vouloir changer les choses le transformerait en tyran ? « L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions », disait le proverbe. « Pour le plus grand bien », disait Dumbledore. A quel moment le plus grand bien transformerait Harry en Seigneur des ténèbres ? C'était sa peur, celle de devenir un nouveau Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas retourner dans ce monde, ne pas se perdre. Mais, avec difficulté, il promit à Teddy d'essayer de venir à lui. Il ne pouvait pas plus, mais promis d'essayer.

Puis il y avait Lily-May. Rien qu'y penser amenait le sourire à Harry. Elle s'était réveillée rapidement, plus vite que Harry ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait appréhendé cette rencontre plus que tout et ne savait pas comment agir. Pour la petite fille, la mort de ses parents étaient très récente vu ce qui lui était arrivé au Domaine. Premier réveil, pleurs puis sommeil. A son deuxième elle avait rencontré les fées puis tombé dans un coma magique. Maintenant, elle allait devoir non seulement faire son deuil, mais aussi faire face au fait qu'elle n'était plus totalement humaine.

Claire, la femme de Neville, avait été d'une grande aide. Elle avait vécu ce que Lily-May vivait, sans la partie fée bien sûr. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle était jeune. Des moments difficiles allaient venir pour l'enfant, mais pas insurmontables, surtout avec la découverte de la magie et des ailes pour voler qui était, d'après elle, le summum du rêve pour une petite fille. Toutes sortes de distractions qui l'empêcheraient de tomber dans la détresse. Harry avait cependant un doute. Elle n'avait pas découvert la magie de la bonne manière, mais dans un cauchemar horrible. Puis cela l'avait blessé douloureusement. Pour une introduction au monde magique, il y avait beaucoup mieux.

Le fait est, qu'il avait eu totalement tort et Claire raison. A son réveil, sa première question fut : « Ai-je rêvé ? ». Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car elle venait de voir ses ailes et avait sauté du lit, ignorant totalement Harry, pour pouvoir les examiner en détail. Cela permit à Harry d'avoir un aperçu du son aigu que pouvait faire un enfant excité. Mille questions avaient suivi l'examen des ailes, questions auxquelles Harry avait peu de réponse à donner vu qu'elle demandait essentiellement si elle pourrait voler et quels seraient ses autres pouvoirs.

Elle pleura aussi, se souvenant de la mort de ses parents. Cela coupa son excitation et sa joie, et ce fut dans les bras de Harry qu'elle pleura une nouvelle fois. Quand elle se fut calmée, Harry étant aidé par la fée qui avait donné son sang. C'était devenu la meilleure amie de Lily-May, répondant au nom de Mély. Lily-May était toujours triste, notamment le soir avant de se coucher par exemple. Ce n'était plus sa mère qui lui racontait des histoires. Parfois Claire lui racontait des histoires qu'elle connaissait, comme des contes, mais il y avait Harry aussi. Lui, parlait de château magique, de plafond enchanté et de fantôme blagueur. Mais la tristesse ne partait pas, et souvent le mot maman était coupé dans un profond rappel qu'elle n'était plus là.

Harry avait fait une chose exceptionnelle cependant. Lily-May, maintenant propriétaire de sa propre chambre, avait une pensine avec tous les souvenirs de ses parents disponibles. C'était un cadeau fantastique qui permit à la petite fille de pouvoir voir ses parents et d'entendre le son de leur voix quand cela n'allait pas. S'il y avait un compteur, le souvenir le plus vu était celui du coucher, où sa mère la bordait tandis que son père l'embrassait, avant de dire qu'ils l'aimaient et d'éteindre. C'était ce souvenir, qu'elle visualisait juste avant de s'endormir, qui lui permettait de dormir.

Aujourd'hui était une énième journée d'apprentissage. Sous les conseils de Mély, elle apprenait à voler sous la surveillance de Harry et des encouragements des filles de Neville. Alice et elle devenant de très bonnes amies, bien qu'Alice eut son petit moment de jalousie en apprenant que non, elle n'aurait pas d'ailes comme Lily-May.

La bonne humeur était là, et pour la première fois, Harry se sentait bien. Toute la joie et l'amour qui l'entouraient, chassaient toutes ses idées noires et pour la première fois, et à sa grande surprise, il rigola. C'était un rire sincère, un rire venant du cœur. C'était ridicule, ce qui l'avait fait rire était l'irritation de Mély, cette dernière demandant à Lily-May POURQUOI elle n'était pas né fée, apprendre à voler aurait été plus simple. Ce n'était absolument pas drôle, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, voir une fée grommeler était drôle.

Ce rire disparut à la minute où il vit Neville arriver avec l'AD. Il ignora les enfants qui couraient, ils n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire. Mais le reste… Il sentit la colère monter. Ne voulant pas perdre son calme face aux enfants, il décida de rentrer et d'attendre que tout le monde entre. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire, non sans exploser, alors il laissa Luna le faire, cette dernière comprenant parfaitement la demande.

Quand tout le monde fut entré, la femme de Justin restant dehors avec ses filles, par préoccupation pour elles en présence d'inconnus, ils trouvèrent Harry dans le salon, le dos tourné à eux regardant par la fenêtre. D'un geste de la main, sans les regarder, les chaises autour de la grande table s'écartèrent, leur permettant de s'asseoir. Il resta néanmoins debout, toujours à la fenêtre, regardant une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

\- D'abord Ron, puis Hermione, maintenant vous tous, dit Harry à voix basse, juste au-dessus du murmure. Neville, je sais que tu aurais pu les amener où tu veux, pour les mettre en sécurité, mais pourquoi ici ? S'il te plait, dis-le-moi.

\- Pour la même raison qu'il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je sais que ma famille est en sécurité, Harry. Il y avait des enfants avec nous, tu les as vus, c'est le seul endroit où je peux donner ma confiance les yeux fermés. C'est l'endroit où j'amène ma famille, lié à mon sang ou pas. L'AD a toujours été une famille Harry, et je ne pouvais les emmener ailleurs.

\- Famille ? Je pensais connaître la définition de ce mot, dit Harry en se retournant enfin. L'avoir vu et vécu même. Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Tous purent voir qu'il n'y avait pas seulement de la colère dans les yeux verts qui les regardaient. Il y avait aussi de la tristesse et des larmes qui refusaient de sortir. C'était celui qui avait tout donné pour eux, et à l'instar de Ron et Hermione, ils avaient en face d'eux le résultat de leurs choix.


	41. Tu es notre frère

**Hey ! Bonjour à vous tous !**

**J'ai oublié de faire un petit message au chapitre précédent, je le fais donc ici ^^ alors allons-y**

**D'abord je vous remercie de lire et surtout aimer ma fanfiction. Dans l'idée de base, que j'ai eu il y a bien des années, était totalement différente de ce qu'elle est maintenant. Harry sauvait bien quelqu'un, mais c'était une femme moldue auquel il va faire visiter le domaine, se mettre à l'aimer, puis à défendre la femme contre les sorciers qui veulent lui effacer la mémoire. Lily-May n'existait pas ni le reste. **

**2 petites réponses aux commentaires, dont 1 qui est une explication. Je te remercie fightgirl-skipbeat pour l'artiste que tu as donnée, ces tableaux sont magnifiques, ils me donnent envie d'en acheter un (mais mes murs sont remplis déjà, donc impossible -")**  
**Pour Ron et Hermione: quand bien même Harry ne veux plus avoir à faire à eux, ils ont une place importante dans l'histoire. Parler du passé de Harry, que ce soit à l'école ou juste après la guerre, ILS sont là. C'est impossible de supprimer ça, que ce soit pour Harry ou l'histoire, ce ne sont pas des personnes facilement retirable comme Alicia Spinnet par exemple. Je l'ai inséré, mais elle n'a pas de rôle "important" dans le passé de Harry, au contraire de Hermione et Ron.**

**Le chapitre précédent (le 40 du coup) était bourré de faute et je m'en excuse personnellement. Il s'avère que la faute me revient directement (et non à la personne qui me corrige les chapitres) car j'ai inversé le chapitre corrigé avec l'original, l'erreur à été corrigé et je m'excuse pour les yeux crevés ^^.**

**Je m'arrête là ! Bonne lecture et merci de votre présence !**

* * *

\- Fuite, puis colère. Dit George à la surprise de tous. Je pense avoir gagné. Envoyez vos gallions messieurs dames !

\- Absolument pas d'accord, dit Ginny en se levant les poings appuyé sur la table. Je ne considère pas rentrer dans une maison comme une fuite. C'est la colère en premier ! JE gagne !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny sur ce coup là chérie, dit Angelica. Rentrer dans une maison pour ne pas que les enfants entendent n'est pas une fuite.

\- Je pense avoir gagné, fit la voix d'Alicia. J'ai dit qu'il ne ferait rien devant des enfants non ?

\- Elle a un point, dit Dean. Désolé Gin' mais tu as perdu aussi.

\- Rhaaaa ! Dit Ginny en fouillant dans ses poches avant de lancer une pièce à Alicia.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Chantonna l'ancienne poursuiveuse en ramassant les pièces à droite à gauche.

\- Dites, intervint Justin dans les festivités qui ont suivi. Je pense qu'il va vraiment exploser si vous continuer ainsi.

\- « Il » n'aime pas trop que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, Dit Harry qui n'arrivait pas à décolérer.

\- Merlin j'avais oublié à quel point il peut être effrayant en colère. Dit George à voix basse. Tu sais quoi Harry ? Un jour, un grand sorcier m'a dit des mots qui sont devenu un credo pour moi. Je me souviens de ce jour comme l'un des plus beaux que j'ai. Il m'a dit ceci : «J'ai besoin de rire. On en a tous besoin. Et j'ai l'impression que, dans quelques temps, on en aura encore plus besoin que d'habitude ». J'ai vite compris que l'important n'était pas les blagues ou juste faire rire, mais plus que ça. « Si dans les pires moments tu arrives à rire, alors tout est possible ». Voilà comment j'ai traduit ses mots. Tu sais qui me les a dits ? C'est toi.

Tous pouvaient voir que les mots de George faisaient descendre la colère d'Harry. La raison des paris n'était pas stupide ou inutile, mais avait pour but ce moment précis. Avec ses connaissances sur Harry, George Weasley avait tout anticipé, non pour éviter la confrontation, mais la rendre plus calme. C'était cela qu'Angelica avait vu chez son mari, un homme capable de faire honte à n'importe quel Serpentard quand il devenait sérieux. Et il l'était en permanence, si bien que le nombre de personne connaissant réellement George était infime.

Pour l'Angleterre magique, George Weasley ne possédait que la célèbre boutique de farce, ayant été jusqu'à mettre sur la paille Zonko. Ce dernier, possédant une place de rêve à Pré-au-lard près de Poudlard, ne pensais pas être menacé par ce nouveau concurrent. C'est jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que George ne se contentait pas d'une boutique physique, mais était capable de mener des commandes par envoie rivalisant avec une vente en magasin. Zonko le faisait lui aussi, mais il facturait le service cher, dû à la location de hibou postier pour livrer ses clients. Georges Weasley avait détruit cette méthode, totalement. Cela ne lui coûtait rien, peut-être une dizaine de gallions par mois. Dans les journaux, et par là TOUS les journaux, il y avait un bon de commande à découper. Il suffisait de le remplir avec le montant du et George envoyait la commande en retour avec le hibou de la personne, sans facturer de frais. Evidemment, le délai pouvait être plus long selon les périodes, comme Noel par exemple, ou avec des légers frais si la commande demandait plus de travail, comme un article très volumineux ou fragile. Cela aidait que la principale clientèle que visait George était les élèves de Poudlard, connaissant le budget qu'ils avaient et ajustant ses prix en conséquence. Zonko avait donc vu son public baisser rapidement, jusqu'à disparaître et être remplacé par la deuxième boutique de George.

Pourtant, à l'insu de tous, George voulait se diversifier dans plusieurs secteurs comme les vêtements, le mobilier et bien d'autres. La possibilité était réelle, avec un soutien total des gobelins, impressionnés par le profit réalisé par sa boutique avec seulement mille gallions comme apport. S'il décidait de se diversifier, il arriverait sans problème à ruiner toutes les enseignes existantes. George Weasley n'était plus un farceur, du moins pour le public, mais un homme d'affaire capable d'évincer son concurrent sans souci ni difficulté.

Ce qui l'empêchait de commencer ce plan était ce qu'il pensait de l'Angleterre magique. Voir comment elle vivait et agissait après la mort de son frère, le départ de Harry, du nombre de morts face à Voldemort ne lui donnait pas envie de le faire. Dans un certain sens, il aurait pu amener les sorciers dans une nouvelle ère en le faisant, mais il ne voulait pas aider ces personnes qui n'avaient rien appris en deux guerres. La boutique de farce était une exceptions, c'était le fruit du travail de son frère et lui, réalisable par la confiance qu'Harry avait mis en eux. C'était son hommage à eux deux, et il s'assurait d'en faire LE magasin numéro un.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes Harry ? Continua George en voyant Harry rester silencieux. Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi nous sommes là ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien fait après la guerre ? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé seul ?

\- Pas tout seul George. Intervint Neville de derrière Harry. Luna et moi étions là.

\- Et je vous remercie Nev', répondit George, mais tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Maintenant Harry, je ne peux pas répondre pour tout le monde, que pour moi. Chacun a ses raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises importe peu. Certaines viennes avec l'âge et que je suis parvenu à comprendre, d'autre sont purement égoïste et immoral. Tu veux que je te donne les raisons de mon absence Harry ? Veux-tu les entendre ? Je te préviens néanmoins, ne pense pas un seul moment que ma vie était magnifique après la guerre.

\- Je compte pour du beurre alors ? Demanda Angelica. Margot et Chloé aussi j'imagine, et que dirais…

\- Je rectifie, ma vie est devenu meilleur, mais pas directement. Maintenant veux-tu entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Je t'écoute.

Deux mots. D'un ton neutre, mais tous pouvaient entendre la colère descendre dans sa voix. Elle était toujours là, on pouvait la voir dans ses yeux, tout comme de la souffrance. Tous comprenais que Harry n'avais jamais réussi à sortir de tous ses combats. Harry était devenu un vieux soldat dont la guerre ne s'arrête jamais. Ils avaient en face d'eux leur Alastor « Fol Œil » Maugrey. Le plus triste était qu'il avait toujours eu raison, que cela allait le ronger jusqu'à la fin, car il n'avait connu que les conflits. Dans leurs têtes, ils venaient tous de se donner un nouvel objectif, embellir la vie de leur ami et frère.

\- Tu le sais Harry, Fred est mort pendant la guerre, commença George en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Ce que tu ignores est qu'il était mon jumeau. Ce n'est pas juste une question de naissance Harry, du moins pas quand tu ajoutes la magie au milieu. J'ai perdu une moitié de mon âme ce jour-là. Je ne peux pas te décrire ce que ça fait Harry, mais je ne le souhaite à personne. Pendant des années, je n'étais plus moi-même, plus du tout. Tu te souviens que Fred et moi nous nous amusions à finir la phrase de l'autre ? Et bien il m'a fallu des années pour arrêter de stopper mes phrases car dans ma tête il y avait Fred qui reprenaient.

Il y avait un grand silence alors que George parlait. Même Harry avait perdu sa colère en entendant le farceur confessait ce moment de sa vie. Pour la plupart, ils ne prenaient conscience que maintenant ce qu'avoir un jumeau impliquait réellement. Padma et Parvati était les pires, entendant pour la première fois ce qui arriverait si l'une d'elle venait à mourir. Elles avaient peut-être des caractères différents, mais elles étaient elles aussi de véritables jumelles. Silencieusement, elles se promirent de faire plus attentions à l'autre dans le futur, pour éviter que cela ne leur arrive.

\- Quand j'ai réussi à réparer mon âme, continua George. J'ai réalisé que je n'avais rien fait. Angelica était là, avec Lee en soutien, pour faire marcher la boutique et m'aider dans mes pires besoin. Sache le Harry, si la boutique existe toujours ce n'est pas grâce à moi, mais c'est dû au travail qu'ils ont fourni pour moi. Pendant des années, ils ont tout faits pour me guérir, me redonner le sourire, le gout à la vie. Je me suis retrouvé marié sans vraiment le savoir, puis père, et c'est à ce moment que je suis redevenu moi-même. Mais il était trop tard ! Je n'avais pas vu ton départ, je ne savais pas où tu étais et ce fut dur pour moi, car je venais de perdre un deuxième frère. Angelica peut témoigner de ma colère quand je m'en suis finalement rendu compte. Personnellement, je ne peux pas te demander pardon pour ne pas être à tes cotés quand tu en avais besoin, car c'était impossible pour moi.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse George, dit Harry à voix basse. De te faire dire tout ça. Je suis désolé.

\- Non Harry, tu as le droit d'être en colère. Mais ne pense pas qu'il n'y avait aucune raison derrière nos gestes. Chacun a ses propres raisons, mais demande toi une chose. J'ai vu et lu tous les articles de l'époque pour comprendre ce qui t'a fait partir une fois que j'étais saint d'esprit et…

\- Tu es beaucoup de chose Forge, mais certainement pas sait d'esprit, se moqua Ginny.

\- Merci Ginny, c'est pourquoi je prospère si bien après tout, mais revenons au sujet. Dans tous ces articles Harry, et même en dehors, as-tu entendu un seul membre de l'AD te critiquer ou te tourner le dos ?

\- Ils n'ont rien fait pour m'aider non plus, siffla Harry de colère. Sais-tu ce que ça fait, même après tout ce temps, de se retrouver seul en sachant que rien n'était finit ? Que tout allait recommencer ? Que ce pourquoi tu avais tant sacrifié n'allait au final servi à rien ?

\- A ton échelle ? Non. De nous tous, tu es celui qui a le plus perdu. Ce que je peux dire est que tous autour de cette table nous avons eu nos lots de cauchemars, de perte, de difficulté à reprendre une vie normale, de ne pas sortir nos baguettes au moindre bruit et j'en passe. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je comprends maman quand elle disait « vous êtes trop jeune ». Et elle avait raison ! Je vois comment j'ai fini cette guerre, comment tous les membres de l'AD l'ont vécu, et ce n'est même pas un dixième de ce que tu as vécu ! Tu ne te vois pas comment on te voit en ce moment Harry ! Car, et je suis prêt à mettre ma boutique sur la table, que chacun de nous à vue Maugrey et non Harry en face de nous !

\- Le même regard, dit Ginny en se tournant vers lui pour la première fois. La même posture, prêt à devoir esquiver des sorts. Même sans œil magique, tu regardes chacun de nous en permanence. Tu attends un geste menaçant, un mouvement suspect, une attaque. Si on ne t'avait pas vu plus tôt dehors, je penserai que j'ai Maugrey en face de moi sous polynectar.

\- Dans la guerre, dit Katie en prenant la parole pour la première fois. J'ai perdu ma famille entière lors d'un raid sur la maison de mes parents. Je me suis retrouvé seul et je n'ai vécu que pour la vengeance. Une fois cela fait, je n'avais aucun but, endroit où aller, affaire autre qu'une baguette et un change. J'ai dû réapprendre tout. Avant la bataille finale, j'étais seule dans ma guerre, j'ai mené ma vengeance seule. Sais-tu à quel point c'est dur ? Même acheter de la nourriture était difficile, car mon premier réflexe était de voler, comme j'ai dû le faire pendant une année entière.

\- Nos vie n'ont pas été simple non plus. fis Parvati en levant sa manche, révélant de nombreuses cicatrices. Cette collection de cicatrices vient d'un vendeur d'esclave qui m'a « puni » pour avoir tenté de fuir. Évidement je n'étais plus « vendable » après. Si Padma ne m'avais pas trouvé je serais morte. Nous avons pris plaisir à le tuer, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'une nouvelle guerre commençait pour elle et moi.

\- Tu vois Harry ? Repris George. Chacun de nous avait ses propres combats auxquels ils devaient faire face. Et tout ça c'est le résultat d'une guerre ! Et aucun de nous n'a eu la moitié de ce que tu as vécu toi. Quand je vois comment nos vies ont basculé, je n'ose penser à quoi tu ressemblais. On était jeune, trop pour ce à quoi nous devions faire face. Les adultes auraient dû se battre à notre place, mais parce qu'ils avaient peur, comme aujourd'hui, nous avons dû le faire, sans être préparer.

\- Même si tu as eu mal Harry, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois partis à l'époque, continua Alicia en pleurant doucement. Je ne veux pas penser à quoi tu aurais ressemblé à la fin. Tu aurais surement réussi, vu que personne n'est aussi puissant et capable que toi, mais mentalement,…Quand j'y pense, la seule image que je vois est ta mort, sans avoir rien connu de l'amour, de la famille ou d'une vie calme. Et je suis triste, car ce n'est pas ce que je te souhaite, jamais. Ni à toi, ni à mon pire ennemi.

\- Car même après tout ça, même après vingt-cinq ans, tu restes notre frère Harry. Tu n'as ni le même nom, ni le même sang, mais dans nos cœur et tête, tu es notre frère, finit Angelica.


	42. Le véritable Harry

\- Frère, dit Harry après un moment de silence. Famille. Vous savez, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Au final, ce ne sont que des mots. Toute ma vie, j'ai cru avoir tout cela, même une maison ! Vous y avez eu droit à ces mots « Tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, sera pour vous une seconde famille ». Pour rappel, c'est le discours que McGonagall nous donne avant le tri. Avec le recul, ces mots avaient une autre signification pour moi. Pourdlard devenait ma maison, et Gryffondor ma famille.

Tous écoutaient Harry parler. Son monologue était calme, sans émotions. Tous attendaient la suite, car visiblement, ils avaient touchés une corde sensible. Cependant, aussi sensible qu'elle était, le ton morne d'Harry n'était pas de bon augure. C'était facilement devinable aux gestes et regards inquiets qu'échangeaient Neville et Luna.

\- Pendant six ans, cette même famille m'a aimé, blessé, ignoré, trahi, encouragé, adoré et plein d'autres choses. J'ai subi, pendant toutes ces années, m'accrochant au fait que c'était ma famille. Chaque année, après un été horrible, je retrouvais Ron et Hermione, mes meilleurs amis et ce que j'avais de plus cher, ainsi que vous tous. Même après ce que je vivais, je n'arrivais pas à vous détester, car vous étiez ma famille, la seule que j'avais.

Tous ressentirent une pointe de culpabilité à ces mots. Ils savaient que la vie à Poudlard avait été particulière pour Harry. Plus les années avaient passé, plus les événements étaient devenus graves et leur comportement envers Harry avait changé. Non, c'était un mensonge, dès la première année cela avait été le cas. Avec le recul, ils se rendaient compte que de simples excuses auraient été une chose évidente à faire. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Et il n'y avait pas qu'une occasion ! L'héritier de Serpentard, La coupe de Feu, Ombrage… Harry avait fait face à tout cela, seul, mais il souriait quand ils revenaient à la fin du danger. Tout ça, car pour lui, c'était ainsi qu'interagissait une famille.

\- Puis il y eut Voldemort et la guerre. Je pensais que c'était fini. Que pouvait-il arriver après ça ? Le méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort ! Je n'attendais rien, ni ne désirais quoi que ce soit, juste pouvoir vivre sans regarder en permanence derrière moi. J'ai donné des idées pour changer la vie des sorciers, pour aller vers une paix solide ! Je ne voulais même pas en être un acteur ! Tout ce que je désirais était la paix, était-ce trop demander ?

La voix avait changé, ce n'était plus un ton vide, mais de nouveau la colère. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il y avait aussi de la détresse dans ces yeux, plus quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à saisir. Mais avant qu'un d'eux ne puisse parler, Harry reprit son monologue.

\- Alors oui, j'aurais pu abandonner, laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. C'était mon droit après tout, j'avais assez fait. Cela, c'était ce que me disait une petite voix dans ma tête, un choix qu'il m'arrivait de désirer. Mais alors, la nuit, alors que j'essayais de dormir, des gens me rendaient visite. Ce n'était pas eux bien sûr, juste des pensées et des cauchemars, mais ils venaient. C'était Fred, ou Colin Crivey, des fois c'était ma mère, ou Remus et Tonks, ça dépendait des nuits. Chacun était différent, mais il n'y a qu'une chose qui ressortait de leur venue. La rage de leur mort. Chacune d'entre elles a donné sa vie pour vaincre ce déchet de Jedusor ! Pour eux, je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner. Pour leur sacrifice, je devais terminer ce pour quoi ils avaient tout donné !

C'était pour bientôt, la vraie explosion. Au fur et à mesure des phrases, la pression qu'ils ressentaient augmentait alors que la pièce refroidissait de plus en plus. Ils ne savaient même pas si Harry leur parlait, ou s'il était simplement perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Mais encore une fois, ma « famille » me tourna le dos. Alors oui, elle ne dit rien, mais laissa le monde sorcier me détruire petit à petit, me transformant en paria. Pour eux je devenais un homme qui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs, celui qui ne pouvait pas se contenter de se réjouir que Voldemort soit mort. Puis est venu le coup de grâce, celui qui a détruit mon esprit, le mariage. J'ai honte de l'admettre mais j'ai fui. J'ai trahi ceux qui ont tout donné pour que je sorte vivant de cette merde ! J'ai abandonné les espoirs de ceux qui ont combattu pour un monde meilleur ! Vous savez ce qui est horrible ? C'est que plus le temps passe, plus le nombre de personnes que je trahis augmente. Tous ceux qui sont morts à cause des Détraqueurs découlent de ma fuite, ceux qui vont mourir à cause de la Reine sont dû au fait que j'échoue en permanence ! QUAND CESSEREZ VO…

\- Stupefix ! Alohomora.

Derrière Harry, Luna avait sa baguette tendue. Elle regardait Harry avec un air triste tandis que des dizaines de fées entraient dans la pièce pour entourer Harry. Lily-May rentra peu après et vint directement sur un Harry figé sur sa chaise. Ses ailes battant dans son dos, elle rejoignit peu après les fées dans un chant mélodieux. Tout autour de la table, personne ne bougeait, figés dans une stupeur totale.

\- Luna, dit Neville après un moment. Peux-tu amener Harry dans sa chambre ? Je t'attends pour expliquer ou non ?

\- Je vais rester près de lui, dit Luna en soulevant Harry d'un geste de baguette. Venez les filles, on a du travail.

Pendant un moment, les membres de l'AD regardèrent Luna se diriger vers les escaliers, suivie des fées et de Lily-May qui semblait bouleversée, sans qu'ils en connaissent la raison. Quand elles furent hors de vue, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neville. Ce dernier avait pris la place de Harry et regardait toujours dans la direction que Luna avait prise. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Ce que vous venez de voir est le véritable Harry, commença-t-il avec difficulté. A chaque instant, que ce soit en privé, ou en public, il porte un nombre incalculable de masques. Tout ce qu'il fait, que ce soit ses émotions ou ses gestes, est fait pour cacher ce que vous venez de voir. Il agit en permanence pour que personne ne voie cela. Jusque maintenant, il n'y avait que Luna et moi qui avions été témoin de cela. C'est la troisième fois que cela arrive, et la dernière fois remonte au jour où il est parti. Ce que vous venez de voir est ce qui se produit quand la culpabilité prend le dessus. Le calme cède à la colère, la colère amène la culpabilité, la culpabilité déchaîne la rage, la Rage crée la destruction. Nous nous efforçons de l'arrêter avant cette dernière étape, car la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, le Square Grimmaud a été réduit en cendres.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté avant ? demanda Ginny effrayée.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que lorsqu'il passe à l'état de Rage qu'il perd son contrôle. Ne sous estimez jamais Harry, il est toujours alerte. La première fois, je me suis réveillé dans un lit sous la garde de Luna, trois cotes brisées en traversant une pièce. J'avais tenté de m'approcher de Harry pour le calmer, mais d'un simple regard il m'a envoyé valser. Le prendre par surprise est la seule chose qui semble empêcher le pire.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire ? demanda Angelica qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Rien pour l'aider.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est là ? Hormis le fait qu'il est dans un environnement vide du passé, les fées sont des guérisseuses incroyable pour Harry. A quelle hauteur ça fonctionne, je l'ignore, mais Harry est moins rongé par la culpabilité avec elles. Mais avec les derniers événements…

\- Donc Harry est malade, résuma George d'un ton grave. Malade à cause du passé, de ses souvenirs, et plus que tout, de nous. Chaque fois qu'il revoit l'un de nous les symptômes reviennent et déclenchent cette réaction, c'est ça ?

\- En partie, acquiesça Neville. Luna et moi semblons ne pas provoquer ce genre de réaction. Nous sommes là depuis longtemps et l'avons toujours soutenu, mais nous sommes aussi liés à son passé. Honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas plus que Luna. Nous avons cherché des solutions, mais rien ne marche ou qui plaise à Harry. Cela n'aide pas qu'il considère la plupart de ces idées comme une trahison supplémentaire envers ceux qui sont morts. Le plus simple serait un psychologue moldu, un guérisseur d'esprit pour faire simple, mais pour cela il faudrait que Harry sorte du Domaine ce qui est… impossible en l'état.

\- Et donc ? Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Angelica.

\- Pour l'heure, rien, répondit Neville. Harry va rester inconscient un moment afin de calmer sa magie. Je pense qu'il est relativement sûr pour vous, de vous balader. Gardez les mêmes consignes que je vous ai données en arrivant et tout se passera bien. Parvati, si tu veux la voir, sors et va à droite, il y a une petite cloche, fais la sonner et attends. Cependant je te préviens, elle a énormément changé, fais attention.

\- Attention à quoi ? A elle ? Ou à ce que je pourrais penser en la voyant ? demanda Parvati en souriant. Des cicatrices, on en a tous, et pas seulement visibles. Ça ira, elle est ma lumière, et à partir de maintenant, je serai aussi la sienne.

\- Pav', intervint Padma. Je ne sais pas si on pourra rester longtemps, on a besoin de nous là-bas.

\- Je sais, répondit Parvati. Mais attendons au moins le réveil de Harry. S'il y en a un qui peut nous aider, c'est lui. Elles ont toutes besoin d'un endroit sûr et je ne vois pas de meilleur endroit qu'ici.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il accepte, fit Padma.

\- Pour des innocentes ? répliqua sa sœur. C'est Harry, j'ai totalement confiance en lui, là-dessus.

Sur ces mots, elle partit, laissant derrière elle un groupe n'ayant rien compris à l'échange entre les jumelles. Padma ne les regarda pas une seule seconde, mais choisit plutôt de sortir un carnet dans lequel elle se mit à écrire, sans prêter attention à son entourage. A son expression sérieuse et concentrée, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une chose importante, voire plus que cela. Justin fut le second à sortir, pressé de rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants. Tous le suivirent, laissant Neville derrière, se dirigeant vers l'étage, afin de veiller sur Harry.


	43. Devenir ta lumière

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre !**

**Pas grand chose à dire, sauf un _GRAND AVERTISSEMENT !_ Ce chapitre est très violent dans son genre. Pour faire une échelle, il y a:**

**\- L'histoire des fondateurs (dans L'Ecole Draugur)**

**\- L'histoire de Lavande**

**-Puis celle qui va suivre. (qui est la plus dur)**

**Je tiens à préciser que je suis contre le comportement général des hommes dans ce chapitre. Une femme est libre, n'est ni un objet ou une possession quelconque. Je met un résumé du chapitre en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui décident (et je comprend) de ne pas lire ce chapitre. Ma béta lectrice) l'a considéré comme, je cite: Sombre, violent à lire, dérangeant mais aussi génial et envoûtant.**

**J'hésite à dire bonne lecture (au vu du contenu du chapitre) mais je le dis quand même (moindre des choses ^^)**

**Rendez vous à la fin du chapitre directement pour ceux qui décide de ne pas lire. **

* * *

Parvati arriva enfin à l'endroit indiqué par Neville. Comme il l'avait dit, une petite cloche était suspendue au-dessus d'un muret de pierre. D'après ses informations, il s'agissait de la seule manière de contacter Lavande. Elle se doutait, au vu des runes inscrites sur toutes les pierres qui marquaient la séparation entre cette zone et le reste, qu'il s'agissait du domaine des loups garous. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien qui l'empêchait d'entrer, ni de sortir. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste des runes, c'était plus la spécialité de sa sœur, mais elle en savait assez pour les déchiffrer. Etant une simple invitée sur le Domaine, elle n'était personne pour aller contre les règles, et d'un geste, elle sonna la cloche et s'installa sur le muret, dans l'attente d'un résultat.

Elle était patiente. Le jour où elle allait retrouver Lavande était enfin arrivé. Merlin qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment ! Dans les moments les plus durs, les plus horribles et quand l'espoir commençait à disparaître, le visage de Lavande lui venait, et d'un coup, elle pouvait relever la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux, Lavande avait, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu obtenir comme information au ministère, subi un traumatisme violent. Merlin bénisse Hermione et ses prises de notes parfaites. Pénétrer le ministère de la magie était un jeu d'enfant pour elle, tout était plus simple que les veilles demeures de sang purs. Les informations qu'elle avait obtenues avait remué de profonds souvenirs en elle, et que ses amis aient laissé une telle chose se produire, la mettait dans une colère noire. Le pire était qu'elle vivait toujours ce moment, personne ni rien pour l'aider à avancer. Lavande vivait, jour après jour, sans but autre que survivre. Parvati savait ce que c'était, elle l'avait vécu, elle aussi, mais avait choisi une autre voie, une voie ou s'arrêter n'était pas une solution.

\- Vous savez, mademoiselle, dit une voix la sortant de ses pensées. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens qui ont osé utiliser cette barrière comme lieu pour s'asseoir.

\- Et je suppose que vous recevez beaucoup de visites, pour pouvoir dire cela ? répliqua rapidement Parvati.

\- Vous marquez un point, mais ce n'est pas sage de provoquer un loup garou, continua l'homme.

\- Tu n'es qu'un homme, ton petit problème de poil ne change rien au fait que j'en tue trois avant le petit déjeuner.

\- Ne serais-tu pas en train de me sous-estimer ? Voire même de te surestimer ?

\- Ou alors, pose-toi la question si ce que je dis n'est pas juste un fait, continua Parvati, aimant l'échange.

\- Une femme qui ne craint absolument pas un loup garou ! dit l'homme en rigolant. C'est rafraîchissant, même le Gardien qui a confiance en nous ne nous parle pas ainsi ! Je suis Jack, tu es ?

\- Parvati Patil, répondit Parvati en saisissant la main tendue. J'ai pour habitude de ne faire aucune différence quand je parle. Un homme est un homme, une femme est une femme, peu importe son statut, race, couleur ou toutes différences que tu pourrais imaginer entre eux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient tous cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Par une étrange coïncidence je suis toujours en position de force, alors qu'ils apprécient ou pas…

\- Et aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas en position de force pourtant, demanda Jack curieux.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répondit Parvati en souriant. Pourtant je sais aussi que dans certain cas, il faut être franc et savoir montrer que l'on ne voit rien de mal chez la personne en face.

\- Je sens que je vais t'apprécier, dit Jack en rigolant bruyamment. Très bien miss Patil, je ne pense pas que tu sois là pour le plaisir. Que veux-tu ?

\- Il y a une femme qui s'appelle Lavande qui réside ici. Je veux la voir, répondit Parvati en devenant sérieuse.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle voudra te voir ? demanda Jack en devenant sérieux à son tour. La louve solitaire n'a vécu aucune bonne expérience en dehors d'ici. Pourquoi serais-tu différente d'eux ?

\- La louve solitaire… fit Parvati à voix basse. Lavande sait qui je suis et que je ne lui veux aucun mal, au contraire.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi convaincue ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Donne-lui ça, fit Parvati en lui lançant une pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jack en regardant la pièce.

\- Elle le saura. Je l'ai modifié spécialement pour elle. Sur la face, c'est un rappel du groupe auquel elle fait partie à vie. Pile, il s'agit de la déesse Kali. Elle représente le temps, la mort, la délivrance et est la mère de la destruction et de la création. C'est ma promesse envers elle, de l'aider à se venger.

\- Tu peux le faire ? demanda Jack en la regardant dans les yeux. Peux-tu seulement accomplir la moitié de cette promesse pour elle ? Ne mens pas.

\- Je pourrais le faire, oui. Merlin sait que ce pays est un bordel total. Accomplir ça, serait un jeu d'enfant. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, c'est à elle. Ma promesse est de l'aider.

\- Je sais ce qu'est ce groupe, dit Jack en montrant l'inscription AD sur la pièce. Une telle chose ne va pas à l'encontre de ses valeurs ? Vous suivront-ils pour accomplir une vengeance ?

\- Les valeurs n'existent pas pour ce genre d'hommes. La mort est la seule chose qu'ils méritent d'avoir. L'AD n'est pas importante, dans ce cas-là. Ils n'aimeront pas cela, du moins la vengeance, mais je sais qu'ils comprendront.

\- Je vais lui donner, dit Jack après un moment. Mais ce sera sa décision.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande, conclut Parvati en se réinstallant sur le muret. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

\- Et si elle ne vient pas ?

\- Alors j'attendrai encore. Je veux la voir, rien ne m'empêchera de le faire, quitte à passer ce mur de pierre pour y aller.

\- Nous verrons, rigola Jack, j'y vais alors. A une prochaine fois.

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissa à nouveau Parvati seule. Pourtant, elle ne replongea pas dans ses pensées, une nouvelle fois. Elle se contenta de sortir un petit livre et se plongea dans sa lecture. C'était des petits moments qu'elle était venue à apprécier avec le temps, même s'ils étaient courts et qu'elle connaissait le livre par cœur. Mais aujourd'hui, ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le lirait. Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. C'était le dernier objet qu'elle avait de Lavande. Cette dernière lui avait prêté à la fin de la bataille finale, lui ordonnant de le lire, promettant vainement de ne plus lui parler tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas lu. La promesse avait été suivie d'un rire de la jeune fille devant le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tenir cette promesse. Ce souvenir était taché de douleur, car elle n'avait plus parlé à Lavande depuis.

Doucement, elle ferma le livre, arrivée à la fin pour la dernière fois. C'était un heureux hasard qu'il ne lui restait qu'un chapitre à ce moment-là, comme un signe qu'il était enfin l'heure. Sortant sa baguette, elle défit les nombreux enchantements qu'elle avait posés au fil du temps. Imperméable, ininflammable, indéchirable et enfin, le fidelitas. Ce dernier était le plus important, celui qui avait fait qu'elle avait toujours le livre, à l'instar de toutes ces anciennes possessions. Sans lui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il aurait été détruit comme le reste. Une larme coula, plus jamais elle n'entendrait la voix de Lavande en lisant le livre. Bien sûr, elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer les exclamations et commentaires, mais encore une fois, cela l'avait aidé à avancer.

Un mouvement lui fit lever la tête. Enfin ! Lavande arrivait. C'était dur de résister à la tentation de courir vers la femme, mais Parvati attendit. Lavande était magnifique. Grande, une longue natte blonde lui descendant bas dans le dos, un visage vierge d'émotion et une démarche pleine de fierté et d'assurance. Nul doute qu'elle pensait être sûre d'elle, mais Parvati le savait bien, ce n'était qu'un masque. Elle allait s'assurer de le réduire en miette et de remettre la véritable Lavande sur le devant de la scène.

\- Parvati, dit Lavande d'une voix neutre, une fois arrivée.

\- Lavande, répondit Parvati d'un ton calme. Je suis contente de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, répondit Parvati. La première est d'enfin pouvoir te rendre ce livre.

\- Tu as pris ton temps, continua Lavande sur le même ton. Mais nous avons grandi, tu peux le garder.

\- Il est quand même à toi, insista Parvati en tendant le livre. Et certes, nous avons grandi, mais ce genre de petit plaisir ne disparaît pas. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai imaginé t'entendre en le lisant !

\- Et il t'a fallu vingt-cinq ans pour venir ?

\- En fait j'aurais pu venir au bout de trois ans, je pense. Enfin, revenir dans le pays. Trouver le Domaine aurait été impossible jusqu'à récemment. Depuis, tu sais comment est la vie n'est-ce pas ? Des choses à faire, des obligations… La vérité est que quand j'ai appris pour toi, une urgence devait être réglée avant de pouvoir venir à toi. Je ne sais pas comment font ces imbéciles, mais à chaque fois, ils ont le bon timing pour que Padma et moi puissions venir en Angleterre. Je te jure, chaque fois que ma pièce de l'AD sonne à l'aide, c'est lorsque l'on se repose. J'aurais pu ignorer l'urgence et insister pour te voir, mais je devais aider ceux qui avaient besoin de moi immédiatement, j'aurais aimé qu'on le fasse pour moi tu comprends. La vie n'a pas été simple de mon côté, tu sais ? Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, la tienne non plus, pas vrai ?

\- N'ose pas comparer ta petite vie de princesse de sang pur et la mienne Parvati, siffla Lavande les yeux remplis de colère.

\- Ah, fit Parvati en souriant. Enfin une réaction normale miss « je joue la princesse de glace ». Tu veux la connaître ma vie de « princesse sang pur », Lavande ? Elle n'est pas aussi belle que tu as pu l'imaginer. Mais soit, je vais te la raconter. Je te préviens, ce n'est pas une belle histoire, mais la fin n'est pas écrite, donc on ne sait jamais. Installe-toi, ça risque de prendre un moment.

Cependant, il fut clair pour Parvati que Lavande ne voulait pas s'asseoir. Elle savait pourtant que la Lavande qu'elle aimait était toujours là, enfouie sous un masque et une douleur insurmontable. Mais le moment était venu de gifler Lavande, assez fort pour briser tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer sur elle, mais aussi pour lui permettre d'avancer enfin.

\- Comme tu veux, finit par dire Parvati. Pour commencer, le lendemain après que tu m'aies donné ce livre, je suis rentrée en Inde. Pas par choix, mais par la volonté de mon père. J'ai vite découvert que l'Angleterre était loin devant l'Inde, concernant les sorcières. Le mode de vie pouvait sembler identique, mais la femme, elle, n'avait aucun droit. Pas de shopping, de parler sans autorisation, de sortir, rien. Que ce soit Padma ou moi, nous avons eu du mal à nous y habituer, moi la première. J'ai rencontré pour la première fois ma grand-mère, dans un moment de punition pour avoir osé me disputer avec mon père. Ma grand-mère est chargée de l'éducation des jeunes femmes dans la famille. Les bonnes manières, la cuisine, le ménage, les devoirs, tout ça elle s'en chargeait, d'une main ferme et impitoyable. Oui, les Patil sont une famille de sang purs, mais les seuls à obtenir quoique ce soit de ce statut sont les hommes. S'en est suivi une séparation avec Padma. Plus calme, elle passa facilement à travers tout cela, alors que moi, telle la Gryffondor que je suis, cela n'a pas été simple. Pour commencer, devant ma résistance, on me prit ma baguette et on verrouilla ma magie. Padma n'eut rien de tel, et je commençais à penser qu'elle se soumettait, et plus le temps passait, plus cela me faisait mal. Puis est venu le jour où j'ai été vendue à un cousin éloigné, tout comme ma sœur le fut au frère de ce dernier. C'était déguisé sous la forme d'un mariage tu t'en doutes, mais pour moi, c'était une vente pure et simple.

Lavande ne bougeait pas, tout comme Parvati qui était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Tout était calme autour d'elles, mais aucune ne bougeait. Si Parvati avait regardé Lavande, elle aurait vu que cette dernière avait perdu de sa colère.

\- Il y a une chose intéressante que j'ai découverte ce jour-là, continua Parvati. C'est que la polygamie était courante dans les familles de sang pur indiennes. La deuxième fut que mon nouveau « mari » était du genre violent. J'ai découvert peu après que les mangemorts étaient des clients important de son commerce d'ingrédients de potions. Pour lui, comme j'avais un lien avec Harry, j'étais tout aussi responsable. Ma vie devint un enfer dont je te passerai les détails, et pire que tout, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je voyais Padma de temps en temps. Elle vivait mieux que moi, même si je pouvais voir les traces de coups identiques aux miennes, même si moins nombreuses. Encore une fois, un sentiment de trahison était là, devant le fait qu'elle ne faisait rien alors que moi je faisais tout pour me battre. Cela n'aidait pas que j'avais toujours ces inhibiteurs de magie. A l'heure actuelle, il est évident pourquoi elle était une Serdaigle et moi une Gryffondor. Tu sais la différence entre Serdaigle et Serpentard d'ailleurs ? Les premiers font des plans pour atteindre un objectif, les seconds le font aussi, tout en étant prêt à se salir les mains pour cela. Mais à ce moment-là, Padma était toujours une Serdaigle pure, réfléchissant à des plans pour nous sortir de là.

Puis est venu le moment ou mon « mari » se lassa de moi et voulut m'apprendre une dernière leçon. Il me vendit à un esclavagiste. Tu te doutes bien de ce à quoi j'ai servi à partir de là. C'était un enfer, dont le seul moment de paix que j'avais était quand je tombais de fatigue ou m'évanouissait. Au cours de cette année, j'ai eu un enfant, la chose la plus cruelle qui puisse arriver. Tu sais pourquoi on nous laisse les garder ? c'est parce qu'il s'agit de la meilleure chaîne pour empêcher les fuites. Mais je n'ai pas cédé, je suis restée droite et fière dans tout ce cauchemar, et plus le temps passait, plus mon « maître » devenait cruel. Il n'arrivait pas à me briser et cela le frustrait plus que tout. Dans un excès de rage, il me fouetta sans retenue, causant de nombreuses cicatrices un peu partout sur mon corps. Dans un murmure, il me dit qu'il en avait assez et que j'allais devenir un exemple pour toutes celles qui voulaient le combattre.

Trente chiens, Lavande. Trente chiens que je refuse d'appeler hommes, sont passés sur moi. J'aurais pu m'en sortir, si ce n'est que juste avant, ils tuèrent mon enfant sous mes yeux. J'étais impuissante et ils continuèrent inlassablement, me détruisant de plus en plus. Quand je me suis réveillée, je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais mon fils était là, devant moi, mort. Pire que tout, on me chargea de l'enterrer. Sous l'œil d'un homme, je fus chargé de creuser un trou et d'y jeter mon fils, puis de le reboucher.

En se souvenant de cela, les mains de Parvati se mirent à trembler de colère. Il n'y avait plus de larmes, elles avaient cessés de couler depuis longtemps. Pourtant elle eut la surprise de voir Lavande s'approcher et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est là qu'elle apparut. Padma était là. Pour être honnête, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle a fait à son mari, mais elle avait décidé de passer à l'action. L'aigle était devenu serpent, c'est tout ce que je savais. D'un geste de baguette, elle tua l'homme et me prit dans ses bras. Dans un murmure, elle me dit qu'il fallait finir vite et partir, pleurer serait pour plus tard. C'était cruel, sans cœur, mais je comprenais ce qu'elle disait. Dans ma tête, je pleurais Nicolas. C'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait, même si il n'y avait que moi qui le savais. Ils n'avaient pas de noms, on n'avait pas le droit de le faire, ce n'était que des otages après tout. Une fois fait, Padma m'a emmené. Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai été dans le vague, pleurant la perte de mon fils. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que Padma me gifle et me demande si j'allais en rester là. Elle me dit que j'avais deux choix. Lever la tête, me préparer et aller buter ce chien de mes mains, ou de mourir à petit feu. Nous avions combattus des mangemorts, défendu Poudlard contre Voldemort et fait face. Est-ce que j'allais abandonner maintenant ? Elle ne prit pas mes sentiments ni mon état en compte, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir si j'avais encore une petite lumière de volonté en moi. Et tu sais quoi, Lavande ? Je l'avais.

Oh oui je l'avais. Une colère énorme, qui prit le dessus sur ma tristesse. Dans ma tête, il y avait quatre visages. L'esclavagiste, mon ancien « mari », mon père, et toi. Les deux premiers étaient simples, je voulais les tuer, de mes mains. C'était une vengeance pure et simple, une soif de sang. Mon père était pour savoir pourquoi nous avoir fait ça. Que ce soit Padma ou moi, nous l'ignorons encore et plus encore, redoutons de le savoir. Cela fait partie des questions que tu as peur de poser à cause de la réponse que tu peux avoir. Et puis il y a toi. Dans tout ça, tu es celle qui m'aidait à avancer. Je t'entendais, rêver de notre boutique de vêtement, notre idée de demander un prêt à Harry. Puis nos discussions diverses, les ragots, nos rires, tout. Padma m'a donné ce livre qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer pour moi. C'est devenu la seule chose, plus la vengeance, qui me permettait d'avancer.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Ensuite ? J'ai tué les deux de mes propres mains, répondit Parvati les yeux plein de colère. Lentement. J'ai pris mon temps, leurs remettant mon visage en tête. Je leur ai fait ressentir une peur intense avant de les finir. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté là. J'ai continué la chasse à ces chiens. Il y a une prime de cinq milles Gallions sur ma tête, car plus que tué tous les hommes, Padma et moi sauvons les femmes, autant que nous pouvons. Chaque jour est un combat, une préparation en vue d'un assaut, une nouvelle installation de zone sûre. Sans la pièce que George – Merlin sait comment cet homme à fait pour nous trouver – nous a envoyée, nous n'avions aucun moyen de quitter l'Inde. Aujourd'hui c'est possible. C'est la seule chose qui nous permette de sortir du pays. Nous ne savons pas créer de Portoloins, les derniers essais furent… brefs. Les cheminées, tu t'en doutes, l'Inde n'en a pas besoin. Les balais étaient une possibilité, mais trop long et je dois avouer que ma sœur et moi avons le vertige.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? demanda Lavande. Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ?

\- Parce que je sais ce que tu as vécu. Je sais comme cela fait mal. A la différence de moi, tu n'as eu personne pour te tirer vers le haut. Dis-moi Lavande, est ce que ça te plait ? De vivre ici ? De laisser ces chiens vivre tranquillement alors que ton fils est mort ?

\- Je vis ici car je n'ai pas le choix ! siffla Lavande en saisissant Parvati par le col. Crois-tu que je ne rêve pas de les tuer ? Que je n'entends pas leurs rires la nuit ?

\- La Lavande que je connais ne le ferait pas. Elle ne se cacherait pas ici. Ma Lavande est pleine de vie, mais aussi une lionne redoutable quand vient l'heure de combattre. Elle est rêveuse aussi, elle veut créer sa propre boutique de vêtement. La vie dans les bois ne convient pas à ma Lavande.

\- La vie nous fait changer Parvati, continua Lavande en grognant. Il n'y a plus de boutique, de rêve, de joie. Il n'y a que les souvenirs et la colère.

\- Il y en a toujours. La boutique me fait toujours rêver, continua Parvati d'une voix douce en prenant les mains de Lavande dans les siennes. Car si on monte cette boutique, c'est qu'on en aura fini avec tout ça. Que tu peux vivre comme tout le monde, que les armes n'ont plus besoin d'être levées. C'est ce qui me permet d'avancer Lavande. Mais avant ça, reprit-elle d'un ton grave. Tu as des chiens à buter. Je t'aiderai à le faire. Le sang appelle le sang et rien ne m'empêchera de t'aider. J'ai attendu vingt-cinq ans pour te revoir, j'attendrai autant qu'il faudra pour réaliser nos rêves. Car comme penser à toi illumine mes moments sombres, je vais devenir ta lumière et te permettre d'avancer.

\- C'est impossible, dit Lavande en commençant à pleurer. Ça fait trop mal. Chaque pleine lune me rappelle que j'ai tué mes parents et que ça a tué mon fils. Je veux mourir Parvati, tout pour arrêter cette douleur. Mais même ça je n'en ai pas le courage. Je suis une lâche ! c'est tout ce que je suis !

\- Non Lavande, dit Parvati en s'accroupissant devant Lavande qui était tombée en pleurs par terre. Ton heure de mourir n'est pas venue, parce que tu as plein de choses à faire. Tes parents et ton fils t'attendent sûrement, mais rien ne presse. Laisse-moi t'aider à te venger, laisse-moi amener de la lumière dans ton monde sombre. Pleure Lavande, pleure autant qu'il faut. Demain sonnera l'heure de faire couler le sang. Mais tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tu es ma lumière, je vais devenir la tienne, car je t'aime.

* * *

**Donc. Hey à ceux qui ont décidé de ne pas lire ce chapitre, je vais donc vous dire un résumé du chapitre.**

Parvati arrive au muret délimitant le domaine des loups garous. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, elle se rappelle sa dernière discussion avec Lavande. Lavande disait en plaisantant qu'elle ne parlera plus à Parvati tant que cette dernière n'aura pas lu "Orgueil et Préjugés" de Jane Austen. Aujourd'hui, elle peut enfin revoir Lavande et lui rendre ce livre que cette dernière lui à prêter. C'est le signe qu'il est temps de fermer une page de sa vie, d'aider Lavande qui au contraire d'elle, vivait toujours dans son cauchemar.

Elle rencontre Jack ou s'ensuivit une petite joute verbale qui finit sur le départ de Jack qui part chercher Lavande pour Parvati avec en main la pièce de l'AD. Celle ci est différente, sur la face, il est écrit AD, comme un rappel qu'elle fait partie de ce groupe. Sur la face, la déesse Kali, qui représente le temps, la mort, la délivrance et est la mère de la destruction et de la création. C'est la promesse de Parvati à aider Lavande à se venger.

Lavande arrive et Parvati fait en sorte de faire exploser le masque d'impassibilité de Lavande. Suite à sa, Parvati raconte ce qu'elle a vécu après la bataille. Rentrer en Inde, sa magie fut supprimé et elle fut marié à un cousin éloigné. Ce dernier ne l'aimait pas car, lié à Harry, il l'a tenait responsable de la perte de son commerce avec les mangemorts. Lassé, il l'a vend à un esclavagiste. Mais Parvati n'abandonne pas et garde la tête haute, jusqu'à ce que l'esclavagiste aille trop loin. Elle finit par être sauvé par Padma qui, plus intelligente, avait attendue le bon moment. Depuis, les deux sœurs s'acharne à sauver toutes les femmes qui ont vécu les même horreur qu'elles.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles reçoivent les pièces de l'AD qu'elles peuvent quitter le pays et retourner en Angleterre pour un court laps de temps (elles ne veulent pas abandonner la lutte dans leur pays). Aujourd'hui, Parvati promet à Lavande qu'elle va l'aider à venger son fils, puis de fonder leurs boutique de vêtements comme elles en rêvaient à Poudlard. Pour Parvati, le jour où ce magasin sera là, cela sera le signe que tout est finit.

Parvati finit par serrer une Lavande en pleurs dans ses bras car elle se remémore ce qu'elle à vécu en disant: Mais tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tu es ma lumière, je vais devenir la tienne, car je t'aime.


	44. Plan de la Reine

Ron n'en pouvait plus. Il tournait en rond dans leur cache sans aucune information sur l'extérieur. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'il ne pouvait avertir Hermione qu'il allait bien. A l'heure actuelle, le monde sorcier devait connaître les conséquences de l'attaque sur Buckingham. La perte du palais était certes un signe de défaite pour La Reine, contrainte d'abandonner sa position de pouvoir, mais la contrepartie allait semer une peur sans précédent chez ses ennemis.

Grâce à Neville, qui avait testé la première sphère de suppression de magie avec des résultats très positifs, ils avaient continué la fabrication et surtout, de nouveaux prototypes. Quarante sorciers, c'était le nombre d'assaillants présents dans le palais après le départ de La Reine. Le plan, ainsi que les consignes de sécurité avait été suivis à la ligne avant de déclencher le protocole Voldemort.

Le nom n'avait pas été choisi au hasard, loin de là. C'était un rappel du Seigneur des ténèbres qui avait été proche de détruire l'Angleterre magique. Jusque maintenant, La Reine avait joué gentiment, ne montrant que peu le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter. Une personne intelligente aurait vu que l'exemple d'Azkaban, bien qu'impressionnant pour les sorciers, était impossible à reproduire sur des lieux comme le chemin de traverse par exemple. Elle avait détruit une île, remplie des plus grands criminels et serviteurs de Voldemort, ainsi que les créatures les plus dangereuses existantes, mais aucun civil ou innocent. Larguer une bombe en plein Londres était donc impossible. Sa deuxième action, la sphère que Neville avait utilisée, était beaucoup plus dangereuse, parce qu'elle était capable de supprimer de manière définitive la magie d'un sorcier. Plus que le destin d'Azkaban, cela avait effrayé les sorciers. Mais c'était jusqu'alors à usage unique et surtout sur une seule cible, inefficace sur une armée car elle avait beaucoup de défauts. En effet, cette sphère était, tout au plus instable et très fragile. Si quoi que ce soit la touchait, pendant qu'elle aspirait la magie d'une personne, elle se transformait en bombe magique et explosait. Le danger était son fonctionnement, elle prenait en elle la magie d'un sorcier, puis la transformait en magie ambiante. Le processus était plus ou moins long en fonction de la puissance du sorcier, mais efficace en cas de conflit faible.

Maintenant il y avait de quoi totalement effrayer les sorciers, et ce, même les plus confiants. Les scientifiques de La Reine avaient mis au point une version améliorée de cette sphère. Elle était beaucoup, mais beaucoup plus dangereuse. Là où la sphère utilisée par Neville devait être lancée sur une personne précise, la nouvelle version ne se souciait pas de ce genre de problème. Une fois déclenchée, elle aspirait la magie sur une zone entière pouvant être paramétrée à l'avance. Elle était donc conçue comme une arme de destruction massive, capable d'anéantir, en une fraction de seconde, toute la magie d'un lieu.

C'était ce qui s'était passé à Buckingham, du moins le résultat attendu. Le souci auquel ils étaient confrontés était le manque d'information venant de l'extérieur. Le coté non magique était peu important. Un communiqué avait été fait aux médias pour informer que la Reine était toujours en vie et que les dommages n'étaient que matériels. Ce qui les intéressait d'avantage était des informations venant du monde sorcier, et les décisions que ces derniers allaient prendre.

Car même si la confrontation les avait poussé à fuir, ils avaient réussi à attirer la majeure partie de leurs ennemis, du moins la partie troupe. Il était évident que les personnes derrière ce groupe n'allaient pas se présenter ainsi. C'était cela qu'ils visaient, les pousser hors de l'obscurité. Ils avaient présenté l'ultime menace qu'ils pouvaient infliger, la destruction pure et simple de la magie en Angleterre en visant des lieux précis. C'était horrible, car beaucoup de personnes innocentes subiraient l'erreur d'incompétents, mais la Reine était plus que prête à le faire pour protéger son peuple non magique.

Il était évident que lâcher une bombe sur le Chemin de Traverse était impensable, même la Reine n'envisageait pas une telle chose. Le ministère de la magie, en revanche, était une cible certaine. En paralysant l'administration du monde sorcier, elle serait ainsi en mesure de remettre les sorciers dans le droit chemin. Ron avait appris que c'était un de ses hommes, du bureau des Aurors, qui avait été chargé d'isoler les personnes à « épargner », afin d'éviter des pertes innocentes. Il y en avait très peu, affligeant du point de vue de La Reine, fantastique pour ceux responsable de mettre les personnes à l'abri.

L'heure de la dernière confrontation était en vue. La capitulation du monde sorcier, avec les sorciers responsables des différentes attaques, livrés à La Reine, ou l'anéantissement pur et simple du monde magique. C'était les conditions qui seraient exigées une fois qu'ils auraient, en leur possession, la réaction du Ministre de la magie et du Magenmagot. Mais pour cela, il fallait attendre le retour d'Astoria.

Ron aurait pu y aller aussi, puisqu'il était la taupe de la Reine au sein du ministère de la magie. Mais il y avait plusieurs défauts à cette idée. La première, laisser la Reine sans protection, Ron était le seul sorcier connaissant l'emplacement de la Reine. De plus, il était beaucoup plus doué en combat qu'Astoria, un fait clair et non discutable dans ce genre de cas. Mais la principale raison était la façon dont le monde sorcier voyait la femme. Venant d'une famille noble, déshéritée et « vivant dans la rue », elle était parfaite pour connaître les actions commises dans l'ombre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était appelée « l'araignée ». Elle était connue de tous, ayant acquis des connaissances sur tout le monde et une réputation plus que douteuse qui faisait d'elle une taupe encore meilleure que Ron.

Cependant, Astoria avait dû les quitter sans préavis, mentionnant dans un souffle une interférence de sa sœur, Daphné. Rien ne les avait préparés à l'intervention de la sœur aînée, elle était totalement hors des calculs et ils en subissaient maintenant les conséquences. Malheureusement pour eux, les familles de sang pur gardaient toujours une trace de leurs membres, même bannis. Cela avait eu pour cause que le descendant d'un banni était revenu pour venger son ancêtre et décimer la famille en vie. Pour éviter cela, diverses méthodes avait été mises en place, plus ou moins sombres selon la famille, mais permettant néanmoins de savoir à chaque instant où se trouvait les membres du même sang, pour soit aller à eux, ou les convoquer à la demande. Pour maintenir secret le rôle d'Astoria, ils avaient dû la laisser partir à l'aveugle, sans savoir à quoi elle allait faire face, ni la raison pour laquelle sa sœur intervenait à ce moment précis.

Tout ce que pouvait faire La Reine, Ron, et Charles Roy étaient d'attendre les nouvelles du monde sorcier.


	45. Gardien en temps de guerre

Harry se réveilla avec un poids sur la poitrine. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Lily-May qui semblait s'être endormie. Près d'elle, des petites fées dormaient. Elles avaient une nouvelle dois calmer Harry, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis longtemps. Il espéra que dans son moment de crise il n'avait blessé personne, il avait toujours le souvenir de Neville et de ses blessures suite à sa première explosion. Prenant conscience de son environnement, il aperçut Luna et Neville endormie eux aussi. Cela rendis Harry méfiant, dans ce genre de situation, il y avait toujours un des deux réveiller pour être présent à son réveil. La seule personne réveillée était le vampire, debout près de la fenêtre. Il avait dû sentir qu'il se réveillait, car il tourna sa tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu es réveillé ? Bien, nous devons parler. Lève-toi, nous allons nous promener. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout le monde, je les ais endormis pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement.

Pour Harry, c'était du déjà-vu. Cette même scène, sans Lily-May bien sûr, c'était déjà produite dans le passé, quand il venait de prendre ses fonctions de Gardien. Ces longues promenades nocturnes avec le vampire lui avait appris à comprendre ses devoirs, le rôle qu'il jouait avec toutes les espèces vivantes dans le Domaine et bien plus. Aujourd'hui, alors que la nuit était bien entamée d'après ce que pouvait voir Harry, il était temps pour une nouvelle leçon.

Tant bien que mal, il arriva à enlever la petite fille et la placer dans le lit à sa place avant de suivre le vampire dans l'escalier. Traversant le salon, il découvrit que toute l'AD était endormie. La plupart allait surement se réveiller avec quelques douleurs vu leurs positions, voir inquiéter pas mal de personnes sans nouvelles, mais personnes n'étaient partis. Au contraire, Lavande était elle-même présente près de Parvati, des traces de larmes sur le visage montrait que Lavande avait de nouveau revécu son passé. Nathan s'arrêta près d'elle et murmura quelques mots en passant sa main devant le visage de la louve. Quoi qu'il ait fait, Lavande sembla s'adoucir, perdant l'air crispé qu'elle avait quelques secondes avant.

Sans mot, le vampire repris sa route, incitant Harry à le suivre à nouveau. A la surprise d'Harry, ils ne partirent pas en direction des nombreux jardins paisible du Domaine, mais vers le lieu qu'Harry connaissait le moins, le repère des vampires. Dans les faits, il avait toujours eu le droit de s'y rendre, dans la réalité, il lui était déconseillé de s'y rendre. Harry avait vite compris pourquoi, il y avait quelques choses d'étranges dans cet endroit, quelques choses de malaisant. Cela avait toujours donné à Harry l'envie de partir, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue, lui demandant de ne pas rester. C'était l'impression générale du lieu, et Harry avait appris à respecter ça. Quoi qu'il y ait dedans, cela n'avait jamais nuit au Domaine et agissait plus ainsi pour se protéger que blesser, alors il n'avait en quelques sortes ignoré l'endroit.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de cela alors qu'il avançait avec le Vampire. Ce dernier n'avais toujours pas dis un seul mot, mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. Ils avançaient dans un territoire inconnu d'Harry et il devait y avoir une explication derrière cela.

\- A ton avis Harry, quel est ton rôle en tant que Gardien ? Demanda finalement le vampire.

\- Protéger le Domaine et ses habitants, répondit Harry. Mais ne pas m'imposer ou d'agir selon mon grès. Toujours agir en tant que simple médiateur et laisser el plus de liberté possible.

\- C'est vrai, dit Nathan après un moment. Mais ceci est le rôle d'un Gardien en temps de paix. Reprend ta question avec cet élément, quel est ton rôle alors ?

\- Empêcher le Domaine d'être détruit ? Demanda Harry avec hésitation. Offrir refuge aux espèces magiques ne vivant pas dans l'enceinte du Domaine ? Mais il n'y a de guerre déclaré n'est-ce pas ? ou alors…

\- Oui pour tout ça, mais le rôle du Gardien va plus loin dans ces moments-là. La guerre arrive Gardien, plus terrible que tout ce que j'imaginais. La Reine, dans sa guerre contre la stupidité des sorciers, à mis au point une bombe anti magie. Il n'y a aucun dommage sur les sans pouvoir, mais tous les sorciers deviennent cracmolles. Cela est efficace, des sorciers ont attaqué le palais de la Reine, cette dernière activant la bombe à son départ. Avec cela, elle a mis en danger la magie en elle-même.

\- Donc je suis mêlé à tout ça, c'est cela que tu veux me dire ? Demanda Harry. Que peu importe ce que je veux, je ne peux pas rester en dehors de ce conflit ?

\- Je suis désolé mais oui, tu ne peux pas. Tant que la magie elle-même n'était pas dans l'équation, tu n'avais aucun rôle à jouer. La magie, si tu l'ignore, est diffusée par tous ceux qui en vivent. Les sorciers en l'utilisant, les loups garous la diffusent lors de leurs transformations, etc. Même moi, qui suit mort, rend la magie vivante dû au fait que suis une créature magique. Mais maintenant, la magie elle-même est menacée.

\- Ne puis-je pas vivre une vie sans conflits ? Dit Harry s'énervant. Tu m'apprends que je dois à nouveau sauver le monde magique, à nouveau ! Pourquoi moi.

\- Car tu fais partis de ceux qui se battent, répliqua le Vampire. Il y a peu de personnes comme toi, mais tous ont une chose en commun. Elles se battent pour ceux qui ne le peuvent pas. Tu es le genre de personne qui vont sauver les gens, sans chercher de récompense, ni par sens du devoir, juste car c'est la bonne chose à faire. C'est pourquoi tu es le Gardien, ni plus ni moins.

\- Et maintenant ? Que fais-t-on ? Demanda Harry, sachant que combattre ces arguments était impossible, preuve en était Lily-May qu'il avait sauvé, le mêlant à tout cela.

\- On attend demain. Le geste de la Reine n'est pas passé inaperçu. On aura de nouveaux arrivant demain, voir une chose qui ne s'est pas produite depuis longtemps.

\- Et ce serait ?

\- La venue des Gardiens. Chaque continent à son Domaine respectif. Un événement comme celui-là ne va pas rester ignoré. De l'aide va arriver. J'ai dit que le rôle de Gardien est important, mais ne vas pas penser qu'il est solitaire. De l'aide arrive, n'en doute pas, tu n'es pas seul. Regarde juste ceux qui sont dans ton salon, ils attendent juste tes ordres pour commencer à t'aider.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? la situation des loups garous comme Lavande n'est pas une nouveauté par exemple, ils auraient pu agir sans moi.

\- Car ils ont besoin d'un leader, et que tu vas avoir besoin de personnes de confiance près de toi. Tous sont là. A une époque, ils se sont tu, mais aucun n'a voulu te blesser sciemment. Monsieur Londubat et Miss Lovegood sont ce que tu as de plus proche à l'heure actuelle. Ils seront ton armée dans les conflits à venir.

\- Cela fait un moment que j'y pense, mais tu es derrière tout ça n'est ne pas ? Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'accusation.

\- Depuis quand le pense-tu ?

\- Tout le monde se rassemble, des personnes de mon passé. D'un coup l'AD renaît, me retrouve,… Puis Parvati et Padma. En repensant à ce que m'a dit Parvati, correspondre avec George était impossible pour elles. Tout comme les mystérieux indice comme quoi Hermione aurait-été droguée de potion. Tout cela fait trop de coïncidence pour ne pas les voir.

\- C'est vrai, je suis coupable, répondit simplement Nathan. Je suis désolé si cela te blesse mais je suis fidèle au Domaine, et j'agirais pour protéger la magie autant que je le peux.

\- Merci de l'avouer, dit Harry les yeux dans le vide. Une dernière chose, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Car il y a un dernier lieu du Domaine que je dois te révéler, ceux que tu protège réellement ici. Suis-moi.

(*_*)

Elle guettait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle attendait, agissant comme si tout allait bien. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de la prendre sur le fait. Elle n'était rien sinon intelligente, et elle avait longtemps réfléchis, pour enfin trouver qui était derrière sa douleur. Elle avait aussi beaucoup pensé à quoi faire ensuite, la dénoncer, se venger en silence, peut-être encore plus cruel comme la torturer et finir par la tuer ? Elle ne le savait pas encore, car cela la blessait, dans sa fierté et confiance qu'elle avait.

Sous sa forme de chat, elle attendait. Patiemment, elle avait toute la nuit. Un mouvement capta son attention, une personne approchait. Elle essayait d'être discrète, mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'œil d'un chat. Mais elle ne bougeât pas de l'ombre ou elle était, attendant que la personne ose poser la main sur la poignée de son bureau. Il était trop tôt pour qu'il y ait quelconque dans l'enceinte du ministère de la magie, elle pourrait agir sans être vu, comme sa cible le faisait.

Elle vit la silhouette poser la main sur la poignet, c'était finit, elle l'avait. Elle regarda un moment la personne essayer d'ouvrir la porte, puis d'enlever sa main, échouant misérablement. Elle décida de mettre fin à cela, l'heure était venu. Redevenant humaine, elle posa sa baguette sur la nuque de l'intruse, prête à s'en servir.

\- Runes anti-intrusion plus de collage. Pour des cambrioleurs efficaces, elles sont d'une simplicité enfantine. Pour une personne comme toi, elles sont largement suffisantes.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Des réponses Anna. Des réponses que tu vas me donner. Ce qui va advenir de toi dépend de ce que tu vas me dévoiler. Mais entrons, j'ai hâte de t'entendre.


	46. Mensonges et Vérités

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre !**

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais voila enfin un nouveau. Je suis actuellement ralenti par le prochain chapitre (j'essai de faire en sorte de ne pas trop vous faire patienter entre chaque chapitre). Je SAIS son contenu, mais je n'arrive pas à le formuler de façon convenable, du moins ça ne me plait pas. Pour imager ce qui va suivre ce chapitre est l'équivalent de l'histoire des fondateurs dans ma première fanfiction, _l'Ecole Draugur._**

**Je vous demande d'être patient, mais ce n'est pas abandonné ni en pause !**

**Les secrets de Lily Evans est impacté aussi, car le Domaine demande ma pleine concentration, j'en suis désolé à ce sujet aussi**

* * *

\- Les vampires, commença Nathan en ouvrant une porte en fer. Sont considérés comme un peuple « sombre ». En un sens, c'est vrai, nous avons besoin de sang humain pour vivre, n'avons que peu de considération pour les simples humains et vivons lorsque le monde dort. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas les plus sombres qui existent, il y a beaucoup plus dangereux que nous, les détraqueurs par exemple.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il continuait à marcher, Harry suivant et écoutant derrière lui. Armés d'une torche, ils avaient entrepris la descente d'un escalier s'enfonçant profondément dans la terre. Les murs de pierres, ainsi que les arches soutenant le plafond, étaient gravés de runes, trop vielles pour que Harry puisse les reconnaître, mais elles étaient toujours actives. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait en bas de ces marches, mais l'air devenait de plus en plus saturé de magie. Seule la voix du Vampire permettait à Harry de garder son attention et de ne pas perdre l'esprit à cause de ce qu'il ressentait. Il connaissait la magie du Domaine. Elle était si vivante, si puissante, et si attirante, qu'y résister était dur. Lorsque qu'il avait invoqué le golem pour protéger la Reine, il avait puisé dans cette magie, mais le prix était là. Une connexion plus profonde avec cette vielle magie, prête à se déchaîner à sa seule demande. Cela avait joué sur ses nerfs, sans compter tout ce qui s'était passé avec les derniers événements, mais il tenait bon, répétant que cette magie était là pour protéger le Domaine, juste pour cela, et qu'il ne devait pas l'utiliser pour autre chose.

\- Si tu réfléchis, il n'y a rien chez moi qui propage l'obscurité, contrairement aux détraqueurs que tu connais si bien. Alors pourquoi cette partie du Domaine est-elle si peu accueillante ? Si sombre ? Car peu importe ce que vas découvrir, tu ne comprendras jamais pleinement la raison, personne ne le peut.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Qu'y a-t-il en bas ?

\- Tu vas comprendre, du moins, croire comprendre. On arrive.

En effet, Harry pouvait voir par-dessus l'épaule du Vampire, la fin des marches ainsi qu'une deuxième porte, en bois cette fois ci. D'un geste de la main, elle s'ouvrit et ils continuèrent. Il n'y avait plus de chemin, c'était seulement un chemin dans la roche même, avec seulement quelques piliers en pierre pour maintenir le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Puis Harry la vit, une lueur bleue, devenant de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Ce qu'il vit figea Harry, le ramenant dans un profond souvenir.

Devant lui se trouvait un lac, avec un petit ilot au milieu. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu le Harry Potter accompagnant Dumbledore cette nuit de sixième année. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'il écarta le souvenir pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui. L'endroit était sombre, éclairé seulement par cette lumière bleue, au centre. Cette dernière pulsait, comme un cœur qui bat, et c'est au moment où elle était la moins forte que Harry découvrit d'où elle venait. Dans la roche était plantée une épée. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'information, les contes qu'il avait entendu mille fois à l'école lui revenaient en tête. C'était évident, il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle pouvait être.

\- Oui Gardien. C'est Excalibur.

\- Mais… les histoires. Essaya de dire Harry, repensant aux récits.

\- Les histoires, commença le Vampire après un moment de silence. Est un mélange de vérité et de mensonge. Tu te rappelles de notre discussion sur la Reine et le Roi ?

\- Que suite à la mort d'Arthur, seule la Reine peut élire le Roi, celui qui gouverne le monde sorcier ?

\- Celle-là même, dit le vampire en hochant la tête. Il y a du mensonge dans ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là, comme beaucoup de fois. Veux-tu entendre la vérité ? la Raison même de l'existence des Domaines ? Le sacrifice du Dernier Grand Roi Sorcier ? Sache le, une fois au courant, tu seras à jamais lié au Domaine.

\- Ne le suis-je pas déjà ? demanda Harry. N'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai juré de protéger le Domaine ? De toujours protéger cet endroit.

\- Le Domaine, Gardien. Ici tu n'es plus au Domaine, tu es à la frontière entre deux endroits bien différents. Le serment que tu vas jurer pour connaitre l'Histoire derrière tout cela va t'enchaîner au Domaine. Tu ne pourras plus sortir, ni en parler à qui que ce soit. Tu ne seras plus un Gardien, mais Le Gardien.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Que ne veux-tu pas me dire sans serment ? Pourquoi m'amener ici et ne l'imposer que maintenant et pas avant de descendre ?

\- Car elle te permettra de comprendre la gravité dans laquelle nous sommes, à présent. Je te l'ai dit, la magie même est menacée. C'est bien plus que des gobelins, des nains, des elfes, des sorciers, et peu importe qui est en danger. C'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus que cela. Tout ce que nous sommes est dérisoire devant ce que tu as devant les yeux, c'est… c'est… Je ne peux pas le décrire, c'est impossible.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Nathan ainsi. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Domaine, le vampire était toujours calme. Chacune de ces phrases, gestes ou réflexions était pleine d'intelligence et d'expérience. Il ne transmettait aucune inquiétude, tout n'était que banal aux yeux du vampire. Pourtant, Harry ne voyait ce vampire nulle part en ce moment. Ce dernier avait les yeux qui passaient de Harry à l'épée, la frustration et l'inquiétude était visible dans chacun de ces gestes. Ses mains tremblaient, attendant la réponse de Harry.

\- La Reine a inventé quelque chose d'horrible n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry doucement.

\- Plus que cela Harry, pire que tout. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait, ou peut faire. J'espère qu'elle ignore ce qu'elle doit protéger.

\- Et si elle le fait en connaissance de cause ? demanda Harry en lâchant l'épée des yeux pour regarder le Vampire. Si dans sa colère elle fait fi de son serment.

\- Alors elle devra être punie, dit le Vampire les yeux durs. Lui lancer le sort "oubliettes" au minimum, ou la mort si nécessaire. Elle aurait bafoué le Serment de la Reine.

\- Pourquoi moi, Nathan ? Pourquoi suis-je celui auquel tu dis tout cela ?

\- Je l'ai dit plus tôt, tu te bats pour ceux qui ne le peuvent pas. Tu ne fermes pas les yeux devant une horreur. Mais aussi parce que tu pleures pour nous, tu pleures pour l'histoire de Lavande, tu pleures pour un elfe de maison. Tu as montré que tu ne voyais pas un vampire en moi, mais juste Nathan. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Tu es la personne que les peuples magiques respectent. A travers moi, nous implorons ton aide pour notre survie.

\- Et pourquoi ici ? Même sans connaitre l'existence de ce lac et d'Excalibur je vous aurais protégé. Est-ce une tentative de manipuler mon choix ?

\- Parce que tu as le droit de savoir ce que tu protège réellement. Tu dois comprendre pleinement notre demande. Sache ceci. On pourrait tous mourir que cela nous serait bien égal, tant que ce lieu est toujours protégé.

\- Alors pourquoi le Rassemblement a-t-il échoué ? Pourquoi sommes-nous seuls à défendre cet endroit ?

\- Parce que personne ne pensait que La Reine était un tel danger. Demain verra le jour ou des quatre coins du globe des renforts viendront pour protéger cette grotte et son contenu.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Lui qui avait rêvé d'une vie normale, morne et tranquille, avait été manipulé par le vampire pour quelque chose de plus grand. Une partie de lui criait à l'injustice, sa colère d'avoir été manipulé comme une marionnette. De l'autre, il y avait celle qui entendait la sincérité et la vérité dans les mots du vampire. Même sans être lié au Domaine, il aurait protégé le plus d'innocents pris au milieu du conflit. Le fait de ne jamais pouvoir quitter le Domaine l'effrayait un peu, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait rien qui l'attendait dehors, c'était chez lui, ici. La décision n'en était pas une, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire Nathan, dit-il doucement.

\- Répète après moi : _Moi, Harry Potter, me défait de mon rôle de gardien…_


	47. Voeu et conflit

_ \- Et jure de protéger le Sacrifice d'Arthur Pendragon, Premier Roi sorcier d'Angleterre, jure, sur ma vie et mon âme, de tout faire pour empêcher les portes d'Avalon de s'ouvrir. Qu'Excalibur, première épée magique, gardienne du Lac, soit témoin de mon vœu._

_ \- _Moi, Harry Potter, me défait de mon rôle de Gardien et jure de protéger le Sacrifice d'Arthur Pendragon, Premier Roi sorcier d'Angleterre. Je jure, sur ma vie et mon âme, de tout faire pour empêcher les portes d'Avalon de s'ouvrir. Qu'Excalibur, première épée magique, gardienne du Lac, soit témoin de mon vœu !

A peine les mots franchirent les lèvres de Harry que la caverne se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas un tremblement normal, mais le résultat de l'onde magique qui suivit le vœu. Excalibur, elle, s'était mise à luire dans le noir, propageant une lueur bleutée, se reflétant doucement sur la surface du lac.

Harry lui, avait du mal à rester debout. Il avait souvenir de la puissante magie qui avait envahi son corps, lorsqu'il avait pris la tête du Domaine. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui. Une telle quantité… si enivrante… si sauvage, mais pourtant si facile à comprendre… Il se sentait capable de tout. D'un coup, il prit connaissance de son entourage et fut pris d'une profonde agressivité en voyant le vampire. _« Il est là pour l'épée »_ disait une petite voix dans sa tête, _« tue-le ! »_ continuait-elle, _« c'est un monstre ! Un de ses servants ! Ne le laisse pas approcher ! »_ Suppliait-elle. Pourtant, Nathan ne bougeait pas, il était immobile, maintenant à genoux, la tête baissée tandis que Harry le jugeait de haut. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, ni quiconque d'ailleurs, mais une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux, il était, si quelqu'un pouvait le voir, prêt à tuer le vampire sur-le-champ.

Le temps s'écoula, lentement, seul le bruit de gouttes tombant du plafond touchant la surface de l'eau se faisait entendre. Il était comme figé, dans l'attente d'un geste, d'un mot prononcé, d'une interruption quelconque. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela, juste deux hommes, et une profonde tempête magique prête à frapper.

Mais personne ne pouvait voir la tempête qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de Harry. La petite voix, gagnait de plus en plus en force, incitant Harry à tuer le vampire. Pourtant Harry luttait, plus que n'importe quand, plus que lorsqu'il avait subi le sortilège de l'Imperium. Il savait que le vampire n'était pas une menace, qu'il était là pour une bonne raison, c'était un ami, non un ennemi. Les deux cotés s'affrontaient, l'un lucide, l'autre effrayé et monstrueusement puissant. C'était un combat de volontés, dans l'esprit d'une même personne.

D'un coup, Harry hurla, non de colère ou de haine, mais un cri sauvage, inhumain, la main brandie vers l'épée. Sous forme d'éclair, il libéra sa magie, frappant de plein fouet l'épée, provoquant une nouvelle onde magique, beaucoup plus importante. Harry crut un instant que la caverne allait s'écrouler, mais il n'en fut rien. L'épée resta plantée, acceptant cette magie en elle, l'eau vibra à peine, les murs tremblèrent mais restèrent immobiles, comme s'il ne se passait rien, comme si le temps était figé, sans impact ici.

Une fois fini, Harry respira avec difficulté, épuisé par la décharge magique qu'il venait de produire. Pourtant, il était bien plus lucide, la petite voix s'était tue, il avait de nouveau le plein contrôle de ses pensées. Nathan semblait le penser lui aussi, car il était de nouveau debout, regardant Harry d'un air impassible.

_ \- _Félicitation Harry Potter, Gardien des portes d'Avalon, Gardien du Sacrifice d'Arthur Pendragon, vous avez tenu bon.

_ \- _Ça… C'était quoi ? demanda Harry, peinant à retrouver son souffle.

_ \- _La magie du vœu. Elle est dangereuse les premières minutes. Elle m'a vu comme un danger, un ennemi. Tu as réussi à l'empêcher de te dominer, c'est une chose très dure à faire.

_ \- _Et si j'avais échoué ?

_ \- _Alors je serais mort, tout comme tous ceux présent sur le Domaine, et je plains tous ceux qui essaieraient de s'approcher des portes du Domaine. Installe-toi ici, prend ton temps pour récupérer, j'ai une longue histoire à te raconter.

A ces mots, le vampire guida Harry vers les marches, l'aidant à s'asseoir dessus. Il fallut toute la retenue de Harry pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du vampire, signe que la petite voix était toujours présente, et jamais silencieuse. Nathan le savait, c'était visible à la lenteur et délicatesse de ses gestes. Pas un mot n'était dit trop fort, une gentillesse parfaite, qui incitait sans ordonner. Chaque mouvement était lent, fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas être mal interprété.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, ne laissant que le souffle de Harry revenir petit à petit au calme. Le vampire, à genoux devant lui, attendait tranquillement. Plein de question tournaient dans la tête de Harry, sur ce qui venait de se passer, Avalon, le Sacrifice du Roi Arthur, la voix dans sa tête… il espérait que le Vampire, même s'il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, lui expliquerait tout. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, ou du moins ne le pouvait plus, c'était trop gros. Quel âge avait le vampire ? Vieux, cela ne faisait aucun doute, très vieux même, pour connaître tout ça.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était maintenant lié jusqu'à sa mort au Domaine. A sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit aucune gène à cela. Il y a des années, il aurait crié contre, arguant qu'il ne recommencerait pas à vivre à nouveau dans une cage, comme il avait vécu son enfance chez les Dursley. Mais rien de tout cela n'était en lui, le Domaine était un endroit où il faisait bon vivre, ceux qui importaient à ses yeux savaient qu'il vivait ici, il n'avait rien à faire dehors. Il repensa à ses envies passagère de sortir qu'il avait eues depuis qu'il était le Gardien, mais aussi à ce que signifiait sortir, pour au final souvent arriver à la même conclusion, pourquoi chercher, alors que l'on est bien ou l'on est ?

Poudlard avait été sa maison, remplaçant le quatre Privet Drive ou il n'était pas désiré. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il finirait par y vivre, lorsque l'idée de devenir professeur lui était venue en tête. Mais tout avait changé, le regard des gens, les critiques, le manque de motivation des sorciers à changer. Tout cela avait effrité ses envies, et avait eu pour conséquence de lui faire perdre une deuxième maison. Depuis qu'il vivait au Domaine, il se considérait vraiment chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, il était heureux, et la plupart des conflits étaient rapidement et facilement résolus. Alors quand il en venait à comparer sa maison d'enfance, Poudlard et le Domaine, il savait que ce n'était que dans ce dernier qu'il se sentait heureux et chez lui.

Se surprenant, il sentit que ce vœu, qu'il venait de faire, venait de l'enraciner dans cette nouvelle « maison » et cela le rassurait. Plus personne pour le forcer à sortir, plus besoin de craindre d'être séduit par l'extérieur, d'avoir à souffrir à nouveau. Enfin, il pouvait faire taire toutes ces craintes qu'il avait en lui, c'était fini.

Mais autre chose était arrivé, une chose qu'il allait comprendre sous peu, sa nouvelle tâche qui était sûrement la dernière qu'il accomplirait d'après la formulation du vœu. Sa vie, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, allait être consacrée à cet endroit et ce qu'il représentait.

_ \- _Nathan, dit-il après un moment. Tu vas avoir le temps de me raconter et m'expliquer tout ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit plus tôt, nous risquons d'avoir des invités demain.

_ \- _Le temps ne s'écoule pas à Avalon mon Roi. Tant que nous ne remontons pas à la surface, nous pouvons parler autant que nous le voulons.

_ \- _Attends… Pourquoi mon roi ? Et tu as bien dit Avalon ?

_ \- _Nous sommes à ses portes pour être précis, c'est pourquoi ton souffle est revenu, nous n'avons pas traversé les portes. Et tu es devenu Le Roi après ton vœu, tu poursuis dorénavant la volonté de Feu Arthur Pendragon, Premier Roi Sorcier d'Angleterre.

_ \- _D'accord Nathan, pour commencer je suis toujours Harry, alors encore une fois, appelle-moi ainsi.

En vérité Harry savait que cela ne servait à rien. Le vampire l'avait toujours appelé Gardien, tout comme tous les autre résidents du Domaine, peu importe combien Harry essayait de les convaincre d'être moins formel.

_ \- _Maintenant explique-moi tout, Nathan, quand tu rassembles des mots comme Sacrifice, Avalon, et volonté, cela ressemble à une histoire sombre.

_ \- _Elle l'est, Mon Roi, et pour cela il faut remonter loin, très loin. Avant même ma naissance, avant le début de l'age sombre. Tout commence avec Uther Pendragon, grand voyant et amant d'Ygerne, femme du Duc de Cornouailles…


	48. L'attente d'un Roi

Pour commencer, il faut comprendre que cette époque était bien différente d'aujourd'hui, surtout en Grande Bretagne. La magie était omniprésente, mais jamais considérée comme telle. Les dragons, gobelins, fées, et bien d'autres choses étaient considérés comme naturels, bien que souvent combattus par peur. Ce qui était dit « magique », était quand une personne pouvait s'en servir. Merlin était un magicien, il s'était « approprié » la magie et pouvait s'en servir. Uther Pendragon était pour eux un simple humain, ayant reçu des instructions des Dieux. Ainsi, Uther eut un signe, une vision, qui lui fut donné au plus fort de sa guerre contre les saxons.

La comète en forme de dragon. Encore aujourd'hui, cette vision qu'il a reçue une nuit est considérée comme ce qui lui a inspiré son étendard, ainsi que la mort de son frère, le Roi Ambrosius Aurélianus. La vérité, du moins selon moi, était une image de ce qui allait causer sa chute.

Carduel, tout commence dans cette cité, lors d'une fête de Noël tenue par Uther Pendragon. Y est rassemblée toute la noblesse de Bretagne, dont le Duc de Cornouailles, et surtout sa femme, Ygerne. Uther tomba amoureux instantanément, mais retint sa passion nouvelle, par respect pour le Duc, et surtout, après un moment, tristesse. Car oui, à l'instar des nombreux hommes qui foulaient la terre à cet époque, il ne voulait pas d'une femme soumise, image qu'Ygerne projetait. Il ne se doutait pas que la femme était tout autre, mais devait porter ce masque à cause de son don de Voyance très puissant. Ces yeux pouvaient, d'un simple regard, connaître le futur de chaque homme. En conséquence, elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur le sol, n'osant prédire un futur aussi funeste que celui qu'elle avait prédit à son mari.

Mais, alors que l'histoire aurait pu en rester là, des forces en décidèrent autrement, créant ainsi le début d'une histoire tragique. Trois sorcières, trois sœurs, trois femmes saxonnes dont la vie fut personnellement détruite par Uther, s'unirent dans une sombre forêt. Elles firent en sorte que l'amour d'Uther pour Ygerne grandisse, toujours plus, le poussant à la folie. Averti des pensées qu'Uther avait pour sa femme, le Duc de Cornouailles fit envoyer sa femme à Tintagel, tout en promettant la guerre si Uther ne calmait pas sa folie.

Poussé par la magie des trois sœurs, le Roi, fou d'amour, sauta sur l'occasion pour récupérer celle qu'il voulait comme femme. Ce qui l'empêcha de mourir de folie fut Merlin l'enchanteur, qui, grâce à une potion, donna, le temps d'une nuit, l'apparence du Duc à Uther. En échange, il exigea l'enfant qui naîtrait de cette nuit, connaissant, sans pour pouvoir l'empêcher, le triste sort d'Uther.

L'acte rendit ses esprits à Uther, ayant accompli la volonté des trois sorcières. Mais il était trop tard. Il pensait aimer la femme, mais était contre la façon dont il avait obtenu cette nuit, et aussi de ce qui en découlait, une nouvelle guerre. Ygerne elle, savait, elle l'avait lu dans ces yeux, c'était censé arriver, car cet événement était celui auquel elle était destinée depuis sa naissance. C'était une pensée horrible, qu'Uther refusa en bloc. Il ne voulait pas d'une femme qui était maintenant lié à lui, non par envie, mais parce que « il en avait été décidé ainsi ». En essayant de fuir, il fut surpris et dans les moments qui suivirent, tua le Duc, ce dernier fou de rage.

Cette mort enferma Uther dans un mariage avec Ygerne, désormais veuve. Il n'avait pas le choix, il avait tué le Duc pour l'obtenir, le Royaume entier était au courant, et ne pas le faire aurait eu de graves répercussions. Le temps passa, puis naquit Arthur Pendragon, héritier du trône. Comme promis, le bébé fut donné à Merlin, qui l'emmena loin de la cour. Il fut confié à Antor, un vieux chevalier, qui accepta, sans pour autant connaître l'origine du bébé appelé Arthur.

Les années passèrent, et les terres de Grande-Bretagne tombèrent dans le chaos. Uther, rongé de plus en plus par la colère et la folie, fuyait Ygerne autant qu'il la désirait. Tout cela était bien sûr entretenu par les trois sorcières, faisant de lui un homme instable concernant ses émotions. La seule chose qu'il fit fut de fuir le château et partir en guerre contre les saxons, toujours plus loin, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il mourut empoisonné par l'ennemi, et si sa mort fut douloureuse, il l'accueillit néanmoins avec plaisir, car il put, le temps d'un instant, retrouver un esprit clair.

Cela créa de nouveaux conflits, que ce soit interne ou à l'extérieur du Royaume. Sous terre, les gobelins, depuis trop longtemps repoussés, ressortirent à l'air libre, semant mort et destruction partout où ils passaient. Cette invasion aurait pu être facilement repoussée si les différents seigneurs s'étaient alliés, mais ils étaient plus occupés par le trône sans Roi.

C'est alors que Merlin revint, créant l'épreuve ultime pour désigner le prochain Roi, l'épée dans la pierre. Seul une personne pure, possédant toute les qualités pour devenir un Roi, et voulant l'épée non par cupidité mais pour autrui, pourrait la sortir, et ainsi devenir roi. Nombre de personnes essayèrent, sans succès.

Mais c'est dans l'ombre que la lutte la plus importante se fit. Deux femmes voulaient le trône, toutes deux avec des revendications correctes. La première était Morgane, fille d'Ygerne et du Duc de Cornouailles, dont la magie rivalisait avec celle de Merlin lui-même. Elle vivait sur l'île d'Avalon, entretenant et apprenant la magie par les enchanteresses de l'île. En secret, elle voulait quitter cette île et vivre libre, son affiliation au trône, par sa mère, lui donnait cette possibilité.

La deuxième était Morgause, sœur oubliée d'Ygerne. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'elle devint ainsi. Rongée par la jalousie, elle désirait ardemment le trône, pour prouver à tous qu'elle pouvait faire aussi bien que sa sœur. Avide de pouvoir, elle alla dans les profondeurs d'une forêt, cherchant les faveurs de sorcières, afin de mener son plan à bien. Mais les sorcières, qui par un malheureux hasard étaient les trois sœurs saxonnes, ne purent rien faire, car un descendant existait. Tant qu'il vivrait, elle ne pourrait pas accéder au trône, rien ne pouvait changer cela.

Tout cela, Merlin l'avait prédit, et agit en conséquence. Usant de magie puissante, il avait mis des protections sur le Jeune Arthur, avant de disparaître jusqu'au jour où l'épée serait retirée. Seulement pour les humains par contre. Différents récits venant des nains et des elfes, ainsi que plusieurs peuples plus petits, rapportent qu'il est venu à eux, promettant la venue d'un roi qui les protégerait. Ces derniers, pleins d'espérance de vivre sans persécutions, s'unirent le temps d'un travail.

Dans les profondeurs des mines naines, au cœur d'un volcan endormi, fut forgée une épée, une arme digne d'un roi. Dans la grande forêt de Brocéliande, un fourreau digne de porter l'arme du Roi fut fabriqué par les elfes. Fées et Enchanteresse mêlèrent leurs pouvoirs pour enchanter l'ensemble, afin que jamais l'épée ne se brise, ni ne s'émousse, et qu'elle puisse apporter courage et force à son porteur. Le fourreau, quand à lui, gardait l'épée en sécurité, mais apportait aussi chaleur et réconfort.

La délégation, composé de trois nains, deux elfes et de deux fées, amenèrent l'épée à Vivianne, Dame du Lac et protectrice des chevaliers. Cette dernière accepta, et dans son royaume, amena l'épée, attendant celui qui sera digne de protéger les peuples magiques.

Tous attendaient ce moment, alliés comme ennemis. Tous pressentaient, sans savoir quoi exactement, que quelque chose allaient se produire. Et plus les années passaient, plus les regards vers l'horizon se faisait nombreux et long. Sans le savoir, tous regardaient dans la même direction, une vielle forteresse, où vivait Antor et son pupille, le jeune Arthur Pendragon.

Ainsi le temps passa, jusqu'à un certain tournoi, organisé près de l'épée dans le rocher, où un jeune écuyer cherchait désespérément une épée pour son frère, épée qu'il avait oublié d'emporter.


	49. Naissance et danger

Arthur avait, jusqu'alors, mené une vie morne dans la vielle forteresse du Chevalier Antor. Bien que pupille, il n'était rien de plus qu'Arthur, un garçon comme un autre. Il avait grandi dans l'ombre de Keu, le fils d'Antor, n'attirant aucun regard sur lui, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Il était juste là, servant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tout en apprenant les codes de chevalerie. Cela cependant, ne passa pas inaperçu, mais au lieu de continuer à faire grandir ce trait, Antor fit de lui l'écuyer de son fils.

C'est ainsi que les années passèrent, le chevalier Keu dans la lumière, avec Arthur dans l'ombre. Mais il grandissait, apprenait les bons gestes, mots, phrases, tout pour plaire et attirer les bonnes appréciations. C'était malheureusement un domaine dans lequel il n'excellait pas, car il était trop bon pour savoir mentir, et préférait toujours l'honnêteté aux mensonges. C'était la même chose quand on venait lui demander de l'aide, il ne demandait jamais rien en retour, ne profitant jamais des faveurs qu'on lui offrait.

Alors, tandis que son frère brillait dans les salles de bal et trônes, Arthur lui, était apprécié des villageois. Partout où ils se rendaient, il suivait, aidant, à ses moments libres, tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'étoile de son frère stagnait, tandis que le nom d'Arthur était murmuré, apprécié, et montré en exemple. Bien sûr, certain profitaient de sa gentillesse, mais Arthur ne pipait mot, comprenant qu'ils agissaient, non par cruauté pour la plupart, mais par pauvreté. Ceux dont les gestes étaient purement malveillants, eux par contre, goûtaient le fruit de ses nombreux entraînements. Pas les siens biens sûrs, il n'était que la cible d'entraînement de son chevalier, mais cela lui avait appris à manier une arme convenablement, peut-être même mieux que son maître, d'après ce qui était chuchoté par les paysans, sans savoir qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir tort.

Tout cela se termina un jour de tournoi. Arthur, pour la première fois, avait commis une erreur, il avait oublié l'épée de Keu. Courant partout, il chercha de quoi rectifier son inattention. C'est à ce moment que tout changea. Dans un buisson, il vit le pommeau d'une épée et s'en saisit sans hésiter. Il était loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait de l'épée dans le rocher, celle qui faisait de lui, dès l'instant où il la retirait, un Roi. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue car, faute de prétendant, l'épée avait fini par être oubliée, et la végétation avait repris le dessus.

Le chevalier Keu étant en retard pour son combat, Arthur n'eut que le temps de donner l'épée, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse jeter un seul coup d'œil sur l'arme. Ce ne fut pas le cas des spectateurs car rapidement, les cris et encouragements s'arrêtèrent, pour devenir chuchotements et enthousiasme retenus. Sous leurs yeux, l'épée du rocher brillait à la lumière du soleil. Le nouveau Roi était là, devant eux, prêt à combattre avec l'épée. Un à un, d'abord les paysans, puis la noblesse, s'agenouillèrent devant le chevalier Keu. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le renvoyant, le temps d'un instant, dans des souvenirs lointains. Il se rappela être amené par son père, Antor, au rocher pour retirer l'épée. Il n'était pas seul ce jour-là, tous les enfants nobles étaient là, essayant chacun leur tour l'épreuve, afin de savoir si oui ou non ils allaient devenir roi.

Il se rappela sa tristesse de ne pas avoir été choisi, tout comme sa joie de voir qu'aucun de ses pairs n'y arrivaient non plus. Aujourd'hui sa jalousie n'était plus. Il avait côtoyé les châteaux, avait vu le genre de vie ennuyeuse que vivaient les seigneurs. A quoi bon avoir la renommée et la richesse, si c'était pour rester assis sur un trône, sans aventure ni plaisir, à écouter inlassablement ses sujets se plaindre. Non, ce n'était pas une vie qu'il désirait, et plus que cela, son honneur voulait qu'il dise la vérité. Appelant Arthur, il lui demanda d'où venait l'épée, puisque c'est lui qui lui avait donné. Cette question perturba la foule, tandis qu'Arthur répondait dans un buisson, car il n'avait pas pu obtenir l'épée de son chevalier. Il s'attendait à se faire punir, pour ne pas avoir donné la bonne épée, mais au contraire, Keu lui demanda de lui montrer.

Suivit par les paysans et nobles, la troupe, grandissante au fur et à mesure que les évènements étaient racontés, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le chevalier Keu essaya de couper la végétation avec l'épée, mais échoua, le tranchant semblait émoussé. D'un geste, il tendit l'épée à Arthur, lui demandant de le faire. Avec hésitation, il prit l'épée, se rendant compte qu'elle lui allait parfaitement, comme si elle avait été forgée par elle. D'un coup de tranchant, la végétation fut coupée, et à la demande de Keu, Arthur replanta l'épée.

Keu essaya ensuite, devant tous les spectateurs, de retirer l'épée, sans succès. D'un regard, il invita Arthur à essayer. Il n'était pas un imbécile, seul cette manière de faire légitimerait Arthur comme Roi, car devant autant de témoin, personne ne pourrait contredire les faits. Une nouvelle fois, Arthur retira l'épée et quand il se retourna, tous étaient à genoux devant lui. Les paysans de pleins gré, les nobles avec difficulté. Pour eux, rien n'était plus dégradant que de s'agenouiller à même la terre, surtout devant un simple écuyer.

\- Voici l'heure d'un nouveau Roi. Qu'aujourd'hui sonne le premier jour de règne d'Arthur, fils de feu Uther Pendragon, puisse son temps sur le trône être prospère et calme.

A ces mots, tous se retournèrent pour voir apparaître Merlin. Ce dernier traversa tranquillement la foule, son long bâton dans sa main. Arrivé à hauteur d'Arthur, il s'agenouilla lui aussi, et fut le premier à jurer fidélité au nouveau roi, suivi du Chevalier Keu, d'Antor, puis par tous. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite fut un mystère, car Arthur fut amené par Merlin, ce dernier donnant comme consigne de faire passer le mot, les terres de Grande Bretagne avaient un nouveau Roi.

Pour les paysans, il fallut un an pour que la nouvelle fasse le tour du royaume. Pour les nobles, seulement quelques jours. Pour les ennemis d'Arthur, une paire d'heure avait suffi. Morgause et Morgane, chacune de leurs côtés, se préparèrent. Non pour rencontrer le nouveau Roi, cela allait être relativement facile, mais pour s'emparer du trône.

Dans l'île d'Avalon, Morgane prépara ses potions et charmes pour plaire à Arthur, le séduire, l'amener à céder à ses désirs. Elle n'avait que faire si Arthur était son demi-frère, tout ce qui lui importait, était le pouvoir et la liberté qui en découlait. S'il lui donnait cela, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Morgause elle, retourna voir les trois sorcières. Pour elle, la séduction n'était pas une option, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la mort d'Arthur, afin d'asseoir son fils sur le trône. Elle avait été si proche, si proche de réussir. Cette nuit-là, la forêt fut encore plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Se servant de rituels sombres, même pour ces sorcières, elles donnèrent vie à un nouveau peuple. Deux personnes entrèrent dans la forêt, une seule ressortit vivante.

Le chevalier servant avait servi de sacrifice, pour créer le meilleur assassin. Cette nuit là fut le jour de ma naissance. Moi, le premier vampire, dont le but était de tuer le Roi Arthur, je venais de naître. La gorge avide de sang, l'estomac grognant de faim, je me mis en route, usant du lien de parenté de ma maîtresse pour le trouver.

Trois pistes s'offraient à moi, Ygerne, Morgane, et Arthur. Sans s'avoir laquelle, je pris celle qui me semblait la plus proche comme première destination. Cela me mena droit, non au Roi, mais à une nouvelle manipulatrice, qui se fit une joie de m'améliorer, sans pour autant changer mon but.

J'étais tombé sur Morgane.


	50. Une soif impossible à assouvir

Comment t'expliquer Morgane ? Comment te parler de cette femme, te la décrire ? Ma première rencontre avec elle m'a transformé à jamais. J'étais comme un enfant faisant face à ses parents après avoir fait une bêtise, j'étais terrifié. Son regard, son regard me hante encore aujourd'hui. A côté de son pouvoir, tu n'es rien, tu es aussi insignifiant qu'une fourmi. Tu as rencontré des hommes et des femmes puissantes, Harry, je n'en doute pas, mais Morgane… Morgane est celle que tu n'as jamais envie d'avoir en face de toi.

Au fil du temps, son emprise sur Avalon, l'île de la magie, était à son paroxysme. Elle régnait en reine sur ceux qui habitaient l'île, sans que personne n'ose lui faire face. Comment auraient-ils pu, quand sa magie était telle, qu'elle t'étouffait ? Car c'était ce qui la rendait effrayante, sa magie était partout, tellement grande et puissante qu'elle te noyait sans te laisser une chance de t'opposer.

J'étais un enfant face à elle, un enfant qui savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Ce n'était pas le genre de situation où tu peux penser à une fuite, à cet instant, je ne pouvais qu'attendre sa décision, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je me perdis dans son regard, des yeux bleu d'une beauté froide, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle était en moi, apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi, sans rien pouvoir lui cacher. Tu t'en doutes, elle utilisait la légilimancie à pleine puissance contre moi, mais à l'époque, cette magie était vue comme un don et non une branche de la magie.

Puis, au bout d'un moment qui me sembla être une éternité, elle m'a souri. Au vampire que j'étais devenu, c'était comme si je renaissais, je n'allais pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui. Me guidant dans sa demeure, elle me parla, me racontant qui elle était et ce qu'elle désirait. Morgane, bien que puissante, n'était pas une meurtrière, c'était une action qu'elle n'envisageait, que s'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Ainsi, la mort d'Arthur ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement, seul le trône lui était important. Car oui, Morgane ne se préoccupait que du pouvoir, et seulement du pouvoir. Mais sais-tu comment elle voyait les choses ? Enfant, elle savait qu'elle avait moins de liberté qu'un adulte, alors elle en est devenue une. Puis elle s'est rendu compte que chez les adultes, il y avait une hiérarchie, qui réduisait sa liberté, alors elle est montée au sommet, s'aidant de son pouvoir, afin d'obtenir une liberté totale.

Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, elle n'a pas commis de meurtre, elle a joué de ses forces. Séduction, démonstration de magie, duel, et c'est par cela qu'elle est montée, sans jamais devenir impitoyable. Mais Avalon est un sanctuaire, fait pour protéger ceux qui y résident. Protéger signifie de lourdes protections, être caché, s'assurer qu'aucune faille n'existe. Avalon est comme un château fort qui ne possède aucune porte, tu ne peux y entrer, mais tu ne peux en sortir. Pour Morgane, c'était une prison, elle avait soif de liberté, et ce qu'elle avait ne lui suffisait pas.

Jusqu'à mon arrivée, elle avait mis plusieurs plan sur pied, tous plus effroyables les uns que les autres. Sache-le Harry, à cette époque, il y avait de nombreux rituels sombres qui ont disparu à travers le temps, et beaucoup ont été créé par elle. Mais j'étais là, devant elle, un bouleversement dans ses plans, un outil qu'elle n'espérait pas, une personne naviguant entre les deux mondes, ni vivant, ni mort. C'est pourquoi j'ai pu passer les barrières de l'île, j'étais et je suis toujours une anomalie, une chose qui ne devrait pas exister. Car c'est ce que nous, vampire, nous sommes, des erreurs, un peuple qui ne devrait pas exister.

J'étais sa clef, mon existence était ce qui allait lui permettre de sortir, de faire son entrée dans le monde, celui qui allait lui donner sa liberté… celui qui allait l'amener à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle m'a façonné, les sorcières dans la forêt m'ont crée, mais elle m'a façonné. Elle supprima ma soif de sang, me donna la possibilité de vivre en pleine lumière et bien plus. Encore une fois, elle n'était pas cruelle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre libre, rien de plus. Mais elle avait compris que ce qu'elle désirait demandait à être au sommet, et elle était prête à tout pour y arriver.

Cela prit longtemps. Les barrières d'Avalon étaient d'un niveau incomparable, et celles du Domaine ne sont qu'une pâle copie, fortes, certes, mais toujours inférieures. Mon rôle, comme je l'ai appris, était de faire exploser les barrières en me plaçant justes dessus. Pour cela, il fallait que les protections saturent à mon sujet. Parce que j'étais mort, je pouvais passer, mais si je devenais vivant ? Juste assez pour causer une brèche ? Comme je t'ai dit, il a fallu du temps, d'innombrables essais et échecs pour y arriver, mais elle a réussi.

Sache que je n'en ai pas douté une seconde depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Sa soif de liberté était telle, qu'elle n'hésitait pas à faire les choses les plus horribles qui puissent exister. Goules, Sombrals, vampires… toutes ces créatures sont le fruit de ses essais ratés. Si je devais faire une estimation, seule une trentaine d'enchanteresses sur la centaine qui vivaient sur l'île ont survécu à cela.

Mais j'ai aimé être près d'elle. Elle était magnifique, brillante, rêveuse. Elle avait des rêves Harry. Elle voulait voyager, découvrir de nouveaux lieux, entendre si toutes les histoires que les enchanteresses lui contaient lorsqu'elle était petite, étaient vraies. Quand elle s'occupait d'Avalon, elle prenait soin de chaque personne qui demandait de l'aide. C'était comme cela qu'elle était, ni plus ni moins, douce et aimante, tant que cela ne concernait pas son rêve.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais près d'elle, sans qu'elle voie qui j'étais. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'un outil. Oui elle me parlait, me racontait ses envies et pensées, mais pas comme je te parle en ce moment, plus comme une personne qui se confie à un journal intime. Malgré moi, au fil du temps, ma loyauté s'est transformée en amour pour elle. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux qu'admirer sa volonté d'atteindre son but et la femme qu'elle était. Je l'aimais… et la détestais en même temps. Car son rêve, qui était une lumière au loin, coûtait la vie de beaucoup, et surtout leur liberté. Mais plus que tout, je me mettais moi-même à désirer cette dernière. Grâce à elle, je pouvais mener une vie normale. J'étais bien sûr différent, mais je pouvais me fondre dans la masse sans soucis, si je faisais attention. Oui, plus que tout, je me mettais à désirer ma liberté perdue.

Puis c'est arrivé. Après un dernier rituel, les protections s'ébréchèrent, assez pour que Morgane puisse, elle et ceux qui voulaient la suivre, passer. Comprend qu'elle ne voulait pas briser les protections, elle respectait ceux qui voulaient rester sur l'île. Je crois, que d'une certaine manière, elle les enviait, ceux qui pouvaient vivre avec juste ce qu'ils avaient, sans vouloir plus. Je me souviens d'un vieil homme qui ne pouvait plus marcher à cause de son âge. Pour elle, ne plus marcher était un cauchemar vivant, et plus que tout, elle voulait le guérir. Elle le voulait, ardemment, et je ne sais pas combien de fois elle a tenté de le soigner, essuyant chaque jour un refus. « J'ai vécu mon temps, Morgane, disait le vieil homme. L'âge apporte ce droit de ne plus bouger, et l'incommensurable plaisir de voir ma famille s'épanouir. Je n'ai plus besoin de marcher, si je peux les regarder jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, alors je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. Et la douleur Morgane, la douleur me permet de sentir toujours vivant. Je suis vieux et fragile, mais je suis heureux et comblé. NE perd pas ton temps à vouloir me soigner Morgane, profite de la vie, elle n'est que trop courte ». Et à chaque fois qu'il finissait de parler, il rigolait à s'étouffer. Mais elle n'a jamais compris, ce n'était pas le même monde qu'elle partageait, la définition même du mot était trop différente entre eux deux, pour qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que le comprendre un minimum.

Quand nous sommes sortis, Morgane pleurait, elle était libre. Elle était si heureuse ! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle avait oublié Arthur, le trône et le pouvoir, j'ai cru qu'avoir le monde sous les yeux comblerait sa soif. Il n'en était rien, les yeux fixés au loin, elle me demanda vers où aller, et sur mon indication, nous nous mîmes en route.

Si j'avais su, si seulement j'avais su le monstre qu'elle pouvait devenir. Merlin est connu, surtout pour avoir enseigné à Arthur, mais la vérité, l'unique raison pour laquelle il est connu encore aujourd'hui est tout autre.

Il était le seul à pouvoir affronter Morgane.


	51. La guerre et ses conséquences

Quand je suis parti, Merlin avait tout juste pris le jeune Roi Arthur sous son aile, quand je suis revenu, l'enfant était devenu un homme. Je ne pourrais pas te dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais devenu un vampire, Avalon à son temps propre. Ce que je vais te dire, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, mais les ragots que j'entendais en traversant les villages avec Morgane.

Assis sur son trône, le Roi Arthur avait donné un vent nouveau sur la Grande Bretagne et une paix régnait partout. Le plus surprenant était ce que les gens pensaient de la magie. Cette dernière était là, elle était connue, mais pas comme tu peux le penser. Un elfe, un nain ou même un centaure n'était pas de la magie à cette époque. Pour la population, ce n'était que des manifestations de la magie. La magie était ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Qu'il pleuve après plusieurs jours de sécheresse était de la magie, un magicien, Merlin par exemple, était un utilisateur de la magie, mais lui ne l'était pas. C'est assez dur à expliquer, tellement l'idée même est particulière, encore plus car la magie n'était pas une chose venant de Dieu. Car un centaure était pour eux une des créations de Dieu, pas de la magie. La magie est ce qui n'est pas visible, ce qui l'est est l'œuvre de Dieu, voilà la vision des gens de l'époque.

Sous les leçons de Merlin, des utilisateurs de la magie étaient envoyés un peu partout afin de subvenir aux besoins de la population. Soigner, réparer, aider, faire pleuvoir ou repousser les tempêtes… voilà le rôle des sorciers à cette époque. Ils étaient aimés, cela était certain, respectés aussi, mais, à notre grande surprise, ils n'étaient pas craints. Pour ceux qui avaient vécu à Avalon, c'était un choc, surtout pour Morgane qui s'attendait à être crainte. Rien de tout cela.

Nous attisions la curiosité des paysans, non habitués à voir des magiciens se balader librement, et non rattachés à une région. Si bien que même si nous essayions de passer inaperçu, on nous posait beaucoup de questions, et petit à petit, nous nous aperçûmes que nous étions surveillés. Je ne le sus que bien plus tard, mais les magiciens étaient tout de même surveillés par des soldats, au cas où certains veuillent dominer leurs secteurs. Ce n'est pas comme aujourd'hui ou un sorcier peut aisément se débarrasser de tels gardes, à l'époque, seul une poignée comme Merlin le pouvait. Cependant, la simple idée qu'un magicien puisse empêcher la pluie de tomber ou déclenche une canicule était une menace suffisante pour qu'ils soient surveillés. Et comme ils étaient surveillés, il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir, ainsi allait la logique des paysans.

Mais personne ne nous défia, ni ne nous arrêta, si bien que la route vers Camelot se fit sans encombre. Avec ce que j'ai dit de Morgane, tu t'attends à ce que je te raconte les massacres qu'elle commettait sur son chemin n'est-ce pas ? Tout à fait l'opposé, au contraire, elle était belle. Loin d'Avalon, elle découvrait les choses les plus simples. Les champs de blé l'émerveillaient, voir un artisan travailler, était source de magie pour elle. C'était des choses qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire d'un claquement de doigts, mais voir un homme ou une femme le faire à la main était une chose qu'elle admirait plus que tout. Des problèmes survinrent bien sûr, sa soif de liberté n'avait aucune limite. Pour elle, le concept de payer lui était étranger, si elle voulait, elle prenait, tout simplement. Alors je pris sur moi, encore et toujours lors de ces colères, pour ne pas qu'elle détruise tout. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de la calmer, lui dire ce qu'il pourrait arriver était suffisant. La vue des champs lui plaisait ? Comment pourrait-elle les contempler si elle tuait les personnes qui les cultivaient ? Une logique simple qui fut salvatrice bien des fois. C'est ainsi que je me mis à la connaître par cœur, je pouvais tout anticiper, de ses gestes jusqu'à ces demandes.

Puis vint la pire des choses qui puisse arriver. Morgane fut ignorée. C'était une pure malchance, ou plutôt une suite de moments désastreux. Sur le point de rencontrer Arthur pour la première fois, elle fut coupée et jetée au sol par un messager accourant vers le Roi, annonçant une terrible nouvelle. Une guerre contre le royaume. Dans toute autre circonstance, je suis sûr qu'Arthur aurait aidé Morgane à se relever, mais cette fois, le Roi avait toute son attention sur le messager. Morgause venait de déclarer la guerre au Royaume. Plus que tout, celui qui menait la charge n'était autre que Mordred. Encore une fois, je n'ai compris que plus tard la signification de ces mots et qui était qui. Morgause, demi-sœur d'Arthur, avait créé l'arme ultime pour tuer Arthur.

Morgause n'avait aucun pouvoir, et haïssait personnellement tout utilisateur ou personne proche de la magie. Plus que tout, elle voulait le pouvoir, je te l'ai dit précédemment. Elle n'aimait pas Arthur, mais elle réussit à tomber enceinte de lui, son demi-frère, pour le bien de son plan. Un plan des plus cruels qu'est celui de transformer un enfant en une personne ne voulant qu'une chose, la mort de son père. Mordred, élevé par sa mère, grandit avec la haine de son père, et chaque instant de sa vie fut consacré à tuer ce dernier. Et quel père peut tuer son fils de ses propres mains ? Arthur savait qui était Mordred, et j'ignore encore aujourd'hui s'il avait pu le rencontrer une seule fois.

Je me répète, mais c'était une pure coïncidence que l'annonce de la guerre fut à ce moment-là, mais elle changea tout. Arthur partit au galop, ses chevaliers à sa suite, tournant le dos à Morgane, dont la chute l'avait fait tomber dans la boue. Je n'ai rien pu faire, sa rage explosa. Camelot subit un incendie monstrueux tant son pouvoir lui échappa, et elle commença un spectacle macabre, transformant chaque personne présente en cendres.

Il est inutile de te préciser ce qui en découla, nous fumes traités en tant qu'ennemis, et une bataille s'engagea. Brève, puisque ce n'était que des soldats, mais toute envie pacifique que Morgane avait en tête, disparut à ce moment-là. Puis Merlin arriva, et ce fut un spectacle de magie que nul n'a jamais revu depuis. Merlin l'emporta, nous obligeant à fuir. Ce n'était pas qu'il était plus fort, juste que Morgane avait épuisé une bonne partie de sa puissance avant l'arrivée de Merlin.

Merlin. Le premier ennemi de Morgane, celui qui était son égal. Voilà quelque chose qui la mettait hors d'elle, il était ce qui allait l'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir, elle le savait. Alors elle rejoignit la guerre, la guerre pour le pouvoir. C'était devenu une guerre sur deux fronts pour le Roi. Physique contre Mordred, et magique contre Morgane.

Dans sa guerre, elle créa beaucoup d'abominations, d'autres vampires, tu le sais, mais aussi les premiers Inferi et Détraqueurs. Elle sema la crainte parmi la population avec ses pouvoirs, si bien que les magiciens qui, jusque maintenant étaient aimés, était maintenant craints. Beaucoup la rejoignirent, car son côté était l'endroit le plus sûr pour eux. Mais Merlin n'était pas en reste, et sous l'étendard du Roi, il rassembla les peuples magiques. N'imagine pas un seul instant qu'il y avait quoique ce soit de beau dans ces moments-là, c'était un cauchemar. Chaque Journée était consacrée à nous défendre contre Merlin et ses alliées. Les nuits, Morgane ranimait les cadavres qu'elle envoyait se battre aux côtés de ses troupes. La présence des Détraqueurs, tu le sais, minait le moral et l'esprit de tous, ennemis comme alliés, et les rares sommeils que nous avions étaient remplis de cauchemars. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de faire un cauchemar pour que celui ressemble à un rêve comparé à la réalité.

Combien de temps cela dura, je l'ignore. Mais la bataille se déplaça, Arthur la rejoignit à un moment, et chaque jours étaient les mêmes. Nous étions obligés de nous déplacer, Merlin s'en assurait à l'aide de sa magie. Sache que Poudlard se tient à un des endroits où la bataille fut énorme, tellement que la magie en est devenue ambiante. Le lac fut creusé par une explosion de Morgane, et rempli par les pluies torrentielles de Merlin.

Et puis nous arrivâmes ici, à l'endroit même où se tient le domaine, au point de départ de Morgane, nous étions de retour à Avalon. Cela déchaîna Morgane, comprenant pourquoi Merlin avait fait en sorte de toujours nous faire reculer. A ce moment-là, nous étions nombreux, des milliers. Des milliers de monstres, né de la destruction des villages par Morgane. Chaque paysan devenait un de ses soldats, non par choix, mais par la mort. Revoir Avalon m'emplissait de joie, car c'était l'image d'un paradis à coté de ce que j'avais vu depuis le début de la guerre. Mais Morgane fit une chose horrible, une chose qui changea l'issue de la bataille.

Pour dire la vérité, Arthur était vaincu, tout comme Merlin. Les célèbres chevaliers de la table ronde étaient morts, les uns après les autres. Arthur n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, après avoir tué son fils. Mais Morgane… encore aujourd'hui mon cœur saigne pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Dans sa colère, sa rage, sa peur de revivre enfermée, elle commit l'irréparable, créant le silence absolu de chaque espèce magique en un instant.

Elle brisa les protections d'Avalon.


End file.
